


The Devil wears Prada and sometimes nothing...

by GoldenBHytes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Office Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 120,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBHytes/pseuds/GoldenBHytes
Summary: Vanessa is a sexy secretary with a boss who is a pain in the ass (in more ways than one) Welcome to Hytes Inc.Content Warning: This story contains sexual/adult content
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 137
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me for what you are about to read, I swear I am a good Christian woman LOL.  
> Endless thanks to the most incredible of the betas, Vanjiebitchh, she is the one who gives meaning to the twisted ideas of my mind, I adore you girl!

"Shit," I muttered to myself. I knew from the moment I woke up that morning that my day was going to be horrible. Sitting in my car, I took a look at the huge SUV in front of me. What was her fucking problem? Was stuck in the same place, on this highway lost from the hand of God for 10 minutes. And those 10 minutes was more than I had available. I looked at the clock again. Shit.

I sighed and looked out the window, my eyes meeting those of the car driver who was by my side. The man in his forties gave me a disgusting smile and vocalized the word "pretty." Argg ... why did men have to behave like pigs? I leaned back in the seat and let out a long breath, thinking about the complete shit that had happened as soon as I opened my eyes this morning.

I had woken up to the thunderous sound of Bitch better have my money blaring through my alarm clock speakers. I protested, burying my head in the pillow, fumbling for the button to turn it off. But the sound did not stop, if not the volume increased. What the hell? I reached further to turn off the alarm, and fell off the bed. Unfortunately, the phone and everything else that was on my nightstand fell with me.

Oh God! My phone! The now empty glass of water was lying next to my phone completely wet. Panic began to invade me when I grabbed the phone in my hand,  
dripping. I was dead. My whole life and all of Ms. Hytes's schedules were on that thing. I took a deep breath, to calm myself. Maybe I could dry it off and everything would be fine, I told myself. Yes of course. As if water and expensive electronics get along so well.

I prayed silently, asking that last night I remembered to make a copy of  
security. But after remembering the day I had yesterday, I was totally  
convinced that I had forgotten. My boss, Brooke Lynn Hytes, was in a particularly unpleasant mood, and had spent most of her day giving orders and slamming doors. The woman was a first-class bitch. I had switched from my previous boss nine months ago, and now she was an asshole and had been from day one. Usually it didn't bother me. I hadn't gotten to where I was because of my pretty face. But that day I wore my Michael Kors dress, a huge splurge and I felt particularly good about myself. Her tantrum had made me consider hiring a serious killer around six in the afternoon.

I sighed when I realized that I was going to have to spend the entire lunch break looking for a new phone. Somehow I managed to get ready for the day. Of course, I forgot my coffee and the keys fell behind the couch, but somehow, I gained a few minutes as I ran to the car. That was, of course, before the accident.

It took me almost an hour, as by the time I got to the accident area, the wreckage was blocking three lanes of the road and traffic was condensing into a single lane.  
Officially I was an hour late to the office. In other circumstances, I would have called, but my phone was still at home, lying on a pile of water-soaked tissues at the end of my bathroom trash can.

I knew this was going to be a completely hell, although I was proud to always arrive  
fifteen minutes before work. I had never been late. Until today. And all because she was an asshole.

Brooke Lynn Hytes. I rolled my eyes as her name lashed at my thoughts; I couldn't stand that bitch. She had an air of superiority, and a pompous attitude that I had never seen in anyone. I used to hear what the men and some women in the office whispered about her because, I have to admit, she was extremely beautiful. But if you have some common sense you have to realize that in life, beauty is only a first layer and the ugliness of the personality goes to the depths. I had had my affairs with stupid bitches in recent years; I dated a few in high school and college. But this one took the cake. Beautiful bitch.

"Well well, Miss Vanjie, what time is it right now in your little world?" she asked condescendingly as I walked into the office. 

She was standing outside her office door, across the room, as gorgeous and arrogant as ever. She was about 5'9 and her body looked like it was carved out of marble.

I made the mistake of visiting the hotel gym during a convention the first  
month we worked together, and I found her sweaty and wearing tiny shorts with a matching sports bra next to the treadmills. That image would remain etched in my mind forever. But, of course, she had to ruin it by opening her mouth.  
"It's nice to see that you finally have an interest in getting in shape, Miss Vanjie."  
Jerk. She had a face any model would kill for, silky blonde hair, and the most incredible eyes I'd ever seen, deep greenish blue.

"Sorry Ma’am. There was an accident on the freeway, and I arrived as early as possible  
that I could. It will not happen again " I said in a polite tone, even though my fingers were practically wanting to rip out her pretty green eyes.

"You are right, it will not happen again" she replied with that crooked smile that made my stomach turn and jump at the same time. 

If only she could keep her fucking mouth closed, it would be perfect. A little tape on her mouth and I wouldn't mind making the dreams I had with her come true, in the counting room, on her desk, on my desk, lying on satin sheets ...

“And so that this incident is not erased from your memory, I want the forms that I left on your desk this morning, finished and in my office at six, and then you're going to make up for the time you lost this morning making the presentation with me in the conference room. "

My eyes widened as her voice broke into my thoughts, and I watched her turn around without saying anything else, closing the door to her office in my face.

What. An. Idiot.  
She knew very well that a presentation for an advertising campaign could not be done in… I looked at my watch. Great, seven and a half hours, if I skipped lunch.

I threw my purse under the desk and sat down to turn on the computer, muttering  
to myself and opening the folder on my desk. Well, at least it was a simple shoe ad, it wasn't difficult to come up with a slogan. Still she had given me an unreal time limit. Did I already say that my boss is an asshole?

As everyone started to go out for lunch, I was still sitting at my desk, with my coffee and my packet of Ritz Bits that I had bought from the vending machine on the way to the bathroom. Normally I would have brought something for lunch, or would go out with the other girls to eat something, but time wasn't on my side today. 

I heard the door of the other office opens. I looked up and smiled as my friend A'keria entered. A'keria had been working for Hytes Inc almost as long as I had. She was sweet and kind, and one of my favorite people here.

"Ready to lunch, Vanj?" she asked me, smiling sweetly.

"Oh my God, Kiki I'm so sorry, I know I promised, but today is a shitty day. There is no way I can go with you." I looked at her, apologizing, and her smile changed  
for a pout.

"Shit day or, shit boss?" A'keria sat down and laughed softly. A'keria knew all about Brooke Lynn "the asshole" Hytes. My boss was a living legend in this building. No one argued with her if they wanted to keep her job.

"You're absolutely right about the second" I replied. I closed my eyes and let out a big sigh. “Look, I'm absolutely flooded with work. Go on down and eat without me "

"But .." she tried to argue.

“Mary, no way. Even if I work nonstop until seven, I still think that I can't finish it on time. I'm so sorry, I promise to be with you, next time"

"It's okay. But don't let your boss scold you. She's lucky to have you and she knows it. We all know who shuffle the cards here, Vanessa " A'keria smiled and left the office.

God, it was going to be a long day. I noticed for the third time that my tights were starting to fall off. I always dressed impeccably to go to work. I always wore my hair in style, although at the end of the day, my curls were running free, and thanks to my best friend Silky, my clothes were modern and professional. She insisted that I was cut out for the "hot secretary" look, so my closet was dominated by a lot of pencil skirts, feminine blouses and blazers, simple jewelry and of course, and again thanks to big Silks, better shoes than money could buy. I had always hated heels, but she had taught me that the more expensive ones were usually of better quality and were more comfortable.

I hated to admit it, but she was right. Now my closet was home to many, many pairs of sexy designer shoes. The only thing I hated was my glasses. I always felt  
like a fool with them. The lenses didn't fit me, but I couldn't read without them. So she helped me choose the perfect glasses that, in her own words, "completed the look."

As I reached under my desk to pull up my tights, I felt someone approach. Without looking, I spoke

"Look Kiki, I've already told you .." but I stopped when I finally looked up and saw that it wasn't A'keria who was there. My cheeks lit up and I pulled down my skirt to  
cover my tights "I'm sorry Ms. Hytes, I ..." but she cut me off.

"Miss Vanjie, since you obviously have time to visit the other office girls, you will also have time to finish the Nike project," she said while looking at me. "I also need you to go to accounting and retrieve the third quarter earnings analysis. Do you think you can handle it? ”

She had said office girl? I sighed heavily and looked at the piles of work I still had to do, trying to calm myself. I looked back at her and met her dazzling green eyes.

“With all due respect, Ms. Hytes. I am the only person here and .. "

“It was not a request. That will be all, Miss Vanjie “ she cut me off, looking at me for a moment with her jaw clenched, and then she turned around and quickly returned to her office, slamming the door again.

What was his fucking problem? Why did she think it was necessary to slam doors? I rolled my eyes, and grabbed my jacket from my chair to go to accounting. When I got back, I knocked on her office door but got no answer and the door was locked.  
That bitch had probably gone out to eat while she was leaving me with her homework. 

I slid the folder through the mail slot in the door, hoping the papers would spread out and she would have to pick them up and sort them herself. It would be good. After thinking about it, I hoped it wasn't. Knowing her, she would call me from that hellhole to pick them up myself while she watched me do it; stealing more time from my already impossible project.

Fuck! I thought to myself for the umpteenth time in the last hour. I hurried through the dark building corridor, now empty; I carried the presentation material under my arms, and I looked at my watch. 7:20. 

My God, can't anything good happen to me today? Hytes was going to whoop my ass. I was 20 minutes late. She hated delays. Being late was something that was not in the Brooke Lynn Hytes Dictionary, nor was the word heart, kindness, compassion or thank you.

Again I found myself plotting the murder of that bastard who worked  
at Kinko´s. A simple work, that was all I asked of him. Make me some  
photocopies, and classify a few documents. It should be a piece of cake. But no. Two hours. It had taken him two fucking hours.

And now, there I was, running for my life through the empty hallways of the building in my $ 350 Italians heels, running to my execution.

Breathe, Vanessa. She can smell fear.

As I approached the conference room, I tried to calm my breathing. Maybe she was late, and was still working in her office. Yes of course. I went through her office and my biggest fears were confirmed. The door was open, her desk lamp was on, and her big leather chair was empty. 

Shit.

I slowed down as I approached the conference room. A dim light will  
it slipped under the closed door. She was definitely there, waiting for me.  
I carefully arranged my hair and adjusted my clothes while holding the documents in my arm. I took a breath, and knocked on the door.

"Come in" my breath stopped and a gasp escaped my lips as soon as  
I heard the tone of her voice. 

She didn't sound angry, it was worse. It sounded bored. Bored of waiting. 

Straightening my shoulders, I walked into the dimly lit room. The room was big  
one side was covered by floor-to-ceiling windows that allowed a beautiful view, from the 18th floor, of the Chicago cityscape. At the center was a huge, heavy wooden table for meetings, and she was sitting at the head looking at me.

She was sitting there, her suit jacket hanging on the chair, her silk shirt  
unbuttoned to her collarbones, her shirt collar turned up, and her hands clasped. A look of utter boredom had settled on her perfect face. Her eyes were fixed on mine, but she said nothing.

"Excuse me, Ms. Hytes" I said in a faltering voice and my breath still ragged. "There has been a confusion with the ..." I stopped. 

Excuses weren't going to help me in my situation. Besides, I wasn't going to let her blame me for something that I wasn't to blame for. 

She could kiss my ass. 

With my newfound bravery, I lifted my chin and walked to the desk. Without looking into her eyes, I looked through my papers and put the presentation on the desk wood, between us.

"Are you ready to start?" I asked, not hiding the venom in my voice.

She looked up and looked at me, without answering, her green eyes boring into my bravery.

This would be easier if she wasn't so pretty. What's the use of having that pretty face if the owner is an idiot? I hated myself for noticing her beauty. Of course she was pretty, which is why she could act like a huge jerk with all the world. 

Every man in this building was rushing for her, but she was too arrogant and presumptuous to notice. All but me. She could be sexy to death, but she screwed up when a word came out of her mouth.  
Still saying nothing, she gestured with her hand over the documents in front of her, signaling me to continue. I cleared my throat and started my presentation.

As I progressed through the different phases of the campaign, she didn't say a single word.

She was looking at nothing.

I was bent over the desk, gesturing over the series of photographs when I thought it necessary. Her hand slowly rose from her lap, and placed it on the bottom of my back, descending, until it rested on my ass.

"The printing company can do this-" I stopped mid-sentence, my breath caught in my throat, and I froze.

For an instant, a million thoughts raced through my mind. In the 9 months  
I had been working for her, she had never intentionally touched me. This was,  
definitely intentional.

The warmth of her hand burned my skin through my skirt. Every muscle in my body tightened. What the hell was she doing? My brain screamed for me to remove her hand, and tell her never to touch me again, but my body had other plans. My nipples hardened, and my jaw clenched. Traitorous nipples.

I let out the air I was holding, and felt my heart pounding in my chest. At least a minute had passed, and neither of us said anything, our breaths and the faint sound of the city was the only thing that could be heard in the conference room.

"Turn around, Miss Vanjie" she said slowly.

The sound of her voice broke the silence; I sighed silently and closed my eyes at that sound. I turned around slowly, her hand moving with me, until it was on my hip. I looked down to meet her eyes, and she looked at me intently. 

More silence.

I could see her chest rise and fall; each breath was deeper than the last.  
She began to move her thumb, slowly, back and forth; her eyes never left  
mine. She was waiting for me to stop her; enough time had passed for me to  
say something. But I hated that I knew I couldn't say those words to her. I've never felt like this. Every muscle tensed with anticipation. I could feel the heat emanating from her hand, running through my body, and the wetness was beginning to seep through my underwear.

With her eyes locked on mine, she started to lower her hand. Her thin, long, elegant fingers ran over my thigh, up to the hem of my skirt. She pushed it away and her hand stopped on the edge of my black tights, wrapping her soft hand around my thigh. 

As her hand reached for my leg, my body shook, rage and lust battling inside. How can she dare to touch me? I hated her more than I thought, but right now, I hated myself more. How could I let my body react this way? I wanted to slap her and send her to hell; but I wanted her to keep touching me more. The anxiety between my legs was growing, and I could feel the wetness as her fingers moved closer. She reached for the lace edge of my panties and slid her fingers underneath. 

I felt her against my lips and she brushed my clit before inserting a finger into me. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying to suppress a groan. When I looked at her again, her eyes were heavy with lust, and beads of sweat were beginning to break out on her forehead.

"Fuck," she growled in a low voice. Her eyes closed, and it looked like she was having the same internal battle than me.

With her eyes still closed, she withdrew her finger and grasped the fabric of my panties with her hand. She was shaking while she looked at me, fury and lust in her eyes. With one swift movement, she ripped them from my body. The sound of tearing broke the silence

She pulled my hips up, lifting me to the cold desk and spreading my legs in front of her. I felt the heat quickly invade my body, and I let out a groan when her fingers caressed my clit again. I despised this woman and everything it had to do with her, but my body was betraying me; I longed for what she was doing. 

It wasn't the same gentle caresses and lovemaking that I was used to, but my body felt a beastly frenzy. I threw my head back and propped myself up on my elbows, feeling the orgasm fast approaching.

But then she stopped, removing her hand from me. My body throbbed with loss.  
I raised my head to look at her. I sat up quickly, clutching her shirt with my  
fists and drawing her lips against mine. Even its taste was incredible, and I hated that.

I bit her lower lip as my hands traveled quickly to her breasts, kneading them without thinking.

"You better get ready to finish what you've started, Hytes"

She grunted and ripped my blouse open. The buttons landed on the carpet. She grabbed my breasts roughly, causing a pleasant ache throughout my body.

"Oh, I intend to do more than that, Miss Vanjie."

The way she said my name should have sparked a wave of fury, but right now I only felt one thing: pure and authentic lust. 

Suddenly I felt my skirt rise over my thighs, and I threw my back on the table. Before that she could say a single word I felt her push her long, slender fingers deep into me.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

"That's it" I heard her snort, her teeth clenched, as she twisted her wrist, pushing her two fingers deeper while she stroked my clit with her thumb . I could not help  
the moans and screams.

“Have you never been fucked like this? You wouldn't be so annoying all the time if you had been fucked properly "

Who the fuck did she think she was? And why the hell was I so mad that she was right? I had never had sex anywhere other than a bed, and it had never been like this.. 

Her fingers inside me made me feel so good, and had awakened things in me that  
I never knew they existed. I had never been able to come during sex. I used to sneak into the bathroom afterward and finish it by myself. But she had already made me almost come twice.

-"I've had better" I mocked, almost out of breath, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

Her eyes raged and she pulled away just as I was about to come. I growled at her  
as I lowered my ankles. For a moment I thought she was going to leave me like this, until she grabbed my arm and pulled me, pressing her lips against mine again. The next thing I felt was the cold window against my butt, and I groaned at the intense temperature contrast between the window and my skin. I was burning, every part of me I wanted to feel her rough touch.

"You shouldn't have said that, Miss Vajie" she growled angrily as she pulled away.  
She spun around quickly, pressing the front of my body against the window. "Open your legs, now!" 

I spread my legs for her, she grabbed my hips, jerking me back sharply and began to caress my pussy safely and expertly.

"Fuck!"

"You like that, don't you?" She said contemptuously, grabbing my earlobe with her teeth. “Now all of Chicago can look up and see your hot wet pussy getting fucked, and you enjoying every moment. Do you want them to see you come? ”

I growled in response, unable to speak, pressed hard against the glass.

“Say it. Do you want to come? Answer me or I'll stop, and you'll have to eat me out, " she muttered, circling faster and faster.

"Yeah .. fuck yeah ... oh my god ... shit!" I screamed as my hands hit the glass, my whole body trembled as the orgasmwas invading my body, leaving me gasping for air. When I finally calmed down, she pulled away and turned me to face her, her lips meeting mine again, aggressively.

My hands found her hair and I tugged on it, as our tongues slid against each other. I lowered one of my hands between her legs, unbuttoned her pants and reached under her panties, and began to touch her quickly, making her moans sound in my mouth. I pulled away from her lips and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Now I want all of Chicago to see your face while I make you come so hard that you will forget your own name" I growled, sliding down, I pulled her pretty panties to the side and connected her clit with my mouth. 

Her whole body tensed and I let out a deep groan of pleasure at the taste of her flavor, vibrant and delicious. I looked at her, her hands and forehead rested on the glass, and her eyes were tightly closed.

"Oh fuck… fuck, fuck FUCK!" She yelled, feeling her throbbing clit against my lips. It started spilling into my mouth as I swallowed every drop. 

A real woman is not afraid to swallow. That had always been my motto, and I had yet to disappoint any man or woman.

I released her, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and she staggered, falling back onto the chair, trying to calm her breathing. I remained standing, lowering my skirt and meeting her eyes. The seconds passed, and neither of us looked away. Without saying a word, I wrapped my torn blouse and walked out of the room, praying that my shaky legs wouldn't betray me.

I grabbed my bag from the desk, turned off the computer and put on my jacket, tried  
desperately fastening the buttons with my shaking fingers, and I almost ran to the elevator praying that she would stay there.

I couldn't think about what had happened until I got out of there. The doors slid open and I hit the button for the lobby, watching the floors descend. The golden doors opened and I ran to the entrance. I briefly heard the security guard say something about working late, but I just waved and passed him.

With each step, my body remembered what had happened during the last hour. When  
I got to my car, pressed the alarm button, opened the door, and collapsed on the leather seat, I finally let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.  
I looked up and looked at myself in the rearview mirror.

"What. Da. Fuck. Was. THAT!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is a sexy secretary with a boss who is a pain in the ass (in more ways than one) Welcome to Hytes Inc.
> 
> Content Warning: This story contains sexual/adult content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't plan on updating so soon, but here we are. This chapter is from Brooke Lynn's perspective. Let's get to know our grumpy beautiful boss a little more.  
> Also, those who know me know that I am addicted to music and this story is inspired by my "special playlist" LOL.  
> The song for this chapter is Beast- Mia Martina ft. Waka Flame.  
> TYSM to vanjiebitchh for being the best beta of the world.  
> Ily girl

Oh my God. I was so screwed up. I had been staring at the ceiling since I had woken up 30 minutes ago. I was horny. Again. And this time it was even worse than the other 296 that I had woken up this way. This time, I knew I had screwed it up.

Nine months. Nine fucking months I'd waking up angry and frustrated every morning, jerking off and fantasizing about someone I didn't even want. Well, that wasn't entirely true. I wanted her. I wanted her more than any woman I'd ever seen. The big problem was that I hated her. Well, maybe not ... I didn't hate her. She was one of the biggest bitches there was I never known, and she hated me too. I mean, she really hated me. In my 35 years, I have never met anyone who bothered me as much as my secretary. Vanessa. Well, Miss Vanjie Mateo.

Just her name made my legs shake. Fucking traitor. I stared at nothing. She was to blame for the trouble I had gotten myself into. I rubbed my face and sat up. What the hell was I going to do? God, why couldn't I keep her out of my pants? I'd managed for nine fucking months, ad it had worked. I kept my distance, giving her orders, hell, even I admitted that I had acted like a complete asshole.

And then I just lost control.

Everything happened so fast, I sat in that room in silence, with her smell surrounding me, and that fucking skirt encouraged me. She was leaning on the desk, showing me her perfect ass in front of me. I couldn’t not do it. Every nerve in my body was screaming for me to raise my hand and touch her. I just couldn't help it.

My hand moved involuntarily. I reached out and touched her, ignoring every argument I'd had with myself for almost a year. I said her name. Those brown eyes turned to me. But what did that look in her eyes mean? Was it rage… lust? I couldn't keep thinking anymore ... My body took over. We look at each other. Waiting. Tell me no. Make it stop. My hand went down. Soft cloth. Under. Skin like satin. Don't let me do this.  
Up, slowly. Stop me please. Lace. Hot. Wet. The Paradise.

I threw her on the desk; her legs spread for me, her expensive lace panties landed on the floor. I thrust two fingers inside her, and the sound of her pleasure shook me down to my aching cunt. I was so jealous of my own fingers; I wanted to be inside her. Pushing me in and out, hearing her scream my name and punishing her for making me desire her so badly.

My mind won over my body and I pulled away. She grabbed my shirt, tugging at it, telling me to finish what I'd started. Her lips collided with mine, savoring her, teasing me. She always made fun of me. Her looks, her smell, even her laugh. I needed to control myself now. I grabbed her pretty shirt and opened it, ripping it off. The buttons flew all over the room and finally her pretty tits were exposed for me. Her shaking hands tried to find something to hold onto. She wanted it as much as I did. Anger washed over me when I thought that. How could she act every day like I was nothing, like she was too good for me? Every day at work, she was so relaxed, so cold, and deep down just as out of it as I was.

I felt how I was getting more and more angry, struggling inside with different feelings.

God. This was getting me nowhere. I fucked her last night, hard.  
That should be enough. I was sure that if we only did it once, the wish would end, and I would finally be at peace. But here I was, in my bed, so horny like I haven't come in weeks. I looked at the clock, and they had just passed nine hours. I was going to have to masturbate, again. I was sick. How old am I, sixteen?

Because this was basically my usual morning routine. I reached for the bedside table, opened the drawer, and grabbed the little bullet-shaped vibrator that I hid there.

Closing my eyes, I lay down and let out a deep breath. Images of her fluttered behind my eyelids as I turned on the little toy and lowered it onto my pussy.

I pulled up her skirt, and I could see her pretty shaved parts. When I touched her, I realized there was no hair on it, but seeing it in front of me made my muscles tense and made me even wetter. It was funny how something so simple could take you by surprise. I had imagined it in every possible way, and finally seeing it made my knees shake. I didn't warn her when I put my fingers into her pretty pussy, and hell, it was better than I had dreamed of.

I touched myself, circling the vibrator around my clit and taking a finger down. Imagining that my hand was her little hand. My pussy throbbed with every touch. I allowed myself to moan, and I could already feel my impending orgasm. I closed my eyes and continued to lose myself in the memories of last night.

She was tight, and so wet, her legs in the air, her ankles in my hands. I kept pushing in and out of her. I was going to fuck her like no one ever had. As if it were an exorcism. Free myself from this precious demon that had taken over all my will. Every day she had more power over me. She always seemed so prim and correct, but her body had haunted my dreams. Her long dark hair, her haunting eyes, her beautiful brown skin, her face, her plump lips, her body. The way she dressed, the way she walked. She had stolen my sanity, little by little, every day.

I made fun of her, telling her she was an annoying brat. But she was still  
doing the same, telling me that she’d had better. Anger washed over me. The  
lust overwhelmed my senses. I was going to erase all the men or women in her memories.

I growled, pushing her against the window, commanding her to open for me. Was going to humiliate her, show the world what she was like. I caressed her harder, purging myself of this need, fucking her as hard as I had dreamed of. Her moans were the sweetest music I'd ever heard. I wanted her to say my name to know that I was the one making her feel that way.

Her muscles began to tighten around my fingers, grabbing me, pulling me deeper. she screamed, cursed under her breath and hit the glass.

My hand moved faster at the memory of feeling and hearing her. I caressed and squeezed my nipple between my fingers, my hips rose from the bed, while I put the vibrator on full power.

I could feel the climax coming as my thoughts flew back to the night before.

When she kissed me, my mind was troubled, with each caress of her tongue against mine, my body begged for mercy. Her hands in my hair, pulling and guiding me, begging me to touch her. She slid down the glass until she was on her knees in front of me and vibrated at her touch. Her warm mouth enveloped me, kissing my folds. God, how many times do I  
had I imagined doing that? Every time I saw her eat at her desk, I imagined what it would be like. I wanted to grab her hair, but I was paralyzed by the sensation.

She was unable to stop this. When she moaned around my pussy, I felt her voice vibrate against me. She sucked, licked and moaned and when I felt her teeth on my clit, I couldn't take it anymore. My orgasm came uncontrollably as I came in her mouth. And then she pulled away from me, and left me there breathing shallow and shaky.

My voice echoed in the quiet of my room. Emotions and sensations were building, threatening to explode. Many thoughts echoed in my mind.

The things we had done, the things I still wanted to do to her. I wanted to savor her, to see if she was as delicious as in my dreams. Fuck, I was so close, pending  
a thread. I picked up the pace, rubbing my clit with long strokes, and one last thought pushed me to the limit: Her pussy so soft… I wonder if it would be so soft against my tongue?

I finally broke free, purging myself of Miss Vanjie. At least for a few hours.

I took a quick shower, lathering vigorously as if I wanted to remove any rest of her to remind me of last night This was going to end, this had to finish. Brooke Lynn Hytes didn't act like that. Women chased me and I never went after anyone. Never. I could have any woman I wanted, and I usually did. But the truth was, I never fucked in my office. The last thing I needed was for a woman to cling to me and ruin everything. I couldn't allow anyone to control me. 

I was on my way to my office when she came in. The way she was gone last night, without saying anything, made me think of two things that could happen. She could flirt with me, thinking that last night meant something; that we meant something.

Women always thought that way. Or, she could pass by and ignore me. Literally.

If she spoke about what we had done, not only could I lose my job, but everything my family and I had worked for. And even though I hated her, I didn't see her doing something like that. If there was one thing I knew about her, it was that she was trustworthy and loyal.

She might be a hideous and poisonous harpy, but she wasn't going to throw me under the bus. She had been working at Hytes Inc since college, and was a very valuable part of the company for that reason. Even if I was sick of hearing my mother tell me how lucky I was to have her with me.

But I was screwed if she didn't completely ignore my presence. She came in wearing a knee-length coat. It did not show what she was wearing underneath, and at the same time it showed her incredible tan legs, making them appear longer in those golden heels. Fuck me now.

Oh shit… if she wore those shoes, there was a chance… No, not that dress.  
Please, for the love of God, not that dress. Now I knew there was going to be no way  
control myself. Well, fuck it. This woman was truly the biggest provocateur of the  
world.

It was the white dress. That dress was my downfall. My heaven and my hell condensed into a single outfit. That dress had a collar that accentuated the smooth skin of her neck and collarbones, and the white fabric fitted her pretty boobs perfectly.

The hem came just below her knees, and it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Not that it was provocative, but there was something about the cut and the contrast of the white against his golden tan skin that made my day brighter every time she wore it.

If I had to pass another lunch break in my office hidden away from seeing her, I would kill someone,and she always wore her hair down when she wore that dress. One of my recurring fantasies consisted of letting go of her hair before fucking her. God, how it pissed me off.

I watched her as she put the coat on her chair and sat down. She had not seen me yet, so I turned around and went into my office, closing the door behind me.  
Why the hell did she still affect me like this? I should have erased it from my  
memory last night. But there I was, wet for the second time so far by day, and it was not yet eight in the morning. Shit.

Work. I was just going to focus on work and stop thinking about her. I walked  
up to my desk and sat down, trying to direct my attention to anything but the thought of her incredible lips around my pussy. This is not conducive, Hytes. I scolded myself.

I opened my laptop and started working and going over my assignments for the day. My schedule ... shit, that bitch has it on her computer. Fortunately I wasn't going to miss any of the meetings this morning, because I wasn't going to call the "ice queen" to come to my office until I had it all done.

I was studying a spreadsheet when there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," I replied. 

Someone placed an envelope on my table and it caught my attention. I looked up and saw Miss Vanjie looking at me defiantly, her brow raised, and not saying anything. She and her white dress turned and hurried out of my office, closing the door with a loud slam behind it.

I leaned across my desk to pick it up; It sure was a note about sexual harassment or some shit like that. But what I did not expect was a receipt from Gucci for an online purchase... with the company's credit card.

I got up from my chair and hurried out of my office behind her. She was heading for the stairs. Well. We were on the 18th floor, and no one except us was using the stairs. I could yell at her all I wanted and no one would hear me.

"Miss Vanjie, where the hell do you think you're going?" I called after the door leading to the stairs closed. She continued down the stairs without turning to look at me.

“I'm going to get coffee, Hytes.” With a dismissive tone, she said my name in the same poisonous way as always. “That's why I'm going down the stairs. Don't forget your caffeine fix, ma'am. "

How could she be so hot and so annoying? I caught up with her on the landing, between the two floors and grabbed her arm, pushing her against the wall. Her eyes looked at me contemptuously, teeth clenched. I put the receipt in her face as I glared at her.

“What the fuck is this?” 

She shook her head sarcastically.

"You know? For a pompous know-it-all, you're a pretty stupid son of a bitch sometimes. What the fuck do you think it is? It's a receipt. You know, they give it to you whenever you buy something "

Oh, if it weren't because she's the best worker we have, I'd be firing her right now. Who the hell did she think he was, talking to me like that?

"I know that" I growled through my teeth, crumpling the paper inside my fist. "Why are you buying clothes with your company card?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"A bitch tore my blouse" she answered without more. She shrugged, brought her face close to mine, and whispered "And my panties".

Fuck it.

I took a deep breath and threw the paper to the ground, bumping my lips against hers and tangled my fingers in her hair, pinning her body against the wall with mine. I slid my leg and put my knee against her pussy, giving her some friction while I felt her hand in my hair, gripping it tightly, sticking me closer to her.

This was so fucking wrong. I pulled the dress up her thighs and moaned into her mouth as my fingers found the lace edge of her titghtss again. She was doing this to torment me, I was sure of it.

I felt her tongue lick my lips as the tips of my fingers caressed her hot, wet cunt to  
through her panties. I grabbed the fabric and gave it a sharp tug.

"That's two" I whispered, and pressed my tongue between her lips, deepening in her mouth with a wet kiss.

She moaned deeply when I inserted two fingers inside her immediately, and like  
if it couldn't be possible, it was wetter than the night before. We have a seriously screwed up situation here. She pulled away from my lips with a gasp as I fucked her with my fingers, and my thumb rubbed her clit in circles.

"On your knees" she growled through clenched teeth, opening her eyes and looking at me. "I want your mouth on me, right now"

Holly shit. 

Did she just say what I think she said? God that made me horny, so this bitch wanted to play; I was going to make her come so hard she would forget even her name- just like she said to me last night. I knelt on the floor, tucking her panties in my jacket pocket and slipping one of her legs over my shoulder.

I spread her folds with my fingers and caressed her clitoris with my tongue, making her hips will convulse slightly from the sensation, anticipating more. Without warning, I slid my tongue inside her, she gasped out loud and grabbed my hair in her fists.

Fuck, it taste was amazing, and every drop of her arousal was caused by me. Well, at least I wasn't alone in this sick story. I lightly tugged on her clit with my teeth, causing her to growl obscenities through her teeth, and then sucked it between my lips, moving my tongue over it quickly.

"OhmyfuckingggGoddd" She hissed as the heel of his shoe dug into my shoulder. I felt her throb against my tongue. I groaned as I drew my face against her when she came.

Once she grasped my hair less tightly, but her muscles were still tense, I knew she had fully come, I took my mouth off her and stood up. She looked at me, victory in her eyes, but I quickly lowered my pants, bringing one of her hands to my pussy at the same time that I caressed her strongly. I heard her moan, and she held on tight to me.

Her breathing hurry up and her arousal clearly flared. She bit my shoulder and she wrapped a leg around me as I began to ram my fingers hard and fast fucking her against the wall. At any moment someone could climb the stairs and caught us. I should be careful, but I needed to get this bitch out of my head.

She lifted her head from my shoulder, and once again, her lips collided with mine with  
fiercely, taking my upper lip with her teeth. She was still clenched tight over me, while I held her body up; at no time was I going to let come out of its climax. At the same time, I felt the euphoric friction of her hand on my pussy, making my climax closer and closer. But not before this little bitch never forgot about me, and what I was doing to her was going to stick in her mind. Maybe that way I could be at peace.

"Fuck" she growled in a low voice as her internal muscles tightened around me, and her leg gripped me tighter, pushing deeper.

I buried my face in her neck and hair to cushion my moans as I came, squeezing her ass with my hands. She lowered her leg slowly after we came, and we tried to catch our breath. I stepped away from her and we adjusted our clothes, while she did her hair carefree.

"Well, thank goodness I was in the mood," she said calmly. She turned and continued down the stairs, but stopped short, turning to look into my eyes. "Thanks for asking, asshole"

I watched her disappear from my sight as she descended the stairs, and I left  
enraged to my office, slamming the door. I sat in the chair, sulking rocking in it a few times. I pulled her torn panties out of my pocket.

I looked at the white satin between my fingers for a moment, before opening my desk drawer and putting them with the pair from the night before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see how Miss Vanessa Vanjie Mateo and the Boss Brooke Lynn Hytes looks like you can go to my stories, you can find me as @brooky_poo_hytes on IG


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is a sexy secretary with a boss who is a pain in the ass (in more ways than one) Welcome to Hytes Inc.
> 
> Content Warning: This story contains sexual/adult content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with a new chapter, this time from the eyes of our beautiful Vanessa, what will she have to say about it?  
> The song for this chapter is Poison- Alice Cooper.  
> As always thank you so much to Vanjiebitchh for being the best beta in the world. Without her none of this would be possible.

I couldn't understand how the hell I could go down those stairs without killing myself. I was running away ... plain and simple. I escaped from there like I was on fire, leaving alone to Ms. Hytes on the stairwell, her jaw set, her clothes disheveled, and her hair tousled, as if she had been abused.

I got to the bottom step with a jump, which was not a easy task wearing those high heels.  
I pushed open the metal door and leaned against the wall, panting. What the hell just happened?  
Did I just bang my boss on the stairs? I had her between my legs? I stifled a scream putting my hand in my mouth. I ordered it to her? Oh God… what the hell was wrong with me?

Dazed, I stumbled from the wall to the nearest washroom. It was time for  
cafe, and the cafeteria was downstairs so thank goodness it was pretty empty. I went inside, did a quick check of all the stalls, and made sure no one was there and locked the washroom door. As I approached the mirror, I shuddered.

Shit.

I had the look of someone who had been fucked and left dry. I had heard the term "freshly fucked" before, but I had never seen it with my own eyes before, until now.

My hair was a fucking nightmare. All my perfect stylish waves were now a  
bunch of untamed curls. Hytes apparently liked my hair down. I hardly ever wore my hair that way, only when I was wearing this dress.

Thinking of the way her hands gripped my hair as she kissed me made my "recently well-worked feminine parts" shake. Ugh, I shrugged. I should remember that for future reference. 

Wait a minute bitch, what? Where did I get that from? I certainly wasn't going to do it again. Ugg! I hit the counter with my fist and leaned closer to the mirror to inspect the damage.

My lips were swollen, my makeup was smudged, my dress was hanging in any way, and once again I had lost my panties. That son of a bitch. That was the second pair. Anyway, where the hell were they? 

"Oh god!" I said in panic. They weren't piled up somewhere in the conference room, right? Maybe she picked them up and threw them away.

I should ask her, I thought as I paced the bathroom. Yes of course. That was not going to happen. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of acknowledging this ... this? ... what the hell was this?

I shook my head, rubbing my face with my hands. God, I was a mess.

When I walked in the office this morning, I had a plan. I was going to walk into her office, throw the receipt in her pretty face, and send her to hell. But she was so devilishly sexy in that suit, and her hair looked like a neon sign that screamed "FUCK ME". I lost all sanity.

I put the envelope on her desk and left without saying a word. Pathetic. What did she do to me for my brain to soften and my panties to get wet?

This was not right. How the hell was I going to face her without imagining her naked? Okay, not quite naked. Technically I hadn't seen her naked yet, but the little I had seen made me shiver again. Oh God. Did I just say "yet"?

And what was I going to do? I could quit my job. I thought about it for a minute and it didn't feel right. I loved my job, and Ms. Hytes might be a pesky bitch but I had been dealing with her for nine months. Besides the obvious reasons, the truth is that she was a genius in the world of advertising. Her whole family was.

And that was something else; her family. Farra N. Hyte was the president of Hytes Inc., and she was like a mother to me. My mother had returned to Los Angeles, and when I started as a receptionist while still in college, Farra had been very nice to me. They all had been.  
Her brother Steve was another CEO and he was the nicest guy I had ever met. I really cared for everyone here, so quitting just wasn't an option.

With that decision, I knew that I needed an action plan. Had to remain professional and make sure it would never, ever happen again. For sure, this It had been the hottest and most intense sex of my entire life. And maybe, she had used my body as a toy, a simple touch of her set all my senses on fire, and left my body asking for more. But I was strong, an independent woman. My mind and body were not ruled by lust. I just had to remind myself what an asshole she was.

She was an arrogant bitch, a greedy little brat who believed that the world revolved around her, and the only person she cared about was herself.

She was a disgusting idiot, and I hated everything about her.

"Uhmmm" I mumbled, proud of myself, smiling at the mirror. Damn, this was going to be easier than I thought.

Feeling a new wave of determination, I arranged my dress and hair as best I could, and left the bathroom. I quickly got the coffee I had gone out to get, and headed for the office, avoiding the stairs.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the outer door of the office and stepped inside. The door of Ms. Hytes's office was closed, and I heard no noise coming from inside.

Maybe she was out. As if I could be so lucky. Sitting in my chair, I opened the drawer and took out my toiletry bag, touching up my makeup before putting on work.

The last thing I wanted was to see her, but if I wasn't going to quit work, I would have to do it every day.

Opening the calendar, I was relieved to see that I had managed to copy all schedules and I would just have to replace them on my new Iphone. Looking at the agenda, I realized that there was a presentation for the shareholders on Monday.

I winced as I realized I had no choice but to talk to her today. She also had a convention in Seattle next month, which not only meant I was going to be with her in the hotel, but also on the plane, the company car, and whatever meetings came up. It was going to be very uncomfortable.

During the next hour while i was trying to work, I found myself looking at her door. Every time I did it, butterflies would start to flutter in my stomach. This was ridiculous! What the hell was wrong with me? I closed the file I was looking at and leaned my head on my hands when I heard her door open.

Ms. Hytes came out and didn't look at me. Her clothes had been fixed, her coat draped over her arm and her purse in the other one, but her hair was still the same mess since she'd left her.

"I'll take the rest of the day off, Miss Vanjie" she snapped, "Cancel all my appointments make any necessary adjustments" she was almost out the door when I turned on.

"Ms. Hytes" I said coldly, causing her to stop, with her hand on the door, "You and your business partners have a presentation on Monday at 10:00" I said to her back.   
She was still standing, like a statue, with tense muscles and without looking into my eyes. "Reports, portfolios and slides will be in the conference room at 9:30 on Monday"

I was enjoying this. There was nothing on her face to say comfort. She nodded and started to open the door when I stopped her again.

“And, Ms. Hytes?” I added, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice, “I need your signature on these payment reports before you leave.” Her shoulders dropped slightly as she heaved a deep breath, and she turned, heading to my desk. Without looking at me, she leaned across the table and turned the forms over. I was in front of her, and I put a pen on the table.

"Please sign where the labels are, ma'am" Her hand stopped in the middle of the signatures, and she slowly raised her chin, fixing her green eyes on mine. We looked at each other for what seemed like minutes, without looking away, with the unique sounds of the large Art Deco-style clock on the wall and our unsteady breaths.

Her jaw and nostrils were clenched as her eyes remain fixed on mine. My nipples hardened and my heart raced, and for a brief moment I had an irresistible urge to lean in and bite her lower lip.

"Don't pass me any calls," she snapped, quickly signing the last form, and she  
turned to leave, without saying anything else.

"Asshole" I mumbled to myself as I watched her disappear through the door.

Say that my weekend had been shit was an understatement. I barely ate, I barely slept and when I managed to do it a little, my dreams were interrupted with images of sexual escapades in different locations, and nude moments.

Saturday morning, I woke up grumpy and frustrated, but I managed to  
get away from that shit, and do household chores and shopping, along with the rest mundane tasks that everyday life entails.

However, on Sunday morning I was not so lucky. I woke up gasping and shaking; my body was sweaty and tangled between the white cotton sheets.

I had had such an intense dream, it had really brought me to orgasm.  
We were at the conference room table again, but this time, we were completely naked. She was lying down, and I was straddling her, going up and down onto a harness. Her hands covered every part of my body; my face, my neck, my breasts, and my hips, guiding my movements.

"Shit," I growled as I got out of bed. This was going from bad to worse. I mean, I had always fantasized about this woman.  
She was fucking pretty, but with her personality she screwed up. Who would have thought that moody son of a bitch was going to fuck me against a window? Jesus, all these thoughts weren't helping me.

I walked to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. But standing there, waiting for the hot water, I was carried away by those thoughts, again. Her pretty face between my legs, her eyes watching me from below as she licked and sucked, the look of lust as we fucked, and the sound of her voice when she came. God, I was so screwed.

I showered and dressed quickly, just in time to meet A'keria and Silky for the Brunch. I saw A'keria every day at work, but Silky, who had been my best friend since college, had a very tight work schedule.

She worked as a sales clerk at Prada, and she was my biggest supplier for my fashion addiction. Thanks to her and her incredible discounts, I could have the most beautiful clothes money could buy. She was still paying every penny, but it was worth it.

I had made a small fortune at Hytes Inc., but still couldn't spend $ 1,900 on a dress without killing myself. Sometimes I thought Farra paid me so well just because I was the only one who could bear her daughter. If she only knew…

I decided it was a bad idea to tell the girls about what was going on.   
I mean, A'keria worked for her brother, and she saw Ms. Hytes around the building all the time. Besides, she lied fatally. With that she smiled at her once, her knees would shake and she would start to tell her all about my life.

On the other hand, Silky would kick my ass. For almost a year, she had listened to me tell her how annoying and idiotic my boss was, and she would not be happy to find out that I was fucking her.

Two hours later, I was sitting with my best friends, drinking Mimosas on the terrace of our favorite restaurant; talking about men, clothes and work. Silky surprised me with a new Prada dress that I had already had my eye on, and that I couldn't have bought without her 60% discount. It was a chocolate brown dress from handles, made with the most sumptuous fabric I have ever felt.

"Well, how's work going, Vanj?" Silky asked as she ate her melon. “That boss of yours still forces you to work hard? What did you call her? Bitch blonde or something? "

"Hot bitchy blondie" A'keria corrected her, holding back her laughter. I looked at her, wanting her to stop.

“Oh my God, you should see her, Silky. It's the most perfect nickname I've ever heard. She is a goddess. I swear. She doesn't have a defect, physically. Perfect face, body, clothes, hair… that hair. It's like she just fucked someone. ”She leaned across the table, laughing and I rolled my eyes, unable to help but smile.

"But that's not all," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. “She is the biggest bitch I have ever met. I mean, I could hardly breathe the first 15 seconds when I met her. "

"Fuck... Is that true, Vanjie?” Silky asked, her eyes practically bulging out of their sockets.

"Yes, she is. She is beautiful and the biggest bitch I have ever seen. I don't know what's her fucking problem" I said indifferently. This was not the conversation I wanted to have right now.

"Well," Silky said, shrugging and sipping her drink. "Maybe she is pissed off because nobody wants to fuck her with that shitty attitude "

I collapsed on the chair while my two friends broke out laughing. Certainly, that was NOT her problem.

Monday morning, I was a handful of nerves as I entered the building.  
I had made my decision; I wasn't going to sacrifice my job for our lack of judgment. I had worked so hard to get where I was, and I was so much stronger than all that.  
I was just going to face the situation and move on.

I needed a confidence boost, so I put on the new dress that Silky given to me. It marked every curve of my body, giving me a very provocative look.

But my secret weapon was my underwear. I had always had a weakness for expensive lingerie. I felt more powerful wearing something sexy underneath, and the pair I was wearing made me feel more than that. They were of black tulle, trimmed with embroidery, and at the back was a series of delicate tulle ribbons, crossed to the center, near my tailbone, in a black bow. They almost exposed my butt, making me feel sensual and confident. I could pass from anything that idiot told me.

I arrived in plenty of time to prepare the presentation. The reception was almost empty when I walked through the lobby The polished granite floor and walls gleamed in the spacious three-story space. As the elevator doors were closing, I made a mental review. By counting all the arguments we had had and the comments that that idiot had directed me, I found the solution. I could do this.

That bitch had picked the wrong girl to fool around, I would eat shit before Iwas going to let her bully me. I lowered my hand to my ass and smirked…. powerful panties.

As expected, the office was still empty when I arrived. I collected all the material  
I needed, and I headed to the conference room to organize it. Ah… the crime scene. 

I watched the sun illuminate the entire room; I walked slowly, putting the files and folders on the large desk. I stroked the wood with my fingers, soft, thinking about the last time I had touched it. I shook my head slightly, trying not to think about it, and started setting up the room.

Twenty minutes later, the proposals were ready, the projector on and the drinks served. With enough minutes to spare, I found myself distracting me at the window Touching the glass, overwhelmed by the memories that me brought; the heat of her body against my back, the cold of the glass against my breasts and the bestial sound of her voice in my ear. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, putting my hands and forehead against the window and letting all these memories intoxicate me.

I was stuck with my fantasy when I heard the sound of a throat clearing behind me.

"Ms. Hytes," I said, turning around. Our eyes met for a moment, and once again I marveled at her beauty. Breaking contact with my eyes, her gaze swept the room.

"Miss Vanjie," she said dryly. "I will do the presentation for the business partners on the fourth floor."

"Excuse me?" I asked, unable to hide the shock from my voice. "Why would you do that? We always use this room, and why have you waited the last minute to tell me? "

"Because, Miss Vanjie," she added, putting his fists on the desk. “I am the boss. I set the rules, and I decide when and where things are done. Perhaps if you weren't dreaming of windows, you would have time to do your job. Do you think you can manage? ”She said, staring at me, a perfect eyebrow raised in a sharp arch

Damn son of a bitch. Where is the tape when it is needed? Pictures of me cutting her neck and picking up a baseball bat to break her black sports car invaded my mind. I had to control myself not to jump over the table and strangle her. A smug smile crossed her face; and with every second that I was silent, her pleasure seemed to grow more and more.

Ohhh… that's the way it was going to be. Well, two could play this game.

“Oh, of course, Ms. Hytes. Don't worry about a thing." I told her to prod her, smiling sweetly for her. "Anyway, in this room nothing lasts more than a few minutes"

Well, that erased that smug smile from her pretty face. She opened her mouth as if to answer me, but the closed again. She clenched her fists tightly, and looked like she was shaking with rage. In all the time I had been working for her, I had never seen her so angry and I enjoyed every minute of it.

We stood, looking at each other, only separated by the huge desk; electricity could be felt throughout the room. Once, she opened her mouth to speak, but changed her mind. And without saying anything, she turned quickly, leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

I was unable to bear the laughter that was building in my chest. Who did this idiot think she was dealing with? Once again, I touched my butt and smiled ... thanks powerful panties. I was literally intoxicated with power. I collected everything, placing the documents in a box and headed for the elevator.

I turned the corner to enter the room, and my eyes immediately met the eyes of Ms. Hytes. Sitting in her chair with her hands out in front of her. She was apparently still angry, from the expression on her face. But my attention quickly turned to the person behind me.

"Let me help you with that, Nessa," she said kindly, in a motherly tone as she gave her daughter a reproachful look.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hytes," I said in thanks, while she taking the half of the folders from the heavy box from my hands.

"Nessa" she said, with a sincere smile on her face "How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Farra" She put the folders on the table in the living room, and sat next to her daughter.   
Farra was as attractive as her two children. Tall and white with deep hazel eyes, they shared the same perfect factions. Her blonde hair was almost gray, but she was still one of the most beautiful women that I had ever met.

"Sorry, Farra," I replied cheerfully.

A smile lit up her face

"You should come home for dinner one day," she added with a wink. It didn't escape me that Ms. Hytes snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Soon. I promise." I added, nodding.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I wasn't surprised when I felt a warm kiss on my cheek, making me laugh.

"Good morning, Vanessa" Steve said as he entered the room. “Sorry I'm late, girls. I assumed that the meeting would be in our plant "

I exchanged a smug look with Mrs. Hytes. I looked away and smiled openly for Steve, as she placed the documents on the table.

"Good morning, Mr. Hytes. How is your husband?"

"Vanessa" he growled. “Please call me Steve. Mr. Hytes was my father, and now that pedantic mule over there" he said pointing to his sister, who got up and looked at him.

"And John is perfect, as always. He wants you to introduce him to that friend of yours who works for that design house " he said, taking a chair.

"Oh Silky? Of course Steve. Tell him I'll call him sometime this week," I added, handing him his documents. I moved across the table and put the presentation folder in front of my idiot boss.

"Here you are, Ms. Hytes" I said coldly. Without looking at me, she began to read her papers.

"Miss Vanjie" she replied, "Make sure the projection equipment is ready before you have your coffee" Well, she wasn't going to say Call me Brooke Lynn. What an idiot. Just as I was about to leave, Steve's deep voice stopped me.

"Oh Vanessa, while I was upstairs waiting, I found this on the floor." I looked down, and saw two old silver buttons in the palm of her hand. “Could you ask around in case any of the other secretaries have lost them? They seem very expensive. And how can someone lose two shirt buttons without realizing it? ” he said, laughing and shaking his head.

The air escaped out off me with a loud gasp. I had completely forgotten the buttons.

"Umm ... yeah ... sure Steve" I said, stuttering.

"Steve, can I see them for a minute?" The blondie bitch suddenly jumped into the conversation, grabbing the buttons.

"But, Miss Vanjie ..." she said, with her smug smile, "Don't you have a blouse with buttons like these? It gives me the feeling, well, I'm not an expert, but they seem quite expensive. "

I glanced around the room; Farra and Steve appeared not to be listening, unaware of the conversation that was taking place in front of them. Ms. Hytes approached me dangerously. She took my hand, and ran a finger from the inside of my arm to my hand, leaving the buttons in my palm and closing it. My breath caught in my throat, and my heart was pounding against  
my chest.  
She leaned in close to me, and with her hot breath on my ear, she whispered.

“I mean, I wouldn't want to think of something so pretty torn apart. You should try to be more careful "

I tried to keep the bed while I pulled my hand away from her.

"Thank you Ms. Hytes" I answered through my teeth, before she pulled away.

I quickly set up the projector and took a seat as she began the meeting. That's not right. What kind of sickened play was she playing at? It would only take a moment for her mother and brother noticed it, listen to something, and connect the dots. Despite being good at my job, fucking my boss in conference rooms and stairwells weren't going to help my career.

During the meeting, we exchanged glances with each other; mine loaded with  
rage and her full of vanity. She was fucking good at what she did and she knew it.

Too good. I looked at the documents in front of me continuously to avoid looking at her. As soon as the meeting ended, I gathered my things as fast as I could and quickly got out of there. But just as I expected, she followed my footsteps all the way to the elevator, while we both burned silently as we walked to the office.

I stood in the elevator in front of Ms. Hytes, libido in the air at the tease she had made me in the conference room. Why can't this elevator go faster, and why has everyone on this fucking floor decided to use it right now?

When we were on the 11th floor, the elevator was almost full. When the door opened, and three more people decided to squeeze in and enter, they pushed me against her, with my back against her chest, and my ass against her thighs ... oh god ...

I felt the rest of her body stiffen and I heard her let out a deep sigh; and although even my clit throbbed from the contact of our bodies, I couldn't help but smile. I owed you, you bastard.

On the fourteenth floor, there was enough room to move and I dropped one of my folders.

"Oops, excuse me Ms. Hytes. I dropped something" I said quietly and began to lower myself to the ground, slowly, letting my body rub firmly against her. I held back a laugh as I repeated the same movements to climb. Thanks to God for the heels, I thought as I pressed myself against her discreetly.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am." She pressed against me and I could barely suppress a groan.

No. You're not going to allow her to affect you like this anymore, I mentally ordered myself.   
But as I felt her pressed against me, I felt the warm wetness between my legs. It was time for her to kneel. A vicious little thought hit my mind. But could she do that? I looked back, and looked at her. Oh yes, she could do it.

We got to the fifteenth floor and a few more people left. I pulled away slightly from her, and looked back at her to make sure she was attentive to me. Ample. Her gaze was on my ass. Perfect. I took a deep breath, and lifted the hem of the dress, exposing my black panties. I heard her moan and grinned mischievously, pulling my dress down as the elevator doors slid open again.

16th floor More people exited the elevator, and once again, I lifted my skirt. I looked back again and I saw her eyes resting where she wanted. This was so much fun. I was teasing her. How do you likeit now, bitch? It's not so much fun to play like that, is it?

The door opened again and the last people left. One more floor and  
could run away from there, leaving her hotter and horny than hell itself.

As soon as the doors closed and the elevator started moving, I heard a I growled behind me and with a quick movement, Ms. Hytes hit the stop button on the panel. Her eyes turned to me, greener and deeper than ever.

"Wrong move, Miss Vanjie," she whispered, and with one fluid motion, her body stuck.  
to mine, crushing me against the elevator wall, and slapping her lips against mine.

Our tongues battled, and our moans filled the silent space. She pulled away from me, looking at me.

"Don't move", and even if I wanted to send her to hell, my body asked me to do whatever she wanted.

She reached for my folder, took a post it, and placed it over the security camera on the ceiling. A chill ran through me with anticipation, fighting my constant need to stop this… this thing between us. I didn't want to have anything with her, but every nerve in my body screamed for her to touch me. There was nothing to deny in the way she made me feel.

She came back to me, and again her lips took possession of mine, and an involuntary moan echoed in my throat as she pressed against me.

My body began to act on instinct and I wrapped a leg around her, pushing me closer and my hands went to her hair. After a moment devouring our mouths, she pulled away and her nimble fingers wrapped around my waist, pushing my dress in front of her.

"Wrong, wrong move" she hissed.

She put her hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes and sliding the dress to the floor. Her hands took mine now, turning me around, lifting them up and placing my palms against the wall .. There I was, with my back against her, only in my lingerie, and when she stuck to me, I felt the treacherous moisture on my panties.

She reached up and pulled the silver pin from my hair, letting it hang loose on my back. She grabbed it in her fist and jerked my head to the side, giving her access to my neck. Hot, wet kisses ran down my spine and shoulders. Her touch left a trail of electricity all over my back, on every inch of skin she touched. I felt her hands grab my ass and caress it, with her warm breath on my ear.

"You are a bad, bad girl"

I shuddered when I felt her hand grip my ass, and my only response was a loud moan of pleasure. What the hell was she doing to me? I never did these things. But there I was, moaning loudly with each of her rough strokes.

I gasped again, when her hands entwined the sparse fabric of my panties, and once again, she ripped them off.

"Wait another bill, asshole"

She laughed at my loud growl, and I heard her draw air through her nose. The cold of the wall against my breasts sent chills through my entire body.

"It's worth every penny" Shit, there goes another delicious chill. Her hands slid around my waist and down my abdomen, until she rested a finger on my clit.

"You know, Miss Vanjie, I think you wear these things just to provoke me" the pressure of her touch, it hurt, her fingers pressed against me, and then she stopped, leaving me impatient. The need I was growing inside me, desperate to feel her move.

“You like to fuck with me, don't you? Greedy little brat” she moved her hand lower, stopping her fingers just at the entrance, the wrist of her hand now moving against my throbbing clit.

"Fuck you," I growled. Her long fingers circled the entrance, teasing, each movement making me moan.

"Oh, you want it so badly, just look at you. Me going in and out of your precious little pussy, making you cum. You want that, don't you? ”I groaned as her fingers finally entered me, pressing me against her.

“Say it. Say it and I'll give you what you want. "A second finger accompanied the other, and the sensation made me scream. I shook my head, but my body wanted to betray me. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my thoughts, but this was too much. The feel of her clothes against my bare skin, the sound of her voice, and the feel of her fingers moving in and out of me, had me against the ropes. Her other hand reached for my bra, pinching my nipple through the fabric, and I moaned out loud.  
I was so close.

"Say it" she growled against my ear, as her thumb stroked my clit.

"God, yes" I finally said. "Fuck me, I want to cum please"

She let out a loud, powerful groan, and rested her forehead on my shoulder. Her fingers began to move faster, circling and sinking deeper, fucking me with her hand.

"Oh, god" I moaned, and every thought focused on the pleasure that was unleashing in me.

The rhythmic sounds of our screams and moans were suddenly silenced by the  
squeaky sound of her iPhone. We fell silent when we realized where we were, regaining consciousness. I heard a curse come out of her mouth and she pulled away from me. Panting, I turned around to watch her take the call.

I picked up my dress from the floor, let it slide off my shoulders and started buttoning it up with shaking hands.

"Yes" she said, our eyes locked. "I see ... No, we're fine." She reached down slowly, picking up my useless, ripped panties from the elevator floor. "No, it just stopped" she continued, stroking the fabric with her fingers.

"Okay," she finished, hanging up. I tried calm my breathing, but every part of my body was aching from not being able to finish.

The elevator jerked and began to climb again. She looked at the fabric in her hand and then at me. Closing her eyes, she brought it to her nose and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes again, slowly, meeting my gaze again. Smiling, she turned away from the wall and walked over to me. She put a hand on the wall next to my head, leaned in and whispered in my ear:

"You smell as good as you taste," a gasp escaped me. "And these", she said, moving the panties in her hand, "are mine"

The elevator opened when we stopped on our floor, and without saying anything, she stuffed the fabric into her jacket pocket, and got out. Well, at least I already knew where all my underwear went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a family show! Or is it? 😜


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is a sexy secretary with a boss who is a pain in the ass (in more ways than one) Welcome to Hytes Inc.
> 
> Content Warning: This story contains sexual/adult content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all, I think there were some issues with notifications from last chapter, I really hope that gets fixed in this one.  
> Now we are going from the perspective of Brooke Lynn, and we are going to meet a very special little girl, I hope you love her as much as I do.  
> The song for this chapter is Dirty mind- Boy Epic.  
> Thanks to my wonderful beta Vanjiebitchh for her hard work on this story.

Panic. The feeling that was taking over me as I ran to my own office could only be described as panic. I couldn't believe that I was making the same mistake again. To be alone, with her, in that little metal prison; her smell, her moans, her touch; I succumbed to her power again. I should have calmed down and reassured when I got out, even kept it under control, but every part of me was trapped.

That woman had a control over me like nothing I'd ever experienced before. Finally, in the relative safety of my office, I collapsed onto the leather sofa.

I leaned forward, elbows on my knees, and held my hair tightly, wanting to calm myself down and waiting for my arousal to subside.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed.

Things were going from bad to worse, and I knew it. I knew it from the first minute she reminded me, at the meeting that morning, that there was no way I could think of something coherent while in that fucking conference room, and I could forget about sitting at that desk again.

I couldn't be able to sit there without remembering how it felt to have her open before me as I fucked her. Going in there, and seeing her leaning over the window, deep in thought, was enough to make my crotch twitch. But as soon as she turned around, and I saw that sexy chocolate dress, the same color as her eyes, and the way she blushed when I caught her fantasizing, it made my clit throb.

I made up that shit that the meeting was going to be on another floor, and of course she complained. Why did she always have to contradict me? So like the arrogant son of a bitch that I am, I reminded her who was in charge of everything. But did it work? Damn no.

Like every other argument we had before, she argued with me once more. But not in any way; she hinted that my "performance" had been unsatisfactory. She certainly didn't seem to be left unsatisfied the other night, on the table, or against the window, or on the landing. Fuck. This was not helping.

So finally she walked into the meeting room, and I was already prepared. There was no fucking way I was going to let her touch Steve's hand when he showed her those buttons, even knowing that I really shouldn't do it in front of my family, I could only think of my chance to touch her.

She was clearly burning with rage throughout the presentation, and practically ran out of the room. I thought I had finally gotten rid of her, but then that fucking elevator came ...

I winced slightly when I heard a thud outside my office, which shook me out of my thoughts. Then another, and another. What the hell was going on out there? I got up from the chair and walked to the door, and when I opened it I found Miss Vanjie slamming folders against her desk with more force than necessary. I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorframe, watching her for a moment. The image of her, so nervous, was not the best way to ease the palpitations.

"Miss Vanjie, can I see you in my office? Right. Now.” She turned her head to look at me, and frowned slightly.

"Of course, Ms. Hytes," she said cheekily, but in that sweet, blood-boiling tone of voice as she strutted into my office. I slammed the door and walked over to her.

"Would you mind telling me what your fucking problem is?"

"Why don't you check your pocket, ma'am?" She said dismissively, and put her hands  
sharply on my chest, pulling me back, causing me to land on the couch, as she straddled my legs. Her lips collided with mine in a furious assault, and I felt her moan against my mouth.

"Any other question?"

My only response was a deep growl in my throat as I grabbed her ass and pressed it firmly against me.

She began to caress my thighs with the movements of her hips, and I threw my head back, resting it on the backrest. This woman was going to kill me; whatever decisions that I had made, they were now gone.

"I think we have unresolved issues that require immediate attention, Ms. Hytes," she said in a low, seductive voice that I had never heard before.

She grabbed my lower lip with her teeth, before standing up, and I opened my eyes to watch her walk to the door. Was that bitch going to leave me after that?

The sound of the latch took me by surprise, and when she looked into my eyes, I was  
enthralled with the fury and lust in those huge chocolate eyes.

"Looks like you have a problem right there ma'am" she said as her gaze wavered between my eyes and my clenched thighs.

That fucking bitch. I growled deeply and grabbed her around the waist, laying her down on the couch and bringing my finger up to her pretty pussy, making circles on her clit; provoking her.

"Looks like you do too, Miss Vanjie" I replied hoarsely as I inserted a finger into her, making her moan.

I leaned in to kiss her fiercely and put her lip between my teeth as I withdrew my hand.

"But I never fuck in my office."

"Shut the fuck up" she replied frustrated, her voice full of excitement. "You need to finish what you have started"

I felt her hands in my hair as she pushed my face down between her legs. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating me and before any thoughts crossed my mind, I caught her throbbing clit between my lips. I watched her gorgeous tits rise and fall sharply with each gasp as I ran my tongue with slow movements all over her sensitive skin. Still working with my mouth, I moved my hands to the hem of my tailored suit skirt and pulled it up to my waist, flipping my panties to the side and stroking myself as I ate her out. When I finally pulled my mouth away from her clit, I said with all my contained rage: “If I remember correctly, Miss Vanjie, I really haven't started this. I think maybe you should finish what you have started " 

She opened her eyes and looked at me contemptuously, and without saying a word, she took me by the hips and rolled me over on top of her as she lay down on the sofa, so that my thighs were on the sides of her head and pulled me to his face taking me by the ass. She ran her tongue provocatively along my slit once and then blew her warm breath over my wet pussy.

"Why? Should I do something like that?” She said against my aching clit before submerging herself completely.

Shit.

I brought my hand between her legs, lightly stroking her clit, making her groan at the sensation.

"That's right, I spoil you too much. And if I don't cum this time, neither will you "

"Fucking selfish…" she growled once more, cutting her off when I ducked a little more,  
bringing my mouth to her clit again. "You can go to the hell"

For a second, I thought again that she was going to get up and leave, and a part of me wished she would. But a moment later when her lips closed around my cunt, any trace of that thought disappeared. Damn why did this make me feel so fucking good? She penetrated me with a finger and began to move it at the same time as her mouth.

"Ah .. shit" I gasped, and closed my lips around her clit, her thighs pressed on either side of my face.

Our hips began to thrust against our faces, eager to free us. She spread her legs a little more, and I slid my hand over her thigh, to insert a finger inside her. Her moan vibrated in my pussy and I almost came right there.

And from the trembling of her legs, it was obvious that she was close too. I added one more finger and began to fuck her with my hand, frantically, while my lips and my tongue provided enough pressure to make her accelerate the movements on my pussy. Her legs spread wider, pressing against my face; until I finally heard her gasp and she hit the edge. Her hips twisted against me as I accelerated my movements, driving her crazy, and I knew my orgasm would come in seconds.

"Vanessa?" I heard my mother's voice on the other side of the door, and just as I was close to cumming, she got up from the couch. A small knock sounded on the door as she pulled down her dress and I pulled down my skirt and adjusted my blouse.

“Brooke Lynn?” Timely mom, I groaned internally as I got up and headed over to my desk to sit down.

Now my crotch hurt seriously. You might think my mother's voice would make my arousal drop sharply, but I was hot since I saw Miss Vanjie at the window this morning. This was just ridiculous. She gave me a triumphant smirk as she unbolted the latch and opened the door.

“Ms. Hytes, I mean, Farra. I was about to leave" I watched my mother look worried when she looked at her.

"Nessa, dear. You feel okay? Your face is completely red" 

I watched as she put her hand to her head and cleared her throat.

“You know, the truth is that I don't feel very well. It has been a very long morning“ she looked at me in such a mischievous way that no one could go unnoticed. "I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off, to regain strength"

Fucking bitch. I wanted to yell at her, but I had to hold back in front of my mother. I pressed the fists under the desk.

"You have to prepare that great project, you know," this bitch could not leave me like this.

"It can be postponed one day" she said nonchalantly.

"I was expecting the results today, Miss Vanjie" I answered through clenched teeth. My mother turned to look at me.

"I'm sure you can fix whatever it is, Brooke Lynn." You're not helping Mom. You are not helping at all. My mom turned to her, and gave her a motherly smile.

"You can go, dear"

"Thank you, Farra" she replied with a sweet smile. She turned around, "Ms. Hytes".

I watched her leave while my mother closed the door and looked at me, about to scold me.

"What?" I asked, frustrated, as I discreetly raised my hips to watch her ass as she left.

"Being a little nicer to her isn't going to kill you, Brooke." She moved to sit on the corner of my table. "You are lucky to have her with you, and you know it"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"If only her personality were as attractive as her brain, it wouldn't be a problem."

She cut me off, glaring at me, while I leaned back, by way of defensive.

"I didn't raise you that way, Brooke Lynn" she said sternly, getting up from  
new. “Anyway, I just came to remind you of dinner at home tonight. Steve and John are coming with the baby girl "

I felt the corner of my mouth twist as soon as she mentioned my niece, but I just nodded my head.

"Yes, I'll be there" she went to the door and looked at me before closing it.

"Don't be late; you know that I hate it"

"I won’t! I promise, "I replied, slightly annoyed as she closed the door laughing.

My mother knew, like everyone else, that I was never late, even for something as simple as a family dinner. Steve, on the other hand, would be late even to his own funeral. But now, with all the work in front of me, I didn't know how I was going to manage to get out of here on time.

I had to get her out of my head any way I could. I reached into my pocket and pulled out what was left of her panties and looked at the tag. Agent Provocateur. I had assumed that those wasn't cheap panties. She had spent her dollars on it, and that piqued my curiosity.

I opened the drawer to examine the other two pairs. They said La Perla on both labels. Damn, this woman cared about her underwear. Maybe I should go to the La Perla store one day to see how much my little collection was costing her. I ran my free hand through my hair and put them back in the drawer. That was the last thing I needed to think about.

As hard as I tried, I couldn't focus on any damn thing. Even after my lunchtime ritual, I couldn't stop thinking about the events of that morning, and at 3 pm, I was a nervous wreck and I knew I had to get out of there. I got to the elevator and grunted slightly, opting better for the stairs. Although it hadn't been a better option; the memories were still fresh in my memory.

As soon as I got to my mother's house that night, I immediately felt some of my tension disappear. I walked into the kitchen, the smell of my mother's food tackling me. I grabbed the platter she was carrying, and put it on the table, catching a carrot before sitting down, and laughed when she caught me.

"Where's my girl?" I asked, glancing around the room.

"They haven't arrived yet, you already know your brother, he's always late" Of course I knew.

"Well, they better hurry" I added, picking up another carrot and dodging my mother's hand, about to hit mine. "I can never spend enough time with her, and I can't wait to see her"

"Oh Brooke, you're so sweet with her" my mother started saying, and I was already seeing it coming... "And I know you don't want to hear it, but if you settled down, you could have your own kids, running around you.”  
I glared at her, stopping all the string of thoughts that she was having as she continued to set the table.

Twenty minutes later, chaos invaded the lobby, and I ran to meet them.  
Immediately, my knees were getting hit by a small, unsteady little body, with two small teeth sticking out.

"Aunty Broccoli!"

"Little Bear!" I replied, picking up the baby girl, filling her cheeks with kisses.

"God, you're disgusting," Steve told me as he passed me.

"You shouldn't talk like that, daddy," I told him, giving him a little slap on the arm.

"You should both shut up, if you want my opinion," John added, shrugging his shoulders as he followed her husband into the living room.

Steve and John had been married four years ago, and Carrington was born a year later. They both wanted their daughter to share his genes, so I had donated the egg that they used with the surrogate mother. She was the first granddaughter and the princess of the family. She was the spitting image of her father, John, with curly brown hair and delicate features. The only feature of the Hytes was her eyes. Her eyes were the same green that I had inherited from my father. 

We sat at the table and began to eat dinner. As always, Carrington preferred to sit on my lap rather than her chair, and I tried to eat with her sitting there, trying to avoid her "help."

“Brooke, dear, I wanted to ask you something. Could you invite Vanessa for dinner next week, and will you do your best to convince her?" 

I rolled my eyes before looking at my mother, and getting a kick in the shin from Steve.

"Why do you insist so much with that?" I realized that the tone of my voice was  
too high, but I was tired of having this conversation with my family.

“You know she has no family here. She's alone, in a strange city, and- "

"Mom," I interrupted. “She has lived here since college. It is no longer a strange city for her"

"As I was saying," she replied, hinting at a warning. "She lives alone, and she's such a good girl, and I also wanted to introduce someone to her." 

My fork stopped in midair as those words stuck in me. This was so weird.

I felt something tighten my chest, but I wasn't sure what it was. If I have to  
give it a name, would you call it ... rage? But why should I be angry that my mother wanted to match Miss Vanjie? 

Well, probably because you're fucking her, you asshole. Well, not as much as that, it was only… a couple of times. You're fucking her means that you're intend to continue doing it. Wow, that all sounded really bad. I cleared my throat, trying to erase the poison in my voice.

"Sure, mom. I'll talk to her. But I don't guarantee anything. She is not as charming as you think, and it will not be an easy task to convince her," I put another piece of stew in my mouth.

"You know, Brooky" my brother decided to get into the conversation, "I think everyone here will agree when I say that the only one she is not charming with is you."

I glanced at the table, frowning at the sight of all the heads nodding in agreement with my idiot brother. I looked back at Steve, now smirking. Great, even here, she was “fucking” me. The rest of the night consisted of more talks about how I should try to be nicer to Miss Vanjie, and how great they thought she was, and how much she loved her, and how much she was going to like the son of my mother's best friend, David. Yes, sure.

We also talked about the upcoming meetings this week. There was a very important one on Thursday afternoon, and I was going to accompany my mother and my brother. I knew that miss Vanjie would have everything planned and prepared. She always was two steps above anything that I needed. A thought that, for some reason, made me feel warm and comfortable.

I left with the promise that I would try to convince her to come to dinner,  
although, to be honest, I didn't even know when I was going to see her again. I had meetings and dates all over town for the next few days, and even though I could see her for a few minutes as she walked into my office, I didn't feel like talking to her after our little incident today.

Thursday.

Watching the traffic down South Michigan Avenue, I was wondering if my day was going to get better. I hated being in a fucking traffic jam. The office was at  
just a few blocks from here, and I was seriously considering telling the driver to take the car, while I walked there. I looked at my watch, and saw that it was almost 6 o'clock already, and we had only gone three blocks in twenty minutes. I closed my eyes and threw my head back, reviewing the meeting that had just ended.

Nothing in particular had gone wrong; in fact it had been the opposite. Customers were enthusiastic about our proposals, and everything had gone without a problem. But it seemed like I was in a fucking bad mood.

Steve had made it a point to tell me every fifteen minutes for the last three hours that I was behaving like a wayward teenager, and when the contracts were signed, I wanted to beat him up. He would take advantage of every moment to wonder what my damn problem was, and frankly, I couldn't blame him. I had to admit that I had been an asshole for the past two days. 

God, if he only knew ...

Two days had passed. Two fucking days since that bitch left my office leaving me turned on, wet, and I was messed up. For my attitude, anyone would say that I hadn't had sex in six months. But no. It took almost three days without touching her, and I was turning into a fucking lunatic. The car stopped again, and I thought I was going to scream. I looked through the tinted window, and realized  
where we had stopped; right in front of the La Perla boutique. I got out of the car before my mind registered.

I was waiting to cross, when I thought I had no idea what I was going to do. What was the reason for entering? What would happen if I did it? I was going to buy  
something for me, or just torture myself? As I approached the glass doors, I consoled myself with an idea; I could at least buy a pair of panties sexier than hers to surprise her.

"God, I'm fucking sick."

I walked into the glamorous store and was immediately overwhelmed by a familiar feeling. The floor was warm honey-colored wood, the ceilings were filled with cylindrical lamps, grouped throughout the room. The dim lighting gave the entire store an intimate look, with a soft glow illuminating the paintings and stands, filled with expensive lingerie. But the familiarity, to be honest, came directly from the lingerie itself.

Something about the delicate lace and satin sent the familiar sense of desire over me.

Running my fingers along the table at the entrance, I realized that I had already caught the attention of the vendors. One of them, tall, pretty, dyed blonde, started walking towards me.

"Welcome to La Perla" she said happily. "Can I help you find something?" She added, with a hint of flirtation in her voice.

"Uhm… no thanks," I replied, suddenly feeling ridiculous just being there. I never wore this type of lingerie, I preferred comfort over sensuality. "I'm just looking" I quickly looked away, not before realizing that her eyes roamed me up and down.

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know," she said with a wink, turning around and going back to one of the stands.

I watched her walk, disgusted that I hadn't even considered asking for her phone number. Fuck. I wasn't a womanizer, but a pretty girl in a lingerie store had just flirted with me, and it hadn't even occurred to me to play along. For the love of God. What the hell was happening to me?

I was about to turn around and leave when something caught my eye and fingered the sexy black lace garter that hung on one of the stands.

I hadn't realized that women actually wore this in their daily life, until I started working with her. I remembered when I sat next to her at the first meeting we had the first month we worked together. Her legs were crossed, and she moved so that her skirt was pulled up, revealing a delicate white ribbon that held her tights.

"Do you see something you like?" I turned, startled by the familiar voice behind me. Shit. Miss Vanjie.

I've never seen her dressed like that before. She had a completely different style, casual and a little bit Banjee. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a red top. Her hair was tied back in a sexy ponytail, and she wasn't wearing makeup or her glasses. She appeared to be no more than 20 years old even though she was almost 30.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hytes?"

"What I'm doing here isn't any fucking business of yours" I replied angrily.

"So what? You don't have enough with my underwear and you decided to start on your own? Because I'm sure you don't wear that kind of thing. "She stared at me, glancing at the garter belt that I still had in my hands.

"Miss Vanjie, I-"

“What exactly you do with them anyway? You have them stored somewhere as souvenirs of your conquests? You fucking pervert," crossed her arms, making her tits will join and peek out from the neckline. My eyes went straight to her boobs, and I started to feel my pulse race.

"OMG" I said, shaking my head. I almost laughed at the fact that we were arguing again. "Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time? Can't I wear sexy lingerie?”I asked, yelling.

I could feel myself literally shaking with rage. I've never met anyone before that had this effect on me.

"I guess you get the best of me," she said angrily. She was leaning toward me, her chest almost touching mine. I looked around and realized that we had caught the attention of all the people in the boutique.

"Look," I said, trying to compose myself. "Why do you don't calm down and lowering your fucking voice?"

I knew I had to get out of this fucking boutique before something happened again. For some reason, every time I fought with this woman, I ended up wet with her panties in my pocket.

"Come with me." she said furiously, grabbing my arm and pushing me to the back of the store. We turned a corner, and she pushed me through a door and I realized we were in one fitting room. Obviously she had already been here, as different types of lingerie hung on the hooks on the wall, and there was a pile of panties on the velvet couch against the wall. The background music played through the speakers, and I was glad I didn't have to worry about lowering my voice as I yelled at her.

Closing the mirrored door in front of the couch, she stood with her eyes closed, with every muscle in her body tense.

"Have you followed me here?" She asked, looking at me angrily.

"Are you crazy? What makes you think you are so special? "I asked, almost screaming. "Why the hell would I do that?"

“So it happened by chance and entered a lingerie store where I was casually shopping? That sounds quite logical.”she snapped venomously, rolling her eyes.

"God, you're an arrogant bitch" I said contemptuously. But even saying that,  
our bodies came close together, holding our breath.

"You know, thank goodness you have a nice ass to make up for that mouth," she shot again, her eyes running over my body before meeting my face.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, pulling my body closer to hers, pushing her against the wall. “I didn't hear any complaints about my mouth the other day in my office, Miss Vanjie. And  
speaking about that, I think you owe me something "

Slowly, she grabbed my blouse with her fists, pushing me against her, and I couldn't take it anymore. My mouth fell open and her soft tongue met mine.  
Moaning into her mouth, I slid one hand up to her jaw, and pulled the other up to her hair, undoing her ponytail. Soft ripples fell on my hand as I grasped them in my fist, and I tilting her head to accommodate my mouth. She groaned, and I pulled harder.

“Do you like that?” My voice rumbled in my mouth. "You like me to be rough, right?"

"God yes" she moaned seductively in response.

At that moment, hearing those words, I no longer cared about anything else; where we were, who we were, or how we felt for each other. Never in my life have I felt such strong sexual chemistry with anyone. When we were together like this, nothing else mattered. I’m a lust invaded animal, and she is the only one capable of taming it. My hands slid down her body, grabbing her top to pull it over her head, breaking our kiss for a second and she slid my blazer off my shoulders, dropping it to the ground.  
My thumb drew circles on her skin as I lowered my hand to the waist of her jeans. I quickly unzipped them, they fell to the ground, and she kicked them off with her feet, along with her sandals. I pulled away from her mouth, and planted wet kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"Fuck"

Looking up I could see her perfect body reflected behind me in the big mirror. She was wearing a pair of transparent black panties that only covered half off her ass, and a matching bra, with her silky hair falling down her back.  
Her leg muscles were tense, as she stood on her tippy toes to reach my neck, and that image made moisture begin to seep through my panties. She bit my earlobe roughly as her hands went to the buttons of my blouse. Our breaths turned to gasps as our movements grew fiercer. My own hands unbuttoned my skirt, falling to the floor along with my panties. I squeezed closer to her, moving us to the couch. Excitement washed over me as my hands moved over her ribs, down to the closure of her bra. Her breasts pressed against me urgently.

I kissed her neck as my fingers gripped her, and pulled the handles away from her shoulders. I pulled back a bit to let the bra drop to the floor, and for the first time, her completely bare tits were fully in my sight. Fucking perfect. In my fantasies, I had done everything; I touched them, kissed them, sucked them, but nothing  
compared to reality.

I buried my face between them and her hands went to my hair, pulling me closer to her, and I caught her perfect mocha nipple with my mouth, making her moan and pull harder. Fuck that made me feel really good. A thousand emotions passed through my mind. At that time I wanted nothing more than to bury myself in her. But I knew that when we were done, we would hate each other. She made me weak, she provoked and tormented me, she made me kneel. I would hate myself for losing control again, for letting my lust overcome my anger. Despite all that hatred, I couldn't stop. I had become an addict living for my next dose. My perfectly arranged life was crumbling and all I cared about was sinking into the demon in front of me.

I slid my hands down her body, running my fingers along the hem of her panties. A chill ran through me, and I squeezed my eyes shut as I grasped the fabric in my fist; wished I could stop.

"Fuck, tear them up now, you know what you want it." she whispered in my ear, and she bit it hard. With one swift movement, her panties were nothing more than tattered lace on the floor. I grabbed her hips and lifted her, placing her on my lap, and crossed our legs so that her pussy and mine were in contact. The sensation was so intense that I had to lift her hips to keep from exploding.

"Fuck," I groaned, my jaw clenched; Once I got myself under control, I started to move my hips. We had never fucked in that position, and although I hated to admit it, our bodies fit together perfectly. I took my hands up to her legs, and I wrapped one around my waist. That made my clit brush against hers, and I buried my face in her neck to muffle my moans.

I heard the voices of people coming in and out of the other changing rooms. Thinking that they could catch us, it only made the situation better.

She arched her back with a gasp, and threw her head back. Her boobs were now provocatively in front of my face, and she innocently bit her lip, which drove me crazy. Once again, I looked over her shoulder, watching in the mirror as we fucked. I've never seen anything so erotic before.  
She tugged on my hair once more, pulling me closer to her mouth.

"Fuck, you do it so well" I whispered into his mouth. "Turn around, I need you to see something" I pushed her away and turned her around so she could see the mirror.

"Oh God" she gasped out loud as she rested her head on my shoulder. I didn't know if I liked the sound of her moans more or our image reflected in the mirror. I grabbed her hair and forced her to lift her head out.

"No, I want you to look right there" I growled in her ear, looking at us in the mirror. “I want you to see how I fuck you. And tomorrow, when you're angry, I want you to remember whose fault it was "

"Shut up and fuck me" she replied, passing her hand over my body, until she put it behind my head.

"Oh, you want to play rough, don't you?" I teased her, grabbing her perfect ass in my hands. “And you better keep your mouth shut. You don't want all those people to know that someone are fucking you, do you?"

A moan was her only response and her body kept moving up and down over my pussy, making her perfect tits bounce. My hands touched every inch of her body as I planted kisses and nipped at her chest and neck. I could see in the mirror how our pussies ground together; And as much as I wanted not to remember it, I knew that I would never forget that image. I felt her press against me, and moved my hand to her clit.

Our bodies were now covered in sweat, with her hair sticking slightly in her forehead. She never stopped looking into my eyes, as our hips continued to dig into each other. I knew we were close. I kept listening to the voices around us, oblivious to what was happening in this fitting room.

I knew from our past experiences that we could be caught out as soon as she cum if I did nothing to prevent it. So when her movements became more jerky and her hand gripped my hair tighter, I brought my hand up to her mouth to soften her screams.

"Fuck!" I moaned against her shoulder, and with a few more thrusts, I felt like  
exploded around her. Her body collapsed against mine as I leaned against the wall, rising and falling from the heavy breathing.

I knew I had to get dressed and get out of there, but my shaky legs weren't going to  
leave me. Any hope that the sex was going to become less intense, and that it could stop this obsession, suddenly disappeared. Reason slowly began to creep back into my consciousness, along with disappointment that I had succumbed to temptation once more.

As soon as I met her gaze in the mirror, I knew something had happened between us. Had she felt the same as me? Was it the same mistake for her as for me? And what were we going to do? I dressed quickly, trying not to look at her again to her eyes. Suddenly the fitting room became too quiet and small, and it was too conscious of her breathing.

I dressed, and reached down on the floor to pick up her ripped panties, putting it in my pocket. I grabbed the doorknob and stopped, raising a hand to caress the lace that hung from one of the hooks on the wall. I finally looked into her eyes, and said.

"Take the garter belt with you" And without looking back, I left the changing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: La perla is an Italian luxury lingerie brand founded in the 1950s. Until today, it is one of the most recognized worldwide for its quality and its sensual and unique designs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is a sexy secretary with a boss who is a pain in the ass (in more ways than one) Welcome to Hytes Inc.
> 
> Content Warning: This story contains sexual/adult content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is special because we go back in time from Vanessa's perspective. I am very happy for all your comments, thank you so much for the support that you are giving to this story.  
> My beautiful Beta informed me after reading that this is a Slow burn 😅 so now y'all know. Sorry girl, I didn't know, I swear. As always my most infinite thanks to her. You're the best ❤  
> This chapter is inspired by a song from a very special person for me: Wicked game- Chris Isaak

I had been staring at the ceiling above my bed since I woke up over an hour ago. 

Great.

I rolled over, noticing how certain muscles were teasing me, reminding me of the undeniable fact why I couldn't sleep. A chill ran down my spine when I remembered her words from yesterday afternoon.

“No, I want you to look right there. I want you to see how I fuck you. And tomorrow, when you are angry I want you to remember who did this to you."

She really wasn't kidding. My hips and thighs had never hurt so sweetly every time I moved them that night. That bitch is really elastic and I was not an athlete, I'm feeling grounded. Letting out a sigh and crawling under the covers, I groaned in frustration as I pulled off my wet panties, and threw them on the floor. I thought about the pair that blondie had destroyed. My poor, poor panties. That woman had destroyed nearly $ 500 worth of lingerie. Good lingerie.

The situation was so insane that I couldn't help but laugh at my silent room. She had fucked me in a fitting room seven hours ago. Well fucked. When Ms. Hytes left the office in the morning, I finished my work and left early, trying to escape the constant thoughts about her and I thought: What better way than to go shopping? And then, despite all my efforts to avoid it, there she was, looking at lingerie at La Perla. And despite the fact that I couldn't stand her, I enjoyed every minute of it. God, my body was betraying me.

Without realizing it, my hand traveled up to my chest; pinching my nipple over my knit shirt. I closed my eyes and let out the air that I didn't know I was holding, as the touch of my own hands brought me back to my memories. Her long, glorious fingers trailing the underside of my breasts, her thumbs brushing my nipples, grabbing my breasts with her hands… damn it. I let out a loud sigh and kicked the pillow, knocking it off the bed. I knew where this whole thought series would take me. I'd done the exact same thing three nights in a row and fuck, I had to stop it right now. Almost out of breath, I rolled onto my stomach and closed my eyes with strength, wishing sleep would overcome me. But twenty minutes later, I was still awake. 

Shit.

How had it come to this? I still remembered, with perfect clarity, the day, almost a year and a half ago, when Farra asked me to come to her office to speak. Although I was a close person to the Hytes, she had said it in a very formal tone and frankly I was scared to death. Once I walked in, her secretary smiled at me, leading me inside.

One year and five months before

"Vanessa", Farra welcomed me with a warm smile and pointed to the chair in front of her. "Please take a seat. I have something to discuss with you."

"Of course, Ms. Hytes" I smiled back nervously as I sat down.

“I have called you because I have great news to share with you, and an offer  
that I would like you to take into account. I am sure you will be aware that my daughter Brooke Lynn has been living and working in Paris for the past six years. She has earned a great reputation at Louis Vuitton, but I have offered her to work here and am glad she accepted. She will work as the head of the finance department, and I would like you to accept the position as her executive assistant. I think you and Brooke Lynn would make a great team. You're going to need help with the company policy at first, but I am sure that she and you will establish a smooth relationship very soon. What do you say, Vanessa? "

I just sat there for a moment, completely in awe. She wants to promote me to executive assistant to the chief financial officer. Her words repeated in my head over and over again, trying to convince myself that she wasn't kidding. That was beyond incredible. It was going to mean a new office, a higher salary and… I almost yelped, more money to spend at La Perla.

“Vanessa?” Farra asked, sounding concerned. I looked at her, dazzled. I shook my head slightly to clear it and smiled.

"I can not believe that this is happening. It is an honor that you have thought of me for this" the tears began to flow from my eyes, and I tried to blink to remove them.

"Oh Vanessa" she said taking my hands and speaking softly. “Other than the fact that we adore you, there is no one better that I can trust to work with my daughter. You do a fantastic job here, and I am very happy to have seen your progress in the company in the last five years "

"Thank you. Thank you very much "I whispered, trying to hold back the tears. "I just hope I can meet your expectations" I had never met Brooke Lynn, but with a family like that, how could she not be wonderful?

"I'm completely sure you will" Farra sat down again on her chair. "I've told Brooky all about you, and she's eager to meet you."

"You and your family must be very happy to have her at home after so many years"  
I said, grateful for the change of subject. I was a little overwhelmed and needed  
distract me.

“Oh, yes we are. She's been gone so long," she replied, a smile on her lips. "You know, I've always wanted my kids to work here, but Brooke Lynn…" she added, shaking her head in a good way. “Brooke has always been very hard with herself, and she is so stubborn. She insisted on working on her own and making a name for herself. She demands a lot of herself, and is very independent, and that is why I know that you and her will make the perfect team. "

I accepted the job with gratitude and left the office smiling. All my years of  
loyalty and hard work finally paid off. Farra explained to me that I would move  
to the 18th floor immediately, and I would work as a finance assistant. I was relieved to learn that I was going to have six months to adjust before Brooke Lynn arrived.

Farra also gave me an advanced copy of the note that she sent to the entire company, recounting the arrival of Brooke. Oh wow... That was my only thought when I looked at the paper as soon as I got to my office.  
Senior manager in Paris, the youngest nominee for the Crain awards "40 under 40" published in the Wall Street newspaper, and two masters in business management from the New York Business School and the HEC in Paris. All at the age of 33.

Jesus. What had Farra said? That she demanded a lot of herself? I've never seen anything like that before.

Those six months flew by, and I have to say, I was made for my job. During that time, I tried to get whatever personal information about her that I could. I knew quite a bit about Brooke Lynn as a professional, but very little about her as a person. Steve hinted that his sister did not share his funny personality.

“She has a tendency to be quite uptight sometimes and looks like she has a broom up her ass, but don't worry about it, Vanessa. Just give her some time to get over it, and you two will make a great team. I mean, come on… " he said, putting his huge arm around me. "How can she not love you?"

I hate to admit it now, but before she came, not only was I anxious, but I had a kind of crush on Brooke Lynn Hytes. Not only because she was gorgeous. I was have it also in awe of all the incredible things she had accomplished in her relatively short life. We had communicated by email, preparing for her arrival, and while she seemed friendly enough, she was never overly friendly.

On the morning of the big day, Brooke Lynn would show up after the board meeting where she would be officially introduced as CFO. So I knew that I would be a nervous wreck all day. Good friend that she was, A'keria came up to distract me. She sat in my chair and spent almost an hour talking about scenes from the Clerks movie.

Suddenly I was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down my face. I did not noticed that A'keria tensed when the office door was opened, and neither did that there was someone behind me. And although she tried to stop me, waving her hand down her throat with the universal "shut the fuck up" signal, I ignored her because, apparently, I'm an idiot.

"And then", I laughed, holding my belly, "she says, damn I had to make a fucking request to a guy who I suck once, in high school, and he says, if I'm waiting for you too man“ I laughed out loud again, and staggered a little, until I hit something hard and warm.

With a gasp, I turned around and almost died when I saw that I had just rammed my ass against my new boss's thigh.

"Miss Hytes, I'm so sorry." Brooke Lynn didn't seem amused.

In an attempt to ease the tension, A'keria rose to her feet and extended her hand.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm A'keria Davenport, Steve's assistant "

She simply stared at her hand without returning the gesture and arching one of  
her perfect eyebrows.

"Excuse me, Miss Davenport. You mean Mr. Hytes? "

A'keria lowered her hand slowly as she looked at her, obviously nervous. There was something about her that was so intimidating that she didn't know what to say for a moment. She was tall, model-like, with a streamlined figure and wore a gorgeous pencil blue skirt, a pure silk white blouse, and a black blazer. When Kiki recovered, she stammered.

“Well… we don't use too many formalities because we try to maintain a casual and relaxed atmosphere in the office. We call each other by our first names. This is your assistant, Nessa "

Her eyes looked at me sternly as she nodded.

“Miss Vanjie, you will refer to me as Ms. Hytes. And I'll wait for you in my office in five minutes, so I can discuss the norms of decorum in this office." Her voice sounded serious as she spoke, and nodded politely to A'keria. "Miss Davenport"

She held my gaze for a few more seconds, before she turned around and stepped inside in her office, and I watched in horror as she gave the first of his infamous slamming doors.

"Wow. What. A. Bitch "A'keria muttered through clenched teeth.

"A hot blondie bitch" I replied, still tranced by her gaze.

Nervous, I headed to her office with a cup of coffee, made just the way she liked it, according to her email from last week. I called and heard an abrupt - "pass".

I wished my hands would stop shaking. I forced my lips into a friendly smile, trying to make a better impression on her this time, and opened the door. I heard her talking on the phone and writing in the folder in front of her. My breath hitched when I heard her soft, sweet voice speak in fluent French.

“Ce sera parfait. Merci, mon ami" she ended the call, but did not look up from the papers to look at me. I was standing in front of her desk, and she addressed me with the same tone as before.

“In the future, Miss Vanjie, you will save non-work conversations for after hours. We are paying you to work, not to gossip. Is it clear? "

I was speechless for a moment until she raised her emerald eyes and met mine, arching an eyebrow. I recovered from the trance, realizing the truth about Brooke Lynn Hytes. Although she was a thousand times more beautiful in person, to the point of being painful, it was not like I had imagined her. And she had absolutely nothing to do with her mother and brother.

"Like glass, ma'am" I replied stammering, as I walked around her table to leave her coffee. But just as I was about to put it down, my high heel caught the carpet on the floor and I lunged forward. I heard a loud Shit! escaping from her lips; the coffee was now a huge stain on her very fine blouse.

“Oh my god, Ms. Hytes. I'm so sorry." I ran to the sink in her bathroom to get a towel, and came back. I got down on my knees in front of her and began to clean up the stain. And when I thought my latest humiliation couldn't be worse, I suddenly realized that I was rubbing her breasts. I looked away and held my hand, feeling how the blush warmed my face and spread to my neck as I could see that she was only wearing a delicate white bralet and her soaked blouse left nothing to the imagination. I could perfectly see the shape of her hardened nipples against the delicate fabric.

"You may go now, Miss Vanjie" she uttered with a tense tone, and I quickly nodded, hurrying out of her office.

That was definitely not my plan, and I couldn't believe it had made that terrible first impression on her. Luckily I had put myself to the test after that. There were times when even she seemed impressed by me, although she was always sharp and edgy. I had just called her personality a "hysterical bitch", but I always wondered if there was something about me that bothered her so much. Apart from that towel, of course.

By the time I finished the hellish journey of my memories, it was 5:45.  
Wonderful, just in time to get up and go to work. But even as I would shower and let the warm water relax my aching muscles, my thoughts were still stuck on why I kept thinking about all this.

When I got to work, I bumped into A'keria on my way to the elevator. We made plans to eat next week and I said goodbye to her when she got to her floor.  
Arriving on the 18th floor, I noticed that the door to Ms. Hytes's office was closed as usual, so I wasn't sure if she was already there.

I turned on the computer, and tried to mentally prepare for the day. Why do I feel so anxious every day when I sit in this chair?

Her last words yesterday had been, "Take the garter belt with you" And I did it. In fact, I was wearing it right now. Why? I had no idea. What the hell I wanted say with that? Did I think she would get a chance to see it? No fucking way. 

So why was I wearing it? I stopped  
before I can finish. Of course I was never going to give her that chance again.

Keep telling yourself that, Vanjie.

Answering some emails, and making some preparations for the hotel, I got take my mind off the whole situation, and an hour later, the door to her office opened. Looking up, I found a calm, and very well dressed, Ms. Hytes. There was no trace of the reckless animal that had fucked me in dressing room 12 at La Perla 14 hours ago.

"Miss Vanjie? Are you ready to start?” She asked coldly.

"Yes, ma'am" I replied in a calm voice. Okay, so was the game going to be? Great for me.

I didn't know what to expect, but I was relieved that things weren't different. I picked up my iPhone, the schedule and the iPad and walked into her office, sitting across from her.

I started going through the list of tasks and appointments that needed her approval. She listen to me in silence, jotting things down or typing them into her computer when it was necessary.

“We have a meeting with Publicaciones E.C. at 3 this afternoon. Your mother and brother will also be there. It will probably take the whole afternoon, so the rest of the schedule it's free". Finally, we got to the part I was dreading. "We also have the Financial Communications convention next month in Seattle." I said quickly; she suddenly became interested in what I was writing on the agenda. That pause seemed to last forever, and I looked up to see why. She was staring at me, tapping a pen against the desk, not an iota of expression on her face.

"Does that mean you will accompany me?" She asked in a monotonous tone.

"Yes". The silence in the room was deafening. I had no idea what she was  
thinking, there was no trace of emotion in her voice or in her expression.

"That's fine. Make the necessary arrangements," she finally said while typing on her computer. That bitch almost gave me a heart attack.

Assuming I was done, I stood up and started walking toward the door.

"Miss Vanjie" I looked at her again, and although she wasn't looking at me, she seemed nervous. Well that was different.

"My mother has asked me to invite you to dinner at home next week."

"Please tell her I'll look at my schedule" I said, turning back to leave.

"She has also said to insist you." I stopped any movement. I turned around slowly, and saw her looking at me, and she definitely looked uncomfortable.

"And, exactly, why would she say that?"

"Well" she said before clearing her throat, "Apparently she wants to introduce you someone"

That was new. I had known the Hytes for years, and although Farra had always  
mentioned someone, she hadn't really tried to introduce me to anyone.

"Why would your mother try something like that?" I asked, walking over to her desk and  
crossing arms.

"I have no idea," she shrugged, but something about her face didn't match her  
indifferent answer.

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Now I had a lot of curiosity. She never seemed uncomfortable. Something was happening. Suddenly, she looked at me obviously.

"How the hell was I supposed to know? We don't sit around talking about you. ” she said in a poisonous way. If it wasn't for the fact that we were obviously mad with each other, I'd find her reaction quite funny. "Perhaps she is worried that with your dazzling personality, you will end your days single and alone in a house full of cats."

I leaned over her desk, and looked at her.

"Well, maybe she should be more concerned that her daughter has turned into a pervert who spends her time collecting panties and stalking girls in lingerie stores"

Suck on that asshole.

She jumped out of her chair and leaned toward me angrily.

"You know, you're the biggest bitch in ........." a phone call cut her off.

We stared fiercely at each other across the desk, breathing heavily and for a moment I thought she was going to kiss me and… God, for a moment I wanted her to.

Still staring at me, she reached for the phone.

"Yes" she yelled into the call, not leaving my eyes. She pressed the phone to her chest. "That will be all, Miss Vanjie" I grabbed my things and turned quickly, slamming the door louder than necessary.

For the rest of the day, and almost in the afternoon, Ms. Hytes was in and out of her office stomping, slamming doors with her usual charm. Around 2 o'clock, I was weighing up the risks on myself, if she caught me pouring extra strong laxative into her expensive mocha and mint coffee totally free of sugar and fat.  
Looking at the time, I decided to stop thinking about it. I also received a text message from Ms. Wonderful, informing me that I should meet her in the parking lot to go downtown. Thank goodness the other executives and their assistants were also going. If I had to sit in a limo, alone, with that woman for 20 minutes there were only two possibilities. And only one of them left her with her pussy intact. The limousine was waiting outside, and as I walked towards it, our driver smiled and opened the door for me.

"Good afternoon, Miss Vanjie. How are you doing on this beautiful spring afternoon? "

“I'm great, Jeffrey. How's work going? ”I smiled back. Jeffrey was my favorite driver, and although he had a tendency to flirt, he always made me smile.

"Oh, it's going very well. Now much better that you are here." he said with a wink.

"Will you do me a favor? If you two have finished, can we go? I hate to be late."

Great. I huffed and rolled my eyes before entering. Apart from Ms. Hytes, the car was empty, and when the limo started, I started to worry.

"Where are the others?" I asked confused.

“They have a business dinner. We'll meet there," she replied while she was checking something in her folder.   
I looked at her and noticed that she was nervous, tapping her foot. Ok, I could be wrong, but something was definitely happening here. Sitting on the opposite side from her, I looked at her suspiciously. It didn't seem any different.

In fact, she looked sexier than ever. She was wearing a perfectly cut suit and a gorgeous satin blouse in deep emerald green. There was nothing sexier than her wearing suits, they gave her an aura of power. Her hair was tousled and sexy as always, she had her legs delicately crossed, moving the tip of her stiletto up and down and distractedly, she moved her  
hand up to her mouth, and put her gold pen between her provocative, juicy lips.

I shifted a bit in my seat, disgusted by what I was feeling when suddenly she looked up, smiled closing her eyes and shook her head. The look on her face and her mischievous little laugh let me know that she had caught me staring at her.

"Do you see something you like, Miss Vanjie?" She asked, scoffing.

"The truth is I don't," I replied with another smile.

And just because I knew she was watching, I crossed my legs, making sure my skirt was raised a little higher than appropriate. The frown in her face returned in an instant. Mission accomplished.

The remaining 18 minutes of the trip we spent giving each other dirty looks in the  
car, while I tried to pretend I wasn't fantasizing about having her pretty head between my legs.

Needless to say, when we arrived, I was in a bad mood. Neither of us said a word in the elevator, and the tension did not go unnoticed. God, I don't think I've ever been so turned on.

The next three hours passed at a snail's pace. The other Hytes came and gave  
instructions as soon as dinner was finished.  
Everyone gathered in the huge boardroom to start the meeting, and I really tried to pay attention. At one point, Ms. Hytes stood up, talking about numbers on a board, and pointed to me to ask me something when obviously I wasn't paying attention. I swear I could have killed her in  
that moment. The look on her face let me know what she was thinking  
exactly. It was pure evil. Part of me wanted to ask Farra if there was satanic pictures and people cursing in the hospital the day her daughter was born. I spent the rest of the meeting mentally throwing knives at her, and internally growling when I realized that we were going to spend another 20 minutes in the car back to the office.

When we returned to the office at the end of the day, after a much more intense lap,  
It seemed that Ms. Hytes had something to say to me, and if she didn't do it soon, I was going to explode. I swear to god when I wanted her to shut up, she couldn't keep her fucking mouth shut. But when I needed her to say something, she became dumb. A sense of deja vu and dread washed over me as we walked through the nearly empty building to the elevator. The moment those golden doors closed I wished I was anywhere else except next to her. I looked at her reflection in the polished gold doors, and it was hard to tell how she felt. Aside from her constantly clenched jaw, she seemed completely serene. Douchebag.

Reaching the 18th floor, I let out all the air I had held. Those had been the longest 42 seconds of my life. I followed her through the door, tried to keep my eyes off her as she walked quickly into her office. But to my surprise, she didn't close the door. She always closes the door. I quickly checked the messages and prepared some details before leaving for the weekend. I don't think I've ever been in such a hurry to get out of there. Well, that wasn't entirely true. The last time we were alone on this floor I made a fleeting exit. Shit, if there was one thing I didn't want to think about, it was that. 

She left her office just as I was gathering my things, she left an ivory envelope  
on my table and she kept walking towards the door without stopping. What the hell is that? I quickly opened the envelope and saw my name written on a pile of fancy ivory scraps of paper. It was a certificate for a private credit account at La Perla, with Ms. Brooke Lynn Hytes as the account holder. OMG. Had she opened me an account?

“What the hell is this?” I yelled, jumping out of my chair and turning to look at her. “Have you opened credit line for me?” I was totally furious. How dare she?

She stood up and turned around slowly, looking at my face. “I made a call today, and I have arranged so that you can buy whatever you… need. There is no limit on the account "she answered flatly, erasing any trace of discomfort from her face.

This was one of the reasons why she was a master in the business world. She has an uncanny ability to maintain control in any situation. But did she really thought that she could control me?

"So you fixed it .." I said, shaking my head and trying to keep a demeanor calmly "..to buy me underwear"

"Well, just to replace the things that I…" she stopped, possibly rethinking the answer. “The things that have been damaged. If you don't want it, then fuck it, don't use it "she said angrily, turning around again to leave.

"Fucking son of a bitch" I moved to face her, making a ball of paper  
in my fist. "Do you think this is funny? Do you think I'm some kind of sex toy that you can undress when you feel like it?” I didn't know who I was the most angry with; with her for thinking of me on that way, or with myself for being the first to let this thing started.

“Oh yes, Miss Vanjie. I find this absolutely funny” she replied mockingly and with a sarcastic tone.

I knew this was going to lead us to something dangerous and I had to stop it before I regretted it.

"Take this and put it up your ass" I threw the papers on her chest and grabbed my bag. Glaring at her, I took on a contemptuous air. "I'm not your slut, Hytes." I shoved her out of my way, and literally ran for the elevator. Fucking bitch. Logically I knew that she did not mean to insult me; at least, I hoped that. This is exactly why you can't fuck your boss.

"Miss Vanjie!" She yelled towards the elevator, practically stomping my feet, but the door slammed in her face. There was. No more. She could be the sexiest woman in the world and have given me the best sex of my life, but I was fucking sick of this situation.

The elevator rang, signaling that I had already reached the garage, and I walked to my car. The garage was dimly lit and I was the only one left with the car on that floor, but I was too furious to give myself a second and think. What I was missing was for this asshole to mess with me right now. Just when I thought that, I heard the door to the stairs slam open, and Ms. Hytes calling out to me. Perfect.

"Damn, can you just wait?" She yelled at me. It didn't escape me that she was almost out of breath. I suppose that was the effect on anyone running down 18 floors.

I removed my car alarm, and opened the door, throwing my purse on the back seat.

"What the hell do you want, Hytes?"

"Can you give me just a minute? God, you can stop acting like a fucking brat for a few  
damn seconds and listen to me? ” she gasped.

I turned to look at her. "You think I'm some kind of sex toy?" A lot of emotions crossed her face; rage, shock, confusion, hatred… and fuck, she looked totally palatable. Her blouse was loose, her hair was a fucking mess, and a bead of sweat running down her neck wasn't helping this situation. I was very screwed up.

Keeping a safe distance, she shook her head and ran her hand through her hair.

"God," she muttered, glancing at the garage. "Do you think you are my toy? Fuck, you would be if it weren't for… ” She stopped, trying to organize her thoughts.

"Then? Do you really think this is going to happen again? ”I said, unable to hide my anger.

"God no!" She said as the echo of her voice bounced off the concrete walls. "Maybe I'm sick of you acting like a spoiled brat and then sending me bills" she added, looking at me and waiting for some kind of response.

Anger washed over me so hard that before I could stop myself, I took a step forward and slapped her hard across the face. In shock, she glared at me and touched where I had hit her.

“Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. You're not going to get close to me again. Never." It was kind of sick but, as I said those words, my nipples hardened.

Silence spread out before us; the sounds of traffic in the outside world barely registered in my consciousness.

"You know?" She started to say with darkened eyes, taking a step towards me, her high heels making a deep and dangerous echo in the silence. "I've said this before but… I haven't heard you complain about it"

Cocky bitch.

"In that fitting room" Another step. "When you saw how I fucked you" Another one. "I didn't hear a phrase from that fucking mouth of yours that convinced me that you weren't enjoying every minute"

My chest was heavy, and I could feel the cold metal of my car through the fabric of my dress. I could feel her warm breath against my hair. All I had to do was turn up the head, and our mouths would meet.

"Well, it's not going to happen again," I said through clenched teeth, feeling my heart about to explode in my chest.

"Notl. Of course not, "she replied, shaking her head slightly and moving closer to me, pressing her body against mine, and I let out a groan.

"Maybe ..." I said, not sure whether to say it out loud or just think about it.

"Just one more time ..." she said, bringing her mouth close to mine.

Looking up, I said dismissively towards her parted mouth.

"I hate you"

"I hate this too."

Our mouths tentatively approached, our lips barely brushing, sharing our breath. I watched her nostrils tighten and just when I thought I was going to go crazy, she grabbed my lip between her teeth, pulling me closer to her. She growled into my mouth, deepened the kiss and pushed me hard against my car. Like last time, she raised a hand and pulled the pins from my hair, letting it fall around us. Our kisses were intense and rough; pulling us closer, grabbing hair and our tongues sliding against each other. I groaned when she pressed her knee firmly against my crotch.

"My God" I moaned with a harsh gasp. She put my leg around her, the heel of my stiletto digging into the back of her thigh.

"Fuck, I know" her breathed hard against my mouth. She grabbed my ass and stroked it roughly, pinching it. “Did I tell you how fucking sexy these shoes are? You're like a bad girl, with that little bow in your fucking shoes. Always provoking me "

I immediately felt a wave of arousal again, and my panties got even more wet. I should slap her for saying those things to me; But when she whispered it in that deep, sweet voice, it only made me want her more.

"Oh yeah, asshole? Well, there is another little bow elsewhere, but I hope you get lucky and find it" I replied, with my mouth against her ear.

She pulled away, her lust-filled emerald eyes fixed on mine.

"Get in the fucking car" her voice rumbled in her throat as she pushed open the door.

I stared at her, willing reason to enter my clouded brain. What should do? What did I want to do? Could I let her take my body again? Fuck. I was so overwhelmed by my emotions that I was shaking. The common sense abandoned me from Immediately in when I felt her hands travel my neck and my hair.

"Now" I knew at that moment that I had lost the battle. As much as I wanted to deny it, my body was for her.

The decision was made, and once again, I grabbed her blouse and pushed her onto the back seat. Once I closed the door, she took off her jacket and went straight to the suspenders of my dress. I groaned as soon as I felt her remove my dress and she ran her hands over my bare skin. I lay down on the cold leather and she crouched between my legs, putting her hand between my breasts and slowly descending towards my abdomen, to the white garter belt.

The muscles in my abdomen tensed with her touch, and I tried to calm my  
breathing. She grasped the little white ribbons with one finger and looked at me.

"Luck has nothing to do here." Shut the fuck up. I grabbed her blouse and pulled her close to me, sliding my tongue into her mouth, and groaning when her hand pressed against my pussy, causing the lace to rub my clit.

Our lips sought each other; our kisses were long and deep, increasing the urgency with every inch of bare skin. My hands pulled her blouse out of her pants, exploring the smooth muscles of her abdomen, and her chest, giving me goose bumps.   
I needed her naked, my only thought was to have her fully naked over me.  
Expecting her to tease me like she always did, I ran my nails down her abdomen, reaching her back and scratching her gently before undoing her bra.

"Fuck" she growled against my mouth "You don't know what you make me feel"

"Tell me" I whispered. "Tell me and I'll give you whatever you want" I was using her own words, and the fact that the tables had turned, excited me more. "Tell me what you want, ma'am"

“Fuck!” she moaned and bit my lip, pressing her forehead against mine. "I want you to fuck me" she looked at me again and added, "And fuck, I hate you for that" Her hands were shaking while she grabbing my new panties with her fist; and as sick as it seemed, I wanted that she tear them off me.

The passion between the two was something that I had never experienced, and if it was going to be the last time, I could feel it, I didn't want to stop her. Without saying anything else, she ripped them off. The pain of the fabric brushing my skin only added more pleasure.

"You want me to fuck you, right?" I mumbled. I threw her against the seat, sitting down astride her. I grabbed her blouse and yanked it open, flinging the buttons all over the seat and throwing it away along with her bra.

"Fucking bitch" she snapped. I slid my dress down my shoulders, cutting off her words putting my mouth on hers. Her hands gripped me tightly, pressing my hips against her.

My senses were overwhelming me, and I knew this was not going to last long. I wanted her so badly, I was vibrating for her. I had lost all control.

I felt the air against my skin, the sound of our breaths, the warmth of her kisses, and suddenly I remembered something. Still kissing her, I rummaged in my bag on the floor, nervous of what was going to happen. With frantic hands I unbuttoned her pants, and with her help I slid them down her legs. Sitting on top of her, she stroked against me, feeling the wetness of her perfect pussy brushing against her  
tips of my fingers. I tugged at her hair, forcing her to look into my eyes, and the sound of the vibrator clicking broke the silence.

"Oh god!" She moaned, as I watched her body tremble with pleasure.

She lifted her hips as I caressed her clit with the vibrator in slow circles. Each movement was more intense than the last. The pain of her fingers on my hips only increased my lust. Her eyes were tightly closed and she moaned against my chest. I moved my lips up to her beautiful breasts, kneading them and taking one of her pink nipples between my teeth. I tugged hard but gently on it and she moaned.

With each touch she lost her reason more. My body was completely in tune  
with hers; I reacted with every look, with each moan. I hated and loved at the same time how she made me feel.

"Do you like it?" I said, teasing her. "Do you like the way I fuck you? Who's in charge now pretty bitch?"  
She gripped my hips tightly as she accelerated my movements, and looked at me.

"You don't know when to close that pretty mouth, do you?" She whispered. And when I raised my hand to slap her again, she grabbed my wrist and shook her head. "Did you forget who the boss here?"

Before I could respond, she lifted me into the air and threw me against the seat. She spread my legs, and taking the vibrator out of my hand I place it against my clit. I moaned out loud. My car was too small for this, but there was nothing to stop us. Even with her legs bending uncomfortably behind her, and my arms wrapping around my head to protect it from the door, the pleasure was intoxicating.

She got on her knees, in a more comfortable position, and took my leg, putting it around her so that the vibrator was in contact at the same time with our pussies.

"Oh god yeah" I gasped. Her moisture mixed with mine filled the air with a musky perfume. Sex, the whole car smelled like sex.

"Yes?" She growled, putting my other leg on her shoulder. She rested her hand on the  
door to deepen contact. "Is that how you like it?" The angled made me moan loudly, while my body experienced the most delicious of sensations.

"Oh damn. yes. Harder"

"Fuck" she muttered; her mouth was leaving wet kisses down my leg. Now our bodies were covered in sweat, and the windows completely fogged up as our moans covered the quiet space of the car. The dim light from the garage emphasized every curve and every muscle in the wonder above me. I watched her in amazement; Her body was rigid with exertion, her hair matted and  
glued to her sweaty forehead, her nipples hard and pink, her abdomen contracted. She was the most beautiful creature that I've had ever seen.

She lowered her head and looked at me with those impressive eyes for a moment.  
Our gazes locked and our breaths turned to gasps; both we were close. Closing her eyes tightly, she shook her head.

"Oh god ... Damn, I can't stop"

"Neither can I" I gasped, watching her look of despair. I raised my head and put my hands on either side of her face, pulling her close to me and planting her a kiss. Every nerve in my body begged me to cum, and every movement brought me closer to the limit. For a moment I imagined what it would be like to have her body whenever I wanted, to have her in my bed fucking me wildly. That thought was enough to send a blast through my body, and I held tight their hair, while I cum.

“Aahhh!” I yelled, arching my back and tensing me around her.

“God… Fuck!” Her voice sounded deep and rough, and with one last powerful move she tensed over me and she came too.

Exhausted and shaking, she pulled my leg away from her shoulder giving me a kiss on the ankle, and placed it delicately on the seat, next to her hip and collapsing her face in to my neck. I couldn't resist the urge to run my hands through her tousled hair one last time as we lay there, her heart pounding against my chest. A million thoughts crossed my mind as the minutes passed.

Slowly, our breaths calmed down and I almost fell asleep.

My sweaty body started to feel cold as she pulled away and started dressing.

I watched her for a moment before sitting down and putting on my dress. This had been the most passionate thing I had ever experienced in my life. The sex between us was more intense than I thought possible. I felt completely attached to her physically, but it was just that. How could you sexually desire someone and want nothing more?

"This can't happen again" she said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at her; She was putting on her torn blouse, staring blankly and her jaw clenched. Minutes passed before she looked at me.

“We both understand, don't we, Miss Vanjie?”

I knew what I had to do.

“Tell Farra I'll be there, Ms. Hytes. And get out of my fucking car."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For practical purposes in this story, Vanessa is 28 years old and bisexual and Brooke Lynn is 35 years old and she is a lesbian all the way.  
> The use of physical violence is not justified in real life and is only used in this work for narrative purposes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is a sexy secretary with a boss who is a pain in the ass (in more ways than one) Welcome to Hytes Inc.
> 
> Content Warning: This story contains sexual/adult content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Are you ready for dinner? LOL  
> Here we have a new update on this story, now from Brooke's point of view. Hope you like it.  
> The song of this chapter is Poison- Alice Cooper.  
> Infinite thanks to my beta Vanjiebichh for fixing my mess. Ily

The burning in my chest was almost enough to distract me from the storm in my head. Almost. I raised my hand and increased the incline of the treadmill and increased the speed. That always worked. This is how I lived my life. There was nothing I couldn't achieve if I pushed harder; school, career, family, women. Shit. That woman, specifically. Disgusted, I shook my head and turned up the volume on the music on my headphones, hoping that would distract my mind enough to get some fucking peace.

I should have known it wasn't going to work. No matter how hard I tried, she was always present. I closed my eyes and everything began to come back to me…. Being with her, feeling her clinging to me, sweaty, me wanting to stop but not being able to. Fucking with her was the most perfect torture.

She satiated my desire but at the same time consumed me with the need for more. I had been with a lot of women in my life, but I had never experienced anything like this. In those moments with her, I would have done anything she asked me to do. She brought me to my knees and made me shiver. And that was why this had to end; that's why I had to say the words out loud. So it was clear to both of us that it couldn't happen again.

We had never really talked about what was going on, and I thought it was for the best. Because once it's said, it becomes real. And I knew that if I could control myself enough and disengage from this addiction, it would get her out of my system. I had to do it. There was no other option.

I felt someone tug on my earphone, suddenly stopping the music at all  
volume. I tried to keep up on the treadmill, but had to stop it to keep from falling. I turned my head to see the source of my disgust in the machine next to me.

"Steve, what the fuck ?!"

“Keep it up, and we'll have to pick you up from the ground with irreparable injuries before your forties, little sister," he replied, shaking his head. "What does Vanessa do to annoy you so much?"

I watched him roll his eyes as he spoke, and felt my stomach drop. I cringed when I heard her name. I refocused my attention on the treadmill and increased my speed.,

"What makes you think Miss Vanjie has something to do with this?"

"Um, maybe the way you just pinched your nose, like you were angry, when you said it?" Steve pointed at me and I looked at him to see his know-it-all face.

“FYI, smartass, there is absolutely nothing that bothers me. And even if there were, it would have nothing to do with my assistant," I said indifferently, trying to refocus on the exercise.

"You're so full of shit," he said laughing, shaking his head. “I have never met someone who caused that reaction in you. And you know why, right? ” he had turned off his treadmill and now all his attention was on me.

I'd be lying if I said he wasn't making me nervous. My brother was very perceptive; too perceptive at times. And if there was one thing I wanted to keep away from him, it was all of this. I kept my eyes straight ahead as I ran, trying not to meet his eyes.

"No, but something tells me that you are going to say it anyway"

"Because you two are the same," he said proudly. Had he fucking lost his mind?

"What?!" People turned to see why I was yelling at my brother in half of the gym. I stopped the machine and looked him in the face. "How can you think that? Miss Vanjie and I are not the same at all.” I was sweaty, out of breath and exhausted after running six miles; but right now, the increase in my blood pressure had nothing to do with exercise.

He took a long drink from his water bottle, and continued with the smirk on his face.

“Who do you think you are talking to, sis? I have never met two people so alike. For starters… ” he stopped, clearing his throat and counting on his fingers. “… You are both smart, determined, hardworking, loyal and you two have the biggest hearts I have ever seen. And..." he continued, pointing at me," ... she is the first woman in your entire life who stands up to you and does not follow you like an abandoned puppy. "

Is it that the whole world had gone crazy? Indeed she had some of those things;  
even if I want to deny it, she's incredibly smart. And she was an essential worker; she used to surprise me with how she solved things. She's definitely determined, although I would rather describe her as stubborn and headstrong. And I didn't question her loyalty; She could have thrown me under a bus over a hundred times since we started this game, but she hadn't. But, a big heart?

I guess I didn't know anything about that. I stood, looking at my brother as I tried to formulate my answer.

"Yeah, well, she's a rabid bitch too." I got off the treadmill and walked around the gym, trying to get away from him.

"Pffffff" Steve snorted behind me and laughed. "Keep saying that to yourself"

I lay down, and started lifting weights; almost growling when Steve chose to lie down on the table next to mine, and I was thinking of putting the headphones back, when he decided to speak again.

"Seriously girl, don't you see the truth of all this?"

I stood up, letting out an exasperated sigh, and looked at him.

"Look, it's not that" I didn't quite know what I was supposed to say “I admit that Miss Vanjie has her qualities. But beyond that, I have no more to say. It is not a secret that we do not get along and, honestly, I do not see the need to continue with this discussion. If it's not you, it's mom. The hatred we have for each other is not something that interferes with our working relationship, so this little TED talk is over. "

He was silent for a few minutes, before speaking again.

“All I'm saying is that you and her are more alike than you think. And maybe if you try to get along better with her, things would be easier. Mom wouldn't have offered her that work if she didn't think the two of you would make a great team. "

Ignoring him, I continued with my work out. I wasn't going to talk about that topic any more. Five minutes later, he stood up.

"Well, I think I'm going home. Are you coming to dinner today? ” he asked me, gathering his things.

"Yes, I'll stay here one more hour, so tell my girl I'll be on time to have tea "I laughed; Carrington had been given a tea set for her birthday and we used to have tea parties, which basically consisted of her spilling the tea into the carpet, or letting her feed me with cookies.

"I will" he laughed, turning around to leave, not before reminding me of something. "John has me asked if you convinced Vanessa for Saturday's dinner"

"Yes, she said she will be there" I answered with determination, without looking at him, hoping that he let it pass and leave.

Unfortunately, I am not so lucky.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's funny that Mom wants to match her with David?" That strange and unfamiliar feeling returned to my chest. What the hell was that? I had gone to high school with David, and he was a pretty decent man; but thinking of the two of them together made me want to punch something.

“I mean, David is great, but Vanessa is out of his league, don't you think? If he gets anything he'll be the luckiest son of a bitch there is," he laughed, turning around. "See you later, sis" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah .. see you later" I mumbled. Suddenly I felt the need to release more energy, and went to the punching bags to relieve stress.

An hour and a half later, I parked my car in my apartment garage. I turned off the car and leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I was exhausted. "I'm so fucked up" I mumbled to myself, getting out of the car and closing the door.

"Good morning, Miss Hytes," the doorman welcomed me, and I put all my efforts in trying to smile. Judging by his concerned look, I didn't get it. I lived on the 87th floor of one of the most luxurious and prestigious buildings in Chicago, and as I walked through the door, my nerves calmed down a bit.

I went into the kitchen and got water from the fridge, and headed for my room. What most I liked living here were the windows that went from the floor to the ceiling and that decorated the entire exterior wall. My room was no exception, and the views were spectacular, especially at night.

Although I have to admit that the thoughts that those windows evoked in me had changed dramatically. The fucking windows now made me horny. My God.

I drank the water slowly as I lost myself in thoughts of the night before. It was not my intention to upset her with the credit account. To be honest, I didn't even know what my intentions were; Was it to replace the things I had destroyed, or to provide me with new material? Fuck. If I didn't even understand it myself, how the hell was I going to expect her to understand it? Before I even knew what I was doing, I made a quick phone call and fixed everything. I'd been eating my head all day wondering if this was a good idea. I almost told her twice; the first when we were going over the agenda, and the second, in the limousine. And both times I cowed.

Finally, when I left the office, I did, leaving the papers on her desk as I walked by. But what I wasn't prepared for was her reaction. And when she was offended, I didn't know what to say. I was bombarded with thousands of feelings; rage when she thought this was a game to me, freaking out at how little respect she had for me, hurt because she got angry, and lust for her little tantrum.

Fighting with this woman drove me crazier than anything. That was something I was sure would have to treat me with therapy one day.

When she threw the papers at me and left, I knew the smart thing to do was let her go, but I couldn't. I ran down 18 damn floors down the stairs to find her, and even then, she caught me off guard again. I tried to explain myself, but she didn't give me the opportunity to say anything. 

Fuck, and then she hit me. I had never been hit before. I didn't know if I hated her, respected her, or wanted to get away from her fucking side. And before we knew it, our mouths were a few millimeters apart. I could taste her breath, and I wanted more than anything in the world to get closer to her and feel her lips on mine. My body moved closer to hers by inertia. 

She said she hated me. I knew she hated me, hated the way we were together. I hated her back. But as much as we couldn't stand each other, she couldn't deny that our  
bodies fit perfectly. I had never been with a woman who made me feel like her. She molded to my words, to my kisses, to my caresses. And she just needed to feel that one more time.

She provoked and tortured me and she knew I was at her feet. And that was what I hated the most. My walls were dangerously close to collapsing.

She felt it too. We didn't have to explain ourselves; we understood it. In this situation, we were the same. Two selfish people taking advantage of each other, and for a moment I wondered if we could continue. Is there any way to go like this? Have our bodies and nothing else?

When we finished I buried my face in her neck. I wanted to leave, but could not find the strength. This was so different, lying with her like this. She ran her fingers through my hair and my eyes closed. My mind told me that it was time to go, to put the walls back up, but my body was begging me to stay. I was so comfortable, the air was cold against my sweaty skin, I could feel her heart beating against my cheek and I tried to make that moment last as long as possible. As I came back to reality, my brain won and I pulled away from her. And even though the situation was not the least bit funny, I almost smiled as I pulled on my torn blouse. Hadn't it been only two weeks since she wore the torn blouse in the same way? Once again, we turned tables.

I clenched my jaw hard. This could not continue. I was her boss, she was my employee. We had already broken like 100 corporate rules, not to mention moral ones. And as much as I liked the idea of using us just for sex, it would never work. I could never put her in that situation. We had already put both of us in a dangerous situation; if someone saw us… well, I couldn't even think about that. I didn't want any kind of relationship with her.

This can't happen again I said, without even looking at her. She was confused. My words and my actions didn't exactly go hand in hand. But then her expression changed, and I knew I was in trouble.

When she told me to get out of the car, suddenly I didn't want to leave. I knew what she meant by that. She wanted to meet David. Fuck.

I came back to reality, took off the rest of my clothes, and headed for the shower. I had a problem to take care of beforet dinner with my family.

I was ready to spend a relaxed evening, without intrusive thoughts about Miss Vanjie and I went into my brother's house.

"Hello? Is anyone home? ”I called as I closed the door. A small laugh greeted me from the living room, as I watched Carrington stand up, and walked towards me.

"Ah, ma petite chérie" I felt a smile across my face, while the curls of her pigtails jumped. She ran to me and I scooped her up.

"Mo tante es bou," she replied, squealing as she put her little arms around my neck.  
I laughed and kissed her hair.

"John?" I headed for the kitchen, and he was out before I got there, giving Carrington a kiss on the cheek, and my another.

"Do you never knock on the door, Brooke Lynn?" He asked, tapping my hand with the spatula. “And what the hell are you teaching my daughter? She is not even able to speak English well. "

"Vous aimeriez savoir, fui" I replied, touching the tip of her nose with my finger. I could see he was thinking of a list of insults to dedicate to me, and I smiled knowing that he wouldn't do it in front of Carrington. "In case you want to know, I'm teaching her to say ma tante est belle, which means, my aunt is gorgeous."

"You are very full of yourself, Hytes" he replied rolling his eyes, but I could see  
that he was smiling with amusement. "Come on, you've already made tea time long enough"

I laughed and led Carrington back into the living room, where the tea set was already on the table. I sat on the floor, sat her between my legs, and began to point to the  
different objects on the table

"Little bear, what is this?" She grabbed my finger as I pointed to the teapot.

"Tete," she said slowly, as our hands moved to the next object. "Tasee" I had to hold back laughing at the way she put her lips when she said it, and I moved my hand again. "Cookie"

"No", I said softly, shaking my head and watching her forehead wrinkle,  
concentrating on the plate.

"Cra..." Her face suddenly lit up and she put her arms in the air. “Bitz!” She stammered excitedly as she took her Ritz cookie and climbed up my leg to kiss me on the cheek.

"Is daddy saving on cookies again?" I whispered to her, making her laugh and  
glancing over my shoulder, I pulled a bag of chocolate chip cookies from my purse. I opened the bag and took one, bringing it to her mouth. I met her gaze for a moment with wide eyes and then I grabbed the cookie before she could bite it, making her laugh out loud.

"Ooh, has Aunt Broccoli brought you cookies again princess?" Steve sat in the chair opposite, grabbing a cookie before I could push him away. I glared at him, he knew that I hated being called that except by Carrington.

“That's my cookie, daddy!” Carrington yelled, pouting. There was a loud bang in the kitchen, followed by a loud Brooke Lynn Hytes! that rivaled my mother's. I looked at Carrington and put my finger to her lips, as she laughed, and hid the bag between Steve and me. I raised my head and watched as John stormed in, spatula in hand.

"Where are the cookies?"

"What cookies?" I asked innocently, looking at Steve. "I have not seen any cookies. Have you?"

Steve shook his head, denying it.

"No honey, I don't know what you're talking about." John pursed his lips, and pointed to my lap.

"So what is your daughter holding in her hand Steve?"

“Cookie!” The little voice exclaimed from my lap. We both look at the hand of  
Carrington, and of course there was the chocolate chip cookie. I looked at John and he shook his head.

"I warned you about that!"

"We got caught, little bear" I whispered into Carrington's ear before putting her on Steve's lap. I got up from the couch laughing.

"John, calm down. She hasn't eaten any cookie yet"

"And she's not going to do it!" He yelled as he waved the spatula in front of me. "The next time you give my daughter sugar, she will go home with you!"

“Brooky, I wouldn't come for him. He's not on the best mood."

John stood behind the couch and pinched Steve's neck.

"Shut up, sweetie" he said with a sweet tone as Steve winced. He looked at Carrington with an adorable smile. "Darling, can you give the cookie to daddy? You can eat it after dinner. "

I watched as she handed the cookie to John, and then Steve sniffed the air.

"Um, honey. Speaking of dinner ... "

“Sssshhh…” John fell silent at the last second, and then he ran into the kitchen.

We could hear a loud sound and a moment later he reappeared at the door.

"Great. The chicken is burned. So unless y'all want to stay without dinner, we're going to have to go out. And this is all your fault, Brooke Lynn"

I reached down to pick up Carrington and put her on my hip. "Come on, let's go. I’ll buy."

Sunday night, as I lay in bed, I re-planned everything in my head. I had to be strong. Seven days, I could do it. Seven days without touching her and things would go back to normal, and I could get on with my life.

I just had to take certain precautions.  
First of all, I couldn't be alone with her for more than a few minutes. The second thing, I couldn't get into discussions with her. For some sick reason, our discussions were kind of a warm-up. And third, I couldn't fantasize about her anymore. That meant not remembering past sexual encounters, not imagining new sexual encounters, not imagining her naked or thinking of any part of my body touching hers.

Things seemed to be going according to plan. I was in a constant state of discomfort, and the days seemed to drag on, but apart from a lot of dirty fantasies, I could have it all under control. I did my best to keep busy outside of the office, but during the times we had to be together, I kept a constant distance, and for the most part, we treated each other with the same despicable courtesy that we had before.

But a part of me was convinced that she was trying to ruin my poor self-control. Every day  
It seemed that Miss Vanjie was sexier than the previous one. Every day there was something in what she said or was wearing that made my whole plan go overboard.

On Monday she wore her hair down. And all I could think about as I sat in the morning meeting was how much I wanted to pull her hair while she bent down to eat me out. On Tuesday, she wore a tight knee-length skirt and seam-back tights. She looked like some kind of pinup secretary.That was worse, because I couldn't get out of my head what it would be like to slide those tights down her tanned legs. On Thursday she wore a gorgeous chocolate V-neck blouse, and again, when she bent down to pick up her pen, the views of her cleavage were good. And one of those times it was on purpose. Friday I thought I was going to explode. I was very upset, and when I opened the office door I almost had a heart attack.

She was bent over, watering a plant, in a short pearl gray dress with a bateau neckline. Every curve her perfect body was marked to perfection. Someone up there really hated me.

"Good morning, Ms. Hytes," she said sweetly, stopping as he passed her. Something was happening. She never said anything to me in that tone. I turned slowly, looking at her suspiciously.

“Good morning, Miss Vanjie. I replied coldly. “You seem in a great mood today. Has someone died?” I asked, not trying to hide my anger. Her smile disappeared for a fraction of a second before the corner of her mouth rose into a devilish grin.

"Oh no. It's just that I'm looking forward to meeting your friend, David, at dinner tomorrow. Steve has told me all about him. I think we have a lot in common. "

Son of a bitch. My mouth fell open.

"Oh yeah, dinner tomorrow. I had completely forgotten about it. Yes, you and David… well, since he's a mama's boy and you are a manipulative harpy, you'll surely make a good match.” Well played Hytes. "I'll have a coffee now, Miss Vanjie" I replied with authority, addressing my  
office. The rule of not arguing with her. As I put my things on the desk, It occurred to me that it would be best if she didn't make me coffee again. Any day she could put poison or something in it.

Sitting at my desk, I tried to work. God, why did the subject of David bother me so much? I considered the fact that it could be jealousy. But that was ridiculous; I didn't want any kind of relationship with her. I just wanted to fuck her anywhere, and without any kind of ties. Was that so bad? Fuck. That sounded really bad even to me. Besides, she wasn't going to be interested in him, was she? She was too much of a woman for that spoiled child.

And I knew that any day, sooner or later, someone was going to steal her from my side. Wait... I need to calm down. But I had never felt… possessive of her. Yes, that was the word. Possessive. I wasn't jealous, because that meant I had romantic feelings for her. Possession implied that I… well, that we… fucked.

Frustrated, I stood up and ran my hands through my hair as I walked to the window. How did we come to this? A few months ago I was living my life happily in Paris. I had everything a woman could want. I had health and success. I could have any woman I wanted. And now? Here I was, messed up by some nasty woman that I didn't even want. Well, that wasn't entirely true, I definitely wanted her, but not in the sense of… God, I couldn't keep thinking about it. A knock on the door interrupted my insane thoughts.

"Come in" I growled irritably. It was obvious that she was still pissing me off, when she came in and went straight to my table, putting the coffee on it. She turned and looked at me.

"Are we planning the agenda this morning, Ms. Hytes?" She was standing next to the table as the sunlight bathed her. Shadows covered her entire body, accentuating her cleavage. Fuck, I had to get out of here.

"Not. I forgot I had a meeting downtown this afternoon. So I'll be leaving for the rest of the day in 10 minutes. Email me the details." I responded quickly, and sat in my chair, seeking safety.

"I had not been notified of any meeting today" she replied, skeptically, frowning.

“No, you have not been notified." I said, suddenly becoming interested in the papers on my desk. "It’s personal". When she didn't answer, I looked up. She had a strange expression on her face. She obviously looked angry, but there was something else. She was jealous? God, I hope so. 

But what the hell are you saying, Hytes?

"Oh," she replied slowly, biting her lower lip. "Is with someone that I know?"

She had never asked me before where I was going or with whom. "I mean ... in case your mother or brother needs something from you."

"Well" I paused, trying to torture her a bit. "If someone needs something from me, they can call me on my phone." If this wasn't my life, it would even be fun.

"Anything else, Miss Vanjie?" I asked, looking at her. She stood there without speaking for a moment, and it seemed like she was having some kind of internal battle. Suddenly, she lifted her chin and threw her shoulders back.

"Since you are not going to be here, I was thinking that I would like to start the weekend early. Maybe buy something for tomorrow. "

Sitting in my chair, I tried to decipher the expression on her face. What kind of sick game was she playing? I kept repeating to myself that if she was dating someone, it was a good thing. If she was with someone, she would stop being a temptation for me and we could go back to normal.

"No problem," I replied coldly. "I’ll see you tomorrow."

Our gazes locked, and the electricity in the air was so palpable that I felt my heart begin to pound. She waited another minute, and I tried my best not to look at her perfect nipples that showed through her dress.

"I hope you have a good time at your meeting, ma'am" she said through clenched teeth, coming out of my office and slamming the door. I was stunned. What the hell was going on? Did she think that I was dating someone? And why did she even care?

I was relieved when I heard her leave fifteen minutes later. I decided it was a  
safe time to get out of my office, and packed my things. I was leaving the  
office when I saw a delivery man carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked. Surely he had mistaken office. He rummaged through her papers and looked at me.

"I’m bringing a delivery for Miss Vanessa Vanjie Mateo"

But what the fuck? Who the hell sent her flowers? Was she seeing another while us…? I couldn't even finish thinking that.

“Miss Vanjie is out on her coffee break. She will be back in an hour." I lied with a tone of voice more abrupt than usual. I had to see that card. "I will sign and make sure she receives them"

He handed me the flowers and I put them on the table. I quickly signed the receipt, shook his hand, and looked at him gratefully as he left. For three long minutes, I just stood there staring at those flowers, wishing to stop being such an idiot and not look at the card.

Roses. She despised roses. I laughed because whoever was sending her the flowers, I didn't know anything about her. Even I knew she hated roses.

Finally my curiosity got the better of me and I tore the card from the bouquet. 

"Counting the days until we meet. Sincerely, David Calder"

That bastard…

A strange sensation slowly spread through my chest as I wrinkled the card in my fist. I took the flowers from the table and went to the door, locking it, and I walked to the elevator. Right when the doors opened I went through a trash can and without looking, I threw them away.

I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me. But I knew there was no fucking way she was going to date David.

The long hour in the car, driving to my mother's house, I spent with the intention of calming down and getting my thoughts in order.

Now, looking back, I realized that I had been wrong to throw the flowers in the trash. I leaned back in the seat and waited for the sound of the car engine to relax me. It didn't work.

This is how things were. I felt possessive of her. Not in a romantic way. If not, as if she were my toy and I tried to keep her away from the other children in the park. God. That was fucking sick.

I shifted uncomfortably in the seat as soon as I thought for the umpteenth time, the idea of trying to find a way to enjoy sex without no kind of affectionate bond came to mind. But I knew it would never work.  
Besides the fact that she would never accept it, I couldn't keep feeding that need.

Now the question was how to act. David was obviously interested. How could he not be? All he had was second-hand information from my family, who adored her, and I'm sure he would have seen at least one photo. If those were the only pieces of the puzzle, I'd be interested too. There would be no way for him to have a conversation with her without finding her attractive. Unless he just wants to fuck her. The screeching of the wheel on the asphalt warned me that it was better not to think about it while driving.

Shit, even I had been intrigued before talking to her. But she turned out to be one of the most arrogant, defensive, and obnoxious people I'd ever met. Unfortunately for me, it had also been the best sex I had ever had. Fuck, I hope he never gets that far.

I still remembered the first time I saw her. My mother had come to visit me for Christmas when I was living in Paris, and one of my gifts had been a digital photo frame. While flipping through the photos, I stopped by one of my family with a beautiful brunette girl.

"Mom, who is this girl who is with you in this photo?" I remember asking her.

She had explained to me that her name was Vanessa Vanjie Mateo and that she worked as an assistant to one of the low-level executives, and that everyone adored her.

She was probably about 23 years old in the photo, and I instantly thought she was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She wasn't the type of girl that I normally dated, but I was captivated by her beauty.

For years, her face would appear from time to time in photos my mother sends to me; company dinners, Christmas parties and even parties at home. Her name always appeared while my family told me stories about how things were going at work and in life. So when I decided to go home and work as CFO, my mother immediately proposed her as my new assistant. My family loved and trusted her, and the fact that my mother and brother had no doubts about her ability to handle work spoke for itself. I immediately accepted.

I was a little concerned that my interest in her would interfere with my ability to be her boss, but I quickly made up my mind that the world is full of beautiful women and that it would be easy to stay away.

But when I saw her in person that first time…; laughing and joking, repeating phrases from one of my favorite movies, I realized I was in trouble. I stayed  
short if I said she was beautiful; she was breathtaking. She wore her brown hair in a pile of curls, a tight brown skirt, a white blouse, and the sexiest shoes that I've ever seen. When she didn't realize I'd come in, and took a step back laughing, making her ass brush my thigh, I knew I was going to have a problem. A big problem. I remember that I was barely able to speak. She turned quickly and I was met with the same beautiful brown eyes that I had seen in her photographs.

Even in her shocked state, it was still painfully obvious that the photos hadn't done her justice; painfully in the most literal sense. I had to clench my jaw to contain the excitement that first glance produced in me. I watched her lips as she started to apologize, and I immediately knew this was going to be a working relationship that wasn't going to work out well. It was going to be very difficult to maintain a professional frame of mind working so closely with this beautiful and incredible woman.

I barely noticed that her friend was talking to me, until I heard that she addressed my brother as "Steve". That got my attention. As soon as I looked at her she seemed intimidated and nervous. And it was then I realized; they were used to a casual and friendly environment. And knowing my mother and my brother, it was not difficult to imagine. Playing an intolerant and severe boss would make her nervous, and nervousness leads to being careful to make mistakes. And for all that, she would keep her distance.

So I started to play my role as an arrogant asshole, ordering her immediately to stay formal but I really needed to get out of there.

And now, I could see all the mistakes he had made in the last few months. From day one, everything had gone wrong. I didn't even know what my plan was going to be from now on.

We had that damn conference in Seattle and if this shit didn't clear up soon, who knows what could happen? I knew exactly what could happen. God, just the image of her, naked on me in the hotel bed, made me stop feeling guilty. How the hell was I going to clear it up tonight?

As I entered the garage at my mother's house, I tried to free my head  
any sexual thoughts. It was harder than I thought. I parked and entered the  
home, and I mentally implored myself. "You can do this" over and over. I went through the dining room just to see if the table was already set.

"Mom?" I asked, looking in every room that I was passing.

“Out here, Brooke.” I heard my mother calling me from the garden. I opened the big French doors, and she greeted me with a smile as she finished decorating the table.

"Why are we going to have dinner out here?" I asked.

“It's a beautiful night, and I thought everyone would be more comfortable here. Do you think that's okay? ”She asked suddenly, concerned.

"Of course not, this is beautiful mom. Don't worry.” And it was gorgeous. The large garden was covered by a huge white tent, wrapped in purple tulle.

The centerpiece was a large rectangular table with eight chairs, covered by an aged ivory tablecloth and plates. Lavender candles, and blue flowers decorated the silver jugs along the table. Hanging from the tent, there was a crystal chandelier. Everything looked like something out of a Home and Garden special.

"You know I'm not going to be able to stop Carrington from breaking all this, right?" I asked her as he picked up a grape from one of the trays on the table. I imagined what those chubby little fists could do with all the delicate things on the table.

"Oh honey, you really think I was going to let a toddler come to a dinner for adults? If Carrington were here tonight, all attention would be on her,"she replied cheerfully. Shit. With Carrington on my lap I would have something to distract myself from David, while he mentally undressed Miss Vanjie in front of me.

I was screwed. While I was contemplating the idea of running away, I heard my brother's boisterous voice inside the house.

“Where is everyone?” He yelled, his deep voice echoing throughout the empty house. I opened the door for my mother, and we entered the house, finding my brother in the kitchen.

"Well, Brooke Lynn, my sister ..." he started to say, laughing. "Are you excited for tonight's event?" Why did he always have to look like he wasn't up to anything good? He leaned, pulling our mother closer, and hugging her tightly, making her laugh. I waited until she came out of the kitchen to look at Steve skeptically.

"And why should I be?" I asked him with a shrug, not caring.

“Well, it should be a very interesting night, watching Calder flirting with Nessa in front of everyone. He's going to entertain us for the night, isn't he? ”Just as he was picking up a piece of bread from one of the bars on the counter, John walked into the kitchen, and pushed Steve's hands away.

“Do you want your mother to have a syncope, while you ruin the dinner she has prepared? Be nice tonight, Steve. Don't provoke or mess with Vanessa. You know she's going to be very nervous about all this. She already holds on enough shit with that one over there" he said, pointing at me.

“What are you talking about?” I yelled in an irritating tone. I was starting to get tired of the constant grief my family felt for Vanjie. "I haven't done anything to her."

He arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, and stared at me. My mother surrendered and began to scold me as if I were three years old.

"Brooke Lynn please be the best you can tonight. I've realized that you and Vanessa don't get along, but just for today make an effort."

I clenched my jaw, and nodded. The sound of the doorbell brought me out of my thoughts. My heart started pounding at the possibility that it was her. I heard my mother go to the door and was kind of relieved to hear it was just David.

We used to be good friends in school, but I hadn't seen him since I had come home. They greeted each other and led them to the back of the house, where the rest of us were. David hadn't changed much in the ten years that we hadn't seen each other. He was a little shorter than me, slim built, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. I guess it was attractive to women. Which only compounded my determination to keep Miss Vanjie out of his reach.

"Brooke Lynn" he said very cheerfully, hugging me "Oh my God, girl. How long"

“A long time, David. I think since high school." I replied, pulling away from him and shaking his hand firmly. "How are you doing?"

"Great. Things have gone really well for me. How about you? I've seen your photos in  
magazines, so I guess you did pretty well too. He said with an honest smile, patting my shoulder gently.

I nodded and returned the smile, forced. I left David with the others, and decided I needed a few minutes to myself. So I climbed the stairs and went to my old room to think. Just as I walked through the door, I felt calmer. The room had hardly changed since I was seventeen. Sitting on my old bed, I began to think about what it would be like if she had a real relationship with David.

He really was a good boy, and they would surely hit it off. But fuck, just thinking of her with another person, about a man touching her, made every muscle in my body tense. I thought back to the moment in the car, when I told her I couldn't stop.

Even now, with all my fake bravado, I didn't know if I could. My body ached to feel her again. It had only been seven days, and as much as I tried to think it wasn't for real, it was all I was thinking about.

I heard voices downstairs, and decided it was time to behave like a grown woman and face reality. As soon as I got down the last step, I saw her. Her back was to me, and the air left my lungs. She wore white.

Dear god in heaven, why did she have to wear white ...

She was wearing a type of summer dress with eyelets that cut just at the knees and exposed her beautiful long legs. The top was made of the same fabric, sleeveless and tied with thin ribbons at the shoulders. All I could think about was how I would like to pull those delicate bows and see it fall around her waist. I thought for a second about going back up the stairs and not leaving my room, but then she turned around. Our eyes met, and I knew there was going to be no way I could get away from her tonight.

She was beautiful ...

A polite smile played on her lips, and she looked so genuine that I almost believed it. But I knew it was only because we were in front of my family. Of course she could pretend to be sweet.

"Good evening, Ms. Hytes," she said in a soft, innocent tone.

My jaw clenched, and I began to play my role in front of my family.

"Miss Vanjie," I replied, tilting my head slightly in a polite gesture, and  
looking into her eyes while trying not to frown. The contact with her eyes was never broken, even when my mother called us to come into the garden and have drinks before dinner. As she passed by, I turned my head, speaking in a low voice so that only she would hear me, “Did you have a satisfying shopping session yesterday?”

She looked at me slowly, the same angelic smile on her face.

"You don't want to know, Ms. Hytes" she replied sarcastically, putting her hand on my shoulder as she walked.

I felt like my body shudderslightly with the simple contact with her. My plan was falling apart.

"By the way, they have new garters belts."

Her laughter was heard throughout the hall as she kept walking to catch up with David, she was definitely going to torture me with that.

The game begins, Miss Vanjie ...

“I hope you weren't bothered by the flowers I sent you to the office yesterday. I have to admit it was too much, but I was looking forward to meeting you. David said as I felt a lump in my throat.

"Flowers? Did you send me flowers?” She asked him and turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow and accusing eyes.  
I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

“No, I haven't seen anything.” I lied, and walked past them to head to the garden and make myself a drink. She would kill me if she found out.

I kept my gaze on her all night, and when dinner finally started, it seemed like things were going really well between her and David. She even flirted with him sometimes.

No fucking way ...

"Well Vanessa, Farra told me you are from Puerto Rico" David's voice broke my gaze on her, and I raised my head to see how she smiled sweetly at him.

Vanessa seemed surprised by the sudden question, and it took her a moment before she nodded.

"Uh, yeah. I was born there, and me and my parents moved to California when I was a child. Although to be honest I've never been a city girl. Los Angeles was terrifying for me.” A small laugh escaped me, and her eyes locked on me. "What's so funny, Ms. Hytes?"

I smiled as I took a sip of the wine, looking at her over the glass. Her eyebrow is  
she arched impatiently as I set the glass down and licked my lips.

"Sorry, Miss Vanjie. It's just that I find it fascinating that you don't like cities, and have chosen the third largest city in the United States to live in."

Her jaw twitched, as she struggled to maintain her composure. But  
then the smile returned to her face, and she rested her chin on her crossed hands. The expression in her eyes made me understand that, under other circumstances, I might be naked with her on top of me, or lying in a pool of my own blood.

"The truth is, Ms. Hytes, I got a scholarship to study here and when I started working at Hytes Inc. they became my other family and I decided to stay here." She held my gaze for a moment, and I have to admit that I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. But suddenly I was surprised to see how she looked at David again, biting her lip in such a innocent way that only she could make it fucking sexy.

Stop flirting with him ...

My fists clenched as the others continued to speak, but my breath hitched as I felt something touch my leg. And when I would look around under the table, her foot began to brush against my calf. I watched her lips turn closed around the fork, and my body tensed as she licked slowly through the same, to remove the remains of the marinade.

“Wow, you were top of your class at Northwestern. Great!" I heard David say, and then he looked at me "I bet you are delighted to have someone so amazing at your disposal, right? "

Vanjie coughed slowly, raising the napkin to her mouth. I smiled as I looked at her, and came back  
the sight of David.

“Yes, it is absolutely amazing to have Miss Vanjie at my disposal. She always does her job very well. "

"Oh, Brooke Lynn. That's so sweet.” My mother said excitedly, and I watched Miss Vanjie's face turn red. And as everyone around us smiled at the compliment, their eyes stared daggers into mine. Suddenly, I felt her foot between my legs, pressing the tip of her toes against my cunt, causing me to almost spit out the wine that I was drinking.

"Are you okay, Ms. Hytes?" She asked me with false concern, to which I nodded with my venomous gaze. She smiled and looked back at David. "Tell me about you? Are you from Chicago? "

The tip of her toes continued to gently rub my cunt, and I tried to keep control of my breathing. David started talking about his childhood, going to school with us, and finally his satisfying career in business. I watched as Miss Vanjie lost feigned interest, replacing it with genuine intrigue.

No. Don't go there, David ...

I slid my left hand under the table and touched the skin of her ankle, watching as she jumped slightly from the contact. I traced circles with my fingertips on her ankle bone, causing her foot to squirm slightly.

But then David said he would like to meet her for dinner sometime this week. And my hand covered the instep of her foot, pressing it firmly against my pussy. She just smiled again.

“You won't mind, Brooke?” David asked me with an encouraging smile. He had his arm over the back of Vanjie's chair, and my leg started bouncing to hold me back to cross the table and hang him.

"Oh, speaking of meetings...," John interrupted, touching my arm with his hand. "Do you remember my friend, Megan? You met her last month at home. Twenty-year-old, my height, blonde, blue eyes… Well, she asked me your number. Are you interested?"

I glanced at Miss Vanjie when I felt the tendons in her foot tighten; she swallowed slowly, waiting for my answer.

"Sure. You know I prefer blondes, John. A change of scenery will do me good."

I had to suppress a scream as I felt the heel of her shoe dig into my thigh, before she retreived it from my hands. She lifted the napkin from his lap and went back to  
look at me, jaw clenched to hold her back.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom," she snapped, putting her napkin on the table and getting up from the table to enter the house.

“Brooke.” I heard my mother's stern voice and turned to look at her. "I think we've already talked about this."

I grabbed my glass of wine roughly and brought it to my lips.

"I don't know what you mean," I retorted, trying to make my voice calm before taking a sip.

"Brooke Lynn" added my mother, with the same stern look that I remembered as a child. "I think you should apologize."

"Why ?!" I exclaimed, slamming the glass down on the table.

"Brooke Lynn Hytes!" My mother said harshly, leaving no room for argument. I picked up my napkin and threw it hard on the table.

Annoyed, I went inside the house, searching every bathroom on the first two floors, until I finally reached the third, where the bathroom door was closed.

Waiting outside, with my hand on the knob, I had an internal battle. If I went in, what could happen? There was only one thing I wanted to do, and it wasn't exactly talking.

I thought about knocking on the door, but I knew she wouldn't open it. I waited to hear any sound from within, but there was nothing. I turned the knob slowly, and I entered.

It was a beautiful Victorian bathroom; there was a bathtub with claw feet, a pedestal-shaped sink, a separate toilet, and a stylish vanity with a oval antique mirror, and several glass bottles with lotions and perfumes above the table, small lace curtains covered the windows overlooking the garden. She was sitting on a small bench in front of the table. She seemed so feminine and delicate in that charming white dress ... she seemed to be part of the beautiful bathroom.

“What are you doing here?” she said quietly, looking at me from the small oval mirror. She opened her cosmetic bag, and slowly painted her perfect lips, still looking at me.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm doing here." I replied, closing with locking the door behind me. The sound of the latch rang throughout the silent bathroom.  
She was still looking into my eyes from the mirror, and I saw how her chest rose and fell rapidly. She was as frantic as I was. That made my mouth turn into a crooked smile, as she looked at me in response.

"Well, despite what you may be thinking," she said, as she gathered up the cosmetics and put them in her bag, "you better go back to the garden. Your family must be missing you. "

"No, not really." I said without a stop smile "Really my mother has ordered me to find you. Apparently, she thinks I owe you some kind of apology. "

"Good" she murmured almost without breathing.

"You see ..." I said coldly, closing the distance between the two of us, "My mother, and anyone else, completely ignores the little game you were playing with me under the table." Her eyes widened even wider, and her breathing stopped for a brief moment

“Well, no one might miss you. But I definitely have someone waiting for me.” she stood up and turned to leave, brushing my shoulder as she passed by my side. She stopped when I pressed my hand against the door, blocking her way.

"I don't think so, Miss Vanjie" I whispered to her, moving closer to her face. “I think we both have something to discuss. You're not going anywhere with him.” My lips lightly brushed her ear, and I felt a tremor in my body as I touched her. "You see, he wants something that's mine, and he can't have it."

Her eyes closed for a brief moment as I spoke, and his body shuddered.

"I can do whatever I want, Ms. Hytes" she said softly. I could see the effect I had on her; Goosebumps rose on her skin and her rapid breathing hit my chest. Slowly, she looked up and I met her eyes. "And I'm not yours."

"You might think that," I whispered again, running my lips down her neck. "But your body ..." I said, sliding my hands under her skirt, and pressing my hand against the soft lace. “…. says something different. "

She closed her eyes and let out a groan as my fingers traced soft circles.  
around her clitoris.

"Fuck you"

"Better fuck me," I said hoarsely against her neck.

She groaned at my words, and I roughly shoved her against the bathroom door. I grabbed both of her hands, and raised them above her head, holding them, making her moan again. She really liked it rough. I would have to remember it for other times. Before I punished myself for thinking that, I leaned in and bumped my lips against hers. The urgency I felt just kissing her made me press against her without thinking.

"Oh god .." she whispered as she threw her head back, giving me access to her precious neck. "We can't do this."

I ran my lips up and down her collarbone, up to her shoulder.

I grabbed both of her hands with one of mine. With my other hand, I slowly pulled on the thin strip holding her dress, kissing all the new skin exposed. Moving me to the other side, I repeated the action and was suddenly rewarded when the dress slid down, revealing an incredible white lace strapless bra.

Fuck. Did this woman have anything that wouldn't make me wet?

My mouth went down to her breasts while my free hand went straight to the closure of her bra. It opened easily and the lace landed on the floor, revealing the vision that flooded my every fantasy. I took a delicious mocha nipple into my mouth, and she moaned loudly, her knees wobbling a bit.

"Shhh ..." I whispered against her skin.

I lifted her slightly, and she wrapped her legs around my waist, bringing our bodies closer together more firmly. We both moan. I released her hands and she immediately brought them up to my hair, jerking me closer to her.

Fuck, I loved it when she did that ...

Pressing her more firmly against the door, I realized that we were still wearing too many clothes; I wanted to feel the warmth of her skin against mine. She seemed to be reading my mind when I put her down on the floor and her fingers moved and she pulled my dress up and off over my head. I had no bra and the sensation of her breasts against my own bare breasts caused me another wave of lust.

The sound of laughter coming from the garden seeped through the open window,  
making her tense. I raised my head to observe the different emotions that crossed her face. Her eyes met mine, and it looked like she was struggling not to say what she wanted to say.

"We really shouldn’tdo this ..." she said, shaking her head. She made a gesture to pull me away but I pressed closer to her. "He's waitin’ for me."

“Do you want him?” I asked her harshly as anger began to wash over me. No way he was going to have her this way ...

“Answer me,” I repeated, even angrier. Her eyes locked on mine but she didn't speak. I led her to the vanity, staying behind her. From where we were, we had a perfect view of the garden. Particularly of David, and that almost made me smile. I grabbed her hair in my hands, and pulled her back, resting her on my chest and carrying  
my mouth up to her ear.

"See?" I asked her, my hands began to caress her breasts. "Look at him" I lowered my hand to her abdomen, under her skirt and over her thighs.

“Does he make you feel that way?” My fingers stroked her thighs down to her panties. A silent gasp escaped her mouth as I felt her wetness. She groaned and pushed her hips against me. Perfect. "What do you want?" I whispered against her shoulder.

"Fuck. I don't know ..." she answered desperately. But even as she said that, her hips nail on me.

My fingers continued to slide in and out of her. “Look at him, Vanessa. You know what you want.” She let out a curse as soon as I called her by her name.

God… it felt so good to call her that.

"Fuck me. Please..."

She didn't have to ask me twice. I quickly fell into my knees behind her, and lifted her skirt. I grabbed her panties with the intention of not ripping them off when she whispered. "Do it"

Damn, I loved that she loved it ...

I had never been able to be so animal with anyone. God that made me go crazy. I caught them in my fist, and she moaned as I pulled the fabric out from her body. After throwing them to the ground, I began to caress her entire body. I ran my fingers down her arm, down to her hands, commanding her to place them on the vanity table.

I got even wetter when I saw what was before me; her beautiful bent body  
at the waist, on the table, with her skirt on her hips and her perfect ass in view.

For a moment I wondered if she had ever done it like this ... Being with her made me want to try things that I had never wanted before. I bit my lip as I thought about that and parted her cheeks and put my mouth into her pretty pussy.

God… It had been too long. How could I be all this time without her? I began to eat her out desperate, frenzy. Drinking from her like a thirsty castaway. She moaned too loud and I pulled myself up a bit. I leaned over her and gave her a kiss on the lower back while saying another "Shhh". 

I grunted when she pushed her hips against me. She was close.

I heard more laughter from outside, and it took me out of my thoughts. David was down there and he wanted to get me away from this, he wanted to get me away from her. I sat back and held her under her breasts, pinching one of her nipples with one hand, while with the other I caressed her clit with rhythmic movements. The bottles and jars on the table were vibrating and rattling from the force of our movements, but I couldn't care about that. I grabbed her hair, and pulled her close to me, so that her back was now against my chest.

"You see him? Do you think he can make you feel this way?” I started to move my fingers in and out, forcing her to look out the window.

My walls were crumbling around me and I didn't care. I needed to fuck her enough for her to remember me that night while she was lying on her bed.

"Oh god" she moaned. "No, no one will make me feel this way."

Just hearing those words filled me with an animal pride that I hadn't felt before.  
I slid a hand down her body, grabbed her knee and placed her on the table, spreading her more, and making my fingers go deeper inside her. She gasped at the feeling that the new posture gave her, and I kissed her shoulders and neck.

“Don't you feel how well you fit around me? I growled into her neck. "When you go downstairs, I want you to remember this"

The sensation was becoming too unbearable and I was afraid this would be the last time that would feel her. I was almost desperate. She was like a drug to me, and that feeling consumed me day by day.

She started pounding her hips against me faster and I grabbed her hand and brought it down to my clit, without stopping touching her and I groaned when I felt her perfect caresses.

"Do you feel that?" I whispered softly against her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. "Do you feel how wet I am because of you?"

She turned her head and moaned against my neck. I knew her well enough to know she was close. She was tight around my fingers. Each movement brought us closer and closer and I needed to keep her quiet. I pulled my hand from her hair and covered her mouth, whispering that I needed her to keep quiet. But just as I felt her screams silenced in the air, I felt my own climax tear me apart. Her hand moved away from my hair to cover my mouth, and I closed my eyes letting myself be carried away. We both come at practically the same time, her body vibrating deliciously against mine in the replicas of her orgasm.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and kissed the palm of her hand before removing it from my mouth, and I rested my forehead on her shoulder. She leaned on me and we were silent for a few minutes.

She started to pull away from me, and I frowned at the loss of contact. I watched as she pulled down her skirt, put on her bra, and tied the straps of her dress. I crouched down to pick up my own dress, when my eyes fell on the torn lace of the  
floor. I quickly picked them up and tucked them between my breasts, hiding them. I looked at her again and saw that she was still tying her dress, so I walked over to her and pushed her hands away. I tied them without looking into her eyes.

We looked at each other awkwardly when I removed my hands from the straps, and she took a step toward behind. I didn't even know if we were both surprised that it happened again.

At this point, it was as if it had become inevitable. We both returned to our usual breathing rhythm, and we stopped looking at each other as we walked to the door. I grabbed the knob and opened it, but we stopped short when we saw who was in front of us.

Arms folded, one eyebrow raised, John was standing by the door, staring at us.

"I think we need to talk." ......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We got caught, little bear..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is a sexy secretary with a boss who is a pain in the ass (in more ways than one) Welcome to Hytes Inc.
> 
> Content Warning: This story contains sexual/adult content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely happy for the love and good comments on this story and on my other works. Really thank you very much.  
> Today's chapter song is S&M - Rihanna  
> Thanks as always to my amazing beta for her wonderful work.

The moment Ms. Hytes opened the door and we were face to face with John, I froze. I could feel the tension radiating from her as he stood in front of us with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

"Well, what a nice surprise, huh? What were you two doing in there exactly?” He asked suspiciously, looking back and forth between the two of us. All the things he might have heard crossed my mind and I felt my heart leaking from my chest.

I exchanged a look with Ms. Hytes, and then I looked back at John and shook my head.

“Nothing, Ms. Hytes and I had something to discuss. That's all. ”I tried not to mind, but my nervous gave me away.

John shook his head but his eyes were looking more at her than at me.

"I heard noise inside but you were definitely not talking," he said in a firm tone, and shrugged, “and even though I didn't know you that well, it's not a secret that you two don't talk at all; you just yell. So? Are you dating? "

"No, of course not!" Exclaimed Ms. Hytes and I at the same time. Our gazes met for a brief moment and we quickly looked away.

“So… you just fuck,” he continued curtly, more like a statement than a question, and for a moment neither of us could find the words to answer. The tension in that corridor was so palpable that it was impossible not to notice it. "Since when?"

"John ..." she started to say, shaking her head and for the first time I started to feel really bad about her discomfort. I've never seen her so intimidated before.

"Since when, Brooke? Nessa?” He continued to persist, but once again, neither of them responded and he shook his head. "You guys have to fix this shit NOW!"

"John, I ... we just ..."

Just what? We just had amazing sex? That we were like magnets, that we were attracted to each other and were unable to resist the attraction? We just ...

“We just made a mistake, John. It was a mistake.” Her voice cut off my thoughts and I looked at her in shock.

My eyes never stopped looking at her as she began to speak.

“Mistake or not, it has to stop now. What if it was Farra who had been behind the door? And Brooke Lynn, you are her boss! Have you forgotten about that? ”He continued to look at her, a disapproving expression on his face. “Look, you two are adults, and I don't know what's going on here; but whatever it is, you can't let Farra find out. "

I tensed a bit at the thought of Farra if she found out about all this, and how disappointed she would be if this ever came to light. I could not stand it. I didn't want her to think of me that way. I knew we shouldn't have done this, that it was probably a mistake. But we had never said those words, and I hated to admit that hearing them hurt. This had to end.

"That won't be a problem," I replied slightly annoyed, stabbing her with my eyes. “I have learned from my mistake. If you'll excuse me ... "

I passed between them towards the stairs, with the anger and the pain that her words caused me nailed in the chest. Why should I expect anything different from her? For a moment I thought I would see a hint of compassion; a vulnerability he had never witnessed before. But as quickly as it came, it was gone, and all the reasons he had for despising her became clear again.

Before going outside, I tried to compose myself and sat down next to David again.

"Is everything okay?" He asked me with a kind smile.

I turned my head to look at him for a while. He was very attractive; Well-groomed blond hair, a kind face, and the prettiest blue eyes I'd ever seen. He had everything I should want. I looked away when Ms. Hytes returned to the table with John, but quickly turned away from her and smiled sweetly at David.

“Yeah, it's just… I'm not feeling very well. I think I should head home."

I stood up to kiss Farra on the cheek, and David did the same behind me.

"I'll walk you to the car." He said in a worried voice, and once I said goodbye to everyone, I felt his hand on my back as we walked towards the house. Back in the garage, next to my car, he gave me a shy smile and shook my hand.

“It was very nice meeting you, Vanessa. I'd like to call you one day, and maybe take you out for dinner. "

I smiled back at him and took my hand away from his.

"Give me your phone number." I bit my lip as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. A part of me felt bad for doing this, I had just had sex with a woman upstairs not 20 minutes ago, and now I was giving my phone number to a man. But it was time to turn the page with this sick and tangled game between me and Ms. Hytes; and a lunch date with such a nice guy seemed like a good way to start. He smiled more widely as I handed him his cell phone back and handed me a card with his number on it. His hand clasped mine again and brought it to his lips.

“I'll call you on Monday; I hope the flowers are not quite faded. "

I shrugged slightly and laughed.

“It is the intention that counts. Thank you." I said softly as he brushed a lock of hair from my cheek that the wind had put there. A gesture so chivalrous and tender it should make my heart skip. But instead, I tensed; worried if the next thing would be an attempt to kiss me.

"I should be going"

David nodded, opening the car door for me and smiling. "Of course. Drive safe, and good night, Vanessa. "

I stopped to look at him and smiled.

"Good night David." He closed the door and I pulled away, jaw clenched and accelerated before exiting the garage, watching his silhouette disappear in my rearview mirror.

I leaned my head back on the seat, my hands gripping the wheel.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I repeated to myself.

How could I let myself do that again; let her take control of my mind and body again? Why wasn't a nice guy like David enough to make me say no? When I got home, I practically ran to the bathroom to shower and change clothes, eliminating any physical trace of what happened that night. I put on a T-shirt and shorts and crawled into bed, waiting to fall asleep, even if it's only a few hours. Little by little my eyes closed, waiting for the dream to free me from this nightmare.

We were alone in a strange room. She tied me with leather straps and covered my eyes without saying anything. Only her eyes told me what she wanted ... me. I didn't know if I should be afraid or not, lying on my back, without a chance to escape. An intelligent woman should be able to say no, but I felt everything around me raw. My mind was fighting with my body, telling me this was wrong. Telling me that I didn't want this. But I wanted it... more than anything.

Before leaving me, she lightly ran her fingers through the tape that covered my eyes, down my neck to my nipple; circling the hardened lump. A groan escaped me as I arched my back at her touch, as my hands tugged at the leather strings. With one last caress of her hand, she slid her long finger down my abdomen to the pain between my legs. I wanted it to push, to fill me up, and to stop this incessant longing. But with one last circle around my clit, she withdrew her hand and left.

The minutes passed, the anticipation of what was going to happen growing more and more with each passing second. What was she going to do to me? God, there were too many things I wanted her to do with me. Every nerve in my body fired in anticipation.

My wrists were tied over my head with straps of soft leather, and my legs were tied at the ankles, leaving me open and exposed. I should be ashamed. I should feel humiliated. But I couldn't even worry about it. I've never felt so raunchy, so ready for her to take me. I heard a sound to my right, and quickly turned my head, straining to make out that noise. Was anyone there? Fear ran through my body at the thought that someone else could see me like this. There it was again. Was she still here? Was she watching me?

My chest was heavy, and my skin crawled. All my muscles were so tense that I could feel my whole body vibrating. I needed to do something. I pulled on the leather strings to no avail. If you had asked me about this a few months ago, I would have said that even imagining a situation like this, I would have panicked. But now, all I felt was relief. A strange and powerful sense of relief at being able to stop controlling my own actions; to let someone take care of giving me pleasure. It was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. But it wasn't just anyone I wanted. It was her.

I continued to struggle until a velvety voice sounded through the silent room.

"MMM. So precious…” she said in a low voice from somewhere in the room. My breath hitched and I turned my head to search for her.

“Seeing you like this; naked, open to me, completely vulnerable, you are the most precious thing in the world."

Her voice sounded closer to me now, and I imagined that she would be standing next to me, watching me. That simple thought was enough to send a visible chill through my body.

I heard some metal followed by a sound like rubbing some cloth. A belt? Something cold and soft brushed my calf, making my leg shake and I gasped. 

"Don't get me wrong," she said softly, still brushing my body. “It's not that I don't worship your fire. But there is something about you being totally defenseless ...; Knowing that I can make you do anything I want… knowing that I can do with you anything I want.” I felt her breath on my skin as she leaned in to whisper in my ear.

“It makes me wetter than you imagine. Do you wanna feel it?"

I felt the air leave my lungs, and my nipples got so hard they hurt. Too proud to say the words, I bit my lip and nodded.

“Oh, I'm sure you do, my little girl. But you've been a very bad girl. Do you enjoy making me suffer?" She pulled away from me and I felt some leather creep up my legs and up my crotch. I sighed when I felt something finally touch me where I wanted it.

I was so excited that I could do anything she asked me to do.

“Walking around in those sexy dresses. You like to play hard, right?" The cool leather caressed my nipples. I felt a lash against my skin sharply, and I was surprised by the moan that escaped my lips. What was happening to me? Something like a peck hit my thigh, snapping me out of my thoughts and making me cry. The feeling was incredible. It hurt a little, but it was also pleasant. I wanted her to do it again.

“Answer me,” she snapped, her mouth once more close to my ear. I was so caught up with that feeling that I couldn't remember the question. I felt her tugging at my hair and grabbing it with her fist; She shook it and spoke again. “I said answer me.” She growled.

"Yes ma'am." I whispered between gasps. I could feel the wetness and desire, desperately wishing I could close my legs to release some pain.

“And you deserve to be punished, don't you?” Her nose ran down my jaw, her hot breath crashing onto my neck. I tugged at the ropes that bound me, wanting to reach her and bring her closer to me.

"Yes ma'am" I whispered again. “Please punish me.” I couldn't believe I had just said those words. It was not something like me, but I had never felt so free before.

She released my hair and pulled away. The sound of a zipper caught my attention and I turned my head, trying to figure out something else. I assumed she was taking off the rest of her clothes and let my imagination run wild, picturing her in front of me, naked. Just the memory of her body made my hips rise slightly. The pain between my legs had become so uncomfortable that I could do anything to remedy it. Her graceful hands moved up my ankles, adjusting the strings. She slid them down my body and did the same with those on my wrists. I felt her holding me under my arms and she easily slid me up the table, leaving my head hanging over the edge. I was still tied up and blindfolded when the tips of her fingers ran over my breasts, grabbing them and stroking my nipples with her thumbs.

Something warm and soft brushed my upper lip, and I gasped in surprise at the strange sensation. My lips parted instinctively and I moved closer. "Open up, my little girl" she said hoarsely. I moaned as soon as I realized it was the tip of her thumb, stroking my lips from side to side, wet with her arousal. She was standing next to me at the head of the table, I felt her move away and she climbed over my body, until she put her thighs on both sides of my head and she sat on my face. I opened my mouth anxiously. The angle allowed it to enter in my mouth easily. I wasn't one to twist her arm the first time, but the sensation of give her pleasure this way was so erotic that I moaned loudly around her pussy.

“Damn, you look so pretty with your mouth full…” Her hips began to move; with one hand she held my head and the other slid up and down my body. “God, you do it so well"

I moaned in response and took her deeper into my mouth, getting a huge moan from her. I have never been so overwhelmed with the need to please someone before, but if it was as if right now, my only purpose was to give her pleasure. Leaning over me, her hand passed between my breasts to my clit. I couldn't hold back a deep gasp as her fingers circled and teased me.

"I love fucking your precious mouth," she growled as she continued to move her hips over me. “Maybe I should keep you tied up here and hide you from others. I do not share what is mine. Do you understand?” Her voice had become strained and I nodded as best I could; sucking harder in response. “Oh fuck… I'm going to… fuck I'm going to cum. You want that? Fuck… Do you want me to cum in that precious mouth? "

I whimpered at her words, there was nothing I wanted more than to ease her. My body ached and trembled, every muscle struggling and pushing to free itself. Her hands moved to my hair, and he started panting and cursing almost breathlessly, and with one last movement he shuddered and came into my mouth. I swallowed it and continued sucking, delighting in her orgasm as much as she was.

She pulled away from my mouth, and shifted, lying on top of me and resting her head between my breasts, trying to calm her breathing.  
“That was so fucking good.” she gasped against my skin, and began to run her lips and tongue over my left breast.  
I groaned and tried to arch my back to her impatient mouth, but I was still tied to the table. She stood up and readjusted the leather straps.

She grabbed my face gently, and kissed me, savoring herself on my lips. Her precious hands went up and down my arms, rubbing gently, letting my circulation return to normal. She stroked my hair gently, kissed both sides of my face, and whispered into my ear. "You have given me so much pleasure."

My body sang as soon as she said it, and I turned my cheek for her to touch me. "How could I reward you?" She whispered seductively, all the while kissing my neck. "Tell me. How do you want me to reward you? With my mouth?"

She licked my nipples, grabbing them between her teeth and biting. “With my hands?” Her long fingers traced my abdomen, then delved deep into me. A desperate groan escaped me as I twisted and struggled, wanting more. "Or with my cock?"

Just thinking of her fucking me with her strap was enough to make my body spasm around her fingers. "Ahh. Is that what you want? Beg me Tell me you want my cock.” She added another finger and kissed my thigh.

"Yes." I begged, squirming helplessly to free myself. "Please. I want your dick. Oh God. Please. I'll do whatever.” I had never felt so consumed with lust as I did at that moment. Every word was true. I would do anything. I wanted her to claim my body, to calm this insatiable need I had for her.

She withdrew her fingers and I felt her climb up the table and get between my thighs. A moisture touched my lips.  
"Do you feel that? Do you feel how prepared you are?" My tongue licked my lips, savoring myself. I wasn't even surprised that I liked it. This woman made me want things I had never dreamed of: to give up all my preconceptions about how women should behave, and to surrender to this magnetic force that I felt when I was with her.

She lay closer to me, her breasts caressing my sensitive nipples; planted a kiss on each of my covered eyes.

"Tell me whose you are," she whispered, brushing her lips against my cheeks, my forehead and finally my lips. She reached up and removed the blindfold from my eyes. “I want to see your eyes when you tell me that you are mine. Now, tell me, who do you belong to? "

I blinked several times, adjusting my eyes to the dim light. The tip of the strap pressed against my clitoris, causing the most delicious of sensations throughout my body.

"Yours," I groaned, finally seeing her perfect face. "I'm yours."

"Mine," she gasped, as she pushed inside me. I rolled my eyes at the sensation of feeling her fill me inside. The world around us had disappeared as soon as it began to move; withdrawing almost completely before putting it deep again. The force she used made the leather squeak making it almost painful, as her body pressed me closer to the table. But it only made it better. As her pace increased, she pinched my nipples and nipped at the tender skin on my neck. I was overwhelmed by the sweet mix of pleasure; the animal way she fucks me, the possessive words she whispered against my skin, and the pleasure of her cock inside me.

I had never thought that being so helpless would make me feel so beautiful. My growls became louder and the need in me began to grow. With each thrust I felt reality disappear.

“You belong to me.” She gasped, sliding me up slightly to deepen her thrusts. “No one will ever touch you like me. You are mine, Vanessa "

"Yes, only yours." I could not extend it any longer. “Take me!” I screamed, unable to hold back. “Fuck me… please… make me yours.“ My orgasm exploded inside me, and I was ashamed of all the screams that flooded the room, but I couldn't stop, the pleasure was indescribable.

I sat bolt upright on the bed, my eyes half open, and looked around. Where the hell was I? Confused, I ran my hand over my chest, surprised to feel the soft cotton  
from my shirt. My throat was dry, and my heart was pounding as I tried to control my breathing. I turned on the lamp on my bedside table with shaking hands, and recognized my room. She was at home, not in a strange room, tied to a table. My bed was a tangle of sheets and I groaned when I saw the time on the alarm clock. 4:30.

Great.

I tried to focus on what had just happened. What the hell was that? I'd had so many sex dreams about her that I couldn't count them, but nothing compared to this.  
I realized that I was not going to be able to fall asleep again, and since I did not want to lie there and think about it, I decided to get up. My body was sticky with sweat and I still felt the arousal in my abdomen. So I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

But even when I was cleaning my body, I couldn't do the same with my mind.

The way she made me feel. The fact that I enjoyed it. I was pleading for her. It wasn't much different from what had happened the night before. I had tried with great effort to fight it in reality, but in my dream I had been grateful for it, it made me excited.

We had made a mistake.

Her words from last night were still rattling through my head. That along with my dream only strengthened my determination to fight this, to end this despicable addiction.

At least I had a yoga class with Silky that morning to distract myself. However, once I got to the studio, I realized that I was not going to be so lucky. To say that I was not focused at all was an understatement. There was no way to avoid my thoughts, they always ended in two places; that fucking bathroom or that fucking dream.

God, I had spent so much time recreating those two scenes that it was now very difficult for me to tell reality from fantasy. Honestly, I didn't know what horrified me more; the things I let her do to me or the things I imagined. There was absolutely no doubt that if I gave her the opportunity, she could make that dream come true. And I realized for the first time that she had called me Vanessa .. It was a small detail, but she had never called me that before. It aroused in me a strange and unfamiliar feeling, but I liked it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, cursing that beautiful face and body for the umpteenth time.

The instructor's voice broke my thoughts as he guided us to the next pose. Looking up at Silky, I reconsidered the idea of plucking up my courage and talking to her. I had come to the conclusion that I really needed to talk about this with someone. There was A’keria, but she worked with Steve and couldn't keep a secret even if her life depended on it. It was definitely crossed off the list. I knew I could talk to John if I asked him to, but he is a Hytes and knowing what he had heard, it would make me quite uncomfortable.

This was one of those moments when I wish my mother lived close to me and we were more united. At the thought of that, pain welled up in my chest and tears welled up in my eyes.

Moving here to study had been the best decision I had ever made. Although living so far from my family and friends was sometimes hard, I knew that everything happened for a reason, and I wished that reason would appear soon.

Could I tell Big Silks about this? I have to admit that I was terrified of what she might think of me. But more than that, I was terrified of saying those words out loud.  
Looking in her direction once more, I was met by the puzzled gaze of my good Silky.

"Okay, what's going on?" She asked me worriedly.

I tried not to say anything to her, tried not to look worried and tell her that I was being absurd. But I could not. The enormous pressure of the past few weeks was crushing me, and before I could control it, my chin twitches and I began to babble like a baby.

"That's what I was thinking. C'mon...” She offered me her hands and helped me up off the ground. We grabbed our belongings and walked out the door.

Twenty minutes, two Margaritas and an emotional breakdown later, I was sitting across from a shocked Silky at the table in our favorite restaurant. I told her everything; the ripped panties and how much I liked them, the different places, John catching us, my guilt at feeling that I had betrayed Farra and Steve, the dinner with David, the caveman statements of Ms. Hytes and finally, my dream .

When I raised my head to look at her, I winced; It looked like she had just seen a car accident. If this all sounded really bad to me, I could imagine what it would sound like to someone else.

“Okay, let me make sure I understand.” I nodded as she continued.

“You're fucking your boss.” I flinched slightly at the connotation. "The same boss you affectionately call 'evil bitch'. I sighed heavily and nodded again.

"But you hate her."

“Correct.” I replied in agreement, taking my eyes off her.

"You don't want to be with her, but you can't walk away either," she added, a confused look on her face.

“God, it sounds even worse hearing it from someone else.” I groaned as I buried my face in my hands.

"But she's good, I mean, good in bed" she said with a hint of humor in her voice.

“Well it doesn't even come close, Silks. Phenomenal, intense, it clouds my mind, I'm incredibly multi-orgasmized.” At that point I had to stop looking at her.

“Orgasmized is a word?” She asked laughing.

I rubbed my face hard with my hands and sighed again. "I don't know. I don't know! But I'm not going to argue about that, Silky "

"Right ... Well," she answered thoughtfully, clearing her throat. "I guess the lack of sex is not her problem, after all."

I growled and dropped my head onto my arms, onto the table. "Not. It definitely isn't.” I raised my head slightly at her outrageous laugh.

"Silks! It's not funny! ”I protested.

"Sorry, Ness" she said, trying to compose herself. “But you have to see that this is insane. Listen, of all the people I know, you would be the last to be in this situation. You have always been so serious, with each of your steps in your life, so planned. You have only been with three people, and with those three you have had a relationship. That bitch has to mean something else to you. "

I looked at her and frowned, knowing her words bothered me so much because I knew exactly how right she was.

"And that dream had to leave you freaking out, didn't it?" She asked in dismay.

“Oh, that's an understatement. Let's see, I was tied to a table with my eyes covered, defenseless and vulnerable, completely at her mercy. That's not me" I said louder than necessary. And I loved it in the dream; I was begging for it. I've never fantasized about something like that before. "

“You know,” she began, - “I bet you that dream means something. Let's see it.” She pulled out her Iphone, and searched for something, before bursting into laughter.

"What's wrong?" I asked, scared to death by her answer.

“Oh, you are going to love this: << Dreaming of being tied and enslaved represents aspects of your emotions or personality that are too repressed. It may be that you are restricting your needs to express yourself, or you feel that you are a prisoner of your  
circumstances. >> Well, I don't know what you mean," she said laughing.

“Great.” I sighed, “Silky, I know there is nothing wrong with having a purely sexual relationship with someone. I can bear that. And I know sometimes I can be too controlling, but when I'm with her, I can't be like that. I have no control over myself and I can't stand it."

Silky took a sip of her margarita, and I could see how little by little she was digesting what I had told her, while she thought about what she was going to say.

"Well, you already know the answer, don't you?" She answered very seriously. I looked at her expectantly. “You have to stop this. Avoid being with her alone at all costs. "

"It's not that simple," I replied, shaking my head. “I work with her, for her. Being alone with her is not something easily avoidable. On top of that, I have a conference with her in Seattle in two weeks. In the same hotel."

"Ness, what's happening to you?" Silky asked with a shocked face. "So, what do you want this to continue?"

"No!" I exclaimed defensively, fixing my eyes on her skeptical gaze. “Let's see… No one has ever affected me like this. She makes me want things that I didn't want before. I only wish that what I feel was for someone else, someone nice, like David for example. "

"What kinds of things do you feel? spanks?” Silky replied laughing, but when I bit my lip and looked away, I heard her gasp. "Oh my God! Does she spank you ?! "

My eyes widened even more.

"A little higher, Silks. The boy in the back, I don't think he heard you.” I hissed as I shook my head. As soon as I made sure no one was looking, I brushed strands of hair off my forehead, and responded. "Of course she doesn't spank me and look, I know I have to stop all this, but I ..."

I stopped talking as soon as I felt a tingle on the back of my neck, my hair stood on end, and I felt goosebumps rise. Instinctively I turned my head and the air stopped in my throat the moment I looked at the door.

There she was; dressed in a gray T-shirt and jeans, with low heels and her tousled hair sexier than normal. I looked back at Silky, feeling all the blood rush to my face.

"Ness, what's up? You look like you have seen a ghost." She said worriedly, touching my arm.

I gulped to clear my voice, and looked at her.

"Silks, do you see that girl who looks like a lost sexy mom, right at the door?" I whispered as she lifted her head to look at her, and gave her a little kick under the table.

"Don't be so obvious! That's my boss. "

Silky's eyes widened and her mouth opened.

"Oh my god," she gasped with a sigh as her eyes moved up and down, obviously looking at her. “You weren't kidding, Ness, the bitch looks like a Miss Universe. That really is a hot lesbian. I couldn't throw her out of my bed. "

"Silky! You are not helping me at all! "

"Who is the redhead?" She asked, shaking her head to where they were. I turned to look, watching as they made their way to a table, with her hand on the back of the girl who was with her, while Hytes pulled out a chair for her to sit on.

"What a pretentious asshole," I hissed, shaking my head and looking back at my table. Just as Silky was about to speak, her phone rang and she reached for it in her bag. The hello darling alerted me that it was her man, and that was going to take a while. I turned to look at Ms. Hytes again, talking and laughing with the redhead; And I couldn't look away She was much more attractive now that she seemed relaxed; smiling, rolling her eyes when she laughed.

Very honeyed, Hytes.

As if she had heard my thoughts, she turned her head to where I was, and we looked at each other. I clenched my jaw tightly and looked away, putting my napkin on the  
table. I had to get out of there.

"I'll be back, Silks"

She nodded, not cutting off the phone conversation. I stood up and quickly sidestepped her table, making sure not to look at her. Just when I had turned the corner from the ladies' room, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Wait.” The simple sound of her voice shook my body.

Ok Vanessa, you can do it. Just turn around, look at her, and tell her to fuck off. She's the asshole who said last night you were a mistake and now she's with a red-haired bitch.

I straightened my shoulders and turned to look at her. Shit. Up close she looked much better. I had never seen her dressed in anything other than her perfect cocktail dresses and suits.

Obviously this morning she hadn't done her makeup, and instead of giving her a scruffy look, it just made her sexier. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning at the thought of that pretty clean face between my legs. What the hell was wrong with me?

"What do you want?" I snapped, pulling her hand off my shoulder. I could see that she had huge dark circles under her eyes. She looked tired. Well .. If her nights were half as bad as mine, I'd be satisfied. She ran her hands through her hair, and looked around us uncomfortably.

"I just want to talk with you. To explain about last night. "

"What do you have to explain? Obviously you've gotten over it.” I said, nodding to her table, where the redhead was sitting there. "Very fast, even for you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She said, joking, and looking back. "Are you talking about Tasha?"

"Oh, that's her name? Well, I hope you and Tasha have a nice evening, Ms. Hytes "

Just when I turned to leave, she stopped me again.

"Fuck! Why don't you let me go? " I said almost shouting.

"Why do you have to be so damn grumpy all the time? And why do you care what I do?"

Our little discussion was starting to get the attention of the restaurant employees, so after looking around us, she pushed me into the washroom and closed the door.

“What do you think you are doing? And what do you mean? I don't care anything that you, but, fuck! Not 24 hours ago you fucked me and now you're eating with someone else!” I yelled at her. I was so angry that my nails were practically digging into my palms hands.

"Do you think this is a date? My God, how can you think that about me? ”She exhaled, shaking her head. “Tasha is an old friend. She is going to organize a charity event, and the company is going to contribute to her. I was supposed to meet her on Monday to sign some papers but had to change her flight at the last minute and is leaving the country this afternoon. "

She ran her fingers through her hair again.

"I have not been with any other since the incident of the wind..." She stopped, thinking again what she was going to say. "Since our first ... you know .."

Was she kidding?. We stood there, staring at each other as I tried to assimilate her words. She hadn't been with any other. Could that be possible?

"Do you really think I'm going to believe it? All those women throwing themselves at your feet and you haven't fucked any of them? Oohh… it has touched my soul.” I said sarcastically as I turned back to the door.

"It's not that hard to believe," she growled angrily, feeling her eyes dart into my back.

"Oh sure, because you're a one-woman person, right? Give me just one reason why I should believe you. And for the record, I don't care.” I said over my shoulder as I reached for the doorknob. "You know what? Never mind. Anyway, it was just a mistake, right? "

“That is what I wanted to talk to you about.” She moved closer to me, and her essence invaded me, taking me back to my dream. Suddenly I panicked, like there wasn't enough oxygen in the little room. I needed to get out of there, now. What had Silky just said five minutes ago? That I was not to be alone with her? Good advice. I really liked the pair of panties I was wearing and didn't want them to end up ripped in her pocket.

Ok… that was a lie.

“Look, it doesn't matter. I have to go...” A strange sense of deja-vu began to run through my head and I knew what would happen if I stayed there.

"Are you going to see David again?" She asked behind me.

My hand was on the doorknob, all I had to do was leave, and I'd be safe. I froze, staring at the damn door for what seemed like forever, struggling with myself. It would be so easy to stay… My eyes closed and my nipples hardened just thinking about it. Get out of there, Vanessa.

“What do you care?” I got goose bumps. It was so stupid. I felt like she was getting closer to me.

"I thought we talked about it last night," she said, her warm breath against my hair.

"Yes, we talked a lot yesterday." Her fingertips moved up my arm and pulled the strap of my shirt off my shoulder; her lips brushed my skin.

"I didn't mean to say that," she whispered against my skin.

“That doesn't mean it's not true.” My body instinctively clung to hers, tilting my head slightly to give her more access.

“I shouldn't have said it.” She parted the ponytail from my shoulder, and moved her soft lips down my back. My breathing deepened and every nerve in my body responded to her.

“Turn around.” Her words were simple, but they created a huge conflict in my head. It would be easy for her to press me against the wall and hold me down, but now the decision was mine. I bit my lip hard, trying not to turn. My hand was already turning the knob, but I gave up.

I turned around slowly, looking into her eyes. They were full of lust and I felt my legs weaken intensely. Her hand came up to my face, stroking my lip with her thumb.

Our breaths rang out loud around us, and when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, she pressed against me, her lips bumping against mine.

The moment we kissed, my body stopped fighting. My bag landed on the ground and my hands flew up to her hair, drawing her to me. Our kisses were fierce and tense, touching our skin with our hands. She put me against the wall and moved her hands up my butt, lifting me slightly. I groaned when I felt her body pressing against me. Her hands slid inside my yoga pants and she grabbed my ass, over my panties.

"Fuck. What are you wearing?” She growled against my neck, stroking the pink satin.

I almost smiled when I remembered which pair I was wearing. The back was shaped like a heart. They were new and very expensive. She lifted me even higher and I put my legs around her waist, pressing hard against the wall. She moaned when I grabbed her earlobe with my teeth.

She pushed the side of my shirt away and took one of my nipples with her mouth. I leaned my head back against the wall and felt her lips brush against my breasts. A shrill sound broke the silence and I heard her curse. My cellphone. I put one foot on the ground, and she pulled away from me a little, putting on her usual mean face again. I fixed my clothes

I quickly reached for my bag, pulling out the phone and making a disgusted face when I saw the photo on the screen.

"Hi Silky" I said almost without breath.

"Bitch, where the hell are you? And why is there a bored redhead sitting alone here? ”She asked.

"I'll be there in a second, okay?" I heard how she kept asking while I hung up and put it back in my bag, avoiding looking at her.

"Look, I ..." the sound of my cell phone cut me off.

"God, Silky! I told you I'll be there in a second! ”I yelled. But it wasn't Silky.

“Vanessa?” David's confused voice came from the speaker.

"Oh hello. " Shit. This couldn't be happening to me. "Look, I can't talk right now."

“Yes, I'm sorry to bother you on Sunday, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I don't want anybody to get in trouble or anything like that, but I just checked my emails and there's a confirmation that you received the flowers."

"Really?" I asked, pretending to be interested. My gaze was fixed on her; Her pupils were dilated with excitement but her jaw was tight, obviously trying to figure out who I was talking to.

"Well, it looks like they were signed by Brooke Lynn Hytes." ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa will whopp Brooke's ass...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is a sexy secretary with a boss who is a pain in the ass (in more ways than one) Welcome to Hytes Inc.
> 
> Content Warning: This story contains sexual/adult content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely happy for the love and good comments on this story and on my other works. Really thank you very much.  
> Today's chapter song is S&M - Rihanna  
> Thanks as always to my amazing beta for her wonderful work.

The moment Ms. Hytes opened the door and we were face to face with John, I froze. I could feel the tension radiating from her as he stood in front of us with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

"Well, what a nice surprise, huh? What were you two doing in there exactly?” He asked suspiciously, looking back and forth between the two of us. All the things he might have heard crossed my mind and I felt my heart leaking from my chest.

I exchanged a look with Ms. Hytes, and then I looked back at John and shook my head.

“Nothing, Ms. Hytes and I had something to discuss. That's all. ”I tried not to mind, but my nervous gave me away.

John shook his head but his eyes were looking more at her than at me.

"I heard noise inside but you were definitely not talking," he said in a firm tone, and shrugged, “and even though I didn't know you that well, it's not a secret that you two don't talk at all; you just yell. So? Are you dating? "

"No, of course not!" Exclaimed Ms. Hytes and I at the same time. Our gazes met for a brief moment and we quickly looked away.

“So… you just fuck,” he continued curtly, more like a statement than a question, and for a moment neither of us could find the words to answer. The tension in that corridor was so palpable that it was impossible not to notice it. "Since when?"

"John ..." she started to say, shaking her head and for the first time I started to feel really bad about her discomfort. I've never seen her so intimidated before.

"Since when, Brooke? Nessa?” He continued to persist, but once again, neither of them responded and he shook his head. "You guys have to fix this shit NOW!"

"John, I ... we just ..."

Just what? We just had amazing sex? That we were like magnets, that we were attracted to each other and were unable to resist the attraction? We just ...

“We just made a mistake, John. It was a mistake.” Her voice cut off my thoughts and I looked at her in shock.

My eyes never stopped looking at her as she began to speak.

“Mistake or not, it has to stop now. What if it was Farra who had been behind the door? And Brooke Lynn, you are her boss! Have you forgotten about that? ”He continued to look at her, a disapproving expression on his face. “Look, you two are adults, and I don't know what's going on here; but whatever it is, you can't let Farra find out. "

I tensed a bit at the thought of Farra if she found out about all this, and how disappointed she would be if this ever came to light. I could not stand it. I didn't want her to think of me that way. I knew we shouldn't have done this, that it was probably a mistake. But we had never said those words, and I hated to admit that hearing them hurt. This had to end.

"That won't be a problem," I replied slightly annoyed, stabbing her with my eyes. “I have learned from my mistake. If you'll excuse me ... "

I passed between them towards the stairs, with the anger and the pain that her words caused me nailed in the chest. Why should I expect anything different from her? For a moment I thought I would see a hint of compassion; a vulnerability he had never witnessed before. But as quickly as it came, it was gone, and all the reasons he had for despising her became clear again.

Before going outside, I tried to compose myself and sat down next to David again.

"Is everything okay?" He asked me with a kind smile.

I turned my head to look at him for a while. He was very attractive; Well-groomed blond hair, a kind face, and the prettiest blue eyes I'd ever seen. He had everything I should want. I looked away when Ms. Hytes returned to the table with John, but quickly turned away from her and smiled sweetly at David.

“Yeah, it's just… I'm not feeling very well. I think I should head home."

I stood up to kiss Farra on the cheek, and David did the same behind me.

"I'll walk you to the car." He said in a worried voice, and once I said goodbye to everyone, I felt his hand on my back as we walked towards the house. Back in the garage, next to my car, he gave me a shy smile and shook my hand.

“It was very nice meeting you, Vanessa. I'd like to call you one day, and maybe take you out for dinner. "

I smiled back at him and took my hand away from his.

"Give me your phone number." I bit my lip as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. A part of me felt bad for doing this, I had just had sex with a woman upstairs not 20 minutes ago, and now I was giving my phone number to a man. But it was time to turn the page with this sick and tangled game between me and Ms. Hytes; and a lunch date with such a nice guy seemed like a good way to start. He smiled more widely as I handed him his cell phone back and handed me a card with his number on it. His hand clasped mine again and brought it to his lips.

“I'll call you on Monday; I hope the flowers are not quite faded. "

I shrugged slightly and laughed.

“It is the intention that counts. Thank you." I said softly as he brushed a lock of hair from my cheek that the wind had put there. A gesture so chivalrous and tender it should make my heart skip. But instead, I tensed; worried if the next thing would be an attempt to kiss me.

"I should be going"

David nodded, opening the car door for me and smiling. "Of course. Drive safe, and good night, Vanessa. "

I stopped to look at him and smiled.

"Good night David." He closed the door and I pulled away, jaw clenched and accelerated before exiting the garage, watching his silhouette disappear in my rearview mirror.

I leaned my head back on the seat, my hands gripping the wheel.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I repeated to myself.

How could I let myself do that again; let her take control of my mind and body again? Why wasn't a nice guy like David enough to make me say no? When I got home, I practically ran to the bathroom to shower and change clothes, eliminating any physical trace of what happened that night. I put on a T-shirt and shorts and crawled into bed, waiting to fall asleep, even if it's only a few hours. Little by little my eyes closed, waiting for the dream to free me from this nightmare.

We were alone in a strange room. She tied me with leather straps and covered my eyes without saying anything. Only her eyes told me what she wanted ... me. I didn't know if I should be afraid or not, lying on my back, without a chance to escape. An intelligent woman should be able to say no, but I felt everything around me raw. My mind was fighting with my body, telling me this was wrong. Telling me that I didn't want this. But I wanted it... more than anything.

Before leaving me, she lightly ran her fingers through the tape that covered my eyes, down my neck to my nipple; circling the hardened lump. A groan escaped me as I arched my back at her touch, as my hands tugged at the leather strings. With one last caress of her hand, she slid her long finger down my abdomen to the pain between my legs. I wanted it to push, to fill me up, and to stop this incessant longing. But with one last circle around my clit, she withdrew her hand and left.

The minutes passed, the anticipation of what was going to happen growing more and more with each passing second. What was she going to do to me? God, there were too many things I wanted her to do with me. Every nerve in my body fired in anticipation.

My wrists were tied over my head with straps of soft leather, and my legs were tied at the ankles, leaving me open and exposed. I should be ashamed. I should feel humiliated. But I couldn't even worry about it. I've never felt so raunchy, so ready for her to take me. I heard a sound to my right, and quickly turned my head, straining to make out that noise. Was anyone there? Fear ran through my body at the thought that someone else could see me like this. There it was again. Was she still here? Was she watching me?

My chest was heavy, and my skin crawled. All my muscles were so tense that I could feel my whole body vibrating. I needed to do something. I pulled on the leather strings to no avail. If you had asked me about this a few months ago, I would have said that even imagining a situation like this, I would have panicked. But now, all I felt was relief. A strange and powerful sense of relief at being able to stop controlling my own actions; to let someone take care of giving me pleasure. It was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. But it wasn't just anyone I wanted. It was her.

I continued to struggle until a velvety voice sounded through the silent room.

"MMM. So precious…” she said in a low voice from somewhere in the room. My breath hitched and I turned my head to search for her.

“Seeing you like this; naked, open to me, completely vulnerable, you are the most precious thing in the world."

Her voice sounded closer to me now, and I imagined that she would be standing next to me, watching me. That simple thought was enough to send a visible chill through my body.

I heard some metal followed by a sound like rubbing some cloth. A belt? Something cold and soft brushed my calf, making my leg shake and I gasped. 

"Don't get me wrong," she said softly, still brushing my body. “It's not that I don't worship your fire. But there is something about you being totally defenseless ...; Knowing that I can make you do anything I want… knowing that I can do with you anything I want.” I felt her breath on my skin as she leaned in to whisper in my ear.

“It makes me wetter than you imagine. Do you wanna feel it?"

I felt the air leave my lungs, and my nipples got so hard they hurt. Too proud to say the words, I bit my lip and nodded.

“Oh, I'm sure you do, my little girl. But you've been a very bad girl. Do you enjoy making me suffer?" She pulled away from me and I felt some leather creep up my legs and up my crotch. I sighed when I felt something finally touch me where I wanted it.

I was so excited that I could do anything she asked me to do.

“Walking around in those sexy dresses. You like to play hard, right?" The cool leather caressed my nipples. I felt a lash against my skin sharply, and I was surprised by the moan that escaped my lips. What was happening to me? Something like a peck hit my thigh, snapping me out of my thoughts and making me cry. The feeling was incredible. It hurt a little, but it was also pleasant. I wanted her to do it again.

“Answer me,” she snapped, her mouth once more close to my ear. I was so caught up with that feeling that I couldn't remember the question. I felt her tugging at my hair and grabbing it with her fist; She shook it and spoke again. “I said answer me.” She growled.

"Yes ma'am." I whispered between gasps. I could feel the wetness and desire, desperately wishing I could close my legs to release some pain.

“And you deserve to be punished, don't you?” Her nose ran down my jaw, her hot breath crashing onto my neck. I tugged at the ropes that bound me, wanting to reach her and bring her closer to me.

"Yes ma'am" I whispered again. “Please punish me.” I couldn't believe I had just said those words. It was not something like me, but I had never felt so free before.

She released my hair and pulled away. The sound of a zipper caught my attention and I turned my head, trying to figure out something else. I assumed she was taking off the rest of her clothes and let my imagination run wild, picturing her in front of me, naked. Just the memory of her body made my hips rise slightly. The pain between my legs had become so uncomfortable that I could do anything to remedy it. Her graceful hands moved up my ankles, adjusting the strings. She slid them down my body and did the same with those on my wrists. I felt her holding me under my arms and she easily slid me up the table, leaving my head hanging over the edge. I was still tied up and blindfolded when the tips of her fingers ran over my breasts, grabbing them and stroking my nipples with her thumbs.

Something warm and soft brushed my upper lip, and I gasped in surprise at the strange sensation. My lips parted instinctively and I moved closer. "Open up, my little girl" she said hoarsely. I moaned as soon as I realized it was the tip of her thumb, stroking my lips from side to side, wet with her arousal. She was standing next to me at the head of the table, I felt her move away and she climbed over my body, until she put her thighs on both sides of my head and she sat on my face. I opened my mouth anxiously. The angle allowed it to enter in my mouth easily. I wasn't one to twist her arm the first time, but the sensation of give her pleasure this way was so erotic that I moaned loudly around her pussy.

“Damn, you look so pretty with your mouth full…” Her hips began to move; with one hand she held my head and the other slid up and down my body. “God, you do it so well"

I moaned in response and took her deeper into my mouth, getting a huge moan from her. I have never been so overwhelmed with the need to please someone before, but if it was as if right now, my only purpose was to give her pleasure. Leaning over me, her hand passed between my breasts to my clit. I couldn't hold back a deep gasp as her fingers circled and teased me.

"I love fucking your precious mouth," she growled as she continued to move her hips over me. “Maybe I should keep you tied up here and hide you from others. I do not share what is mine. Do you understand?” Her voice had become strained and I nodded as best I could; sucking harder in response. “Oh fuck… I'm going to… fuck I'm going to cum. You want that? Fuck… Do you want me to cum in that precious mouth? "

I whimpered at her words, there was nothing I wanted more than to ease her. My body ached and trembled, every muscle struggling and pushing to free itself. Her hands moved to my hair, and he started panting and cursing almost breathlessly, and with one last movement he shuddered and came into my mouth. I swallowed it and continued sucking, delighting in her orgasm as much as she was.

She pulled away from my mouth, and shifted, lying on top of me and resting her head between my breasts, trying to calm her breathing.   
“That was so fucking good.” she gasped against my skin, and began to run her lips and tongue over my left breast.   
I groaned and tried to arch my back to her impatient mouth, but I was still tied to the table. She stood up and readjusted the leather straps.

She grabbed my face gently, and kissed me, savoring herself on my lips. Her precious hands went up and down my arms, rubbing gently, letting my circulation return to normal. She stroked my hair gently, kissed both sides of my face, and whispered into my ear. "You have given me so much pleasure."

My body sang as soon as she said it, and I turned my cheek for her to touch me. "How could I reward you?" She whispered seductively, all the while kissing my neck. "Tell me. How do you want me to reward you? With my mouth?"

She licked my nipples, grabbing them between her teeth and biting. “With my hands?” Her long fingers traced my abdomen, then delved deep into me. A desperate groan escaped me as I twisted and struggled, wanting more. "Or with my cock?"

Just thinking of her fucking me with her strap was enough to make my body spasm around her fingers. "Ahh. Is that what you want? Beg me Tell me you want my cock.” She added another finger and kissed my thigh.

"Yes." I begged, squirming helplessly to free myself. "Please. I want your dick. Oh God. Please. I'll do whatever.” I had never felt so consumed with lust as I did at that moment. Every word was true. I would do anything. I wanted her to claim my body, to calm this insatiable need I had for her.

She withdrew her fingers and I felt her climb up the table and get between my thighs. A moisture touched my lips.   
"Do you feel that? Do you feel how prepared you are?" My tongue licked my lips, savoring myself. I wasn't even surprised that I liked it. This woman made me want things I had never dreamed of: to give up all my preconceptions about how women should behave, and to surrender to this magnetic force that I felt when I was with her.

She lay closer to me, her breasts caressing my sensitive nipples; planted a kiss on each of my covered eyes.

"Tell me whose you are," she whispered, brushing her lips against my cheeks, my forehead and finally my lips. She reached up and removed the blindfold from my eyes. “I want to see your eyes when you tell me that you are mine. Now, tell me, who do you belong to? "

I blinked several times, adjusting my eyes to the dim light. The tip of the strap pressed against my clitoris, causing the most delicious of sensations throughout my body.

"Yours," I groaned, finally seeing her perfect face. "I'm yours."

"Mine," she gasped, as she pushed inside me. I rolled my eyes at the sensation of feeling her fill me inside. The world around us had disappeared as soon as it began to move; withdrawing almost completely before putting it deep again. The force she used made the leather squeak making it almost painful, as her body pressed me closer to the table. But it only made it better. As her pace increased, she pinched my nipples and nipped at the tender skin on my neck. I was overwhelmed by the sweet mix of pleasure; the animal way she fucks me, the possessive words she whispered against my skin, and the pleasure of her cock inside me.

I had never thought that being so helpless would make me feel so beautiful. My growls became louder and the need in me began to grow. With each thrust I felt reality disappear.

“You belong to me.” She gasped, sliding me up slightly to deepen her thrusts. “No one will ever touch you like me. You are mine, Vanessa "

"Yes, only yours." I could not extend it any longer. “Take me!” I screamed, unable to hold back. “Fuck me… please… make me yours.“ My orgasm exploded inside me, and I was ashamed of all the screams that flooded the room, but I couldn't stop, the pleasure was indescribable.

I sat bolt upright on the bed, my eyes half open, and looked around. Where the hell was I? Confused, I ran my hand over my chest, surprised to feel the soft cotton  
from my shirt. My throat was dry, and my heart was pounding as I tried to control my breathing. I turned on the lamp on my bedside table with shaking hands, and recognized my room. She was at home, not in a strange room, tied to a table. My bed was a tangle of sheets and I groaned when I saw the time on the alarm clock. 4:30.

Great.

I tried to focus on what had just happened. What the hell was that? I'd had so many sex dreams about her that I couldn't count them, but nothing compared to this.  
I realized that I was not going to be able to fall asleep again, and since I did not want to lie there and think about it, I decided to get up. My body was sticky with sweat and I still felt the arousal in my abdomen. So I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

But even when I was cleaning my body, I couldn't do the same with my mind.

The way she made me feel. The fact that I enjoyed it. I was pleading for her. It wasn't much different from what had happened the night before. I had tried with great effort to fight it in reality, but in my dream I had been grateful for it, it made me excited.

We had made a mistake.

Her words from last night were still rattling through my head. That along with my dream only strengthened my determination to fight this, to end this despicable addiction.

At least I had a yoga class with Silky that morning to distract myself. However, once I got to the studio, I realized that I was not going to be so lucky. To say that I was not focused at all was an understatement. There was no way to avoid my thoughts, they always ended in two places; that fucking bathroom or that fucking dream.

God, I had spent so much time recreating those two scenes that it was now very difficult for me to tell reality from fantasy. Honestly, I didn't know what horrified me more; the things I let her do to me or the things I imagined. There was absolutely no doubt that if I gave her the opportunity, she could make that dream come true. And I realized for the first time that she had called me Vanessa .. It was a small detail, but she had never called me that before. It aroused in me a strange and unfamiliar feeling, but I liked it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, cursing that beautiful face and body for the umpteenth time.

The instructor's voice broke my thoughts as he guided us to the next pose. Looking up at Silky, I reconsidered the idea of plucking up my courage and talking to her. I had come to the conclusion that I really needed to talk about this with someone. There was A’keria, but she worked with Steve and couldn't keep a secret even if her life depended on it. It was definitely crossed off the list. I knew I could talk to John if I asked him to, but he is a Hytes and knowing what he had heard, it would make me quite uncomfortable.

This was one of those moments when I wish my mother lived close to me and we were more united. At the thought of that, pain welled up in my chest and tears welled up in my eyes.

Moving here to study had been the best decision I had ever made. Although living so far from my family and friends was sometimes hard, I knew that everything happened for a reason, and I wished that reason would appear soon.

Could I tell Big Silks about this? I have to admit that I was terrified of what she might think of me. But more than that, I was terrified of saying those words out loud.  
Looking in her direction once more, I was met by the puzzled gaze of my good Silky.

"Okay, what's going on?" She asked me worriedly.

I tried not to say anything to her, tried not to look worried and tell her that I was being absurd. But I could not. The enormous pressure of the past few weeks was crushing me, and before I could control it, my chin twitches and I began to babble like a baby.

"That's what I was thinking. C'mon...” She offered me her hands and helped me up off the ground. We grabbed our belongings and walked out the door.

Twenty minutes, two Margaritas and an emotional breakdown later, I was sitting across from a shocked Silky at the table in our favorite restaurant. I told her everything; the ripped panties and how much I liked them, the different places, John catching us, my guilt at feeling that I had betrayed Farra and Steve, the dinner with David, the caveman statements of Ms. Hytes and finally, my dream .

When I raised my head to look at her, I winced; It looked like she had just seen a car accident. If this all sounded really bad to me, I could imagine what it would sound like to someone else.

“Okay, let me make sure I understand.” I nodded as she continued.

“You're fucking your boss.” I flinched slightly at the connotation. "The same boss you affectionately call 'evil bitch'. I sighed heavily and nodded again.

"But you hate her."

“Correct.” I replied in agreement, taking my eyes off her.

"You don't want to be with her, but you can't walk away either," she added, a confused look on her face.

“God, it sounds even worse hearing it from someone else.” I groaned as I buried my face in my hands.

"But she's good, I mean, good in bed" she said with a hint of humor in her voice.

“Well it doesn't even come close, Silks. Phenomenal, intense, it clouds my mind, I'm incredibly multi-orgasmized.” At that point I had to stop looking at her.

“Orgasmized is a word?” She asked laughing.

I rubbed my face hard with my hands and sighed again. "I don't know. I don't know! But I'm not going to argue about that, Silky "

"Right ... Well," she answered thoughtfully, clearing her throat. "I guess the lack of sex is not her problem, after all."

I growled and dropped my head onto my arms, onto the table. "Not. It definitely isn't.” I raised my head slightly at her outrageous laugh.

"Silks! It's not funny! ”I protested.

"Sorry, Ness" she said, trying to compose herself. “But you have to see that this is insane. Listen, of all the people I know, you would be the last to be in this situation. You have always been so serious, with each of your steps in your life, so planned. You have only been with three people, and with those three you have had a relationship. That bitch has to mean something else to you. "

I looked at her and frowned, knowing her words bothered me so much because I knew exactly how right she was.

"And that dream had to leave you freaking out, didn't it?" She asked in dismay.

“Oh, that's an understatement. Let's see, I was tied to a table with my eyes covered, defenseless and vulnerable, completely at her mercy. That's not me" I said louder than necessary. And I loved it in the dream; I was begging for it. I've never fantasized about something like that before. "

“You know,” she began, - “I bet you that dream means something. Let's see it.” She pulled out her Iphone, and searched for something, before bursting into laughter.

"What's wrong?" I asked, scared to death by her answer.

“Oh, you are going to love this: << Dreaming of being tied and enslaved represents aspects of your emotions or personality that are too repressed. It may be that you are restricting your needs to express yourself, or you feel that you are a prisoner of your  
circumstances. >> Well, I don't know what you mean," she said laughing.

“Great.” I sighed, “Silky, I know there is nothing wrong with having a purely sexual relationship with someone. I can bear that. And I know sometimes I can be too controlling, but when I'm with her, I can't be like that. I have no control over myself and I can't stand it."

Silky took a sip of her margarita, and I could see how little by little she was digesting what I had told her, while she thought about what she was going to say.

"Well, you already know the answer, don't you?" She answered very seriously. I looked at her expectantly. “You have to stop this. Avoid being with her alone at all costs. "

"It's not that simple," I replied, shaking my head. “I work with her, for her. Being alone with her is not something easily avoidable. On top of that, I have a conference with her in Seattle in two weeks. In the same hotel."

"Ness, what's happening to you?" Silky asked with a shocked face. "So, what do you want this to continue?"

"No!" I exclaimed defensively, fixing my eyes on her skeptical gaze. “Let's see… No one has ever affected me like this. She makes me want things that I didn't want before. I only wish that what I feel was for someone else, someone nice, like David for example. "

"What kinds of things do you feel? spanks?” Silky replied laughing, but when I bit my lip and looked away, I heard her gasp. "Oh my God! Does she spank you ?! "

My eyes widened even more.

"A little higher, Silks. The boy in the back, I don't think he heard you.” I hissed as I shook my head. As soon as I made sure no one was looking, I brushed strands of hair off my forehead, and responded. "Of course she doesn't spank me and look, I know I have to stop all this, but I ..."

I stopped talking as soon as I felt a tingle on the back of my neck, my hair stood on end, and I felt goosebumps rise. Instinctively I turned my head and the air stopped in my throat the moment I looked at the door.

There she was; dressed in a gray T-shirt and jeans, with low heels and her tousled hair sexier than normal. I looked back at Silky, feeling all the blood rush to my face.

"Ness, what's up? You look like you have seen a ghost." She said worriedly, touching my arm.

I gulped to clear my voice, and looked at her.

"Silks, do you see that girl who looks like a lost sexy mom, right at the door?" I whispered as she lifted her head to look at her, and gave her a little kick under the table.

"Don't be so obvious! That's my boss. "

Silky's eyes widened and her mouth opened.

"Oh my god," she gasped with a sigh as her eyes moved up and down, obviously looking at her. “You weren't kidding, Ness, the bitch looks like a Miss Universe. That really is a hot lesbian. I couldn't throw her out of my bed. "

"Silky! You are not helping me at all! "

"Who is the redhead?" She asked, shaking her head to where they were. I turned to look, watching as they made their way to a table, with her hand on the back of the girl who was with her, while Hytes pulled out a chair for her to sit on.

"What a pretentious asshole," I hissed, shaking my head and looking back at my table. Just as Silky was about to speak, her phone rang and she reached for it in her bag. The hello darling alerted me that it was her man, and that was going to take a while. I turned to look at Ms. Hytes again, talking and laughing with the redhead; And I couldn't look away She was much more attractive now that she seemed relaxed; smiling, rolling her eyes when she laughed.

Very honeyed, Hytes.

As if she had heard my thoughts, she turned her head to where I was, and we looked at each other. I clenched my jaw tightly and looked away, putting my napkin on the  
table. I had to get out of there.

"I'll be back, Silks"

She nodded, not cutting off the phone conversation. I stood up and quickly sidestepped her table, making sure not to look at her. Just when I had turned the corner from the ladies' room, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Wait.” The simple sound of her voice shook my body.

Ok Vanessa, you can do it. Just turn around, look at her, and tell her to fuck off. She's the asshole who said last night you were a mistake and now she's with a red-haired bitch.

I straightened my shoulders and turned to look at her. Shit. Up close she looked much better. I had never seen her dressed in anything other than her perfect cocktail dresses and suits.

Obviously this morning she hadn't done her makeup, and instead of giving her a scruffy look, it just made her sexier. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning at the thought of that pretty clean face between my legs. What the hell was wrong with me?

"What do you want?" I snapped, pulling her hand off my shoulder. I could see that she had huge dark circles under her eyes. She looked tired. Well .. If her nights were half as bad as mine, I'd be satisfied. She ran her hands through her hair, and looked around us uncomfortably.

"I just want to talk with you. To explain about last night. "

"What do you have to explain? Obviously you've gotten over it.” I said, nodding to her table, where the redhead was sitting there. "Very fast, even for you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She said, joking, and looking back. "Are you talking about Tasha?"

"Oh, that's her name? Well, I hope you and Tasha have a nice evening, Ms. Hytes "

Just when I turned to leave, she stopped me again.

"Fuck! Why don't you let me go? " I said almost shouting.

"Why do you have to be so damn grumpy all the time? And why do you care what I do?"

Our little discussion was starting to get the attention of the restaurant employees, so after looking around us, she pushed me into the washroom and closed the door.

“What do you think you are doing? And what do you mean? I don't care anything that you, but, fuck! Not 24 hours ago you fucked me and now you're eating with someone else!” I yelled at her. I was so angry that my nails were practically digging into my palms hands.

"Do you think this is a date? My God, how can you think that about me? ”She exhaled, shaking her head. “Tasha is an old friend. She is going to organize a charity event, and the company is going to contribute to her. I was supposed to meet her on Monday to sign some papers but had to change her flight at the last minute and is leaving the country this afternoon. "

She ran her fingers through her hair again.

"I have not been with any other since the incident of the wind..." She stopped, thinking again what she was going to say. "Since our first ... you know .."

Was she kidding?. We stood there, staring at each other as I tried to assimilate her words. She hadn't been with any other. Could that be possible?

"Do you really think I'm going to believe it? All those women throwing themselves at your feet and you haven't fucked any of them? Oohh… it has touched my soul.” I said sarcastically as I turned back to the door.

"It's not that hard to believe," she growled angrily, feeling her eyes dart into my back.

"Oh sure, because you're a one-woman person, right? Give me just one reason why I should believe you. And for the record, I don't care.” I said over my shoulder as I reached for the doorknob. "You know what? Never mind. Anyway, it was just a mistake, right? "

“That is what I wanted to talk to you about.” She moved closer to me, and her essence invaded me, taking me back to my dream. Suddenly I panicked, like there wasn't enough oxygen in the little room. I needed to get out of there, now. What had Silky just said five minutes ago? That I was not to be alone with her? Good advice. I really liked the pair of panties I was wearing and didn't want them to end up ripped in her pocket.

Ok… that was a lie.

“Look, it doesn't matter. I have to go...” A strange sense of deja-vu began to run through my head and I knew what would happen if I stayed there.

"Are you going to see David again?" She asked behind me.

My hand was on the doorknob, all I had to do was leave, and I'd be safe. I froze, staring at the damn door for what seemed like forever, struggling with myself. It would be so easy to stay… My eyes closed and my nipples hardened just thinking about it. Get out of there, Vanessa.

“What do you care?” I got goose bumps. It was so stupid. I felt like she was getting closer to me.

"I thought we talked about it last night," she said, her warm breath against my hair.

"Yes, we talked a lot yesterday." Her fingertips moved up my arm and pulled the strap of my shirt off my shoulder; her lips brushed my skin.

"I didn't mean to say that," she whispered against my skin.

“That doesn't mean it's not true.” My body instinctively clung to hers, tilting my head slightly to give her more access.

“I shouldn't have said it.” She parted the ponytail from my shoulder, and moved her soft lips down my back. My breathing deepened and every nerve in my body responded to her.

“Turn around.” Her words were simple, but they created a huge conflict in my head. It would be easy for her to press me against the wall and hold me down, but now the decision was mine. I bit my lip hard, trying not to turn. My hand was already turning the knob, but I gave up.

I turned around slowly, looking into her eyes. They were full of lust and I felt my legs weaken intensely. Her hand came up to my face, stroking my lip with her thumb.

Our breaths rang out loud around us, and when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, she pressed against me, her lips bumping against mine.

The moment we kissed, my body stopped fighting. My bag landed on the ground and my hands flew up to her hair, drawing her to me. Our kisses were fierce and tense, touching our skin with our hands. She put me against the wall and moved her hands up my butt, lifting me slightly. I groaned when I felt her body pressing against me. Her hands slid inside my yoga pants and she grabbed my ass, over my panties.

"Fuck. What are you wearing?” She growled against my neck, stroking the pink satin.

I almost smiled when I remembered which pair I was wearing. The back was shaped like a heart. They were new and very expensive. She lifted me even higher and I put my legs around her waist, pressing hard against the wall. She moaned when I grabbed her earlobe with my teeth.

She pushed the side of my shirt away and took one of my nipples with her mouth. I leaned my head back against the wall and felt her lips brush against my breasts. A shrill sound broke the silence and I heard her curse. My cellphone. I put one foot on the ground, and she pulled away from me a little, putting on her usual mean face again. I fixed my clothes

I quickly reached for my bag, pulling out the phone and making a disgusted face when I saw the photo on the screen.

"Hi Silky" I said almost without breath.

"Bitch, where the hell are you? And why is there a bored redhead sitting alone here? ”She asked.

"I'll be there in a second, okay?" I heard how she kept asking while I hung up and put it back in my bag, avoiding looking at her.

"Look, I ..." the sound of my cell phone cut me off.

"God, Silky! I told you I'll be there in a second! ”I yelled. But it wasn't Silky.

“Vanessa?” David's confused voice came from the speaker.

"Oh hello. " Shit. This couldn't be happening to me. "Look, I can't talk right now."

“Yes, I'm sorry to bother you on Sunday, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I don't want anybody to get in trouble or anything like that, but I just checked my emails and there's a confirmation that you received the flowers."

"Really?" I asked, pretending to be interested. My gaze was fixed on her; Her pupils were dilated with excitement but her jaw was tight, obviously trying to figure out who I was talking to.

"Well, it looks like they were signed by Brooke Lynn Hytes." ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa will whoppe her ass...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is a sexy secretary with a boss who is a pain in the ass (in more ways than one) Welcome to Hytes Inc.
> 
> Content Warning: This story contains sexual/adult content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Miss Brooke Lynn's turn to speak, what will she have to say?  
> Thank you very much for all your comments, I really appreciate them very much!  
> The song for today's chapter is Jealous- Nick Jonas.  
> Thanks to my wonderful Beta for her constant support in this process.

I'm an idiot. There was no other way to explain it. Standing there, looking at John, the words came out by themselves. It had been a mistake. I could see Miss Vanjie staring at me in the corner of the eye; and seeing the pain and shock on her face made me feel like I was hit in the stomach. I could imagine how she felt. I had just shared with her one of the most intense and incredible sexual experiences of my life, and I had  
referred it to as an error. God, even I wanted to kick my ass.

“Mistake or not, it has to stop now.” John's words brought me out of my thoughts. ”What if it was Farra who had been behind the door? And Brooke Lynn, you are her boss! Have you forgotten about that? ”

That affirmation only deepened the shame I felt for my own behavior. Was I taking advantage of her? I thought back to our many encounters, and I was somehow relieved to think that she had given her consent to everything this, but despite that I couldn't calm my guilt.

“Look, you two are adults, and I don't know what's going on here; but whatever it is, you can't let Farra find out."

My mother. With everything that had happened, I hadn't stopped to consider the consequences if she had discovered us. Not only would it be disastrous shit for me; for Miss Vanjie it would be devastating. I had seen first-hand the relationship that she had with my family, and this type of situation would damage that relationship beyond repair. My mother and brother were good people, kind, and I knew they would never take it too harshly, but that didn't change the fact that they would be deeply upset… with the two of us. I felt her stiffen when John mentioned my mother's name. I knew she was having the same internal battle as me. But I still wasn't ready for her answer as soon as she said it.

"That won't be a problem," she said, looking at me in a way that made me recoil  
slightly. “I have learned from my mistake. If you'll excuse me ... " before I could even think of a way to stop her, she turned and headed down the stairs.

“Have you lost your mind, Brooke Lynn?” John's attempt to whisper was in vain.

“John enough!” I yelled at him, the urge to run after her still pounding on my chest, as I looked at him impatiently. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"How long has this been going on? I have the feeling that this was not the first time."

I didn't want him to get into this, especially here.

“John, I love you like my own brother, but this is none of your business.” His eyes widened and he opened his mouth.

"Isn't it my business?" He snapped angrily. "Well, if you want to keep it a secret, you shouldn't have fucked with her in the bathroom while your whole family was downstairs."

"I'm not going to discuss this with you anymore," I said, ending the conversation. “And I ask you, please... keep this between us. I don't want anyone to get involved. ” He continued to look at me, but didn't respond. I decided that I had already said too much and turned to leave, but he stopped me, putting a hand on my forearm.

“You really are an asshole sometimes. You know it, right? ” Without waiting for an answer, he passed me to go back to dinner. As he stood on the first step, he turned to look at me. "And for the love of god, fix up your hair."

I frowned, but automatically ran my hand through my hair, brushing it with my fingers as I came down the stairs behind him.

As soon as we stepped out into the garden, I was overwhelmed with the need to strangle David. He was sitting, leaning towards her, with a worried expression on his face, asking her if she was okay. Was she? 

Before I could sit down, she said that she was not feeling well and she should head home. I was about to offer to accompany her to her car when David stood up. Fucking Calder. He was making it too easy for me to hate him. I made the excuse of an important phone call, and followed them silently, waiting at the door. My chest filled with animal rage as I watched them together, and the air left my lungs when I saw them swap phone numbers. I muttered a curse when he reached over and kissed her hand, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. The same ear that I had just kissed. David stood, watching as she left before heading back to the house. Our eyes met and I swear he was challenging me. That's it. I had to do this right.

That night I slept badly. I flopped on my huge bed for hours, watching the city lights from my window; The memories of that night played over and over in my head. My plan had disappeared in front of my face, but I still couldn't regret the things we had done. It was wrong, it was complicated and convoluted, and we were screwed, but all that did not mean that it wasn't incredible. I shook my head, thinking that by saying it was amazing, I was falling short.

It was heaven and hell at the same time, and the most intense thing I had ever experienced. It didn't matter how many times spinning around the matter. I was completely lost and had no idea how to solve this.

Sunlight began to permeate the city, reflecting off the chrome and glass of the buildings. Reluctantly I got out of bed and headed for the shower; If I hurried up, I could run a little bit before meeting Tasha to sign the donation papers.

I never worked on Sundays, but when she called me last night and explained the situation of her trip, I agreed. Actually all I wanted to do was drive very far to get away from my problems as much as I could, but as always, work was first. The rest could wait.

At 10:30, I met Tasha outside a small bistro in the center of town, and we greeted each other courteously. My family had known her family for years, and she organized the most influential charities for autistic children in the country.

She was pretty and smart, and although we were great friends, we never got romantically interested in each other. I held the door open to let her pass, and guided her to our table, making sure to pull out her chair. My mother had brought me up to be a lady and I definitely knew how to treat one.

We were laughing, remembering last year's charity dinner planning accidents, when I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I lifted my head, and my stomach lurched when I met Miss Vanjie's eyes. She immediately looked away, annoyed at me having caught her, and spoke to her friend. When the other girl's phone rang, she excused herself and headed to the back of the restaurant. Before planning anything, I told Tasha that I would be back soon. She nodded with a small smile and a wink, and I stood up to follow Miss Vanjie through the restaurant.

God, she was so sexy, dressed for the weekend, in tight black pants and a white T-shirt. She wore her hair in a ponytail, and as she walked in front of me I couldn't help but look at her perfect ass. I grabbed her arm, and forced her to look at me. I knew she was going to object; nothing between us was easy. Our emotions were always a constant battle, unable to coexist peacefully. That's how we were.

“What the hell do you want?” She looked totally furious, and I couldn't blame her. My behavior had been so… unwarranted and despicable. Doing and saying something first, and acting the opposite way later.

"I just want to talk with you. To explain about last night.” If I seemed as nervous as I felt, I was in trouble. I knew the look she was giving me; she was thinking of ripping my heart out and feeding me with it.

"What do you have to explain? Obviously you've gotten over it," she said, nodding towards my table. "Very fast, even for you."

What was she talking about? Then I realized; Tasha. She thought I was on a date? I watched her for a brief moment, dumbfounded. Was it possible that she also felt this insane and crazy obsession? I wanted to ask her why she cared, but I needed to do it in a private place. I saw the open door, I pushed her inside and closed it behind me. It was then that I realized where we were. Shit ... a washroom. 

She thought I was fucking someone else. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I tried to explain about Tasha, that we were just friends and nothing more. As soon as she rolled her eyes, I realized that she didn't believe me. Why did I have to justify myself to this woman, when she was obviously going to turn around and do the same to me? Could she be that hypocritical? However, I felt compelled to explain myself.

"I have not been with any other since the incident of the wind..." I stopped. I wasn't going to use that term. "Since our first ... you know .."

"Do you really think I'm going to believe it? All those women throwing themselves at your feet and you haven't fucked any of them? Oohh… it has touched my soul.” She was making fun of me. 

"It's not that hard to believe," I growled. That was so fucking unbelievable. What the hell did I have to do for her to believe me? I had to admit that I was a fucking asshole, but I had never given her any reason to doubt my words. She seemed jealous… I had to stop and let that thought wash over me for a moment. Her attitude was almost as insane as mine.

She turned to leave, but stopped to look at me over her shoulder.

"Oh sure, because you're a one-woman person, right? Give me just one reason why I should believe you. And for the record, I don't care… you know what? Never mind. Anyway, it was just a mistake, right? "

I felt sick. I knew those words had been painful, but I didn't know exactly how much they had hurt her. I couldn't let her go like this.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," I said as I approached her. She was still trying to leave, and I panicked, her hand frozen on the doorknob.

"What do you care?" She asked slowly. It seemed like she was fighting the idea of leaving, and as always, I didn't know what I wanted her to do. Without thinking, I approached her, pressing my body behind her.

"I thought we talked about it last night," I said. Her skin crawled and my body ignored my brain. I pulled the thin strap off her shoulder and placed my lips gently on her skin, losing myself in her scent.

"Yes, we talked a lot yesterday." she replied softly.

"I didn't mean to say that," I murmured against her skin.

“That doesn't mean it's not true.” She tilted her head slightly, giving me access to taste her neck.

“I shouldn't have said it.” I moved her ponytail so I could kiss the length of her neck, and I heard her breathing quicken. Her body responded in the same sick way that mine to hers.  
“Turn around.” I whispered against her hair, waiting for her answer. It had to be her choice.  
My mind wanted me to stop and leave but my body had other ideas. My selfish body wanted to kiss and touch her; make her mine. 

She wasn't strong enough either.

She turned around slowly, looking into my eyes; eyes that seemed as defeated as mine. I pulled her close to me, my hand in her hair. I tried to stop; I tried to tell myself to let her go, but I couldn't. We kiss, we touch us, we bit us. I wanted more and I took her in my arms. Our moans harmonized, and our mouths searched for more. My hands slid inside her pants, pulling her higher and pressing her against the wall. I could feel the soft silk and lace covering her ass, the back cut into a heart shape.

"Fuck. What are you wearing? ”I whispered into his neck. I lifted her even higher, and she responded by placing her legs around my waist.

I caressed her breasts with my lips as I lifted her shirt. I had just caught one of her perfect nipples with my mouth when I heard the sound of a phone ringing. Of course. She put her feet on the ground, pulling her shirt down, and reached for her sport bag to find her cell phone. I ran my hands through my hair over and over again, trying to calm my urge to grab that damn cell phone and flush it down the toilet.

It must be the friend who was with her at the table. I silently cursed her as Vanjie hung up. She was putting it in her bag when it rang again.

"God, Silky! I told you I'll be there in a second! ” She yelled, but her eyes widened and a stern expression came to her face. Anger, embarrassment, anger ... curiosity?

She lifted her head to see me, and her eyes locked on mine as the tension in the washroom grew. I could vaguely hear a male voice on the other end of the phone, and the caveman that lived inside me began to wake up. Who the fuck was calling her? Suddenly she frowned, and a small inner voice warned me that I should be nervous.

"Well, thank you very much for telling me. Yes. Yes. Right. Yes, I'll call you when I make up my mind. Thanks for calling, David."

David? Fucking Calder.

She ended the call and slowly put the phone in her bag. Looking down, she shook her head and a small laugh escaped her lips. The voice inside me spoke louder now. She looked at me, and a wicked smile appeared on her face.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” She asked me sweetly, and for some reason, it made me more anxious. I racked my brain, but couldn't think of anything. What was she talking about?

"Well, you see," she said as she kept shaking her head. “This has been the strangest conversation I have ever had. It seems that when David checked his emails this morning, he had the delivery confirmation for my flowers. Can't you guess what he said to me? "

She took a step toward me, and instinctively I took one back. I didn't like what was happening. "Apparently someone signed the flowers."

Oh shit.

"The receipt said Brooke Lynn Hytes."  
Fuck… 

Why the hell did I sign with my name? I tried to think of an answer, but my mind went blank. Obviously, my abrupt silence had told her everything she needed to know.

"Bastard! You signed them and then you lied to me!” she yelled, violently shoving my chest. "Why did you do that? Answer me, God damn it! "

She needed an answer, and she needed it now. I've run my hands through my hair for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. I decided that it was best to be clear and honest.

"I don't know, ok?!" I yelled at her “I- I just… fuck!” I rubbed my face, and started to walk through the washroom frustrated. I raised my head, and realized that she had picked up her cell phone again and was texting someone.

“What are you doing?” I asked her.

“It's not your business ma’am, but I'm telling Silky to leave without me. I will not leave here  
until you tell me the truth.” She looked at me and I could feel the anger emanating from her.

I considered for a moment telling Tasha what was going on, but knowing her, she had probably already noticed.

"Well? I'm waiting, Hytes.” I met her eyes and sighed. There was not going to be a way I could explain myself without sounding like a crazy.

"Alright, you win, I signed for them.” I replied infuriatingly. She just stared at me, with her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"And ...?" She said, still looking into my eyes.

“And… I threw them in the trash.” As I stood looking at her, I realized that I deserved all of her anger. I had been reckless; I hadn't offered her anything, when I could be the one who could give her everything. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right, but she couldn't fight it.

"You're fucking unbelievable" she muttered through her clenched teeth.

I knew she was trying her best not to jump in and beat me up.

"Why? Why did you do that?"

There was the part I didn't want to get to.

"Because ..." I bit my lip, and scratched the back of my neck, trying to think of the best way to respond to that. I really hated getting into this fucking situation. I let out a long breath, and released it. "Because I didn't want you to go out with David, okay?"

“Who the hell do you think you are? Just because we had sex doesn't mean you can make decisions in my life. We are not a couple, we are not dating. Fuck! We don't even like each other!” she yelled.

"And you think I don't know it?! It makes no sense. But when I saw those flowers ... come on, they were a fucking roses, goddamn it! ” I exclaimed without thinking.

“Have you forgotten your medication? What does it have to do with why you did that? ” Probably everyone in the restaurant would have heard us. Thank God it was Sunday and the place was almost empty.

"Fuck! I don't know! I saw them and reacted. I didn't stop to think about it. I just thought of him touching you like… ” My fists clenched and my voice trailed off as I tried to maintain my composure. I was getting pissed off every second; With me for being soft and letting my emotions take over, and with her for continuing to have that fucking inexplicable control over me.

"Look, I don't agree with you, but I understand what you've done… somehow."

My eyes flew to her, in shock.

“I would be lying if I said I don't have the same… possessive feelings,” she said reluctantly. 

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Had she just admitted that she felt something, too? 

“But that doesn't change the fact that you've lied to me. I think you are an arrogant asshole most of the time, but you had always been someone honest that I could trust.” Her words pierced me like a knife.

She was right.

“I'm sorry.” My words hung in the air, and I wasn't sure who was the most surprised; She or I. We were standing, facing each other, without stopping looking at each other, not knowing what to say.

“Prove me wrong” She looked at me calmly, without any visible emotion on her face.

What did she mean? So then I realized it. Prove it. We couldn't do it with words, because with words we always ended badly. That's how we were, and if she was giving me a chance to fix what I'd done, I couldn't waste it. I really hated her right now. I hated that she was right and I was wrong, and I hated that she was forcing me to make a decision. 

My hands caught her hair, forcing her to bend over to kiss me. She was sure she could control it. I pressed my body against hers, and moaned as I noticed each of her curves. I needed to go away, but every time I felt her in my arms it was better than I remembered.

I got to my knees and grabbed her hips to bring her closer while my lips caressed the waist of her pants. I lifted her shirt and kissed every visible part of her skin, enjoying the way her muscles tightened as I explored her. I anchored my fingers on the waistband of her pants and looked at her. Her eyes were closed as she bit her lip. I felt like my own clit vibrated thinking about what I was about to do.

I tugged at her pants, pulling them down her thighs; goosebumps rose on her as my fingers caressed her legs. I turned her over slightly, and finally got a chance to see the panties that I had been imagining. Pink satin, and the back had a heart-shaped cut, surrounded by pink lace, but revealing enough skin to turn me on. Her hands grabbed my hair and pulled it.

Fuck, I loved when she did that.

I bit my lip and raised my head to look at her. My fingers ran along the edges of the delicate satin, stopping at the thin straps at her hips.

"These are almost too pretty to rip up" I said, grabbing a strip in each hand. “Almost.” With a quick jerk they snapped easily, allowing me to slide the pink fabric between her legs slowly and slip them into my pocket.

A sense of urgency washed over me. I lifted one of her legs and placed into my shoulder. As my lips met her sensitive skin, her fingers lightly tugged at my hair and she moved her hips against my mouth. I realized that she was just as helpless in this as I was, and the intensity of that thought almost overwhelmed me. I felt her warm and wet against my lips, and I savored every moment, the taste, and the sound of my tongue teasing her hot skin. I wanted to memorize every moan and every plea that escaped her mouth, and I knew I was the cause. The feeling was so vivid that I moaned against her, making her scream and squirm.

"Oh… my god, Hytes..." she whispered breathlessly. I slid my fingers inside her, and she immediately tensed around me, as she climaxed.

She pushed me away slightly and quickly fixed her clothes, looking down to where I was kneeling. The return to reality caught me off guard when I heard the noise of people dining on the other side of the door, mixed with the sound of our heavy breaths.

"You are not forgiven," she said as she picked up her bag, leaving the washroom without saying anything else.

I stood up, slowly, watching as she closed the door, trying to sort out what had just happened. I should be furious. I should go after her and make her finish what she started. But a smile appeared at the corner of my lips and I almost laugh at the absurdity of my thoughts. Damn, she had done it again. Once again, she proved she was just like me by beating me at my own game. Only one thought crossed my mind: The game continues, Miss Vanjie.

My night had been like hell. I could barely sleep or eat and was in pain. I knew it would be like this while I was on my way to work. She was going to do everything she could to torture and punish me for having lied to her; the sickest thing about of all of this was… I was looking forward to it.

I was surprised to find the office hall empty as soon as I arrived. It was strange, she was never late. I continued my way to the office and began to organize my tasks for that day. Fifteen minutes later, the sound of a door slamming distracted me from my phone call. Well, I certainly wasn't disappointed; I could hear her throwing folders and documents louder than necessary, and I knew that was going to make the day very interesting.

At 10:15, I was interrupted by the intercom. “Ms. Hytes.” Her cold voice filled the silence of my office and despite her obvious anger, I couldn't help but smile as I pressed the answer button.

"Yes, Miss Vanjie?" I replied sarcastically.

“We have to be in the conference room in fifteen minutes, then ou have brunch with the president of Kelly Industries at 12:30.” She replied in an entirely professional tone.

"Are you going with me?" I was confused, it was a rather rare occurrence. A part of me wondered if she was avoiding being with me alone again. I wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"No ma'am. Only the board of directors," she replied reluctantly, and I listened as she passed papers as she continued to speak. "Besides, I have to arrange preparations for Seattle."

Well that made sense… I guess.

"Okay, I'll be out in a moment," I replied and took my finger off the button, standing up and smoothing my skirt with my hands.

When I left the office, my eyes immediately landed on her. Any doubts as to whether she was going to make me suffer were confirmed. There she was, bent over her table, in a beautiful white dress with gold, brown and bronze patterns that perfectly showed her long and shapely legs. Her hair was pulled back over her head, accentuating her gorgeous neck, and when she turned to look at me, I saw that she was wearing her glasses. How was I going to manage to speak coherently with her sitting next to me?

With her folders and a pen in hand, she straightened up and looked in my direction.

"Are you ready, Ms. Hytes?" she said in a casual tone as she turned and started to walk towards the elevator. Today it seemed that her hips were wiggling more, as if she trying to provoke me, to make me explode. 

This woman was evil and confused me, but she would never stop astonishing me. For the next two hours, I was immersed in my personal hell. Every time I looked at her, she was doing something to bring me to my knees; peeking glances, licking her upper lip and crossing her legs, or twisting a lock of hair around her finger. At one point, she threw the pen on the floor and casually put her hand on my thigh as she bent to pick it up under the table. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“Can you please tell me what the hell are you doing, Miss Vanjie?” she didn't meet my eyes as she carefully studied the documents in front of her.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Ms. Hytes," she replied in a low voice.

“Oh, I think you do, you little provocateur. Are we going to talk about this? "

“I think…,” she said, meeting my eyes quickly, before turning to look away, “…. we have already discussed this. I told you yesterday, you are not forgiven."

I looked around to make sure the others were still interested in the slideshow. I leaned closer and whispered.

“Well, I wish I had another chance to show how sorry I was.” she might appear cold, but I knew her well enough to see right through her.

"Ms. Hytes, I am very sure that your days of showing me anything are over."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Miss Vanjie," I said before resting my back on the backrest. What the hell was she doing? Had I gone crazy? This woman was not the most suitable to fuck with, even I knew that.

As Murphy's law would say, the meeting lasted longer than expected and my mother, my brother and I had to leave immediately to the Brunch. I nodded and spoke when it was necessary, but I really didn't have my head there.

When we returned, Miss Vanjie was on the phone, in an almost inaudible tone.

“Well, I have to go, Mom. I have some business to attend to. I will tell you as soon as possible when I can visit you. You need to sleep, okay?” She said softly. After a short pause, she laughed, but then said nothing for a long time. Nobody dared to say anything. "I love you too, mommy"

My stomach clenched as soon as I heard the adorable tone in her voice when she said those words. She turned the chair around, and her eyes widened when she saw the three of us behind her, and began to sort the papers on her table. She looked at me before taking a kinder look at my family.

“How was the meeting, Farra? Steve?" she said sweetly, as if I wasn't in the room. I rolled my eyes at her childish demeanor.

"Excellent Vanessa," my mother replied, smiling warmly at her. "It was wonderful, as always. You and A'keria have done a great job taking care of everything. I don't know what my children would do without you.” She arched her brow as she cleared her throat to speak.

“Farra, there is something I needed to talk to you and your daughter about. I need a few days to go home for a while.” I was shocked by the panic I felt for a moment when she said it. She had never asked for a vacation, and rarely called to say she was sick, so it caught me off guard.

"When?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

My mother approached her before she could speak, and put her hand on her shoulder.

“I think its an excellent idea. You haven't been at home in a long time; it will be good for you."

"But..." I tried to interrupt but my mother shook her head.

"You can handle it with the help of a substitute, Brooke Lynn," my mother said sternly. I felt my teeth clench.

“We can discuss that later. Right now, the three of you have to attend a conference call in Ms. Hytes's office.” She said smiling at them, avoiding meeting my eyes.

I nodded, but inside I was fuming. I had no doubt that, although the desire to see her mother was sincere, it was also a way of distancing herself from me.

"Of course. Enjoy your vacation, Miss Vanjie.” And with that, I walked into my office, slamming the door. The moment I did, I regretted it. Great. My mother was going to kick my ass for behaving that way again. I walked over to my table, and winced as my mother and Steve entered. They didn't say anything as they made themselves comfortable, and I avoided looking at them as I leaned over to see some papers on the table.

"Brooke Lynn ..."

I sighed as soon as my mother spoke, and put down the pen before looking at her. She was sitting on the leather sofa, looking disappointed. "Brooke Lynn, do we really have to go through with this?"

"Don't waste your time, Mom," Steve said, pulling in from the other side of the office. He was standing by the window, leaning over, watching the traffic. “I've already had this conversation with her. It won't do any good. "

I frowned as I looked at him. Judas.

“I just don't understand why you can't be nice to each other. You are both smart, wonderful, determined, and you obviously work very well together. Honey, it has been almost a year. Why can't you just act like adults?” She asked simply.

Before I could even think of an answer, Steve turned to look at her.

“I'll tell you the same thing I told her; they are very similar. They're both too stubborn to back down and admit they've misjudged someone, ”he said smugly.

“I agree with your brother, Brooke Lynn. I have seen how you work together; you make an incredible team. You just have to take it to a more personal level. ”Her face suddenly turned serious. "You both have that IABC meetup in Seattle next week, right?"

I nodded coldly. I didn't like where this was going to take us.

“For three days, you and Vanessa will be together without office doors in between, and there will be no one else to interrupt you. I hope you behave as we have taught you and that you treat her with the utmost respect. And before you get defensive," she added, clasping her hands .." I've already talked to Vanessa about this. "

My eyes widened and I glared at her. Had she talked to Miss Vanjie about our personal relationship?

“Yes, she told me that the problems between the two of you are not just your fault; and assured me that she would give the best of herself. Why do you think I suggested her as your assistant in the first place? I had no doubt that it might be the best for you. How many assistants did you have in the year before you came back to Chicago, Brooke Lynn? ”She asked with a smile.

Steve didn't even try to hold back a laugh this time. It was true that during my last year at Louis Vuitton, I had two assistants, but because my expectations were very high. It had nothing to do with my current situation with Miss Vanjie.

I frowned slightly as I realized something, Vanjie had spoken in my defense. She could have easily said that I was rude to her, but instead she told my mother that it was her fault too and that she could fix it. To say that I was in awe was an understatement.

"Mom, I admit that my relationship with Miss Vanjie is unconventional," I began, praying that neither of them saw the true meaning of that phrase. “But I assure you, it does not hinder our ability to conduct business. You do not have to worry about a thing.” That seemed to calm my mother, and we immediately began to discuss other matters while we waited for our call.

The rest of the day was busy, but uneventful. The more I thought about Miss Vanjie's impending vacation the more it seemed like a good idea.

The next few days were busy. I had no more than a few moments alone with her, which strangely increased the sexual tension that constantly vibrated between us. Small details, such as her hand brushing mine when she passed me some document during a meeting, a glance on the table sitting in a conference at lunch, or even the sound of her voice in my voicemail, seemed to raise my libido more yet.

When Tuesday morning dawned, I knew we were going to have a conversation. I would be out of the office until Friday, and today was our last day together.

She was right to put distance between us. This attraction that we felt when we were together was totally sick. Nothing good could come of it, and I decided once again to use the separation time to create a kind of resistance to it. Entering the office after lunch, I was surprised to find her sitting at her desk, busy working on the computer. I paused as I reached the door, once again amazed at how beautiful she really was. I would never tell her, but it was impossible to ignore.

"I didn't know you would be here, Miss Vanjie," I said, trying not to show any emotion from my voice.

"Yeah, some things came up at the last minute about Seattle, and I have yet to discuss my absence with you," she said, not looking up from her computer screen.

"Would you like to come into my office, then?" I asked her, not knowing how she wanted me to answer.

"No. I think we can handle this right here." Looking up at me with a shrewd gaze she indicated to the chair in front of her. "Would you mind sitting down, Ms. Hytes?"

Ahhh, the field advantage. I almost laughed when I realized that she was using one of my own tricks against me. Hesitantly I took the seat across from her and waited for her to begin.

"I know you will be gone tomorrow, so there is no reason for me to be here. I have arranged for you to have a temporary aide while I'm away next week, and I have already given A'keria a detailed list of the schedule and the things you need. I doubt there is a problem, but just in case, she promised to keep an eye on you." she arched a brow in challenge and I narrowed my eyes in return.

"You have my number, including my mother's home number in LA, if you need anything."

She started checking a list in front of her, and I realized how efficient she was. Not that I wasn't aware of these things, but somehow it seemed a little more obvious to me at the time. Looking up, our eyes met and she continued.

"My plan is to pick you up directly at the Seattle airport."

Our eyes met for a moment, and I was pretty sure our thoughts were the same, Seattle would be a colossal test. If we somehow managed to stay away from each other, maybe everything would work out.

The atmosphere in the room began to change little by little, the silence spoke louder than words. I clenched my jaw tightly when I realized that her breathing had stopped. It took every bit of willpower I had not to pounce across the desk and kiss her.

"Then I'll see you in Seattle," I said quietly, aware that my words held more than one meaning.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Have a safe trip, Miss Vanjie," I said, hiding in my voice the confusion I felt inside. I stood up, nodding politely and walking into my office, slamming the door behind me.

All weekend I was thinking what it would be like not to have Miss Vanjie all week. On the one hand, it would be nice to be able to spend an entire day at work without being angry or horny, or having one of my "soothing sessions" in the bathroom. On the other, I was wondering if it would be weird not having her there. She had been a constant in my life this year, and even though I didn't like her personality, somehow it comforted me to have her around me.

A'keria came into my office at nine o'clock, grinning as she approached me. She was followed by an attractive brunette in her twenties. Her name was Kat, my substitute assistant. She looked at me with a shy smile, and I saw how A'keria put her hand over her shoulder. I frowned a little, realizing what it meant: I'd already informed her about the "bossy bitch" thing.

Great.

I decided it was my chance. I was going to show everyone that my undeserved reputation was the result of working with someone as unfriendly as Miss Vanjie, and that it had nothing to do with me.

"I'm so glad to meet you, Kat," I said, with a big smile, offering her my hand for her to shake. She looked at me strangely, her eyes glazed over, before shaking her head slightly and shaking my hand.

"Me too, ma'am" she said without thinking, looking at A'keria questioningly. A'keria looked at my hand and then at me, puzzled, before speaking to Kat.

"Cool. Well, I've already gone through everything Vanessa has left me. Here's your desk.” A’keria said, accompanying her to Miss Vanjie's chair.

A strange feeling invaded me at the image of another person sitting there. I didn't like it. I knew it very well. I felt my smile disappear when I looked at A'keria.

“Well, if you need something, tell me. I'll be in my office.” Before I turned around, I watched as she and Kat exchanged looks of terror. I knew I should apologize to them, but I didn't really care..

Kat left before lunch. Apparently I was quite abrupt when she spilled the coffee on my desk, and she managed to start a small fire in the microwave in the break room. The last thing I saw was that she was crying as she ran out my door, saying something about a hostile work environment.

The second replacement arrived at about two o'clock that same day. He was a young guy named Seth. Seth seemed highly intelligent, and I was looking to work with someone other than a woman. I found myself smiling at the change. Unfortunately, I had spoken too fast.

As I was sitting next to Seth during a finance presentation downtown, I began to feel somewhat uncomfortable, and realized that not everything was what it seemed. Every so often, I felt his calves caress mine under the table, or he looked at my boobs out of the corner of his eye.

Uff…. that was nothing. My suspicions were confirmed in the elevator, going up to our floor. As soon as the door opened and more people entered, they pushed me against Seth's body. I lifted my head quickly as I felt something very hard and firm behind me, right on my butt.

Seth was fired fifteen minutes later.

The third was no better. Her name was Lauren; She talked too much, her clothes were too tight, and the way she gnawed on the cap of her pen made her look like an animal trying to escape a trap. It had nothing to do with the way Miss Vanjie held her pen with her teeth, thoughl. That was subtle and sexy, but nothing obscene.

She left Thursday afternoon.

The week continued in the same way, with five more assistants. I heard my brother's uproarious laugh on more than one occasion. Silly ass. He didn't even work on this floor.

I began to feel that people really enjoyed my misery; you reap what you sow.

Although I had no doubt that Miss Vanjie would have already been informed of the matter of the substitutes by A'keria, I received quite a few messages from her during the week, checking how things were going. I began to wait anxiously for those messages, occasionally checking my cellphone to see if I had missed any. I hated to admit it, but at this point, I would have sold my Porsche and my right kidney to have her at my disposal again.

It was obvious that in addition to missing her body, I have to admit that I also missed the fighting between the two of us. She knew I was an asshole, and she always took advantage of it and that amused me.

I began to have professional respect for her, and also personal, during that week. I found myself wondering what she wouldn be doing. Would she miss me maybe?

I started packing for my Sunday night trip, and heard my cell phone vibrate. I reached for it and was surprised to see whose message it was.

V: I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. 11:30 Terminal B, next to the arrivals panels. Let me know as soon as you land.

I paused a little, realizing that I would see her tomorrow.

B: I will. Thank you

For a moment I wondered if he would answer me, but I kept packing. When my cell phone vibrated again a minute later, I stared at it. She couldn't be another

V: You're welcome.How did things go?

I was surprised that she asked me about my week. We were getting into unfamiliar territory. We wrote messages and emails frequently, but usually they restricted themselves to answering "yes" or "no". There was never anything personal. Is it possible that she felt the same frustration that I had during the week?

B: Great. And you?

I laughed as I hit the send button; this situation was getting very strange. In less than a minute, I received another.

V: My mom is great. I missed her. I'm glad I got home. See u tomorrow.

I set the alarm on my phone, and left it on the stretcher table, while I sat next to the suitcase, on the bed. I was going to see her in less than twelve hours. I didn't know how to feel.

My life had become so unstable, and this was a completely strange state of mind for me. There were many reasons to stay away from her, and many other reasons why I couldn't. This week  
I had handled her well, but she was 2000 miles away.

What if we spent the whole day together, me sleeping in the next room? I didn't know if I was ready for that. I shrugged as I realized that, prepared or not, it was going to happen.

I just hoped I had the strength to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have your bags ready? We're going to Seattle!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is a sexy secretary with a boss who is a pain in the ass (in more ways than one) Welcome to Hytes Inc.
> 
> Content Warning: This story contains sexual/adult content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for waiting, they have been horrible days at work, but I finally have an update on this story, thank you very much for your patience and support. In this chapter we have both perspectives, I hope you enjoy it.  
> The song for this chapter is Two feet- loves is a bitch

As expected, driving to Seattle on Monday morning gave me time to think. I felt rested after visiting my Mother, we hung out together, talking and remembering Puerto Rico, going out to eat and shopping and we even planned a trip for her to come to Chicago.

As soon as she kissed me and we said goodbye, I felt as prepared as possible, considering my situation. I was very nervous about having to see Ms. Hytes again, but I had put all my efforts into mentally preparing myself. I thought long and hard about my options, and was pretty sure I had a plan.

The first step was to admit why I had really left. Now I knew that I had gone to L.A. in hopes of getting away from my problems. I realized very early that it wasn't working. Being 2,000 miles away hadn't quenched my necessity for her. I'd been dreaming about her every night, waking up every morning alone and frustrated. I spent too much time thinking about what she was doing, wondering if she was as confused as I was, and trying to gather as much information as I could from A’keria on how things were going. We had a very interesting conversation on Tuesday when she called and informed me about the status of my replacement. I laughed hysterically when she told me about the interns' firings. Of course, Ms. Hytes was very busy keeping people away from her. She was an asshole.

I was used to her mood swings and brusque demeanor; honestly, they no longer affected me anymore. I knew I was good at my job and took pride in my ability to stand her. Professionally, our work relationship ran like clockwork. It was the personal relationship that was like a nightmare. Almost everyone knew it; they just didn't know the full extent of the situation.

I often thought about our last day together. Something in our relationship had changed, and I wasn't sure how to feel about it. I told her that our physical relationship was over, and I knew that I had to try by all means to make it so. I didn't know if I could do it, but for my own safety, I'd at least have to try.

When I was completely honest with myself, it scared me. I was terrified that this woman, who was a complete mistake for me, had more control over my body than i did myself. It didn't matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise.

Waiting in the arrivals area, I gave myself the last words of encouragement. I could do this. Oh god ... I hoped I could. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered over and over, a I was a little concerned that they would make me throw up.

Her flight had been delayed in Chicago, and it was after 6:30 when she finally made landfall in Seattle. Seven extra hours of thinking hadn't managed to calm my nerves.

I propped myself up on my toes to get a better look through the crowd, but I couldn't see her. I looked on my phone and read her last message again:

B: I just landed. See you soon.

There was nothing sweet about it, but nonetheless, it made my stomach drop. Our messages last night had been the same way. We hadn't said anything special to each other; I simply asked her how the rest of the week had passed. That would be nothing unusual in any other relationship, but it was something completely new to us. Maybe there was a chance that we would put the grudge behind us and be able to be… what? Friends?

I paced restlessly from one place to another, ready to think about something else and calm my heart rate. This was going to be harder than he thought. Without thinking, I stood up and turned to the approaching crowd of people. A chill ran through me as I walked, searching a sea of unfamiliar faces. My body was already reacting to her closeness. My breath caught in my throat as soon as her blond hair appeared among the others. Calm down, Vanessa. Jesus ... I tried once more to maintain control over my body, and raised my head. Fuck.

I was so screwed up.

There she was, sexier than ever. How the hell can anyone get better at nine days? Her hair was a nightmare; there was no doubt that she had wiped her hands over it hundreds of times in the last hour. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark gray blazer, and a slightly unbuttoned white shirt. She looked tired, and she wasn't wearing makeup. But that was not the reason my heart was beating a thousand an hour. She had been staring at the ground all the time, but the moment our eyes found, her face drew the most genuine and beautiful smile I had ever seen. The expression "panties on the floor" crossed my mind, and before I could stop it, I felt as a smile slowly appeared on my face too. Well, that was something new. She stopped in front of me, with a somewhat strained look, while we waited to say something.

"Hello" I said awkwardly, trying to ease some of the tension between us. Every part of me  
I wanted to push her into the ladies' room, but somehow, I thought that was not the proper way to greet your boss.

"Uhm .. hi," she replied, frowning slightly.

Fuck, you have to live your life again, Vanessa!

We turned around, heading to collect her luggage, and I felt my goose bumps just from being around her.

"Well... how was your flight?" I asked. This was so ridiculous. I was hoping she would say  
something stupid to be able to yell at her. So it would be easier to carry this. She thought for a few minutes before answering.

“It was quite pleasant once we landed.“ she stopped and waited, surrounded by the bustle of people, although all I felt was the tension that grew between us.

The minutes passed in awkward silence and I was a little relieved when her black Louis Vuitton suitcases appeared on the conveyor belt. Both of us took them at the same time and our hands touched for an instant when we grabbed the handles. I put my hand back behind my back and raised my head to see that she was looking at me. My stomach lurched at the familiar hungry look in her eyes. We muttered our apologies and looked away quickly, not before realizing that she was smiling.

We went to the parking lot and I pressed the button to open the trunk of the car I had rented. I watched her put the suitcases in the trunk; Irritably fascinated by the graceful and fluid manner of her movements. I blinked to break my glare, and she turned to grab her jacket, while I put the car keys in her hand. She walked around it and opened my door, waiting for me to buckle up before closing it.  
Yes, quite a gentleman, I thought sarcastically. Then, she quickly sat down on the driver's side, and smiled as soon as the car started. I rolled my eyes as she revved the engine before starting.

She drove in silence, all we heard was the purr of the engine, and the voice of the  
GPS indicating the directions to the hotel. I kept busy going over our agenda, trying to ignore the stunning woman next to me. I wanted to look at her, study her face. I wanted to raise my hand and caress her cheek and jaw, I wanted to take her hand on the gear shift.

All those thoughts crossed my mind, making it impossible for me to concentrate on the papers in front of me. The time that we had spent apart it hadn't calmed her power over me at all. On the contrary, it had grown stronger. With a sigh, I closed the folder on my lap and looked out the window again. We should have passed all those buildings and people on the streets, but I didn't see anything. The only thing drilling my conscience was her. I felt her at all times, in each breath; Her talented fingers tapping the steering wheel, the squeak of leather when she shifted in the seat, her essence filled the car. It was impossible for me to remember why I needed to resist. She completely enveloped me.

I didn't want to want her. I needed to be strong, and be myself, to show that I could  
control my life, but every part of me screamed to feel her. I didn't want to feel all this….  
This was not the person I wanted to be. I have to compose myself in the hotel, remember the rage and the pain that she caused me, and being the strong woman that I knew I was.

“Are you okay, Miss Vanjie?” I was startled by the sound of her voice, and turned my head to meet her green eyes. My stomach leapt from the intensity of them. "We have already arrived."

She pointed to the hotel and I was surprised that I hadn't even noticed it.

“Is everything okay?” She seemed concerned, and I was a bit surprised. Isn't like I didn't know she could be nice, but she just rarely treated me that way.

"Yes." I answered quickly. “It's just that I'm tired. I want to go up to my room, shower and go to bed. "

"Uhmm ..." she muttered to herself, as she continued to look at me.

I watched as her eyes fell on my mouth, and God, I wanted her to kiss me. Ardently. As if drawing me to her, I leaned slightly in my seat, the leather of the seat creaking. Electricity buzzed between us, and her gaze once again rested on my lips. She moved closer to me, and I could feel her warm breath against my mouth.

I was scared the moment my door was suddenly opened, and I jumped back on the seat,  
startled to see the hotel bellboy standing there. I cleared my throat, feeling  
somewhat ashamed to have fallen, once again, into her trap. I got out of the car and inhaled the outside air, which was not flooded by her perfume. The bellboy picked up the suitcases, and Ms. Hytes excused herself to call while I checked us both in.

The hotel was beautiful, and it was packed with colleagues and conference attendees, and  
I could see quite a few familiar faces. I usually met with other attendees and we would go out to dinner or to a club while in town.

I said hello to someone I recognized, and was glad I planned everything before doing the  
suitcases. It would be great to hang out with some of the girls while I'm here. The last thing I needed was to sit alone in my hotel room and fantasize about this woman.

After collecting our keys, I headed to the lounge to find Ms. Hytes. As I looked around the huge room, I was surprised to find her standing in front of a very tall brunette. They were very close, with her head bowed as she listened to something the girl said to her.

Her body blocked the girl's face from me, and my eyes narrowed when I saw that bitch put her hand on my boss's forearm. The girl laughed at something she said, and leaned back a bit, allowing me a better view.

She was incredibly pretty, with dark hair down her shoulders. She raised her head and our eyes met. The bitch raised an eyebrow at me, as if she was challenging me, and looked back at Hytes, smiling at her as she placed something in her hand.

A strange look crossed Ms. Hytes's face, as she bent her head to examine the object in the palm of her hand. You gotta be kidding!!! Had that bitch just given her the keys to her room? But what the hell? Over my dead body.

I watched the scene a little longer, and then something inside me exploded. Imagining her looking at another with the same intensity, thinking of her wanting another, made my stomach twist with rage. I told myself over and over again to stay away.

But at that moment, while she was holding those keys, all my reason disappeared. All I felt was rage, and that sense of possession. She was mine, and I'd go crazy if someone took her from me. Before stopping myself, I was moving across the room, until I was behind them. I put a hand on Ms. Hytes's shoulder, and she turned to look at me, her expression shocked.

"Sorry," I said. I almost laugh at the brunette girl's confused look. "Honey, are you ready to go up to the room?" I said softly. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. I had never seen her so shocked.

“Brooke?” I asked once more, and something flashed in her eyes. Slowly, the corner of her mouth formed a smile, and our gazes held steady for a moment. Something was happening between us, and I felt chills and fear at the same time. She turned back to the girl. 

"Excuse us," she said, handing her the keys, "As you can see, I didn't come alone."

A sense of euphoria washed over me as soon as she said it, completely ignoring the terror  
that I should be feeling. I looked at that tan bitch again, victorious, and excited by the shock in her face.

I felt Ms. Hytes put her warm hand on my back as we headed into the lobby. However, as we approached the elevator, my joy was replaced by something else. I started to feel panic when I realized that I had acted irrationally. My heart was pounding, and I could hear the  
pumping blood in my ears. Three other couples joined us in the elevator, and I prayed that I could get to my room before I exploded. What the hell had happened to trying to stay away from her? I raised my head and saw that she had a triumphant smile, and again I was filled with anger.

I took a deep breath, and tried to remind myself that this was why I had to stay away. What had happened downstairs was not like me. I had crossed the line I had carefully drawn between us. I wanted to yell at her, hurt her and infuriating her the same way she did me, but it was getting harder and harder to find the will to do so.

We went up in tense silence, until the last couple exited the elevator, leaving us alone. I tried to tell myself to wait, just a few more minutes and I'd be safe, but the war was already lost before it started.

I didn't want her to be with anyone else, and that feeling was so overwhelming it took my breath away. I wanted to feel her, I needed her.

My body reacted on instinct. I gripped her shirt tightly, pushing her against the elevator, and pressed my mouth to hers. The air left her lungs as my body collided with her. For a moment she was frozen, until she moaned deeply and merged with my lips.

Every second I was away from her,it could all be felt in that single kiss . The longing and pain that I felt was reflected in every touch of her tongue and in the caresses of her lips. I took a step forward, to be closer. It was never enough.

Her arms wrapped around me and finally an alarm went off inside my head. I can't do this. What was I doing? I promised myself that I would try. Instead, I was throwing myself over her at the first moment they left us alone. Was I respecting myself? Had I completely lost it?

She looked at me, confused, as I tried to catch my breath, alerted to the panic in my eyes. I had to get out of there.

"I promised myself I wouldn't do this," I said out loud, more to myself than to her. And before my stamina completely collapsed, I turned and walked out of the elevator.

"Where the hell are you going?" She yelled behind me.

“I don't want to talk about this now!” I yelled at her. Fuck! We had to be at the end of the hall?

I heard her footsteps behind me, and I knew I was in trouble. I couldn't always run away from her. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep doing it.

Brooke Lynn POV

What the hell just happened?  
She…?  
And so…?  
What the hell...

A million thoughts went through my mind in that second. We couldn't keep doing this. This will continue, or it ends. Now.

She interfered in my business, in my dreams, in my head, in my fucking life. But it doesn't matter how many times I'll try to lie to myself. I knew what I wanted. I couldn't let her go. She was practically running down the hall, and I ran after her.

"Stop!" I yelled at her, ignoring the guests in the other rooms. She ignored me and continued to run away from me.

“I can't talk to you about this right now. I'm tired, and sad, and I need to sleep. "

"You can't start something like that and then expect me to just let you go!"

"Of course I can!" She yelled over her shoulder. She reached her door, and struggled with the key, before opening it.

Shit! We had to talk about this now! We were always running away from each other, and I was fucking tired of running away. I reached her door just in time, and our eyes met for a brief moment, before she closed it. My hand shot out, hitting the door so hard it slammed into the wall behind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled. She went to the bathroom next to the door, and turned to look at me.

“Damn, do you want to stop running away from me ?!” I followed her into the marble bathroom, and our voices echoed off the walls. "Why are you acting like this? If it's because of that woman .. "

She couldn't be more furious at what I had just said, and she moved closer to me.

“Don't you dare-God… I'm so sick of this!” She shook her head in disgust, before heading over to the sink and reaching for something in her bag.

“I wasn't going to do anything! Do you think I'm interested in the first woman who gives me the keys to her room? What kind of woman do you think I am?” I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had already told her that I had not been with any other woman since her. "Don't you understand?"

"NO! You're the one who doesn't get it!” She punched the sink, glaring at me through the mirror. "I am not like this! I don't sleep with just anyone. I am 26 years old and I have only been with 3 people in my whole life! I've never done anything like this!” She yelled at me, raising her voice with every word.

“But when I'm with you, nothing matters. This… this thing… ”she continued, gesturing between the two of us. “… This is not me! It's like I become a different person when I'm with you, and I hate it. Maybe you sleep with anyone, but not me! "

I couldn't believe what she was saying. It is true that I had never stopped to think much about her personal life, not now, not ever really. I had no idea that there was a possibility that she could feel this way.

“I don't want anyone else!” I yelled at her. "I only want you"

I felt like I was breaking into a thousand pieces. My life was already out of control, and I turned to leave, even though I knew I didn't have the strength to leave. I heard her take a deep breath and put something on the sink. Her voice was shaky when she spoke.

“Look… I don't care. Do what you want and leave me alone. Now if you'll excuse me .. "

She went to the shower, turned on the glass partition and the faucet, and then looked at me again, waiting for me to leave. I couldn't leave. It was no longer a choice. Without thinking, I crossed the bathroom and held her face in my hands, pulling her towards me. The moment our lips touched, everything seemed right.

My lips moved rough and relentless, but she didn't pull me away. She grabbed my hair in her hands and pushed me closer. I moaned out loud in her mouth when the familiar curves  
of her body pressed against mine. My hands moved up to her hair, pulling from her hard, as my body pushed her back. We collide with a wall, against the counter, against the shower door, moving desperately. The bathroom was steamy, and nothing seemed real. I could smell her, taste her, but it wasn't enough.

We broke the kiss to catch air, and I ran my lips over her ear.

“I don't want to stop this anymore.” I growled against her skin, begging her wordlessly not to ask me.

"Don't stop," she whispered. My body froze and my breath was shaky and heavy in her ear as I enjoyed the sound and meaning of her words. I closed my eyes and I let the feeling consume me.

"Tell me."

I ran my nose down her neck, not releasing her from my embrace. She arched her back, silently begging me to touch her, even though I couldn't, not yet. Not until I heard her say it. I couldn't give up on my own. We both had to do it.

"Tell me that you want me… only me."

Her breathing stopped, and slowly, she sighed.

"Only you."

My last wall collapsed the moment she said those words. I looked into her eyes, stroking her lip with my thumb. Her mouth was millimeters from mine, her warm breath hitting my face. She leaned in to kiss me on the lips, but I stopped her for just a moment. I waited for my inner struggle to appear, for the hatred to return, but it didn't happen. For the first time in my life, I admitted defeat. He was fucking scared, but he couldn't keep fighting. With one last shaky breath, I closed my eyes and I put my lips on hers.

Our kisses were deep, and our caresses, wild. She pushed me against the wall and I gave in to her. A cascade of hot water ran down through my shoulder and chest, momentarily pulling me off my cloud. We were still wearing our clothes, and we were in the shower. We were getting soaked, but I couldn't worry about it.

Her hands roamed my body frantically, pulling the shirt out of my jeans. With a single movement, she opened it, and I could hear the sound of buttons landing on the marble floor. With shaking hands, she slid the wet clothes off my shoulders and tossed them out of the shower.

The wet silk of her dress clung to her body, accentuating every curve. My hands caressed the fabric over her breasts, feeling her soft nipples underneath. She groaned and brought her hand up to mine, guiding my movements. The image of her hand covering mine was one of the most erotic things I had ever seen. I could feel the moisture seeping through my underwear.

“Tell me what you want.” My voice was rough out of necessity. "Tell me the things you want me to do to you"

I bit my lip as her brown eyes looked at me. Our hands continued to stroke and pinch her nipples through the dress.

“I want to feel you everywhere.” She whispered into my mouth.

I bit my lip again and a groan escaped me. All of her was calling me; her body, her mind, even her temper. I ran my hands up and down her dress. We kissed and bit our mouths, while the sound of the shower lessened our moans. I slid my hand down her panties and felt her warmth against my fingers. She was wet and ready, and I couldn't wait any longer to be inside her.

Needing to see more of her, I pulled my fingers away from her and grabbed the hem of her dress. With a single movement I removed it over her head, and I was stunned to see what was below. My God… She was trying to kill me.

I took a step back, leaning against the shower wall for support. There she was, drenched in white lace panties that were tied back with a satin bow. Her nipples were hard and visible through the matching bra and I couldn't resist touching them.

"Damn, you're gorgeous," I said, brushing my fingertips over her perky breasts.

A chill ran through her body and my hand traveled up, caressing her clavicle, her neck, and finally, her jaw. We could fuck right here wet and slippery against the tiles, but I wanted to take my time. My heart raced at the thought that we had the whole night ahead of us. Without rushing, or hiding from anyone. We had all night, and I was going to spend all that time with her… in a bed.

My body shuddered when that idea washed over me. I was going to make every moment count. Pulling her close to me until our breasts touched, I reached out and turned off the shower. My lips caressed hers for a moment, then did it again, more firmly. She squeezed against me, pressing her body hard against mine. I held her face in my hands and deepened the kiss, easily sliding my tongue against his. Her hips were bumping against mine and I opened the shower door, holding her until we were outside.

We didn't stop kissing as we got out of the bathroom, stumbling awkwardly as we desperately ripped off the rest of our clothes. I took off my wet shoes as we entered the room, and she ran down my stomach to the button of my jeans. With the help of her hands, I quickly pulled free of my pants, kicking them into a pile of wet clothes.

The backs of my fingers trailed over her ribs before sliding down to the closure of her bra, opening it and separating it from her body. I pulled her closer to me, and moaned into her mouth as her hard nipples caressed my chest. Even the tips of her wet hair, tickling my hand as I stroked her back, sent waves of electricity to my skin. I was so lost in the fierceness of our kisses and in the power of our physical connection, that I couldn't feel anything else. Her body, and the way it interwoven with mine, was everything. It was the only thing that mattered.

The room was dark. The only illumination came from the small fragment of light that slipped through the bathroom door, and the moonlight in the Seattle sky. The backs of her knees hit the bed, and my hands ran to the last piece of clothing between us. My mouth moved from her lips, down her neck, between her breasts and her torso. I took small bites through her stomach, and finally reached the white lace that hid the rest.

I got on my knees in front of her, and raised my head to meet her eyes. Her hands were in my hair, her fingers stroking the unruly strands as she bit her lip. I wanted this to be different, and I took a slow breath to calm my movements.

I reached up and caught one of the delicate satin bows between my fingers, and tugged, watching it slide down her hip. She looked at me confused as I continued to run my fingers over the lace, until I reached the other loop, and I did the same.

The fabric slid down her body, intact, until she was completely naked in front of me. I smiled and guided her back, until she was sitting on the edge of the bed, while I was still on my knees in front of her.

I spread her legs slightly, running my hands over her silky skin. I planted kisses on her feet, on her calves, down her thighs, and between her legs. She leaned back, laying down on the sheets, and I finally lay down too. I continued to run my lips and tongue over her body, her hands still clinging to my hair, guiding me where she wanted.

Her gasps and moans filled the air, mingling with mine. I reached for her mouth and she pulled me into her, aligning each part of our bodies to perfection, as we kissed and explored.

We kiss frantically, our hands searching and caressing wildly as we tried to get as close as possible. Our hips swayed together, and her pussy bumped against my thigh. Every time I touched her clit, she moaned. He wanted to fuck her, but he knew he needed to hear something first. When she called my name in the hall, it ignited something inside me that I didn't even know existed. I needed her to say it, to hear that I was the one she wanted. I didn't need her love or her heart, but to know that for now, she was mine and only mine.

"I want to be inside you, Vanessa," I whispered into her ear. Her breath hitched and a deep moan emanated from her lips. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes, please." "She whimpered softly, pleading with me as her hips rose to search for me, desperate for some friction.

Her ankles caressed my legs, finally anchoring around my waist. I took her hands and placed them above her head, intertwining our fingers.

"Look at me," I ordered. “I need to hear it.” My voice was wavering from the control I felt over her. She looked at me and knew she understood me.

“Fuck me, Brooke. I want your fingers inside of me."  
I laid my head on her forehead, and finally, I pushed deep inside her.

"Oh fuck," she moaned.

“Say it again.” I was gasping for breath as I went in and out of her.

“Oh, Brooke.” The cracking sound of her lips made me shiver. I wanted to hear it over and over again. I got down on my knees and started eating her out non-stop, while I fucked her with one hand.

“Damn, Vanessa, I love feeling you around me.” She was so close. I had been away from her for so long, and although I had fantasized about her in the meantime, it couldn't compare to this.

"I've wanted to fuck you like this every day," I growled against her sweaty skin. "Every time I saw you in those dresses, I wanted to turn your back and teach you a lesson for provoking me."  
"Fuck," she gasped through clenched teeth. “Why do I love it when you talk to me like this?” I smiled against her neck, knowing she was as helpless as I was in this.

Our bodies moved effortlessly together, sweaty. She lifted her hips, while with her legs around my shoulders and her hands in my hair, she made me eat her more deeply. I was so lost in her that time seemed to have stopped. She began to clench her muscles tightly, her moans getting louder, saying my name over and over again, practically on the edge.

“Come for me, Vanessa. I want to feel how you cum around me." My voice was furious with the desperation I felt.

"Oh god, Brooke," she groaned, "Say something else."

Fuck, my girl was into the dirty talk. Wait… Did I just say my girl?

“Please.” The sound of her voice pleading, was enough to distract me from that thought, and I lifted myself above her to whisper into her ear.

“You taste so good, my little provocateur. I'm going to fuck you all night. You're taking my fingers very well baby, do you think you can handle three? "

She moaned and nodded, her eyes closed. I put a third finger inside her while stroking her clit with my thumb. Her legs pulled me closer, and her hands caressed her breasts with force, as I began to feel her tensing around me. I let go of all my control, and deepened my caresses, she lifted her hips from the bed with slight jerks. She was already on the edge, and when she called out my name, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck, Vanessa!"

"Oh God! Brooke! ”She muffled her screams against her neck and I felt her body stiffen and her muscles contract around me. Nothing in the world was better than this.

Her body began to calm down and I put my face very close to her, brushing her nose.

"That was ..." I couldn't finish, unable to find the words. My mouth was dry, my jaw ached, and my arm muscles were numb. I was exhausted. She stroked my hand with her fingers, trying to get the blood circulating again.

"I know," she said laughing against my lips. We spun around, her head resting between my shoulder and my neck. Her body shook a little and I lowered my head to look at her.

“Are you cold?” I asked, holding my fingers through her hair, still damp.

"No." she replied, shaking her head slightly. "I'm just… overwhelmed."

I pulled her close to me and covered us with the sheets. I didn't want to leave, but I wasn't sure if she would.

“Me too.” I whispered slowly. The silence grew between the two, and I wondered if she had fallen asleep. I pulled away slightly, but her voice took me by surprise.

“Don't go.” She whispered in the dark.

The air caught in my throat from the sensation her words caused me. I wanted to stay, but I was scared. This was so new to both of us, so new to me. Had things changed between us? I needed to say something, but I was so afraid to say the words. What were we to each other? I was tired, and I wanted to wait until morning, but I knew that there, in the dark, words were easier to say.

"Vanessa," I was amazed at how good it felt to say her name, how something so simple could be so powerful. I felt her tense up, obviously waiting for me to say I was leaving.

"I want to stay. I can't be away from you anymore ... "I paused, trying to organize everything I was thinking." I know it's wrong that I want you so much, but ... it had never happened to me. "I have never been so honest with a woman. .

“So do I.” She spoke so softly that I wouldn't have heard her if it weren't for the fact that we were hugging.

My hands continued to play with her hair, and my eyes began to close, her breathing calmed and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

My eyes flickered as a wave of pleasure shook my body. Fuck, I felt so good. I didn't want to wake up and face reality, find myself alone. Something hot and wet wrapped around my pussy, and I moaned loudly.

The.best.dream.of.my.life.

I heard a moan and the vibration from my pussy went through my body.

"Mmm, Vanessa .." I heard my own voice and it sounded strange. I had dreamed of her thousands of times but this one seemed very real. The warmth disappeared and I frowned. Where had she gone?

“Say it again.” A soft voice broke into my subconscious, and I opened my eyes.

The room was dark and I was lying on a strange bed. The warmth returned and my eyes flew to my lap. A gorgeous dark-haired head was kneeling between my spread legs, and I watched her drip some saliva onto my pussy before taking a slow, sensual lick. Suddenly, the memories of last night came back to me, the haze of the dream disappearing.

“Vanessa?” There was no way I could be so lucky that this was real. She must have gotten up sometime in the night to turn off the bathroom light, and now the room was so dark I could barely make her out. My hands wandered to find her, running my fingers over her pink lips around my clit. She raised her head slightly, and I moaned at the sight of her with my pussy in her mouth. I dropped my head on the pillow as she took me deeper, inserting her tongue into me.

“Oh fuck Vanessa. That feels great. ”She moaned in response and my hips lifted automatically. She moved her mouth up and down, licking my clit with her tongue and lightly scraping with her teeth with each movement. Her hand grabbed one of my breasts and I moaned loudly as she caressed it and gently pinched my nipple between her fingers.

"Fuck. That's the most precious thing I've ever seen" I said as I watched her eat me out as if she were hungry.

The sensation was very intense; my dreams were coming true, and I didn't know if I could last much longer. She moved slightly and inserted a finger into me. effortlessly finding that exact spot that made me roll my eyes and see stars at the same time, and a long gasp escaped through clenched teeth. No one had ever done something like this to me before. I almost wanted her to stop, but the feeling was so incredible that I was unable to move. My fingers ran through her hair, her face, and her jaw.

I closed my eyes and increased the suction, bringing me closer and closer to the limit. The unreal combination of her mouth on my clit and her finger pressing inside me was the most intense sensation I had ever experienced. I twist my wrist slightly, increasing the pressure of her finger upward, and my orgasm hit my entire body.

"Fuck, Vanessa! Oh… fuck, fuck, fuck! ”Now that I had said her name, it was much more difficult to stop. She kept her mouth on me and continued to suck, eating me through the aftershocks of my orgasm.

"What the hell was that?" I groaned. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked at me with a satisfied smile. God, this woman would never stop astonishing me.

"Get up here," I ordered.

I sat up and scooped her up onto my lap, wrapping her legs around my waist. Our bare breasts touched, and I cupped her face in my hands, looking into her eyes.

“That was the best awakening I have ever had.” She laughed lightly, biting her lower lip.

I drew her mouth to mine, and kissed her deeply, savoring every inch of bare skin. My hands ran over her arms and over her breasts. She moaned and arched, throwing her head back. I kissed and nibbled on her neck, feeling myself get wet again. Her hips hit mine, as she looked at me gimmvously.

“Didn't you say something about you going to fuck me all night?” She raised an eyebrow, challenging me and I growled.

"You are a very bad girl ..." I said against her lips. I brought my hand down and placed my thumb on her clit, and lifted her slightly, sitting her on my lap, “… but, you're right. A promise is a promise."

With a gentle movement, I began to stroke her, and we both moaned at the sensation. Her forehead rested on my shoulder, as she spread her legs for me. It was hot and humid, and once again, I was amazed at how well we connected. She raised her arms to wrap around my neck and I grabbed the lobe of her ear between my teeth, while I brought two fingers to her precious wet pussy. I've never done it in this pose, but it was perfect for us. It was very intimate. Certainly, in the emotional sense, we weren't very close, but there was no one else with whom I was so physically attached.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on every sensation that hit me. Her hard diamond-like nipples on my fingertips, her hair falling over my shoulders, her warmth surrounding me; everything seemed combined for time to stand still.

I didn't know how long we've been like this, caressing each other, kissing and touching, but little by little the room began to light up. The pleasure grew more and more until I reached the crucial moment. She leaned back, changing the angle to cross between my legs, and began to stroke herself against my wet pussy. She moaned and I closed my eyes and bit my lip hard to keep from crying out, when she managed to find the perfect angle for both of us.

“Brooke, I'm close.” Her voice was filled with need, and she lowered her hand down my body, to where we were joined, stroking my clit directly with her thumb.

That image took my breath away. Her head was thrown back, totally ecstatic, and her hair was tousled. Her eye makeup was smudged and she looked very tired, but knowing that I was the cause, it only made me look more beautiful than ever.

I could believe that this was the same woman that I said I hated a month ago.

I knew we had come a long way, but at some point along that road, the boundaries had been blurred. Now I knew that it was not exactly her that I hated, but the feelings that she provoked in me. If I could learn to control them, maybe we could find a way to continue this. We could keep it between  
us, and of course it would be something strictly physical, and for the first time, I saw that that would be possible.

With every movement of her hips, pleasure began to wash over me. I gripped her tightly, fearing for a moment I would bruise her, and sped up my movements. She was moaning and squirming on top of me, and just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, she called my name, and I felt her spasms around my clit. The intensity of her orgasm led me to mine, and I came for the second time that night.

She collapsed on top of me, and I flopped onto the bed. We were sweaty and sticky, and very exhausted, and again, I couldn't keep a small smile from appearing on my mouth. I pulled her close to me, pressing her back against my chest, and surrounded her with my  
arms, entwining my legs with hers. She mumbled something I couldn't understand, and I fell asleep before asking her about it.

The dynamics had changed that night, and my last thought before closing my eyes was that we had plenty of time to talk the next day. But when the morning light began to filter through the curtains, I realized that the next day it was already there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally our girls have a bed, LOL. Welcome to Seattle!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is a sexy secretary with a boss who is a pain in the ass (in more ways than one) Welcome to Hytes Inc.
> 
> Content Warning: This story contains sexual/adult content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I finally bring an update on this story. Today's chapter is dedicated to YuppieRovah, thanks for your comments, they always motivate me to keep writing. The song of today's chapter is a recommendation by YuppieRovah and it's E.T by Katy Perry slowed down version. This song inspired this chapter. As always, thank you very much to my beta for your support and dedication to this story, I love you. I hope y'all enjoy it

Consciousness began to overcome my dream, and I tried to avoid it. I didn't want to wake up. I was warm, comfy and happy. God, this was the best hotel bed ever.

Vague visions of my dream drifted behind my closed eyes as I snuggled into the warmest, best-scented sheet I'd ever slept under. Something warm pressed against me, and my eyes snapped open to see a head of blond hair on my face. Hundreds of images flashed through my mind in that second, as the reality of last night reverberated in my brain. 

Fuck… it was real.

My heart raced in when I raised my head slightly to see the gorgeous woman clinging to me. Her head rested on my chest, her perfect mouth was partially open, causing her hot breath to crash against my naked breasts. Her long body was lying next to me, with our legs intertwined and her slim arms wrapped tightly around me.

She had stayed.

The intimacy of our posture hit me so hard it almost took my breath away. The flood of feelings overwhelmed me, causing my stomach to clench and my chest to ache. Not only had she stayed; she was cuddling me. Never in my life had I experienced such a powerful moment, and I struggled to breathe and not panic. I was fully aware that every inch of our bodies was touching. I felt her breath caress my skin, and the powerful beat of her heart against my chest. My fingers burned to run over her skin. My lips ached to press against her hair. It was too much. She was too much.

Something had changed that night, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to deal with it. I didn't know what that change might entail, but it was there. In every movement, in every caress, in every word and in every kiss; we were one. I shuddered a little at the thought of that. No person had ever made me feel that way, like my body had been made to fit hers.

I had been with other women, even a couple of men, but nothing compared to this. I felt as if I had been carried away by a force of nature, completely unable to change course. It was terrible, although somehow it was fine; And I wasn't sure if I could keep fighting it.

Closing my eyes tightly, I tried to quell the feeling of panic that was building in me. I did not regret what had happened. It had been intense and beautiful, but I needed a few minutes for myself before facing her. I put one hand in her hair, and the other on her back, and managed to turn her away slightly from me. She began to stir and I froze, holding her and silently wishing she would go back to sleep. She murmured my name before taking another breath, and I crawled out from under her. I smiled to myself; was she dreaming of me? Did she know that I was still here?

I watched as she slept for a moment, as the panic subsided, and once again I was struck dumb simply by her beauty. Still sleeping, her features were calm, very different from what I was used to. Her hair was messy, a lock fell over her forehead, and with my finger I pushed it back. Long eyelashes, perfect cheekbones, full lips, a small double chin, and the angular jaw completed the most perfect face I had ever seen in a woman. Her body was lean and muscular, but at the same time full of sensual curves. Her luscious ass disappeared under the white sheet tangled around her hips. Against my will, my body instinctively responded to the artwork lying in front of me. I needed to get out of there.

I got out of bed quietly, and went to the safety of the bathroom. A path of damp clothes covered the perfect white carpet, forming a path from the bathroom to the bed. Jumping on it, I kept walking until I felt the cold marble floor under my feet. I closed the door as slowly as possible, turned on the light, and looked at my naked reflection in the mirror.

Whoops! Just fucked. That was definitely what I looked like.

I leaned over and examined the barely visible red scratches along my neck, shoulders, breasts, and stomach. I looked down, and ran my fingers up the inside of my thigh. Yes, there too.

My nipples were sore and I remembered the feel of her lips and teeth caressing my skin. My hair was tangled and tousled, and I bit my lip as soon as I remembered her hands, the way she pressed me against her kiss, and then against her… I wasn't helping myself. It was time to think.

What was it that I wanted? Honestly, I had no idea. Could I go back to the way things were before? Absolutely not. I'd only been away from her for a few minutes, and I already felt the force pulling me from the other side of the door. Although it was scary, I wanted to get back to her side.

Another look in the mirror reminded me that there were some things I needed to worry about first. I reached for the shampoo and conditioner from my overnight bag, and turned on the shower, but stopped, as my heart dropped. Oh shit!

Thrown, in a damp, expensive sink, in one corner of the shower, was my dress.

“Damn it!” I leaned over to pick it up, and grabbed it to look at it. While I certainly didn't complain when she ripped it from me last night, I couldn't help but be horrified when I remembered how much I'd paid for it. Or for all the other things that she had ruined for the same reason.

I was seriously considering making an invoice.

Leaving it on the counter, I paused, remembering the still unused account at La Perla that she had opened for me. For a moment I considered using it to teach her a lesson, and spending every penny, but I quickly dismissed that idea. I didn't even want to imagine what doing that would entail.

I cursed her inwardly, and hung the dress on the towel dryer, then started to shower. I tested the water with my hands, and remembered how it had started last night. Jealousy was something I was not used to. Although this was the second time that those feelings pushed me to do something desperate. At least we had been completely honest with each other, finally. For the first time since this had started, I felt I had a clear image of what she was like.

In the heat of the moment, I had revealed things that I would rather have kept secret, but it made me feel good to finally be able to say to her out loud. The biggest surprise was her reaction. I felt scared, and vulnerable, unable to continue fighting against the feelings that swirled inside me. However, she had calmed me down, reluctantly saying what I needed to hear. She wanted me. Only me. As confused as her words left me, I was also comforted.

But where was all this leading us? An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach as I considered all the options. While I admitted that I was beginning to see her differently, it did not change what she was, or rather, what she had been. There were times when I could see another Brooke Lynn Hytes, but they disappeared just as quickly.

I frowned, more confused than ever and still without an answer, as I stepped under the stream of hot water. Closing my eyes, I sighed, feeling the tension disappear from my body. My mind, however, was not so easy to calm. No matter what she did, she still didn't see how this could work. We couldn't go back, but I couldn't see how this could go forward. The sex was… indescribable. It was beyond anything I could have imagined. And despite the strength of our physical connection, could I live with just that? Just thinking back to last night made my stomach drop.

The things we said to each other, the things we did. And although our heads couldn't figure out what was going on between us, our bodies knew it. From the first kiss, I knew I had lost. The feel of her lips on mine and her hands on my skin was all it took for my will to crumble.

Knowing that she had felt as powerless to control herself as I had been, and that she couldn't give this up, had been my downfall. Her kiss had been rough and frantic, each touch reflecting my own despair. She never stopped, she always treated me as her equal, somehow knowing that was what I needed.

Then, at some point in the night, everything changed. We crossed the limits and the walls were broken, and I did not know if they could recover. She was not the asshole boss I was used to. Something flashed and I could see the woman her mother respected, the woman I expected to meet a year ago. The fiery passion that seemed to burn us when we were together still consumed us, but there was something else: Gone were Ms. Hytes and Miss Vanjie. Now we were Brooke and Vanessa, and I couldn't believe how good and real it looked. I have never felt physically so close to anyone in my entire life. She had been cute, and kind, and we just enjoyed each other for the first time. It had made me feel… idolized.

Without realizing it, my hand flew to my breast, where my fingers began to caress my nipple. I moaned softly, remembering her flushed face the moment she came, the mischievous things she whispered in my ear, and the strength she made being in and out of me.

I closed my eyes, and felt the hot water run through my skin as my hand went down my stomach, to my pussy. I was already wet and I bit my lip, growling slightly as my finger drew circles on the sensitive skin. I gasped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and a hand cover mine.

"How about you let me help you with that?" She whispered provocatively in my ear. A loud sigh left my lips, and I leaned over her, dropping my head against her chest.

“What were you thinking?” She planted a small kiss on my wet head and used her nose to slightly tilt my head, giving her access to my neck.

"About you ..." I said, almost out of breath. "…last night."

"Mmmm" her soft moan vibrated against my skin, as she began to move our hands slowly, caressing my clit with our fingers.

“I was thinking about that too. Do you see what you do to me? Is this what I do to you, Vanessa?”She slid our hands lower and stroked my entrance, feeling the slick wetness.

"Oh God, Brooke," I sighed. I didn't know what I liked better; our hands on my skin or the sound of her silky voice saying my name.

"Fuck I love it when you say my name. God, Vanessa, you drive me crazy"

I groaned when she moved our hands, causing me to insert one finger of hers and one of mine inside me.

"Do you feel that? How wet and hot are you?” She pushed them deeper. The moment was so intense that I staggered a bit. Her free arm grabbed me under my breasts, holding me while her thumb caressed my nipple.

"Do you like that, honey? I love being inside you.” She slid our fingers deeper and began to pull them in and out.

“Mmm… yeah, Brooke… Oh fuck… I like that.” My voice was shaking and I was breathless, and the pleasure overwhelmed me. The things that this woman did to me left me senseless and without shame. It seemed like it was never enough.

Our wet bodies slid off easily, and I dropped my head onto her shoulder, groaning as my climax approached. I grabbed her hair with my free arm, and turned my head to kiss her deeply. She moaned into my mouth and I knew she was enjoying this as much as I was.

"Do you want to come, Vanessa?"

“Fuck yeah.” I was getting desperate. The pressure was building and I needed more. I groaned at losing her touch as she brought our intertwined fingers to her lips, and she slowly thrust them into her mouth, sucking on them. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen, and I couldn't hold back the sound of desire escaping from me.

“I could savor you every day for the rest of my life, and I would never tire of doing it. Did you know, Vanessa?” I tried to formulate a coherent thought, but it seemed that the sense had left me. She put her thumb in my mouth and caressed my lips. I stuck out my tongue and her eyes darkened.

“You're such a bad girl.” She turned me to look at her, and pressed me hard against the cool marble of the wall, putting my hands above my head. "Don't move," she said sternly.

She began to plant kisses down my neck and shoulders, caressing my skin with her sweet lips. She came down to my breasts, and I inhaled hard as she grasped them with her hands, lifting them gently as she looked me in the eye. Her thumbs brushed my nipples, and my eyes closed in pleasure. I felt her hot breath hit my nipple as she spoke, causing them to harden even more.

“Tell me you don't want me to stop.” She took my nipple in her mouth and I bit my lip hard, trying not to scream. "Don't be stubborn, Vanessa," she whispered against my skin as she moved to the other breast.

“Tell me you don't want me to stop, and I won't.” She started sucking, taking more of me into her mouth, and I couldn't resist it anymore.

"Don't stop," I whispered.

“What did you say?” Her lips moved between my breasts, continuing to my navel.

“I said don't stop.” I was frantic, my body ached to break free. She pushed me to the limit just by squeezing me. I needed her, and right now, I would do anything. Anything she asked of me.

"Who does this to you, Vanessa?"

"Your. Just you, Brooke.” She stood up, kissing me slowly and whispering into my mouth.

"Just me."

Her hand slid down my body and lifted my leg, encircling it. I looked down, my eyes scanning her body. She was so perfect.

I pushed my hands away from the wall, and let my fingers trace circles across her breasts and down her abs. She shuddered slightly as I moved my hand down her soft muscles to her ribs, where I froze. That was…. was that a tattoo?

"What-?" I stopped, amazed. I could barely articulate a word. I pulled away from her a little, meeting her eyes briefly before turning back to the drawing. Just below her left breast, almost hidden, and over her ribs was an elegant inscription in French. How the hell hadn't I noticed before? I thought of all the times we had been together. We always did it in a hurry, or in the dark, or half naked. She must have noticed my surprised face.

"It's a tattoo," she said amused.

"I know it's a tattoo, but ..." At this point, it was very difficult for me to think.

“How… what… what does it say?” I couldn't believe she had a tattoo. Ms. Serious had a fucking tattoo, and it was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

"Je ne regrette rien" My eyes flew to her, while a wave of pure lust ran through every inch of my body.

"Say that again?"

She smiled.

“Je ne regrette rien” She said each word very slowly, emphasizing each syllable.

I threw my head back and closed my eyes as I let the words intoxicate me. That had been the most fucking sexy thing I'd ever heard. Between that and the tattoo, I was about to spontaneously burn.

"Fuck. Say it again. ”I whimpered.

She leaned closer, and with her hot breath on my ear, she whispered it back to me.

“Je ne regrette rien. Do you like that, Vanessa? ” She moved to press herself against me, I nodded.

"Say something else," My breasts were heavy with every breath, and my sensitive nipples hardened every time they brushed against her chest.

She leaned in slightly, and her hands stroked my ass, lifting me up, allowing me to grab onto her with my legs. She grabbed me hard, pressing me against the wall, and her words entered my ear hard.

“Tu es faite pour moi.” I couldn't wait any longer.

“Fuck me, Brooke.” She didn't think twice, and she pulled us out of the shower, and sat on the sink, bringing two fingers to my center.

I screamed, and the sound echoed off the marble.

"Vanessa, Vanessa." She said between kisses, while moving her fingers slowly in and out, in a tortuous rhythm "Tu es faite pour moi." She kissed my hair and continued to murmur those words over and over in my ear.

Her movements were fluid and powerful and I moaned into her mouth as I felt the powerful sensation take over me completely.

Everything seemed to disappear; the sound of the shower, the cold marble against my back. The only thing that existed at that time was that beautiful woman and the incredible things she was making me feel.

I dropped my head on my shoulder and closed my eyes, concentrating on the delicious sensation that was beginning to spread throughout my body. It was very close, almost in the  
limit. My fingers found my clit and I began to gently rub it. She lowered her head and saw my hand.

“Oh fuck.” Her voice was desperate, and she was breathing deeply. "Touch yourself, honey. Oh Vanessa, that's it. Let me see you. ”Her words were all I needed, and with one last touch of my fingers, orgasm washed over me. I came hard, narrowing my body around her, and digging my nails into her back. My body shook with little tremors even as my orgasm faded. I clung to her as her body melted with mine. She kissed my shoulder and my neck before planting a small one on my lips. Our eyes met briefly, and then I slid down her body to the ground. She leaned against the shower wall, and leaned over slightly, trying to catch her breath.

"My God," I said, exhaling with a heavy breath.

Standing facing each other, I no longer felt that the next time it would be less powerful, that our relationship would somehow break down. It would fade away. As it had been, and would be, it was always going to be stronger and better than last time. As I watched her, it became clearer; When this was over, it was going to hurt a lot.

Fear gripped my heart, and the panic of the beginning returned, bringing with it an awkward silence.

"We have to get ready," I said abruptly, trying to release the tension.

“Okay.” She looked at me confused for a moment, before speaking. “I have no clothes here. I don't even know what my room is. "

I blushed as I remembered how quickly everything had happened last night.

“Right, mmmm….I-…. I'll use your key and bring you something. ”I tried to avoid her gaze. The situation was getting more awkward by the minute.

"Cool. I'll let you finish here first.” She continued to stare at me for a moment before nodding her head and exiting the bathroom. I tried not to look when she took a towel off the shelf and covered herself with it, but of course I couldn't.

As soon as she closed the door, I collapsed against the shower wall. What the hell was I doing? Calm down, Vanessa!

Okay, I just needed to set limits again. First of all, don't call her Brooke again. My stomach twisted slightly at the thought of her name, and I realized that it was going to be harder than I thought. Fucking traitorous body.

I quickly finished showering, and covered myself with the towel, wishing I had my clothes already on. With a deep sigh, I opened the door and walked out. She was sitting on the bed, and her beautiful green eyes looked up at me as I entered the room.

"I just need ..." I trailed off when I saw my suitcase. She nodded but neither moved nor spoke. Usually I had never cared much about my body.

But standing there with nothing but a towel, knowing that she was looking at me, left me feeling strangely uncomfortable. I grabbed a few things, walked past her, not stopping until I got back to the bathroom. I dressed quickly, and decided to put on a ponytail. I would finish fixing myself later. I took the keys from the counter, and went back to the room.

She hadn't moved. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her elbows on her thighs, and she seemed lost in thought. What was she thinking? All morning I had been a nervous wreck, but she seemed so… calm. So confident. But what was she so sure of? What had she decided?

"Do you want me to bring you something in particular? She raised her head, and looked at me in surprise, like she wasn't thinking about that. This couldn't be more uncomfortable.

"Hmm ... I have to give a talk today, right?" I nodded, a little concerned  
realized that I wouldn't be with her all day. "Anything you take will be fine."

“Sure… now I'll be right back.” I quickly left the room, and I only stood up for air once I closed the door. I was so screwed up.

It only took me a second to locate her room; it was on the same floor, a few doors from mine. Her bags were already there, and I paused for a moment, realizing I had to rummage through her luggage.

I took the biggest one and put it on the bed. When I opened it, her perfume hit me so hard that I almost fell. I grabbed one of her tops and pulled it up to my face, inhaling the delicious scent that was driving me crazy. No, there was nothing strange about that.

All her things were very clean and organized, and I wondered what her house would be like. I hadn't thought about it much, but suddenly I wondered if I would ever see her place, if I would ever be in her bed. I stopped as soon as I realized that I really wanted to. And she, would she want me to be in her space?

I realized that I was wasting time, and I kept looking in her suitcase, until I found a beautiful charcoal gray Dior suit, a white shirt, a simple black Calvin Klein lingerie set, silk tights and her black Loubotins. I gathered up everything else, grabbed the clothes, and left the room. I was unable to calm my nervous laugh as I walked down the hall, and shook my head at the absurdity of the situation. Thank goodness, I managed to regain my composure as soon as I got to my door. I opened it with the card, and went inside, but not before being paralyzed.

She was standing by the open window, bathed in the morning sunlight. Every precious line on her chiseled body was perfectly accented by the shadows that ran across her body. She was wearing a soft, loose pink robe, revealing all the luscious skin on her breasts and abdomen, and peeking out was the tattoo.

“Do you see something you like?” My attention was suddenly focused on her face, and her voice. Embarrassed that she had caught me staring at her, I stammered as I tried to come up with an intelligent answer.

"I ... uh ..." My eyes dropped to her hips as I tried to clear my mind. This was not going well.

“I said, if you see something you like.” She crossed the room, standing right in front of me, a satisfied smile on her face.

"What? Mm… no. ”I lied, trying to change the subject quickly. "I was just thinking of something."

“And what, exactly, were you thinking?” She raised her hand, tucking a strand of my damp hair behind my ear. That simple touch made my stomach jump.

"That we have a schedule to meet."

She moved closer to me.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you are arrogant and egocentric?" I said to provoke her, looking into her eyes. She arched an eyebrow and watched me for a few seconds, picking up her clothes.

“Do you think?” I didn't miss the provocative tone in her voice. She put her clothes on the bed and looked at me. Before I could move, she took off her robe and tossed it on the bed. Sweet Mother of God. If there was a more perfect female model, I would pay to see her.

She grabbed her underwear, and slid her arms through the handles of her bra, looking at me.

"Didn't you say something about a schedule we have to meet?" She asked, looking at me amused. "Unless, of course, you see something you like."

Son of-…. I frowned, and turned quickly, heading to the bathroom to finish getting ready. As I dried my hair, I thought about the haunting feeling that she wanted to say something to me. What was it she wanted to tell me? What was I going to find when I opened the door? An unfamiliar pain began to grow in my chest, and I couldn't understand it. Was I worried if she would leave, or if she would stay?

With my hair and makeup done, I knew it was time to face the matter. I went out to the room, and I saw that she had already dressed and was waiting for me. Her back was to me, staring out the window. As soon as she heard me leave, she turned around, a thoughtful expression on her face. Still looking into my eyes, she walked towards me, my heart pounding in my chest. She put her warm hands on my face and looked at me, with an emotion in her eyes that I had never seen.

"I don't want to walk out that door and lose everything we've found in this room."

Those simple words shook me. She wasn't declaring herself, and she wasn't promising me anything, either, but she was saying everything I needed. I tried to speak, but I knew there were no words to express everything I was thinking and feeling. A shaky breath escaped me, and putting my hands on her chest, I nodded.

She smiled sweetly, and also nodded.

"We can talk later. Are you ready?"

"Yes." I said slowly, unable to stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh l'amour...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is a sexy secretary with a boss who is a pain in the ass (in more ways than one) Welcome to Hytes Inc.
> 
> Content Warning: This story contains sexual/adult content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to a new chapter, I hope you are all very well. This installment is from the perspective of Brooke Lynn and the song that inspired this story is Pillowtalk-Zayn. Thank you all very much for your comments and support throughout this story.

With a contained sigh, I pressed my face deep into the pillow. It smelled so fucking good. It was a smell that I knew, a smell that I loved. Like oranges and the white flowers that grew in my window in Paris. It used to be a smell that tortured me; I had tried to block it, to push it away from me. Now, I breathed it in eagerly, searching for it and memorizing it. I let it invade me and it made me smile.

It was Vanessa. It was the sweet scent of her hair and her skin.

I reached up, searching for her soft curves and warm skin, but found nothing but the rolled up sheets. I raised my head, opened my eyes, and looked at the empty space next to me. Where was she?

I sat on the bed, looking and searching the entire room. Her room. This was the second time I woke up here, and it was the second time I did it alone. I smiled when I saw the scene in front of my eyes. The curtains billowed in the light breeze, with all of our clothes thrown across the floor and furniture. Obviously, we had been in a hurry last night.

Yesterday morning when I opened my eyes, I was confused. Confused by where I was, how I got there, and why I was naked. The sheets smelled of her and fueled the dream she was having. And when the sound of the shower pulled me out of it, it only took me a minute to realize that I wasn't dreaming.

When she picked me up at the airport, I couldn't imagine the night would end like this. It had been the most incredible night he had ever had with a woman. Each time was better than the last. Being with her was the easiest thing in the world. He didn't need to think; my body did it for me and we fit in like we were made for it.

Tu es falte pour moi... You are made for me.

Feeling the familiar urge to find her, I stood up and wrapped myself in a bathrobe that was on one of the chairs. I had not brought clothes to change, and I had chosen to leave the suitcases in my room. To bring them here was to admit that something was happening between us, something that sooner or later we would have to do. I knew we had to talk about this, even I had said it, but whenever the opportunity presented itself, I was unable to do so. If I didn't know how I felt about it, how was I going to explain it to her?

I moved silently through the open door, and stopped as soon as I saw her in front of me. Vanessa was standing on the private balcony, watching the city, lost in thought. She was absolutely gorgeous. It was starting to rain, forming a light mist. Small drops fell on her dark hair, catching rays of the sun, which managed to break through the condensed clouds. My eyes traveled hungrily over her body, watching the way the breeze blew her blue satin robe around her long legs.

When she tilted her head slightly, I could see that she looked concerned, and I wondered what she was thinking. Did she regret what had happened? I found myself looking over and over a thousand ways to play this, until I had to force myself to put those ideas out of my mind. I didn't want to put my full attention on it now.

We had so little time left to be together like this. We were heading home tomorrow, and this little bubble of intimacy that we had created would soon burst. I didn't want to waste any more time thinking about what was going to happen next.

I shook my head to dispel those ideas, opened the door and went out. The air was heavy and humid, and the smell of wet pavement rose to meet me. The breeze was cool, but it was nice when it hit my bare skin. I got behind her, and she was startled as my arms went around her waist. We didn't say anything as she leaned back, onto my chest, and I buried my face in her hair, placing soft kisses along her neck.

"You weren't there," I whispered softly into her ear.

“I know.” She didn't offer me anything else, and I didn't ask.

Her head tilted to the side, and my lips moved from her neck to her shoulder, and down the neck of her robe. My hand moved up her ribs and circled her chest, stroking her hard nipple with my thumb. It fit perfectly in my hand and I let my thumb trace circles, opening her robe a little wider with each stroke.

"You are so precious," I said as my hand slid under the satin. Her head fell onto my shoulder and a soft sigh escaped her lips as I pulled her closer to me.

"You make me feel that way," she said slowly. Her words were simple, but the meaning behind them made me pause my exploration of her skin.

What feelings did those words evoke in me? Surprise? Pride? I wasn't sure, but as soon as a warmth ran through my skin, I knew I wanted to be the only one to make her feel that way.

Minutes passed and we continued standing, in the same posture, hidden from the world. My hands and my mouth explored her body as she leaned her back against me.

Never before had I enjoyed this part of being with a woman so much. As much as I said that our bodies seemed to be coming together in a frenzy, these last two days also taught us to slow down. We explore every inch of skin, prolonging the showers, and the nights. I had never slept so little before, but at the same time I felt overstimulated.

I knew exactly where she liked to be touched, when to ask, and when she wanted to be taken. I knew every point that made her sigh, I knew that my tattoo was the sexiest thing she had ever seen, and that if I spoke in French she would come hopelessly.

She had discovered where to kiss me to drive me crazy, how I liked being caressed and how I needed to hear my name when she came. No other woman had been so eager to please me, and no one would ever be like her.

My need for her grew, and I slowly turned her to face me. I groaned as her bare breasts pressed against mine through her open robe, and brought my hand up to her slightly damp hair. I pulled her closer to me, and caressed her mouth with mine. I didn't deepen the kiss, so I could enjoy the way she sighed through her parted lips.

I didn't stop looking into her eyes as we shared this moment, and I felt the electricity between us, burning where our bodies touched. My hand slid down, under the satin to grasp her ass, pulling her completely towards me. Her breath hitched. Only two light layers of fabric separated us.

"I need to feel you," I whispered against her mouth. "Let me."

"We have things to do," she said, protesting slowly, and I knew she was right. "We can't skip the conference."

I pouted against her lips, teasing her.

“Please.” I have never been in a situation like this before, so eager to eliminate my responsibilities to appease my desires. Clearly it scared me, but like many other thoughts that week, I pushed them away.

“Trust me, it won't take long.” My mouth moved to her neck, and I smiled when she laughed, feeling the vibration against my lips. Pride rose inside me as soon as I realized that I was the reason behind that wonderful sound.

"When you act that way ..." I cut her words with my mouth as I grabbed her around the waist, and we stepped inside. She laughed again as soon as I tossed her onto the bed, and within seconds, I was eating her out as if she were my breakfast.

We were going to be late again.

I tapped my pen on the empty folder in front of me. I couldn't take my eyes off the woman sitting on the other side of the table. We had been sitting in a seminar on anticipated market changes for two hours, and I had not heard a single word. Usually this was a topic I didn't have much trouble concentrating on. My laptop and my head would be full of exciting ideas and new concepts that I couldn't wait to investigate.

Today, and every day since, the only thing I could care about was Vanessa.

Vanessa ...

It was still weird to think of her name and say it alone. We still didn't call each other by names outside of her hotel room, a fact that I knew she didn't miss either. That room had become a sanctuary, the only place where we really were ourselves. Last morning, I could see the distance between us growing as we dressed, and I couldn't let that happen. Without thinking about it, I approached her, and said the first words that crossed my mind.

I don't want to walk out that door and lose everything we've found in this room. I didn't know that was true until I said it out loud. Within those walls, we could be together. We did not speak with anger, neither tried to always have the last word, and the outside world seemed to disappear. I didn't want to lose all of that.

Turning my attention to the seminar president, I tried unsuccessfully to direct my thoughts toward something productive. I could see her silhouette out of the corner of my eye and instinctively, I turned to look at her. Our eyes met across the table and every other sound in the room harmonized, floating in the air without breaking my consciousness. Without thinking, my body leaned towards her as Vanessa did the same. We continued to stare across the table, feeling the familiar strength she felt whenever we were close.

The sound of a phone ringing snapped me out of a trance, causing me to look away. I sat back in my chair, and was shocked to see how leaning I was towards her. I cleared my throat and looked around me, freaking out as unfamiliar eyes were staring at me. That stranger had no idea who we were, or if Vanessa worked for me; but they were looking at us and quickly looked away.

At that moment, all my fears and guilt that I had lived with in recent weeks hit me. I was suddenly overwhelmed and disappointed in my behavior. I was risking my career, my reputation, my family's company, and all because I didn't know how to control myself when she was around. Without looking back in Vanessa's direction, I pushed the chair forward, giving the President my full attention. I needed to step back and gain some perspective, for the sake of both of us.

The seminar continued and I could feel that she was watching me, no doubt she was wondering why my attitude had suddenly changed. But I couldn't explain my actions to her in the middle of the room so I forced myself to look ahead. An hour later, we finished for the rest of the day and got up, making our way through the crowd crowding into the huge auditorium. I couldn't spend another night with her again, and as much as that idea killed me, I needed to distance ourselves. I pushed her away slightly and just as I opened my mouth to speak, a group of women approached her.

“Vanjie!” An attractive woman, about her age, gave her a huge hug. "Here you are! We are all going out tonight and we wanted you to come with us "

I watched as indecision crossed her face and knew her dilemma; she wondered if we were going to spend the night the same way we had spent the previous ones. And why shouldn't she think about it? I wanted the same thing, but out here, in light of the real world, I didn't know if that would be possible. Just thinking about what I was about to do made me sick.

"Miss Vanjie" her eyes flew to mine, huge and hopeful. “I have a company dinner tonight, so see you tomorrow morning before we go to the airport. You should go out and have fun with your friends.” Her face instantly transformed and a pain anchored in my chest. I didn't want to be responsible for that look. I wanted to make her laugh again to see her smile.

"Oh ok. Of course, Ms. Hytes. See you tomorrow then...” We held our gaze for a moment, and even though I wanted to appear cold and calm, I could see the pain. Every part of me ached to hold her, to remove the pain from her eyes. But I couldn't.

The group of women around her screamed excitedly and immediately began making plans to drive Vanessa to the hotel and wait for her to change her clothes. I nodded towards her and turned quickly. I had to get out of there. The short drive in the car was silent and lonely, only the muddle of my thoughts accompanied me.

I couldn't believe that a day that had started so perfectly would end this way. I knew the real world would reappear sooner or later, and I couldn't help myself every time. I just didn't know it would affect me so hard.

I got to the hotel and walked through the long hall to the elevator, lost in my thoughts. I had screwed it up in so many ways; with my job, with my responsibilities and with Vanessa. I had hurt her. I couldn't believe how much that idea bothered me.

"Ms. Hytes! Hold the elevator!” I turned around and saw the seminar group walking quickly towards me with Vanessa in the middle. I held the door open and let them pass.

"Ladies," I said politely, entering only when they were all inside. My eyes met hers across the elevator for a brief moment, before she looked away.

“Vanjie, what did you pack?” An attractive brunette asked her. “There is an incredible club in the center of the city. We're going after dinner, and I know you've brought something sexy. "

"Uhm, I don't really want to go to a club, Violet" she told the girl, and I realized that she was avoiding looking at me.

"What! Vanj, we always go out! It's a tradition…“ I heard numerous protests from the group.

"I know, I know. But I am very tired. I don't feel in a good mood tonight.” The brunette looked at her strangely and I could see how Vanessa was feeling more and more uncomfortable.

“How can you be tired? You go back to your room early every night. I haven't seen you in any of the workshops those days. What the hell have you been doing? "

I tried not to look suspicious looking at the ground, but couldn't resist the temptation to look at her. We looked at each other and I knew that her thoughts were reflected in mine. I thought of every moment without sleep, of having her in my arms, of touching every inch of her skin. Even with the invisible wall that I had put up between us, I could read her mind.

The elevator bell rang, saving her from answering the others. Vanessa didn't look at me again. I watched them as they left, listening to different conversations about plans for that night. I rubbed my chest as the familiar ache returned, and watched as she disappeared through the door.

I walked into my own room, ran my hands through my hair and looked around me, cursing the way my bed was making fun of me. I hadn't slept in it, but I had unmade the bed to pretend I had used it. Just one more lie to add to the list.

I shook my head and threw the keys and my purse in the closet, heading for the shower. As soon as the hot water hit me, I remembered that this was the first time I had used my bathroom. Unable to resist it, I thought of the showers we had shared.

I had never spoken to any woman in French, except from Andre, and she was french so doesn't count, but without getting that kind of response. I had said different things to Vanessa, knowing she didn't understand a single word, but I loved her reaction. Sometimes I said dirty thing, sometimes sweet things, but it always left us both shaking.

I got dressed quickly and was heading to the door when I remembered that I had to make a call. Vanessa had mentioned that our hotel was known for its amazing rooftop pool, and she was upset when she heard that it had been closed. My mind instantly pictured us together in the warm water, and I offered to have them fix it for her.

I frowned when I realized that wouldn't happen now, but at least I could make sure she enjoyed it. It only took a quick phone call and some financial coaxing to get the hotel manager to agree to give her restricted access. After a few minutes, things were arranged and he promised to send the keys to the rooftop to her room.

My business dinner took place at a popular sushi restaurant near the hotel, and while I was offering the valet my car keys, I mentally prepared myself to discuss certain matters. If I was going to face the self-imposed torture of being away from her, then I would have to make sure it was worth it.

I managed to appear credible by impressing my colleagues with Hytes Inc.'s upcoming business investments. I even met a former New York University classmate who was attending seminary and was considering moving to Chicago.

But despite all those things around me, I couldn't get her out of my head. All I could think about was where she was and what she was doing.

I walked into my darkened room at the end of the night, took off my blazer, and turned on the little lamp next to the bed before sitting down. The room was silent and empty, something that only amplified the pain in my chest. I checked my mobile and saw that I had two missed calls from my brother. Great. Normally, I would have talked to my mother and brother quite a few times this week, excitedly telling them about the latest trends, and about potential clients they might have met. Far from it, I hadn't spoken to either of them once.

I was afraid they might see right through me, and with a deep sigh, I realized that I was probably right. It was later than 11pm and I wondered if she was still with her friends. Maybe she had decided to go to the club after all. Would you be dancing with someone? Laughing and having a good time? Would she be in her room? Maybe she was lying down, thinking of me in the same way that I thought of her.

I stood up and walked over to my luggage, when a small envelope by the door caught my eye. Curious, I walked over and picked it up. An access card. The hotel should have sent one to me too. An image of the pool, which she had described to me in such detail, popped into my head. Would she be up there, swimming?

Before I gave myself a moment to change my mind, I was walking out the door and into the elevator; pressing the button that took me to the roof.

The elevator opened and I passed a large sign warning that the pool was closed. I moved quickly across the elegant marble floor and put my card in the slot, giving me access to the outside area.

The moment I opened the steel door, I was overwhelmed by the sounds and smells of the Seattle night. The area before me was incredible. The entire rooftop had been transformed into an elegant patio. The floor was lined with elegant teak; numerous flowering trees filled large pots, their branches swaying in the gentle breeze. A large white cabana with a daybed stretched the length, and the only lighting came from the small artificial fires, giving everything a warm glow.

I walked slowly to the large pool and had a perfect view of a beautiful woman swimming in the illuminated blue water. I almost felt guilty for watching her without her knowing it, and decided to sit on one of the loungers by the pool. I needed to talk to her, and I couldn't wait.

The air was still cold, but the small fires warmed the roof, keeping out the cold. From where she was sitting, she could watch her reach the other end of the pool, and turn around to continue swimming. My eyes were divided between the beauty of the woman who was swimming, and the lights of the city that surrounded us. I lay back on the lounger, closing my eyes and letting the sounds of the atmosphere soothe me. Soft music played from the speakers, and if I paid attention, I could also hear the murmur of the traffic below. The warm breeze caressed my face, ruffling my hair, and I found myself wondering how perfect this place was to spend a night with her.

The sound of the falling water caught my attention and I sat up, taking my breath away when I saw that she was getting out of the pool. Water trickled down her body, making her wet skin glow from the flickering firelight. My body looked like it was going to be propelled towards her, and I quickly got up from the lounger, grabbing a white towel from the sink that was near the cabana.

She was wearing a small red and white striped bikini that showed every inch of her tanned body, and I swallowed hard as I approached her. Obviously I had seen her in much less clothing, but the way the fabric marked her soft curves, it forcefully reminded me of the real reason I was here.

She was alerted to my presence as soon as I cleared my throat, and I was met with a grim expression on her beautiful face. She seemed surprised to see me, but there was no other emotion more intensely visible. My chest tightened again at the memory of her laugh from that morning contrasted with the carefree look she had now. I offered the towel to her and watched her look at it, waiting a moment before taking it.

"Thank you," she said, looking into my eyes.

"I have to talk to you," I stared at her, as a strange sense of dread washed over me. What if it was too late? What if she was tired of my indecision?

"Seriously? About what?" Her voice was monotonous and there was some anger in her as she walked towards the cabana. She picked up the bottle of water on the table and took a long drink. I turned to follow her, still debating what she was going to say.

"About today. About this. "

"You don't owe me any explanation." Her voice was calm but rumbled in my ears as if she had shouted it. How could she think that? Did she really think I didn't care about her? I watched the pain appear on her face and suddenly I could see all the mistakes that I had made. I should have been honest, explaining what I was going through. Instead, I closed into myself again. After all the things we had been living these days, I left without any explanation, leaving her to think the worst. Panic invaded me as I watched as she wrapped the towel around herself and turned to leave… I couldn't let her go.

"Of course I owe it to you." I said, grabbing her forearm.

"Why do you say that?" Her eyes searched mine, and there I could see fear. Was it possible that she felt like me? That she was afraid of losing me, as I was afraid of losing her?

“I should have told you…. I saw that someone was looking at us… And I just- “I ran my hands through my hair and turned around slowly, looking at the pool. I had no idea what to call these feelings and not hurt her.

"Oh." She said quietly, and I turned to look at her. Her head was lowered, with a look of resigned understanding.

“The truth is that she wasn't even looking at us. It's just that I raised my head and it made me feel- "

"As if you were doing something wrong." She finished the sentence for me.

She raised her head and finally, I could really see her. For the first time I saw everything that I had done in this story. I couldn't believe what an asshole I had been. In all that time we were together, I had never considered how she had dealt with this. I walked over to her, and put my hand under her chin, raising her face to look at me.

"Vanessa, I'm sorry." Her eyes widened, and I wished with all my might that I knew what she was thinking.

I caressed her jaw with my fingertips, moving my hand up to her wet hair and pulling her toward me. Her body leaned against mine and I moved my free hand up to her neck, down her shoulder and down her arm, picking up small drops on her skin with my fingers.

“I don't know if I can do this. You… ”Her voice trailed off slowly as she closed her eyes, and although her words said one thing, she leaned more on my caresses. Was she referring to tonight? Was she referring to us? A pain began to grow inside me at the thought of her ending this.

"I know what I want," I said, looking into her eyes. “I want you, but I don't know how to do it the right way; have you and do things well. Tell me how I do it, Vanessa "

Her eyes searched mine and I prayed that she would understand me.

"I don't know," he whispered. Our faces met, her lips felt mine without touching. "But I also want the same."

She said those last words slowly. I felt them, more than hearing them.

My hand moved to her back, feeling her curve and her skin respond to my touch. Her lips caressed mine and I almost smiled as the need grew in me. I loved that she teased me too, bringing me to my knees for wanting her. I could literally beg her if she asked me.

I shortened the distance between our mouths, but she leaned back, looking into my eyes.

"You know there are cameras up there right?"

"Not tonight." I whispered. She sighed deeply and pressed her lips against mine.

I groaned at the electricity that shook my body when our mouths finally met. She pulled away slightly and ran her tongue across my lower lip. I took a step forward, taking her in my mouth. And in an instant, my body was on fire. My hands tangled in her hair, while hers roamed my body. Her skin was wet and soaked my clothes.

"I want you" she moaned when we pulled away. The intensity and meaning of that manifesto sent a wave of lust through my entire body. Seeing her lose herself for wanting me so much, was something I would never tire of.

“You already have me.” I leaned back, searching her eyes for a moment; still twisting strands of her hair between my fingers. Sparkling flames danced around us, giving her skin an amber hue. "You already have me Vanessa"

She stood on tiptoe on her toes to reach me, and pressed her mouth to mine, roughly. I leaned in to kiss her, letting her take control, losing myself in the feeling of letting go. Her hands moved from my chest up to my waist, pulling my shirt out of my skirt. I wanted to fuck her right here. I wanted to see her naked body in the moonlight; I wanted to feel the cold breeze brush against our skin. She unfastened the buttons one by one, until finally, impatiently, she ripped it off before finishing. The buttons flew off and landed on the wooden floor, and I smiled against her lips. She slid her hands down my back to my bra releasing me from it and I shuddered when I felt her wet skin make contact with mine. Moving my hand up her back, I undid the knot that tied her bikini behind her neck. My fingers caressed her breasts under the fabric, gripping them with my hand. Her skin was cold, and I loved the reaction of her nipples to the touch of my palm.

"You are so perfect," I said between kisses.

“You too.” I couldn't help but smile. I realized that I had never felt so many sensations during sex. I had never felt so connected to a person, I was naked on the inside, a feeling so open that it allowed my emotions to run high.

I felt my shirt slide off my shoulders letting it fall to the floor. She put her hands on either side of my face, and brought her mouth to mine, sliding her tongue into my mouth. She pushed me back, stopping when my legs collided with the cababa bed. I sat up, groaning when she got into my lap. The backrest was slightly angled, giving me a perfect vantage point to watch her, and I struggled with myself to keep my eyes closed as her warm mouth trailed kisses down my jaw and down my neck. I watched as her hands moved in unison up and down my breasts, down my abdomen, stopping to open my skirt and slide it down my legs. Her fingers caressed my clit through the fabric of my panties and I moaned loudly; my hips rose involuntarily to meet her. I felt her laugh against my chest and raised my head to look at her; Her tongue circled my nipple, making me gasp the moment I saw her do that.

Kissing my body again, her cold hair contrasted against my skin, burning. My air was cut off when I felt her tongue trace circles over my tattoo.

"Oh fuck, honey."

She pulled away from my body and brought her lips to mine, while I slid my hands on both sides of her body. The backs of my fingers caressed the underside of her breasts and I smiled against her lips when I felt her twitch.

"Lie down, Brooke," she said breathlessly against my hair, and I felt her push my chest. I lay down on the bed.

“Fuck, Vanessa. You're so precious.” She scratched my thighs and abs with her nails, and I moaned at the delicious combination of pain and pleasure. She slowly lifted one of my legs and put my foot on her shoulder.

"Oh God, darling. What are you doing? I moaned, feeling her lips kiss my ankle and calf, as her hand gently slid down my leg to the edge of my panties. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she lowered my leg, and taking my panties with both hands ripped them off my body.

I didn't even have time to protest, because she immediately pulled off her bikini bottom and settled between my legs, intertwining her hips with mine and that movement made her body move to where I wanted it to be, and my body shuddered. by the delicious friction of our soaked pussies.

I let her set the pace and she began to move her hips, her movements slow and rhythmic to the music playing from the speakers. She put her palms behind her and tilted her head back, letting small drops of water fall from her hair to my legs. I had never felt anything like this, she was making me lose control to the rhythm of her hips.

I couldn't help but watch her move, the way her hips rose and fell in time with the music, the way her breasts bounced slightly with each movement. My hands went up and down her legs and my eyes ate her body, stopping where we were connected. It was too much, seeing her, feeling her, all those sensations wriggling inside me.

I threw my head back: I closed my eyes tightly, savoring the delicious friction of her pussy on my clit. I felt the cool breeze on my damp skin, the sparkling sound of fire, the murmur of traffic, the way she said my name.

"Say something, Brooke." She brought her mouth to my ear.

I brushed her hair, damp and sweaty, and whispered.

"Je suis à toi" she dropped her head and groaned, the muscles tensing around me.

"Say it again"

"Je suis à toi" I repeated the words over and over again, realizing how true it was. The sound of my own voice sounded strange, desperate and needy. The tension began to build inside me, teasing me, ready to explode. She screamed, dropping her body into my arms and I felt my own climax tear me apart and my body trembled and shook, tying me to her like an anchor.

With my eyes closed, and my cheek against her chest, I felt her heart in my ear. I focused on that, letting it calm me down from the most intense experience of my life.

I lift my head. Her eyes were closed and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Vanessa, honey, what's wrong? Have I hurt you?”Fear could be felt in my voice as I wiped away her tears and kissed her eyes.

She shook her head and looked at me, a sweet smile on her face. Without saying anything, I understood her and hugged her, laying us both on the bed. From the table next to me, I grabbed a robe and covered us. The night was getting cold and we were shivering in silence, but we made no move to leave.

I closed my eyes and focused on her soft breathing, and the way her body clung to mine. I realized how far we had come. I couldn't think of ever leaving her again. There was no going back. I was falling in love and didn't know how to stop it.

Parting a lock of hair from her face, she looked at me and I wondered if she felt it too. I leaned in to kiss her softly, enjoying the sigh that escaped her parted lips. Tomorrow we had to catch a plane and get back to reality. I was terrified of what that meant but she took my hand in her hands, kissing it before interlocking our fingers, and I knew nothing else would matter. We had reached a point of no return, and it didn't matter if she loved me or not; I was already hers.

"Je suis à toi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She said I love you didn't she?... Holy fuck Nina"  
> Vanjiebitchh 2020  
> (Hahaha I love you girl, thanks for being the best Beta ❤ and thanks for your friendship)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is a sexy secretary with a boss who is a pain in the ass (in more ways than one) Welcome to Hytes Inc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sex is good, but have you tried ✨actually communicating and sharing your feelings AND accepting your mistakes✨ DID I SAY #PROUDMOM?" Genesis 2020  
> I really love y'all comments, TYSM for loving those two idiots at much as I do. This chapter is from Vanessa's point of view and the song of this All I ask by Adele. Please hear it to put you on the mood.  
> TYSM to Vanjiebitchh for your support and her help.

I began to swim off the edge of the pool, sliding my body through the depths of the dimly lit water. I swam hard, pushing my body as hard as I could, hoping the pain in my exhausted muscles was enough to distract me from the constant pain in my chest. I needed to feel this. I needed a physical overexertion to be able to sleep through the night. I needed to know that I would go back to my room too tired to think that I was alone, that I would have to open my heart and finally acknowledge my feelings for her.

I repeated the process to the other side, diving deep, hoping to drown out the pain that her rejection had caused me. Everything had been so perfect, and I was still struggling to accept that she had essentially walked away. I did not know what had happened.  
We were happy one minute, and the next… she was gone.

When we finished the seminar, the eyes that looked at me were no longer the delicate and kind eyes of this morning. She was cold and distant as she told me she had plans for the night. I did my best to hide my surprise and pain, but inside I was overwhelmed. What had changed? What had I done wrong? This hurt. Being an insecure girl was not the type of woman that I presumed to be.

Rising to the surface, I swam backwards and let the warm water support my weight. I floated along the pool to relax my mind as I gazed at the stars deep in the dark sky. It was so perfect, and I wished once again that I was able to share this moment with her.

Sliding my hands lazily over the surface of the water, I remembered being with her in the gentle rain, enjoying the feeling of being together.

Deciding it was time to face reality, I swam to the side of the pool and got out, instantly giving thanks for all the chimneys surrounding the roof.

Startled by a throat clearing behind me, I turned around; surprised to find her there. She wanted to talk, explain what had happened, that it had all been a misunderstanding. She felt the same guilt and fear as me.

Even when her fingertips stroked my jaw and her hand gripped my hair, I tried to back off. I couldn't find the words to tell her that I couldn't do this. I tried not to feel my stomach twist as she touched me and my heart ached when she told me she wanted me.

I rose on my toes, bumping my lips against hers in a deep and needed kiss. It wasn't enough, and in my desperate need to reassure myself, I took the initiative. My hands roamed her body, making me suddenly frustrated to find so little skin with my fingertips. I pulled on her clothes and I ripped out the buttons in my haste to remove the barriers between our bodies. I gasped when I felt her warm hands grab my breasts and I lost myself even more when she whispered against my wet skin.

We quickly shed our clothes, which were lost and forgotten on the smooth wooden floor. I needed her now and I pushed her back, straddling her hips as soon as she was down on the cabana bed.

My mouth covered every inch of her body, needing to permanently savor her and feel her against my lips. My hips hit hers as she looked up to look at me, our bodies moving as one. I was lost in our connection, feeling every fiber of my being. A wave of emotion began to build in me as the perfection of the moment overwhelmed me. I felt her arms around my waist, and buried her face in my chest. Every emotion and fear that I had been trying to hide surfaced, and I couldn't hold back the tears that began to form behind my closed eyes. I whispered her name and pressed myself against her body, needing her close.

Her hand moved to caress my face and I moaned when she kissed me on the lips. I started to feel my body tense as I tried to reach for something. Her movements were quick and I begged her to say something, silently praying that it was what I needed to hear.

Je suis à toi, she whispered in my ear over and over again. The words were strange to me but the feeling was not; which broke the last wall, and in that moment I knew that I could no longer live without her. She had changed the way I saw the world and myself, and I knew I would never see it the same way again. Treacherous tears began to slide down my cheeks as the intensity of our physical and emotional connection enveloped me. The sound of panic in her voice brought me back to reality as she rocked me in her arms.

We were hugging each other, wet and exhausted, lying in the cabin and my eyes felt very heavy. I was about to fall asleep when I felt her sigh.

"We should go down," she murmured. Her hand moved up my arm to my hair, I couldn't help but close my eyes as her fingers played with the soaked strands. "It's starting to get cold, and your hair is still wet."

Was I imagining it, or did she sound as reluctant to leave as I was?

"I know" I sighed and, once again, neither of us moved. She exhaled deeply and my head went up and down at the movement of her chest. What was she thinking? Was she wondering what would happen tomorrow? Had she seen the suitcases in the corner with the  
same disdain as me?

Lifting my head, I caressed the soft skin I was lying on with my nose, taking in her scent. I planted a little kiss on her ribs and looked into her eyes. She was watching me closely, an intense and strange expression on her face. We kept our gaze as the tension in my chest intensified.

"Can I sleep in your room?" She asked softly. I nodded, still looking into her eyes as she let out a sigh of relief, her warm breath hitting my face. It was a while before she moved, sitting up slowly and taking me with her. Her eyes roamed the rooftop floor, searching for our clothes.

We got dressed quickly and I looked back as we headed hand in hand to the elevators. I was reluctant to leave this perfect place and all that I had experienced there. We went through the huge steel door and back into the hotel, and I swear I felt the weight of the real world settle on me. With her fingers still intertwined with mine, she hugged me as the elevator doors closed behind us.

I kissed her neck gently, and encouraged by the moan that emanated from her throat, I rose on my toes and caressed her lips with mine. Her free hand went to my hair, tilting my head to deepen our kiss. I was barely aware that the elevator was reaching our floor, and I pressed closer to her, without leaving her lips. Like we were a couple of teenagers full of hormones, she continued to kiss me as we walked down the hall. We collided with the wall and she smiled against my lips as she took the key from my hand and managed to shove it into the lock. We stumbled into the room, breaking our kiss only for her to put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door.

I opened my eyes, and instantly had the feeling that something was wrong. I ran my hand over the sheets to make sure she was still there, but only found an empty space next to me. The room was dark and I reached up to grab my cell phone on the nightstand and check the time. 2:43 am. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to focus my vision. I was surprised to see a thin stream of light coming from the bathroom. Calm down, Vanessa, she's just in the bathroom.

I lay back on the pillows and pulled the sheet up to my chin, trying to shake off the uncomfortable feeling I had woken up with. I was overwhelmed by the inexplicable fear that she would leave in the middle of the night. Despite everything that had happened in the pool, I couldn't help but be afraid that she would cut me out of her life again, and I had no idea how I was going to react if she did.

I checked the time again and protested. In four hours and eight minutes we had to be flying home. My home. A word that used to fill me with feelings of comfort and security now made my stomach twist with panic and anxiety. Coming home meant returning to a life that could very well end the connection we had shared this week. My stomach jumped at the thought of that. I tried to think that this was all worth it, but it didn't change the fact that tomorrow, at this time, I would be in my bed. Alone.

I continued lying there, clinging to her pillow as my eyes began to weigh. I wanted to wait for her. I knew I was acting silly, but I needed to feel her warm body next to mine, and her arms around me. I yawned and smiled imagining her hugging me, whispering, saying that this was all real and nothing would change in the morning. Before I knew it, my eyes closed and I fell asleep again.

After a while, I woke up and was alone again. I turned around a little and looked at the time. 3:14. What? Searching in the dark, I put on the first thing I found and walked to the bathroom.

“Brooke?” I had no answer, I called softly. "Brooke Lynn?"

A growl sounded from the other side of the door.

“Go away.” Her voice was hoarse and echoed off the bathroom walls.

“Brooke, are you okay?” I tried to open the door gently, but realized I had the latch on.

"I do not feel well. Go back to bed, I'll be fine. ”She sounded anything but good.

"Are you sure? Can I get you something? ”I asked.

"I'm fine. Please go back to bed."

"But-"

“Vanessa.” She growled obviously annoyed at my questions.

I whirled around, not quite sure what to do, fighting off an eerie, strange sensation. Could she get sick? In a year, I'd only seen her get a little cold. It was obvious that she didn't want me poking around the door, but there was no way I could go back to sleep. Walking over to the bed, I pulled the covers up and headed into the suite lounge. I grabbed a bottle of water from the mini bar and sat on the couch.

If she was sick, I mean really sick, there would be no way we would catch that plane in a couple of hours. I knew it was wrong and I felt horrible for thinking that, but I couldn't help but feel some happiness about it. We didn't have to leave. Not yet.

I felt calmer, though still a bit guilty, and turned on the television, changing channels. Infocomerciales. A bad movie. Nick at Nite. Ahh ... Wayne's world. I leaned back on the couch, tucking my legs under me and prepared to wait. Halfway through the movie, I heard the water running in the bathroom. I stood up and heard the first sound in almost an hour. The bathroom door opened and I jumped off the couch, grabbing another bottle of water before entering the room.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked worried.

"Yes, much better. I think I need to sleep, "she replied as she climbed onto the bed, burying her face in the pillow.

“What… what happened to you?” I put a bottle of water on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed, next to her.

"It's my stomach. I think it was the sushi. ”Her eyes were closed and even in the dim light that came from the living room, I could see that she was looking very bad. She turned slightly, but I ignored her, and put my hand in her hair, and the other on her cheek.  
Her hair was still damp and her face pale, and despite her initial reaction, she relaxed to my touch.

“Why didn't you wake me up?” I asked her softly, brushing a few wet strands from her forehead.

"Because the last thing I wanted you to see was me vomiting," she replied almost growling. I rolled my eyes and handed him the bottle of water.

“I could have done something. You don't have to be so tough all the time "I said teasingly, relieved when she looked at me again.

“I didn't want to wake you up.” She looked at me for a moment, before looking down. "We have a flight in a couple of hours and you need to sleep."

"No," I insisted, shaking my head and wrapping the sheets around her. “We are not going anywhere. You need to rest, and I'll take care of everything else. ”I was surprised when she didn't argue with me, and nodded.

"Well, thanks for not being stubborn."

She mumbled something and rolled over, falling asleep almost instantly. I took my Iphone and the key to her room. I was about to go out into the hall when I realized what I was wearing: one of the shirts she had left in my room. Just her shirt. I couldn't go up to her room to get her suitcase dressed like this. I rummaged through my luggage until I found a pair of shorts that I used to sleep in and put them on. Hopefully no one would be in the hall at this time. I looked up and down the long hallway before exiting and ran to her door.

God, why do I feel like I just committed a crime? I quickly opened her suite, gathered her clothes, packed them, and went back to my room, mentally making a list of the things I was going to need. I was good at these things; act under pressure and make plans. Fortunately, this was the distraction I needed today to keep my mind occupied.

As soon as I entered the room, I put her suitcase on the table and took her clothes with me to the bedroom. The sound of her deep breathing made me happy and I couldn't resist running my fingers through her hair, and kissing her forehead. She stretched a bit and I took a step back, not wanting to wake her up. I left her clothes in the bathroom, and took what I needed to work.

Changing our flight became more difficult than I originally thought. Between a meeting that couldn't be changed in such a short time and a ton of booked flights, our only option was to fly tonight. I changed the flight reservation and prayed that she was right, and her discomfort was only because of something she had eaten. By 8:30 I had re-scheduled everything, talked to the hotel about our rooms, and even called Farra to find out some of Brooke's favorite things when she was sick.

As I had suspected, the last time someone had spoiled her with chicken soup and popsicles, she was still wearing diapers. Farra was delighted to hear from me, and I had to swallow the guilt I felt when she asked if Brooke was being nice to me. I assured her that everything was fine and that Brooke was just suffering from a stomach bug. I told her that we would be home tomorrow morning, and that of course she would call her.

I heard her move a couple of times past the different rooms, but in the following hours, her travels became less frequent. I went to check on her often, making sure she didn't have a fever, or was catching cold, and that she was drinking water, but I gave her space. She was especially grateful for it. I wanted to offer her comfort, and spend until the last minute by her side, but I also understood that she did not want to appear weak in front of me.

With a list of things Farra had given me, I went into the dark bedroom to change and check on Brooke one last time before I left. I was surprised when I found her sitting on the edge of the bed with her eyes fixed on the floor. She seemed deep in thought, but as soon as I entered she raised her head and met my eyes, and the corner of her mouth formed a smile. I crossed the room, and stood right in front of her. Slowly, she raised her hand and put it on my waist. We fell silent as her thumb traced little circles on my abdomen and her other hand moved up to my hip. Delicately she pulled me closer to her, fixing her eyes on where her hands were.

"I like you with my shirt," she said slowly. The edges of her mouth rose higher.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Me too." The silence of the room enveloped us, only the sound of her fingers caressing the fabric was heard, and our soft breathing. She finally looked up, and my chest ached when I saw how tired she was. I gently stroked her hair, brushing it away from her forehead. I loved the feel of her silky hair between my fingers.

“Thank you, Vanessa.” Her words were sincere and gentle, and I accepted them without question, leaving us both to enjoy this moment together. Her hands seemed shaky as she stroked my back, and then she wrapped her arms around me completely. I got between her legs, and with my arms I hugged her as she rested her face on my stomach. She sighed deeply and I leaned in, kissing her hair. I would never want to leave here.

"You're welcome," I said softly while resting my cheek on her head. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better," she replied.

"You look so tired," I whispered as I ran my fingers through her hair, down to the nape of her neck. Her body seemed to relax and I smiled knowing that I was beginning to learn to comfort her.

"I am," she replied with a nod and yawning.

Reluctantly, I pulled away and put my hands on her face.

“I need to go down to the store, so I want you to keep sleeping.” I could see that she was about to protest, and I shook my head. "Please. I've already taken care of everything. All you have to do is rest. Is there anything you want me to bring you before I go? "

“No… I'm just going to sleep… or throw up. Let you guess. "

"Well, thanks for sharing it with me." I laughed, not wanting to leave there yet.

“Can you promise me that you'll put my shirt back on when we get home?” Her fingers fiddled with the buttons. My stomach jumped when she used the word "home"

"Well ... if that makes you feel better," I said with a shrug.

“That's right.” She smiled widely and the butterflies in my stomach intensified. God, that smile always made me blush. On shaky legs, I pulled away from her and went to change, aware of the fact that she would be watching my every move.

I packed up my things and went to the bathroom, quickly dressing in a pair of yoga pants and a matching jacket top. I tied my hair into a ponytail and opted for glasses over contact lenses.

When I got back to the bedroom, I laid her folded shirt on the bed and watched her as I put on my sneakers. It seemed like she had fallen asleep again, and I had to muster up the strength not to walk up to her and kiss her. Maybe it would be a good idea. I put her cell phone down beside the bed, making sure the tone was on vibrate, and with one last glance, I quickly left the room.

It didn't take me long to find a store and buy everything I needed. In twenty minutes I was back at the hotel. I was startled by the sound of the cell phone in my bag and picked it up, instantly thinking of Brooke needing my help. I looked at the phone screen and was very surprised to see Steve's name instead of hers. I gulped and prepared to speak to him.

“Vanessa!” His warm voice sounded through the device and I debated between being happy to hear him or worried that he could see right through me.

"Hi Steve," I replied, trying to sound cheerful.

"I've heard that my sister is not feeling well today" I couldn't help but smile at the fatherly tone in her voice.

“Yes, but don't worry, I'm taking care of her. Brooke Lynn is sleeping now, and I have gone out to buy her some things that Farra has suggested to me. ”The words left my mouth before I could register it.

"Vanessa? Did you just call her Brooke Lynn? ”Shit. I was silent for a moment, thinking that I was a terrible liar.

"Yes, I did."

“I'm so proud of both of you, Vanessa. I knew that forcing you to spend time together would be beneficial. Didn't I tell you? If you stopped fighting for five minutes, you'd see how compatible the two of you really are. "God. Could this get worse?

“You said it, Steve. And you were right. We have had a great time this week. ”I replied, hoping my voice wouldn't betray me.

"Good. Let's hope it continues like this. Take care of her and tell her I'll call her soon. "

“I will, Steve. I said quietly.

"Bye, Vanessa."

I hung up the phone, feeling worse than I thought. One more lie. Trying my best to brighten the expression on my face, I walked into the suite, glad to hear the television in the bedroom.

"Hi," I said, unable to hide my smile when I saw her sitting up in bed.

"Hey," she replied. I couldn't resist leaning over the bed and kissing her hair, before putting the bag down and taking off my jacket. She smelled incredibly good, and the smell of her soap and shampoo filled the room.

"You have a better face."

She had obviously showered and was wearing the pajamas that I had brought her from her suite.

“I feel better.” She raised an arm, and I couldn't resist laughing as she handed me her shirt.

"You remember it?"

"How could I forget it? Here, eat something while I change, ”I said as I emptied the bag in front of her. She looked at it and looked at me again. "What? Did I forget something?"

“How did you know what I liked to have when I'm sick?” She asked, looking at the things in front of her, with a confused expression.

“I spoke to your mother this morning. Frankly, she was surprised to hear that Superwoman was sick. By the way, she told me you haven't called her in two weeks.” I started to feel uncomfortable as she continued to stare at me. "Does not seem good to you?"

"I can't believe you called my mother." she said slowly "Thank you"

"No worries” I shrugged and picked up her shirt. I went to the bathroom and changed, putting her shirt back on and getting ready to talk to her. I went back to the room, and saw that she had opened the apple juice and was eating a popsicle. I wasn't quite sure what to do when she made a place for me next to her. I climbed onto the bed, and sat up, leaning on the headboard and taking the popsicle she was offering me.

“Well, I've already arranged everything. We have the flight tonight at 11 if you're okay. Everything is arranged except your meeting to sign the documents tomorrow afternoon for JemCo. ”She nodded. She seemed to be thinking something.

"What are you watching?"

"Clerks. It's in commercials. ”She replied without looking at me.

"Great. It's from my favorite movies. ”I said as I leaned back on the pillow.

"I know. You were quoting it the first day I met you. "

"The truth is that it was Clerks 2." I told her and stopped. "Wait, do you remember that?"

I turned to her, surprised that she remembered our horrible first meeting.

"Of course I remember."

"But-" I stood up, unable to say the words I wanted.

"I know," she said as she looked at me, her expression remorseful. “I know I've been an asshole to you, Vanessa." Raising her arm she took my hand, entwining her fingers with mine. She looked at our hands, circling her thumb on my skin.

"I ... when I think about how I used to ..." her voice trailed off, unable to finish what she was thinking. I kept looking at her, moved by her words. It was so… unexpected.

“We both have been, Brooke. It's okay. It's as much my fault as yours. ”She looked at me and then the intensity of her green eyes sent a chill through my body. "For real."

She nodded and went back to watching television. I knew we had a lot more to say to each other, but I couldn't help but feel somewhat proud of what, in my opinion, was a huge admission. We fell into a comfortable silence as we continued to watch the movie. We laughed at the same scenes and slowly moved our bodies until our arms were pressed against each other. At one point, my head fell onto her shoulder and I closed my eyes, and after a few minutes, she rested her head on the top of mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed as I mentally counted the hours left to be with her.

My stomach growled, and I realized I hadn't eaten yet.

“Are you ready to eat more than just popsicles?” I asked her and reluctantly pulled away from her, grabbing the room service menu.

"I think I'll be able to eat something light," she replied. "It's been hours now so I'll be fine."

We looked at the different options and I ordered dinner; a chicken salad for me and chicken soup for her. We started watching another movie while we waited, renting Shaun of the dead from the movie menu. I was surprised to see that, again, I seemed to gravitate around her when there was a knock on the door, my feet entwined with her under the covers.

We ate in silence and continued watching the movie. An hour later I was surprised to hear Brooke's voice.

"Vanessa? What is your favorite movie? I turned to her, surprised by her question.

"Well," I started, "I tend to like comedy movies and romantic comedies. Clerks, Tommy Boy, Shaun of the Dead, Clue, The notebook, Sabrina, 13 going on 30, Pretty woman; things like that. But if I had to pick one would probably be Rear Window. "

“For Jimmy Stewart or Grace Kelly?” I smiled, surprised that she knew it.

"For both of them, but probably Grace Kelly."

"I see. You have a tendency to be very Grace Kelly." Her hand moved to my hair, brushing away a strand that had come loose from my ponytail.

I had never been the girl type to blush, but I lowered my head and felt my cheeks heat up.

"Except for that dirty little mouth you have," she added. I looked at her, feigning surprise and anger.

"How funny, you idiot," I said while punching her arm. She laughed, obviously pleased with herself. “You know, if you shut up once in a while you'd be almost perfect. I've considered going around with duct tape on my bag. "

I popped a cookie in my mouth and she looked at me, before bursting into the sexiest laugh I'd ever heard. Yes, that had quickly become my favorite sound.

"Oh, I don't know. I thought you liked some of the things I do with my mouth. Right, ma petite chèrie? ”She leaned towards me and ran her nose down my neck. God, she was a cheating bastard.

“You don't play fair.” I sighed, feeling her laugh against my skin.

“You say it like it's a bad thing.” Now she was completely lying next to me, her legs tangled with mine and her hand on my bare thigh. My breath hitched slightly as her lips caressed my ear.

"Okay, okay," she said with a laugh, pulling away slightly and resting her head on the pillow. "Favorite color?"

“Not so fast… you haven't told me what your favorite movie is.” Now we were lying across from each other, and I realized that she had returned to her usual color.

“Oh, now we have turns?” She laughed, grinning widely.

"Unless you think of something better to do."

She raised her eyebrows suggestively and I did my best to ignore her.

“Well, to be honest, I like all the movies you've said.” I looked at her in shock.

"For real?"

“Why are you surprised?” She moved her arm under the pillow and her fingers began to play with strands of my hair.

“I don't know, I guess I just assumed you'd like auteur films.” She laughed again and I smiled widely at that sound.

“Well, I enjoy auteur films,” she began, “But I also like the classics of humor and romance. Ok, my turn, favorite color? "

"Probably red"

"Well that's an acceptable answer for a sexy girl," she said, completely forgetting about the movie.

I looked at her, arching an eyebrow at her comment.

“Favorite color?” Her gaze moved to me as she thought.

"Hmmm…. I think ... any of those panties of yours that end up in my pocket at the end of the night. That color."

"Oh god" I moaned, not hiding how ridiculous that answer sounded.

"What? That's my favorite color.” She saw that I was still waiting for another answer.

"Okay, black" she finally said.

"Well, that's an acceptable response for a bad guy" I replied. She laughed again and I was surprised at how easy it was for the two of us to just have a conversation.

“Brooke?” I said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Where are they?"

"In a safe place." She said with a mischievous smile that reached her eyes as she took my hand.

"I can see them?"

"No" I kiss the back of my hand nonchalantly, not paying too much attention to my questions.

"Why?" I said in exasperation.

"Because you would try to get them back." The kisses went up my wrist and up my arm, until they reached my shoulder and left one last chaste kiss on my neck.

“Why would I want to get back a bunch of ripped panties?” She laughed at me, but didn't reply. "Anyway ... why do you do that?"

She studied my face for a moment, obviously considering her answer. Finally, she propped herself up on her elbows and brought her face close to mine. The tips of her fingers caressed my jaw gently before bringing her lips to mine, with a soft kiss.

She returned to her position and looked me in the eye.

"For the same reason that you like that." My pulse immediately raced and I cleared my throat.

"I want you to tell me something." she nodded and I continued. "Tell me about the history of that tattoo." My finger ran up her chest, sliding down the edge of her sports bra until I reached the tattoo. I smiled when she flinched.

“It is not a very interesting story. I was 26 years old and I had just moved to Paris. In fact it was the first week I had been there. I loved being there. I had been offered an incredible job opportunity. I lived in a beautiful city and had everything I had dreamed of. But very soon I questioned my decision..." She sighed very slowly, completely lost in her memories.

"I missed my family and wondered if I had chosen correctly, by separating from them, moving to the other side of the world just to test myself. So one day I was walking down a street, confused and really considering going back home when I walked into a little cafe called Le Cafe du Coeur. I sat down and listened to the song that was playing in the background by Edith Piaf called Je Ne Regrette Rien. I had a gut reaction while listening to the lyrics. I can't describe it. It just… connected with me. I knew in that moment that it meant something, that this is how I had to live my life; make every decision count and not look back, and that everything happened for a reason. Je ne regrette rien means I have no regrets."

"It is a beautiful story." I said, completely mesmerized by the image of young Brooke, lonely and making the decision to leave her family and find her way. "And that's true? Is this how you have lived your life? "

"That 's correct. I don't regret anything that happened in my life, any of the decisions I've made. ”She put her hand to my face. “I don't regret what has happened between us. I want you to know."

Her fingers slid down my shoulder, up my arm. She took my hand, placing her palm against mine. I followed her eyes to our hands and watched her slowly intertwine our fingers.

“Je ne regrette rien… I don't regret this, Vanessa.” She brought our joined hands to her mouth and planted a kiss on the back of mine. How could something as chaste as a couple of kisses on the hand get so intimate? I loved that she did that.

"Vanessa, have you been to Paris?"

"No," I replied, shaking my head.

"Would you like to go?" She asked with an emotion in her voice that I couldn't decipher.

"Of course. If the opportunity presents itself, I would be delighted. ”She felt, but said nothing more about it.

We continued talking for hours, taking a dinner break and watching another movie. At some point I fell asleep, and was awakened by the sound of the alarm. I reached for it and turned it off, realizing how dark the room had become. I saw that she was asleep next to me, and a stabbing pain shot through my chest as I realized that the time had come.

I couldn't believe that while we talked for all those hours, I wasn't thinking of ever coming home. Now I felt panic seize me. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face. I could no longer hide from reality. It was inevitable. I turned on some lights, and slowly walked over to the bed to wake her up. She stretched out and opened her eyes. She looked at me confused, knowing that reality had hit her too.

"Is it time?" She asked me. I could only answer by nodding. She sat up, stretching her legs, running her hands through her hair.

“I'm going to take a shower and get ready.” My voice was empty, lifeless, sounding strange even to me. The atmosphere was heavy and stuffy.

“I'll go to my room and do the same.” she said as I turned around and went back to the bathroom, closing the door.

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on the cold tiles, the silence that surrounded me was infinite and I realized that I was alone. I was unable to suppress the crying that accumulated in my throat as my knees fell to the ground. Tears ran down my cheeks as I realized that the woman I loved had just left. I tried to get her away from me. I tried to remind myself that she wasn't good for me and that she would never be mine, but it didn't work. At some point, I had given her my heart and I knew that now I couldn't get it back.

Still numb with pain, images of what we had experienced these days began to flash through my mind. Especially her smile at the airport. Her voice, when she told me she wanted me. How precious it was to see her on top of me. Her laugh, and how she played to provoke me. One last memory was above all others, something trivial that anyone else would not make sense of. Closing my eyes, I let the image of a dark room fill my mind. I let her voice, saying my name, invade me, remembering how she whispered against my skin, as she hugged me on the bed.

I finished getting ready in a daze and heard a knock on the door and stood up, smoothing my skirt before heading out. I took a deep breath, opened it, and there she was in the hall, as perfect as ever in a wonderful cocktail dress. Her hair was messy, and she had clearly forgotten to put on makeup. Her eyes met mine, and she narrowed her gaze upon seeing my appearance, realizing that something was wrong. I stepped aside for her to pass, and when her body brushed mine, without thinking, I pushed her against the wall and twisted her hair in my hand, pulling her closer to me. My lips found hers and she froze, surprised by my reaction. My other hand moved up her chest and I began to knead her breast, pinching her nipple above the soft fabric of her dress.

Her body began to relax and when my tongue reached for hers, I growled. Deep in my mind, I knew I was being manipulative. This was a desperate thing to keep her here with me. Even with shame burning inside me, I was unable to stop.

I bumped my hips against hers, my shaking hands reaching the hem of her dress, and pulled it up her luscious thighs, caressing all the exposed skin.

"Honey," she moaned, almost out of breath, pulling her mouth away from mine. "Honey, we don't have time for this."

“I don't give a fuck. I want you.“ She clicked and tangled her hand in my hair, putting her mouth back on mine roughly. "Oh my, Brooke, please... I need you ".

I encircled her waist with my leg. Her hand slid down my neck making me gasp. We moved around the room until I felt my back against the wall. I took her hand and moved it up to my thigh.

"Tell me you want me."

She pulled her lips away from mine and looked at me, leaving her hand on my thigh, grabbing me by the ass and lifting me up to her hips as I wrapped my legs around her waist.

"You have no idea how much I want you, darling." She squeezed closer to me as her fingers played with my garter belt. She cocked my head, leaving my neck within reach of her hungry kisses.

"Fuck me, Brooke. Please." I felt her growl against my neck, and I gasped when I felt his teeth dig lightly into my skin. Her fingers ran up and down my ass, up my thigh, down to my panties. I couldn't help groaning when her hands moved under my panties and her nails scratched the tender skin of my ass.

"Just one more time. Please."

Her body tensed, and I was suddenly concerned by the wild pounding of my heart against my chest. She took her head off my neck, and looked at me.

"What?" I whispered breathlessly. "Do not stop".

I leaned forward and bumped my lips against hers, only to tighten my grip on her.

"Vanessa, stop." She said softly. I felt her stop tightening my panties, sliding her hand down my leg, and putting me on the floor as she pulled away from me. "Honey, what are you doing?"

I looked down, not wanting to meet her precious eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Even to me, those words sounded like a lie. She put her hands on either side of my face, forcing me to look into her eyes.

"Listen to me, Vanessa. I desire you, but I want something more from you than just your body. And when we get on that plane, everything we've had here will come with us. I promise it.“ My eyes searched her face and I only saw sincerity.

"Do you believe me? Je suis à toi. I. Am. Yours.“ I wanted to believe her, more than anything in the world.

"Yes." I rested her forehead against mine, and I closed my eyes. "And I'm yours".

She smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen and kissed my lips. My heart screamed for telling her that I loved her, but my head wouldn't let me. Was this all I could have with her? As I thought about it, I realized that if this was all she could give me, I would be happy to accept it.

She pulled away from me and fixed her dress before fixing my own clothes.

I nodded and felt her fingers caress my hand before taking it. "The bellboy is going up to get our bags."

I nodded again as we headed for the door. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what awaited us. She squeezed my hand when she opened the door, and brought it to her mouth, kissing it gently.

"Je suis à toi." She said once, and now I get it.

I followed her to the front entrance, and then her hand left mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I LOVE THEM BUT I ALSO WANT TO SLAP THEM SOMETIMES..." same K, same.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is a sexy secretary with a boss who is a pain in the ass (in more ways than one) Welcome to Hytes Inc.
> 
> Content Warning: This story contains sexual/adult content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter took too long, but thanks for y'all patience and understanding. Thanks to Vanjiebitchh for all the support. Today's song is Don't you wanna stay- Kelly Clarkson ft. Jason Aldean.

The sound of the plane's engines whirled around us, and the constant vibration coupled with the soft darkness of the first-class cabin tried to soothe my body, exhausted and sleepless. It was not working. Although my body wanted to rest, my mind would not let it. One after another, my mind drew pictures like a movie. Every moment being with her, no matter how insignificant it seemed in those moments, was now burning my brain, fluttering before my closed eyes.

I saw everything as a blurry cloud. I remembered the first time I saw her as she smiled and laughed, reliving the greatness of knowing that somehow, my life would never be the same. I remembered the first time I touched her, my hand creeping up her thigh in a dark conference room, learning the immeasurable sensation of her warmth, her taste, and her body.

I laughed at all the times I lied to myself, thinking that if I had her once, I could walk away from her, but the moment I held her in my arms, I knew I was never going to get enough of her. My chest tightened and I was overwhelmed by the same rush of emotions that I felt the night at the pool, when I realized I could no longer live without Vanessa.

I looked down where I had my hand on hers, hidden under the blue blanket we had on our laps. I was forced to let go of her hand when we entered the hotel lobby, and as soon as we got into the car I did not let go of it again until we got to the airport. As we sat down in our seats, it became obvious that she was exhausted and within seconds, her eyes began to close. Knowing that I was not going to be able to resist without touching her throughout the flight, I asked for a blanket and immediately put it on top of both of us, and again, I took her hand.

It was very early in the morning, and the sky was still dark. The gloom was only broken by the small reading lamps on the ceiling, creating small pools of light throughout the cabin. It made everything seem strangely peaceful. I turned my head slightly to look at her, and smiled. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was slightly open, and her chest rose and fell in time with her breathing. Her head had fallen onto my shoulder, and even though I knew I should, I couldn't pull her away. A lock of dark hair fell over her forehead, and I couldn't stop my hand from pushing it away. She was so gorgeous.

I knew she had spent the whole night up with me, and while I slept through the day, she had been busy arranging the trip and putting together my schedule. I still couldn't believe everything she had done for me; calling my mother to buy my favorite things, making sure every detail was in order, and above all, taking care of me. Although it was a miserable thing to be sick, I would do it over and over again just to spend a day like today with her.

We talked and we laughed. If there was one sound that I would never tire of, it would be her laugh. I knew how to please her body, but making her happy in other ways was something I was still getting used to. We talked about books and movies, favorite colors, and childhood friends, and we were both amazed at how much we really had in common.

I have to admit I was a bit startled when she asked me about the whereabouts of her panties. I couldn't help but smile as I pictured my desk drawer, now filled with satin and lace. It seemed like we fit in easily and I was pleasantly surprised to see that being together like that was as natural and comfortable as being together sexually. I fell a little more in love with each moment I spent with her, and I was beginning to realize that I didn't want to find a way out.

We had fallen asleep at some point, with our legs and arms intertwined, and when I woke up I found a completely withdrawn Vanessa walking towards me. Without saying anything to me, I knew the time had come.

She excused herself and went to shower, and I did the same, stopping and putting my hand on the bathroom door before leaving. I needed to say something, but it was a waste of time.

I went back to my room and immediately felt the difference. My suite was silent and cold, without the comfort and warmth that permeated every corner of Vanessa's. The lonely atmosphere that I would have longed for before now made me feel empty; the loneliness was literally palpable in the air. I got dressed and packed quickly, knowing that I wanted to get back to her. My feelings were a mess, and although I had no idea where to take my next step, I knew that together we would find our way.

As I walked to her room, I worried about what I might find there. The expression on her face when I woke up was in sharp contrast to the carefree mood from before. I felt like she was drifting away every second and hoped she might give me a chance to fix it. My heart raced to see her when she opened the door for me. She was as pretty as ever, but she looked embarrassed, and had clearly been crying. She quickly stopped looking at me, and it was obvious she was embarrassed and uncomfortable for me to have seen her like this. I clenched my teeth to avoid saying anything, and when I brushed past her through the door, I was surprised when she suddenly pushed me against the wall.

I was frozen, immobile by her reaction, until my body responded. Her kisses were frantic, and I was carried away by her urgency. Our moans echoed against the marble entryway, and I was only aware of the desire that drove us to this. She brought our interlaced hands up her body, and under her skirt. I groaned as my fingers brushed the straps of her garter belt and moved her upward, catching the delicate fabric of her panties with my fist.

“Fuck me, Brooke. Please."

Her words ripped through me, and I kissed her fiercely, biting and kissing her neck up and down.

"Just one more time. Please."

Her words implied a need and a craving that made me turn away, looking desperately into her eyes. This was not the Vanessa I knew. She looked scared and embarrassed, and I didn't want to go back to that look on her face.

"What? Don't stop. ” she leaned in to kiss me again and I pulled away.

"Vanessa, stop." I said sliding my hands down her body. “Honey, what are you doing?” My stomach jumped as she lowered her head, unable to look at me. She thought that the only thing I wanted from her was this?  
"I don’t know what you are talking about."

"Listen to me, Vanessa," I started to say, taking her face in my hands and lifting her chin so that she was looking into my eyes. “I want something more from you than just your body. And when we get on that plane, everything we've had here will come with us. I promise. Do you believe me? Je suis à toi. I am yours"

Please believe me, Vanessa.

She whispered the only thing she needed to hear. "Yes." And I pressed my forehead against hers, silently promising that we would both find a way for this to work. "And I'm yours."

I looked at her and couldn't hold back my smile. I hadn't realized how much I needed to hear those words, and I let out a deep sigh, letting that feeling get me intoxicated. She was mine.

I helped her fix her clothes and took her hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Are you ready?" I asked her slowly, hoping she understood what my question entailed. She nodded once and looked me in the eye, smiling sweetly as I gave her hand a little squeeze. We both knew what it meant to leave this place. By the time we walked through that door, the two of us would be Ms. Hytes and Miss Vanjie again.

"The bellboy is going to pick up our bags," I said, pointing behind us. I opened the door slightly, and I saw again that the anxiety had returned to her face. I brought her hand up to my mouth and kissed her gently.

“Je suis à toi.” I whispered against her skin, trying to express my feelings with those simple words. As we crossed the threshold of the hall, I reluctantly let go of her hand, feeling the loss instantly. I politely greeted a group of people who passed us and closed the door behind us, counting the minutes until I touched it again.

The voice of the pilot through the speakers brought me out of my memories, and I opened my eyes to look at Vanessa. She was still sleeping, and after glancing at the other passengers, I leaned over to her. The smell of oranges intoxicated me as I gently kissed her hair.

"Vanessa," I whispered, moving slightly to give her another kiss on the forehead. "Vanessa, honey. We're almost there. ”I ran my fingers through her hair as she began to stretch.

Opening her eyes, she smiled at me and sat up, looking at me a little startled at how close I was.

"It's okay," I started to say, putting my hand on her face. “Everyone is asleep. No one has looked at us the entire flight."

She nodded and then leaned her back against me, covering our clasped hands with her free hand.

“Are we home yet?” she said and I stared at her intently for a moment, trying to figure out why her question awakened something inside me. To be honest, it hadn't occurred to me that we weren't home. Vanessa was with me, and apparently, that was all I needed.

“Brooke?” She asked again. I shook my head slightly and smiled.

“Yes, we will land at any moment.” 

She nodded and looked out the window. I started thinking about what was going to happen as soon as we got to the airport. A particular thought had been brewing in my head since last night: I wanted her to come home with me. Was that crossing the line? God, I had no idea. It was so out of my league. I only knew that things could no longer be the same as before. There was going to be no way to watch her all week and limit my caresses to casual encounters in isolated places. I wanted to make love to her in my own bed. I wanted to see where she lived, take her to dinner, and not fear that someone would see us. I cleared my throat and decided it was now or never.

"Vanessa I-"

My question was cut off by the announcement of the descent from the plane. The other passengers began to wake up around us and I knew the moment had been lost.

We spent the next ten minutes organizing our things, and I tried to prepare myself mentally to ask her again. Our landing was smooth and before we knew it, we were walking to collect our luggage. We stood side by side, our shoulders almost touching, and I found myself studying her profile. How I could think that I could resist this woman was something that surpassed me. She was so kind, hot and beautiful and it was amazing to have learned that she was so much more precious on the inside.

A wave of sensations woke up inside me, and I knew I didn't want to get away from her. Fuck, when did I become a softie? I turned to see her and put my hand on her arm.

"Vanessa I-"

“Vanjie!” We both turned around to see a blonde girl her age running towards us.“Oh bitch, is you. Oh my God. I thought I saw you at the Seattle airport but I wasn't sure.”

I released my hand and took a step back.

"Aquaria, hey! Did you see me in Seattle?” She was smiling at her friend, but she looked up at me quickly, some panic in her eyes.

"Yes. I was going to greet you but my phone started ringing. Hey, do you want to share a taxi with me?” Aquaria waited expectantly as my stomach knotted.

“Oh .. hm…. sure" she muttered, looking at me. “Aquaria and I live in the same apartment complex.” I smiled at her and nodded as Aquaria began to give her details of every minute of her visit to her boyfriend's house. I swallowed hard and my chest tightened knowing that I was not going to take her home, and that I was not going to be able to say goodbye. Vanessa also noticed because she kept looking at me over her friend's shoulder.

Our suitcases appeared on the conveyor belt and I walked with them to the taxi. As I put the luggage in the trunk, I glanced at Vanessa out of the corner of my eye. She was looking at me. I smiled softly and hoped that she understood everything I meant. She stepped back to tuck her carry-on bag, and my hand brushed hers inside the trunk.

"I'll call you," I said slowly.

Our eyes met and she nodded, intertwining our fingers for a moment. Aquaria walked over to us and put her suitcase behind Vanessa's.

"Shall we go?" she asked, oblivious to everything.

"Sure," Vanessa replied before looking back at me. “I'll see you on Monday, Ms. Hytes.” 

She turned quickly, got into the taxi, and closed the door. I climbed onto the curb and watched until she disappeared from my sight, already feeling the pain of her absence. A horn honking in the distance caught my attention, and picking up my luggage I started walking. Once inside my car, I started and took out my cell phone, writing the first thing that came to mind.

B: I can still smell your hair.

Later that night, I sat at the table in the boardroom with my mother and my brother. My mother was delighted to have me at home, but much more so that Vanessa and I got along.

“Brooke, I can't tell you how proud I am that both of you have finally put your differences in the past. I'm telling you, work is going to look much more bearable for you two. "

"I couldn't agree more, Mom," I replied, flipping through the folder in front of me.

I hated lying to my family, but most of all, I couldn't bear the feeling that my brother knew something. John had given me his word that he wouldn't say anything, but Steve had a way of looking at things that you would rather he didn't. He had been a jerk in college, when did he turn into such a smart son of a bitch?

I had ignored four of his calls and two messages while I was away, and the look he gave me as soon as I walked into the meeting told me that I was not going to be able to avoid that conversation any longer.

"Well," he began, tapping his fingers against the table. “Is Vanessa coming to the meeting?” I looked up, narrowing my eyes. Fuck you, Steve.

"No." I answered firmly. "Miss Vanjie met a friend at the airport, and I think she deserves a day off after a rough week."

I continued to look at him, knowing that he would not dare to say anything in front of our Mother. Our meeting of gazes was interrupted by a man entering the room, and we quickly returned to our business.

An hour later, I sat at the back of the dark room, watching a presentation, glad I was gone from my brother's sight. My phone vibrated and my heart raced, wishing it was her. She hadn't returned my message, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. Trying to appear disinterested, I took the phone out of my pocket and looked at it.

V: I can still feel your touch.

I put the phone on the table and did my best not to leave any shocked expression on my face. When I was sure no one was looking, I typed again and reread the message. Fuck. I looked at the time and wondered how long I would have to be here. Trying to appear disinterested, I quickly typed a reply message and put the phone back in my pocket.

B: I can still taste your lips.

Three minutes later, I felt my pocket vibrate again.

V: I miss your tattoo.

I threw my head back and leaned it against the wall, repeating those words to myself. She missed my tattoo. Shit. God, I didn't even know how to answer that.

B: I miss seeing you, I was worried I didn't hear from you. Are you ok?

I couldn't believe how nervous I was. What if she had changed her mind?

V: Sorry. I had no volume and I fell asleep. A certain person hasn't let me sleep much lately.

Fuck. I didn't know which feeling was bigger; relieved to know she hadn't changed her mind or lust as I remembered the way we both stayed awake.

B: I can't apologize. I would do it over and over again if you let me.

I couldn't help but smile, and when I looked up I saw my brother bent over, watching me from his chair. Shit, this was going to be a problem. Seconds later, another message reached me. I looked at Steve as if telling him to get into his business and he looked away.

V: I think I would love that.

I almost dropped my phone. I winced knowing that I already had plans for tonight, my mother had already asked me to go to dinner with them after the meeting. Taking a breath, I wrote an answer.

B: I have to go to dinner with my mother and some partners tonight. Can I call you when I'm done?

V: Definitely.

B: I want to see you tomorrow

My finger stroked the send key. I was prepared for that, but she? I needed this, we needed it. Closing my eyes, I sent the message and waited. Seconds later, the phone vibrated in my hand.

V: I also want to see you.

Oh thank goddamn heaven. I threw my head back and exhaled deeply. She wanted this. I started to make a plan in my head.

B: My house? I'll make you dinner.

V: I would love to. Can I make a request?

A request? I laughed when I thought I would probably give her anything she asked for. I responded quickly.

B: Whatever you want honey.

V: Put on jeans.

What? She wanted to see me in jeans? I shook my head as I answered him.

B: Jeans, huh? Done. Can I make a request?

V: Of course.

Smiling, I thought of her long legs and my hand sliding over them.

B: Put on a dress.

V: A dress, huh? Hmm ... Done. Oh, and don't wear a bra.

I stared at the cell phone in my hand, remembering the sounds it made when I caressed the inner part of her thigh with my face, and I felt it moisten me again.

It was going to be a very long night.

B: I'm still in the meeting. I'll call you in a couple of hours. We have a deal?

V: Deal.

I hesitated for a moment before typing my answer, running my finger over the submit button, wondering if I was doing the right thing.

B: I miss you, Vanessa.

V: I miss you too.

She missed me too. Running my finger across the screen, I reread her words, anticipating the moment when I would see her again.

The next morning I woke up full of energy and nerves. She was going to be here tonight, at my house and possibly in my bed. I had imagined it hundreds of times, without thinking that it would ever come true. Knowing that in just ten hours she would be in my apartment filled me with a sense of excitement that I had not felt before. I got up and quickly dressed in shorts, a T-shirt, and my running shoes.

I knew running was the only thing that cleared my mind and calmed me enough to make it through the day. The gym was out of the table; I could have a chance to see Steve and I didn't want to talk to him until Vanessa and I decided a few things.

I grabbed a bottle of water and my cell phone, and left my apartment, taking the elevator up to the roof of my building while putting on the headphones. I turned on the music and began to stretch, feeling the tension leave my body. I ran until my muscles burned and my chest ached, leaving my mind peacefully clear.

Seven miles later, I stopped running to walk, standing at the glass railing that surrounded the jogging track. It was times like this that living here was worth every penny. At this point the view was extraordinary. I stopped to look out over the city over the buildings in the direction of Vanessa's apartment. Five minutes. Sometimes I found it hard to believe that all this time we were living only five minutes away.

I knew that sometime tonight we would have to talk. I wanted to keep seeing her; there was no doubt about that, but what about the rest of the people? I knew we really shouldn't see each other as long as I was still her boss, but my selfish side didn't want to let her get away. I shook my head, knowing full well what an asshole I'd been about all of this. A part of me knew it didn't matter, because any relationship that either of us had was going to be criticized by others. Vanessa would always be the secretary who fucked her boss, and I would always be the bastard who took advantage of her.

I rubbed my face with my hands, and let out a deep breath. I was just going to talk to her and let her make up her mind. Everything would be fine. It had to go well.

Later that night, I checked my house one last time. Everything was perfect. I'd gone shopping, buying everything she needed to prepare the one thing I'd seen her order at our seminary dinners. Chicken Piccata. I bought her flowers and even dressed as she asked, in jeans and a white silk blouse. I was barefoot and wearing no bra and the silk brushing my sensitive nipples gave me a pleasant tickle.

Everything was ready and I was in the kitchen chopping vegetables when the doorbell rang. My hand froze and my heart began to beat rapidly. She was here.

I opened the door and let the air leave my lungs when I saw her standing in the hall. She turned and we looked into each other's eyes, drawing a shy smile with her lips. Her hair was loose on her shoulders and my fingers instinctively tangled in it. She wore a  
Simple black dress, with a V-neck and long sleeves, which might be considered somewhat conservative if it weren't for the length. It was cut in the middle of the thighs, emphasizing every inch of her long, sexy legs. Between that, the stilettos and thinking about what she was wearing underneath, all my plans for taking things slowly went out the window.

"Hi" I said with a smile. She arched an eyebrow, seeing my appreciation and smiled.

"Hey" she replied.

"Vanessa, you look gorgeous," I whispered, unable to wait another minute to touch her.

I took a step forward and stepped out into the hall, hugging her and stroking the back of her neck. Neither of us moved, our eyes burned and the light scent of her perfume intoxicated me. My fingers gripped her more firmly and I pulled her closer to me as my eyes fell on her mouth, and I groaned as I watched her bite her lower lip. With agonizing slowness, I approached her, and closing my eyes, I finally kissed her.

Touching her lips gently, I moaned at the sweet familiarity of her kiss. I slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes one more time, before leaning in again, taking her lower lip with mine. She sighed and her breath hit my face, bringing her chocolate aroma and taste to me. I smiled against her lips as I remembered her habit of eating Hershey's kisses when she was nervous.

She parted her lips and moaned when my tongue entered her mouth, caressing hers. My hands grabbed her neck and her hair, and I tilted her head, giving myself another angle for my kiss. What had started out as a soft kiss had now turned into urgency, savoring and teasing her, feeling her lips against mine consumed me.

A door closed at the end of the hall and I realized we were outside my apartment. Reluctantly, I pulled away, still touching her nose to mine.

"We have to go inside or I'll do it to you right here, in this hall"

Her lips drew a mischievous smile against mine.

"It would not bother me"

I groaned and forced myself to lengthen the distance between us, stroking her arm with my fingers gently, and taking her hand.

“Come on, kinky little girl, let me feed you.” I winked and her smile widened as we walked into my apartment. I closed the door and waited expectantly as his eyes danced across the space. She was quiet for a moment, and I wished I knew that she was thinking.

“This is beautiful, Brooke.” I watched her walk around my house and was amazed at how good that felt to me. His eyes lingered on the floor-to-ceiling windows as he walked, stroking the backs of the dining room chairs as she passed it. She stood in front of the large glass panel and sighed. "Wow. This is incredible."

The sun was setting and city lights engulfed the room, streaming through the glass that spanned the wall. I walked slowly toward her, and a flash of guilt washed over me as I remembered our first meeting.

I stayed by her side and unable to resist, I grabbed her chin and turned her face towards me, leaning in to return to kiss her softly on the lips.

“Have I already told you how beautiful you look tonight?” She smiled and kissed my hand before answering.

"Yes, and thank you. You… ”She stopped and her eyes scanned my body up and down. “… You're not bad either.” I laughed out loud and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you," I replied. "I'm going to take you on tour."

I showed her around the apartment, enjoying her reactions to each room. When we were at the door of my room, I mumbled.

"This is my room," I said slowly, imagining her in my bed. Our eyes met in mutual anticipation of what was going to happen tonight. I suppressed the urge to hug her and squeezed her hand instead, moving us toward the kitchen.

"Come on, I'm going to check dinner."

I was leading and her eyes widened, scanning the room. I loved cooking and had spared no expense when designing the kitchen; it was filled with cherry wood cabinets painted warm brown. The floor was covered with wide planks of wood and soft lighting reflected off the polished stainless steel appliances. The granite countertops were deep and I watched with great attention as she ran her hand across the smooth surface.

"It's perfect," she sighed, and her eyes looked at me across the central island. “Exactly how I imagined it.” 

I was cutting the vegetables when I stopped at her words.

"Have you imagined my apartment?" I asked, unable to hide the surprise in my voice. He nodded without taking his eyes off me.

“Over and over.” Her affirmation filled the air and my heart raced.

"Since when?"

"Months"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I put the knife down on the cutting board and walked to her. I stroked a lock of her hair before my fingers sank into her mane and pulled her close to me. My tongue slid between her parted lips, and I groaned as the wave of lust started in my stomach, going straight down my cunt. I pressed her against the counter and gripped her hair tightly, rewarded with a throaty moan.

"Vanessa, I want this to go slow," I murmured against her lips.

"Later" Her breathless words ignited the lust I was trying to suppress. Unable to delay the moment, my fingers slid down her body and I fiddled with the hem of her dress, moving it slowly down her thigh. My lips left her and I closed my eyes as I felt her hands on my body, twisting her fingers on the waistband of my jeans.

"I like the dress," I said against her neck. My hands ran over her body, caressing her stomach over the fabric. I rested my head on her shoulder, while I found myself with some gauze.

“Oh fuck, honey. What is this? ”My hands circled her ribs, and I groaned at the feel of the soft fabric between my fingers. Her soft laugh filled my ears and I thanked God for her taste in lingerie.

She turned her head slightly, running her lips over my neck.

"I like those jeans," she whispered, making my skin crawl with her warm breath. She gripped the waist of my pants tightly and I felt the backs of her fingers caress my stomach. My muscles tensed.

My mouth found hers in another frantic kiss and with one swift movement, I pulled up her dress and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor. My eyes moved over her curves, barely covered by her underwear. Her fingers caressed my nipples over my blouse, gently pinching them. I grabbed her face and pressed my mouth to her trying to suppress my moans, sliding our tongues together.

I squeezed into her and ran my fingers down her neck and shoulders, and let my hands travel over her soft skin, stopping on the delicate fabric.

"I need you, Brooke" she sighed into my mouth. With a frenzied movement I removed her bra, and she moaned as she felt her bare breasts against the delicate silk of my blouse. Her fingers began to undo the buttons on my pants, making my cunt vibrate every time she touched it. I felt the jeans begin to descend from my hips and I had an idea. With my hands on her hips, I turned her over, caressing her and placing her hands on the cold granite.

"Close your eyes darling, and don't turn back" I said, placing a wet kiss on her shoulder and sighed in satisfaction when I saw the chill that ran down her spine.

I went to my room quickly to pick up what I needed, and slid my thighs through the straps, adjusting everything so that it was in place. God, how many times had I imagined this moment?

When I returned to the kitchen I saw her standing in the same position I had left her, her torso was leaning against the counter, the delicious curve of her butt looking too tempting, to eat it. Good girl.

"Do you know how much I want you right now? All the things I want to do to you?” I pressed my cock against her as I brushed her hair off her shoulder, laying kisses down her back.

A gasp escaped her throat and I saw that she was speechless. My hands traveled down to her waist, grabbing her panties.

"What do you want?” She squeezed me tightly, and groaned as my cock brushed against the warm skin of her lower back "Tell me, Vanessa..."

She moaned loudly and started grinding her ass against my strap and threw her head back as her hair spread across her shoulders. I gripped her panties tighter, using them to pull her closer to me.

“I have to take this off you” I whispered in her ear. “They're getting in the way between something I want and I” I ran my fingers across the satin and pulled slightly.

“They are so pretty.” I stopped, stroking the soft skin under the fabric. "But what's underneath is even better."

I pulled hard one last time and the delicate fabric tore easily, falling ceremoniously to the ground.

"You look so sexy naked in my kitchen, with just those heels" I murmured against her shoulder and caressed her thigh with my hand.

My hand slid between her thighs, saying her name and feeling her wetness. I caressed her clit in circles, closing my eyes as she held her breath, leaning in for my caresses and the warmth enveloped my fingers. I began to prepare her delicately, first with two fingers, and then added a third. With my free hand, I brushed the hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck, caressing her bust in my hand.

"Are you ready for me?"

She just nodded and a slight moan left her lips and she arched her back, causing her ass to press against me. I withdrew my fingers and put my hand between her shoulders, gently pushing her against the counter and pressing the tip of my cock into her entrance. I grabbed her hips, and stepped into her, and she moaned at the sensation. Without warning, she began to move her hips, hitting mine, taking me inside. The feeling was indescribable. I was completely devoted to her. She gasped my name and leaned her head on the granite as I thrust in and out of her deeply.

Our bodies moved as one, pushing and pushing, and I leaned down to kiss the skin between her shoulders. She pressed her hips hard against me and I lifted my head to see that she was staring at our reflection in the polished steel of the fridge door. Our eyes met, and I moaned loudly at the sight of us. Her breasts pressed against the counter and I could see myself lunging into her, causing her body to move forward by the force I exerted.

“Do you like that, Vanessa?” I asked her reflection. She moaned and the sound went straight to my aching pussy.

"Oh yeah," she answered breathlessly, as we continued to stare.

“You don't know how many times I've imagined this… imagining that I fuck you in every corner of my apartment. When you come, I'm going to take you to my bed, and I'm going to do it to you again. " My voice sound desperate.

“Touch me, Brooke. I'm so close.” I clenched my jaw as my hand slid down her body to her clit, and closing my eyes tightly my fingers easily caressed her wet pussy. I began to rub gently and in a matter of seconds I noticed how she began to tighten around me, feeling how we fit together perfectly.

"God, Brooke," she groaned and I pushed harder on her. Her back arched and with one last cry, she came.

Vanessa collapsed against the counter and I leaned in, running my lips down her back, whispering her name.

Once her breathing calmed I came out of her and turned her face to look at her. I looked into her deep, huge brown eyes and the thought of her leaving hurt me.

“Stay tonight, Vanessa.” Putting her hands on my face, she stood on tiptoe and kissed me on the lips.

“I'm not going anywhere.” She kissed me again before looking at me. "Say it again, Brooke."

I knew exactly what she meant. I leaned in a little and picked her up, smiling as she wrapped her legs around my waist, putting her arms around my neck. I turned and headed to my room with no intention of having dinner.

"Je suis à toi." I said slowly as I laid her on my bed. I watched her on my sheets: her hair spread around her and I felt my chest expand.

"You don't know how many times I've dreamed of having you here."

We lay across from each other in the dark of the room, with the city lights streaming through the window, illuminating her face. My hands played with her hair and she caressed my jaw with her fingertips. The timing was perfect and I was finally ready to talk to her.

"Vanessa," I whispered, trembling when he brushed his thumb across my lips.

"Uhm?"

I removed a hand from her hair and placed it on her waist, caressing her soft, sweet skin.

“What do you want to do?” I paused, to clarify. “About this, about us?” Her hand moved to my chest and began to untie the strings of my blouse.

"I don't know" Her voice was barely a whisper and I brought her closer to me.

“I want to be with you, Vanessa. Everything I said in Seattle is true. I .. "The emotion began to bubble inside me and I pressed closer to her, since somehow I didn't feel her quite close. I knew I was in love with her but was I ready to say it out loud? And more importantly, would she be prepared to listen to it?

“I care so much about you, Vanessa. I want to go to your house and sleep in your bed. I want to know the color of your towels and if you turn off the toaster after using it. You're all I think about" I looked into her eyes and saw tears. "Hey, don't cry"

"I'm not crying," she lied, smiling, while my fingers wiped away the tears. “I want all that too. I loved when you asked me to come, and I want you to come to my house. But…"

Her voice trailed off and he looked away. But...? My breath sped up and a sense of panic quickly clung to me.

“But can we just be us for a while? Just the two of us?"

I was relieved as my head registered what he had just said. She wanted me too; she just wanted to be the two of us to be for a while. I could bear that. I knew things would be great between us. We could keep it a secret and continue to see each other, and she could continue working for me. We were both adults. It was going to work. There was no reason why it shouldn't.

I couldn't stop smiling as I closed the distance between us and kissed her lips.

"Yes. We can be just the two of you as much as you want. "I kissed her again. "Oui. You are my comfort. "

The moment our lips touched, my body shook.

"I want you again," I whispered into her mouth. She moaned slowly, deepening our kiss as my hand moved up her waist to her thigh. I traced little circles across her skin before lifting her leg and gripping it to my hip, aligning our bodies perfectly. I rocked against her, sliding my cock easily between her legs. Moving my hips slightly, I swayed again and slipped into her.

I have never made love to a woman like this before, every inch of our bodies was pressed. Our hands were free to explore, our mouths free to kiss. I felt connected to her in every possible way. Being with her was better than any fantasy I'd ever had. I knew I had been in love before, but I had never felt this consuming force. I felt that if she walked away I would never be whole again. I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her reverently, hoping I could express with my body all the words that I couldn't say.

Her eyes closed and she said my name, sounding more urgent with every kiss from my mouth or a caress from my hand. The pleasure of being inside her grew slowly; each rhythmic movement brought her closer and closer.

"Brooke," she said slowly, but so full of feeling it made my chest ache.

"I am here honey. I'm not going to let you go. ”I grabbed her tighter. She slid her hand up to mine, on her hip and pulled me closer to her. The feeling of being able to be with her in this way was about to consume us. Our mouths were open without touching. Our muscles trembled, our bodies thrust, but we said nothing as she came in powerful silence.

I closed the distance between our lips with a deep kiss. I couldn't believe how much she meant to me. She had my heart in her hands, and I wanted so much for her to know. I got out of her body, took off the harness and covered us with the sheets. Vanessa smiled and sighed deeply, almost closing her eyes. I caressed her skin with my nose below her ear, trying to memorize her perfume. Her breathing was deep and I knew she had fallen asleep. Caressing her skin with my lips once more, I held tight to her.

Knowing that she couldn't hear me gave me an impulse to say what I desperately wanted.

"I think I am in love with you."

I woke up the next morning feeling fingers caress my hair. I sighed and drew her closer to me as the memories of last night floated through my head. I loved her.

My eyes snapped open and I looked up, surprised when I saw her watching me.

"Good morning," she said softly as she continued to play with my hair.

"Good morning" I replied with a wide smile. She had stayed. Hugging her, I gave her a kiss on the lips.

“Thank you Vanessa.” I whispered to her before claiming my space in her bare breasts. She exhaled softly before answering.

“The pleasure is all mine.” 

She hadn't left in the morning, she was still here. We lay there for a minute, before I began to speak.

"Do you want to shower with me?"

“The truth is that I would like to make you breakfast. Do you think it's ok?"

I lifted my head to look at her, resting my chin on her chest.

“I'd love that, Vanessa.” She smiled broadly and I rose to kiss her. I wanted to start this way every day.

Later we got up, and I headed for the shower as she headed for the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later, showered and dressed, I came out of the bathroom. My heart almost stopped the moment I saw Vanessa standing over the kitchen, making pancakes… in one of my shirts. She'd cleaned up all the dishes from last night, and I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

“You shouldn't have cleaned.” I brushed her hair and kissed her neck, smiling against her skin as I heard her moan.

"I wanted to," she replied. "Now sit down and I'll serve you this."

I laughed and kissed her one last time before sitting down at the dining room table. I was checking emails when she came in with a plate of pancakes, a cup of coffee, and a bottle of syrup in her hands. She put them carefully on the table, and I was surprised when she sat on my lap.

"This is what I call a breakfast," I said laughing, putting my hands on her hips. She smiled and leaned in, touching my lips to her.

“I agree.” Her lips were soft, and they tasted like toothpaste.

"Have you brushed your teeth?" I asked curiously.

"Mmmmm, I always carry a toothbrush in my bag," she replied, spreading syrup on the pancakes.

"Oh my God. We are perfect for each other. "

"What are you talking about?"

"From something Steve told me about us, that we were more alike than we thought," I said distractedly, unable to get his words out of my head.

"Did you know that I-"

"You have a brush in your desk drawer, two in your office washroom, and one in your glove compartment? Yes." she replied, bringing a fork full of pancakes to my mouth. “I know almost all of your little anal habits.” 

I laughed and shook my head. She continued feeding me and eating from the same plate as I stole kisses from her between bites, moaning at the syrup on her lips. My hands slid down her thighs, underneath my shirt, stopping when I came across smooth, bare skin. I smiled as I looked at her and she shook her head.

“Someone ripped my panties last night.” She winked at me and I pulled her toward me, forgetting breakfast.

"I'd like to lay you down on the table and slather your body with that syrup," I whispered against her lips.

"Mmmm no. You would get messy and you just took a shower already." she teased me.

“Oh, I think it would be worth it.” She laughed against my mouth and I felt my affection for her grow more. I never thought it would be so easy to be with her.

My cell phone started ringing but I ignored it. I didn't want the outside world to interrupt me. The only person I wanted to talk to was sitting here with me.

"Brooke, can you teach me to say something in French?" I pulled away a bit and looked at her in surprise.

"Of course," I replied, excited about the idea. "What do you want to know?"

She leaned forward and took a piece of paper from her bag.

"This," she said slowly. I watched her for a moment, before taking the small paper from her hand.

With you, I am finally home.

My eyes flew to her as the meaning of her words hit me. Was she saying what she thought? I looked back at the words in their beautiful handwriting.

"Oh, Vanessa," I whispered, knowing that I would never forget this moment. I looked up and tangled my hand in her hair, stroking her cheek with my thumb.

“Avec toi, je suis enfin à la maison.” I said slowly, still looking into her eyes.

“Avec toi… je suis enfin… à la maison?” She asked nervously.

"Perfect," I held her face in my hands and kissed her gently, hoping to pour out all the love I felt for her. Our mouths were moving perfectly. I didn't want her to go. We pulled away a few moments later, and she raised her hand to caress my face.

"Brooke ..." she started to say, only interrupted by a loud knock on my door. We looked into each other's eyes, with expressions of obvious panic.

“Brooke!” Steve's deep voice came from the landing, followed by another flurry of banging on the door. “Brooke, I know you're there you asshole. I can hear your phone ringing. I'm not leaving until you open the door. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home girls...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is a sexy secretary with a boss who is a pain in the ass (in more ways than one) Welcome to Hytes Inc.
> 
> Content Warning: This story contains sexual/adult content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we have a chapter from the perspective of our favorite brunette. It is a little bit long, I hope the reading is pleasant. The song that inspired this chapter is in Spanish, which is my mother language (I'm a proudly Latina) and it's Experiencia religiosa- Enrique Iglesias  
> Thanks to my wonderful Beta for her support

My breath caught in my throat and I looked into her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Another round of knocking on the door made her jump as soon as Steve's fist hit the apartment door.

“Brooke, I know you're there. I hear your phone ringing. I'm not leaving until you open this door. "

I flinched at the panic reflected in Brooke's expression. How could it be that just a few hours ago, everything was perfect? Fear grew in me, clogging my chest. I realized that I needed more time. I knew people would find out about all this. I always knew that somehow this day would come, but it was more of a vague idea in the distant future. I wasn't ready yet.

“He means it.” Brooke's voice brought me back and I looked into her eyes. The tension in her body was evident as her fingers gripped my hip painfully. She looked terrified. I cupped her face in my hands and leaned in, pressing my lips to hers. Her eyes closed, relaxing slightly.

"I'll be fine. I'll go into your room and wait while you talk to him. Okay?"

"But Vanessa, I don't-"

I stopped her before she could finish.

"It 's okay boo. Really."

She was silent for a moment as I watched all the different emotions that crossed her face. With a resigned sigh, she nodded and pulled me off her lap. I turned around and warm fingers on my shoulder stopped me as I leaned closer to her. She lowered her head and her mouth collided with mine. Her kiss was hungry, full of the desperation that we both felt. Steve's persistent pounding rang again, as did Brooke's cell phone on the table as I lost myself in her. I rose on my toes, and tried to stay close, needing to calm the fear that was growing in my chest. Her arms wrapped tightly around me, and I felt her lift me slightly off the ground.

Her kiss slowly changed to something more controlled. She pressed her lips to mine before returning to the floor, putting my feet back on the cold wooden shelves. Her eyes remained closed as she put her forehead against mine.

“Do you remember what you asked me last night?” I knew what she meant: keep this between us.

"Yes" I whispered slowly.

"I promise. My answer is yes, as long as you want. Just remember this. "

Guilt hit my stomach, and I wondered if she was doing this just for me.

"I don't unders-" I started to say, but another round of knocking on the door cut me off, Steve's voice sounding more pissed off.

“I swear to God, Brooke Lynn. I can hear your fucking phone, and you don't even go to the bathroom without that thing. "

I took a step back as I nodded and headed for her bedroom, closing the door behind me. My breathing was racing and seemed amplified by the silence of the room. I pressed my ear against the door and closed my eyes to listen. I heard her move, followed by the metallic sound of the bolt opening, and I held my breath as the door opened.

Silence. Why was there silence?

"What the hell do you want? Do you realize what the fucking time it is? It's Sunday for the love of God.” Brooke Lynn's tone was soft but she was also carrying anger while she was talking to her brother.

“Don't use that tone shit on me. Do you think I haven't realized that you are avoiding me? "

“I don't know what you're talking about Steve.” I heard some movement, but didn't know where it was coming from.

“Vanessa,” Steve said in a very low tone of voice and the silence that followed that word sent shivers down my spine.

“What's wrong with her?” Brooke's voice had changed, and the tone that I recognized as that of "Ms. Hytes” was seeping through the door. I felt a small note of sweat trickle down my forehead as I listened to that familiar voice.

“Don't be an idiot to me, Brooke. I know something is happening between you two "

“And what exactly could it be? She is my employee and I am her boss. Nothing else."

I closed my eyes as a wave of nausea washed over me. She didn't mean it, she didn't mean it.

"Well, that's how it should be, but somehow I don't think that's the way it is."

"You have no idea what you're saying."

I heard a tease from Steve, or at least I thought it was Steve.

"I never thought you would be this stupid, Brooke."

"Steve, if you have something to say, say it the fuck up and go."

"I think you're sleeping with Vanessa."

Brooke didn't think twice.

"You're wrong."

"Really?" Her tone of voice was ironic.

"Yes, Steve. You're wrong. Miss Vanjie and I have nothing other than a professional relationship. "

My eyes closed at the word relationship. Her voice was cold, and you could tell that even from the other side of the door, she was commanding the room. I wasn't surprised, but when I searched her voice for a trace of regret, it hurt me not to find it.

"Do you think I'm such an idiot? You couldn't be in the same room together without killing each other with the eyes. I've never seen two people hate each other so much. I've watched you act like an asshole to her every day for almost a year, and suddenly, you ogle her the way a hungry man looks at a steak. I know something's happened in Seattle and that's why you weren't answering my calls. I even think you were texting her yesterday. "

I couldn't let her do this alone. I put my hand on the knob and turned it slightly.

“You have no idea what the heck you are talking about. You can go now, Steve. "

"So what? Are you just fucking her? Because I'll beat you up if you're taking advantage of her like that. "

“It's not like that.” For the first time, I heard a hint of doubt in Brooke Lynn's voice and I wondered if she was talking to Steve or herself.

"What the hell does that mean, Brooke? Either you are or you are not. "

"Oh my God Steve! How many times do I have to tell you that nothing is happening? Do you think I'm so stupid? She means nothing to me! "

My hand broke away from the door and I took a step back, as the sound of her words echoed in my ears. A flash of pain tore through my chest and I closed my eyes, feeling like I needed to sit up. The rational part of my mind understood why she had said that, but the fear in my heart was reinforced by those words. I sat on the edge of the bed, closing my eyes tightly and trying to suppress the tears. She didn't mean it. That was just what I had asked her to do.

There was silence for a moment on the other side of the door before Steve spoke.

"You are serious, right?"

"Yes." She replied slowly, but firmly.

“Look Brooky, I'm sorry about all this. It's just ... I thought ... Forget it. Fuck. I know you would never lie to me. I should have thought better of it before speaking to you like that. "

An awkward silence formed in the apartment. I listened to the hum of the air conditioning and the sound of the clock in the living room. Everything seemed the same, only amplified by the guilt I felt inside. The ringing of my cell phone from the other side of the door broke the silence, as the familiar tone filled the apartment.

Oh my goodness.

"Brooke, you have your phone in hand. So whose is it ringing in the kitchen? ”Steve asked in a confused voice.

I held my breath for what seemed like hours.

"It's not what you think," Brooke replied.

“Wait, is there someone else here?” My heart started pounding against my chest as I waited to be discovered. "God, Brooke, why didn't you say you were with someone to shut my fucking mouth up?"

I heard her laugh sweetly.

“Yeah, why didn't I think about that?” Her voice was calm and I had to press against the door to hear her better. They spoke in a hurried voice for a few moments and I stood up, quickly replacing her shirt with my dress from last night, grateful for bringing it into the room this morning.

The sound of the door closing was followed by hers knocking on the bedroom door.

“Vanessa?” I opened the door quickly and gave her a forced smile, returning to the bed to put on my shoes.

"Hey." She waited doubtfully, leaning against the door frame. "You know why I said all that, right?"

"What? Oh, of course I know. Don't worry. "I replied, trying my best to convince us both.

She stared at me for a moment, while I gathered my things.

"So where are you going?"

"Oh… I… uhmm… I forgot I had… to meet Silky this morning," I replied, waving my hand dismissively. “It's nothing important, I just forgot about it until I listened to my cell phone. By the way, sorry. "

I stood up and walked to the door, still avoiding her gaze. Her scent invaded me as I passed her, brushing her shoulder with mine.

“Look at me.” The agonizing tone of her voice stopped me in my tracks and I turned slowly, watching her approach.

“We're fine, right?” Her right hand gently grasped my face, tracing gentle circles with her thumb over my skin.

“Of course we are.” I nodded and leaned forward, lightly pressing my mouth against hers. I breathed into her mouth, trying to banish any doubts that dotted my mind. A low moan escaped her lips, and she pulled me tight to her.

"I want to see you tonight again," she whispered against my mouth. "My bed is going to be so empty without you."

My stomach twisted at her words.

“You don't play fair.” I whispered as her hands moved to my hair.

“As long as you are the prize, I don't care.” Her lips caressed mine gently and I realized once again that despite the battle between my head and my heart, or as much as it hurt, I was hers.

I pulled away slightly, looking into her eyes.

“I have to go.” She nodded and walked me to the door, handing me back the phone that was in the kitchen and my bag from the hall closet.

“Are you sure we're okay?” Her knees buckled a bit as her face stayed level with mine, the confusion in her eyes showing. "I know what all that had to sound like and I-"

I put a finger over her mouth to shut her up.

"We're fine," I replied slowly, wanting to drag that out a bit longer. I kissed her one last time and opened the door, stepping out into the hall. Without waiting for an answer, I headed for the elevator. I stepped inside and pressed the button as she stayed in the doorway, watching me. Her expression was confused, and I gave her a smile before the doors closed.

Finally, in the privacy of the elevator, I pulled out my cell phone and pressed the call button.

"Silky?" I started to say, as tears ran down my cheeks.

A few hours and a pot of chocolate with double the caramel, I sat with my head resting on Silky's lap as she stroked my hair. The crying had stopped.

"Okay, Ness" she began to say softly, as my eyes were almost closed by the calming caresses that soothed me. "I'm confused. In the last conversation we had, you said it was just sex, nothing more. What the hell happened? "

"I just… love her, Silky," I whispered, shaking my head. My heart was beating fast as I realized that it was the first time I had said it out loud.

"You love her?" she asked in an incredulous tone. "Since when?"

"I do not know. Seattle? Maybe earlier.” I turned my head to look out the window, watching the trees sway in the breeze.

“Vanessa, I'm so confused. I thought you hated each other. "

"I don't know. Everything is different. She is different. It's like the woman I thought didn't exist. "

Taking a deep breath, I told her everything. I explained about the first night in Seattle, the way we fought and the things we confessed to. I told her about our week together, the night at the pool, the day she got sick, and how much it hurt to leave her at the airport. Finally, I told her that I had been with Brooke last night, and the way she made me feel, how close I had come to telling her that I loved her, and what had happened this morning.

To say that Silky was in shock was an understatement.

“Vanessa, I understand that you are upset, honey. But you're in love." She said smiling ”and it's not a bad thing. Maybe the situation is not perfect, but when is it? When I first met Andrew, he traveled all the time, and even when there was no time to have a relationship, I knew that I couldn't live without him. We both knew we were made for each other and we found a way to make it work. "

"Silky," I began, sitting up to look at her face. “It is not that easy. This is not about a busy schedule, or not wanting to be with her. I feel like everything is against us. I work for her. Not to mention the fact that, technically, they could fire both of us. I've been lying to people I love. People I respect, who have welcomed me into their family. "I shook my head in disgust, as I remembered this morning.

“I am a mature woman and this morning I was hiding in her room while she was lying to her brother for me. I knew she needed to say it, but it was fucking painful to hear. ”My voice trailed off as I looked away, unable to bear the sorrow in Silky's eyes.

“But Vanessa, what if she loves you? She only did it because you asked her to. "

“Let's just say, for the pleasure of arguing, that Brooke loves me; what does that change? I fucked my boss, Silky. I don't want to be that girl. You know, the year I started at the company, there was someone who had an affair with one of the bosses. They were both reprimanded and the case was closed, but for her it was never finished. Years have passed, but every time someone names her, they always refer to her as the one who fucked her boss. "

“Okay, then let's find a solution. What if you leave the company before they discover you? Work elsewhere? "

"No" I protested immediately.

"And why not?" She asked with a bewildered expression on her face. I got up and walked to my dressing room to arrange the pink tulips in some vases.

"Because ..." I replied, knowing how childish it was going to sound.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need something more convincing than a simple 'because' Vanessa."

"Good," I started to say. “First, because I really love my job. I'm good at what I do and I know it. I work very hard to earn the trust they have in me. "

“Ok .. Vanessa, it seems that you are giving me a summary of your work. Could it be that you don't want to sacrifice yourself to be with the woman you love? "

“And… I guess I'm worried that that will change everything. That without that, we change. It will disappear or it will be different. And I'm terrified what will happen when I can't see her every day. "

"Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know," I started to say, trying to clear my thoughts. "When I was in Seattle, I went out to dinner with a couple of the girls I usually see at these kinds of events, and I asked them if they knew if Brooke had a girlfriend."

"And...?"

“They said there was someone. Her name was Andre and they apparently had been together for a long time. Everyone thought they would get married and suddenly one day, it was over, and Brooke Lynn went back to Chicago. Nobody knows why."

"And so what? People break up all the time, Vanessa. Everyone has past relationships. Why does that bother you? "

“It's because of the way we started; we didn't have the talk about our pasts. And here I am, with all these feelings and I don't know if she feels the same. I haven't even heard her talk about his ex-girlfriend. I heard it because of gossip. How can we be serious if we haven't even talked yet? And I can't explain it, but for some reason, I have the feeling that it's something important. "

"Well," Silky began, getting up from the bed. “You can ask John tomorrow, at lunchtime" Silky said half jokingly, half seriously.

I quickly turned to look at her, watching her eyes widen as I saw my expression.

"Vanessa? What happened?"

"Oh my, Silky. I had forgotten about John. I haven't seen him since… well, since the last time. ”I lay down on the bed and put my head in my hands, remembering the look on John's face when we opened the bathroom door.

"Calm down, Vanessa. Jesus… Look, he obviously hasn't said anything to Steve, since he gave up this morning. Maybe he's on your side.”

I let out a groan into my hands in response.

"Well, you said he believed Brooke, right?"

“I guess.” I replied without much enthusiasm.

“Well that's it. If his husband had told him that he caught you red-handed, I don't think Steve would have listened to Brooke. "

"He didn't catch us in frangati, Silky."

“You know what I mean.” She took my hands in her and sat next to me on the bed, a determined expression on her face. “I am going to say my last word and call this off. I know you're scared, Ness, and I get it. But what difference does it make? What if she loves you? I know it's going to be tough, but it's also going to be great. "

I heard her words and began to feel the familiar yet distant spark of hope fluttering in my chest.

“You need to ask yourself if she's worth risking everything for one chance. Do you think she is worth it? "

Later that night, with Silky's words still fresh in my mind, I got out of the elevator and slowly walked towards the entrance of Brooke's apartment. I knew, deep in my heart, that Silky was right, but it wasn't that easy. Was I ready to tell her? This was still too new and I wanted to be able to enjoy a little more before the rest of the world had their say.

As I continued walking down the hall, I felt my body relax with each step I took towards her apartment. It was as if my body knew better than my mind that it was what I needed. A few seconds after knocking on the door, it opened, and I was already in her arms.

"God, I've missed you."

I felt her words as her lips caressed my hair, and I couldn't help but smile. I pressed my face against her chest and inhaled deeply, grateful to have her essence.

"I've missed you too," I said, placing my chin on her collarbone and looking up at her face. God, she was so beautiful.

"Come in," she suggested, walking with me and closing the door behind us. "I've made dinner, and the movie is ready."

I smiled and followed her into the kitchen, unable to stop admiring the way her shorts stayed on her hips, and remembering how soft her skin was on my fingertips. We walked into the kitchen and I bit my lip to suppress a smile as my mind remembered the last time we had been here. Dinner looked wonderful, and I didn't object when she picked up my bag and handed me a plate of food, with a quick kiss.

“Brooke, this looks amazing. The truth is, you don't cook like the typical single woman. "I took a deep breath. It smelled even better, and it made my mouth water. She helped herself to her plate and took my hand.

"Well, not many single women live in France for six years, and there are many other things I like to do in the kitchen, Vanessa." I rolled my eyes and she continued. "I learned to cook, one of the advantages of living there."

We sat next to each other on the couch, and she put on the movie.

“Brooke, you always seem very happy when you talk about Paris. Why did you leave? ”I could have imagined it, but she tensed a bit when I asked her.

“Oh, the truth is, there is no reason. It was just time to go home. "

I nodded and leaned back on the couch, considering her response as the opening credits for Rear Window began to appear. I realized that she remembered my favorite movie, and I looked at her with a smile. She laughed and pulled me to her, putting her arm around my shoulder. We finished eating and as the movie progressed, we got closer. I turned to her, resting my head on her chest and entwining my legs with hers, with my arm across her stomach. My fingers traced vague circles on her abdomen and I smiled when I felt her  
muscles tensed under my touch.

At some point I fell asleep, and when I woke up Brooke was taking off my clothes and laying on the bed. Her warm body lay down next to me, and I turned to look at her; her skin, naked and warm, pressed against mine. My lips brushed her neck and her arms hugged me tightly.

"Brooke," I whispered in the dark.

"Shhh, I'm here, darling. Go back to sleep. ”Her voice was deep and soft, and I yawned once more, feeling safe and wanted, and happier than ever. For the first time since all of this had started, Brooke and I just hugged and fell asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------

When Monday morning dawned, I realized what awaited us today. Today I was going to sit at the same table where I had sat for almost a year and talk to the same people, but everything was going to be different.

I would see her walk and go to her office, knowing what was going on between the two of us, but unsure of what it meant. I knew what it was like to feel her naked on me, to feel her tender caresses and warm whispers, but I had to hide all that. Would she look at me the same way? would she kiss me when we were alone? Would she call me Vanessa?

I came out of her embrace and planted a kiss on her lips. I needed to go home. She stretched out and murmured my name, reaching for me with her arms before grabbing the pillow and rolling onto her stomach. God, she was so adorable. I brushed the hair away from her face and leaned in to give her one last kiss on her shoulder, before setting her cell phone alarm, and writing her a note, telling her that I was gone. Regardless, I smiled when I left her apartment, and headed for the garage.

A few hours later, I was sitting at my desk with Akeria, trying to make sense of the tons of work in store for me. The office door opened, and Brooke entered. I gasped and quickly maintained my composure as I watched her, in her black suit, unable to ignore the way the fabric accentuated her long, slim body.

"Good morning, Ms. Hytes," Akeria and I said in unison.

“Did you have a good time in Seattle, ma'am?” Akeria asked, rising from her chair to look at her. I bit my lip to keep from smiling as Brooke stopped looking at her, to look at me.

“Yes, I had a wonderful time, Miss Davenport. It has been very… gratifying, ”she replied softly, rolling her eyes over me. "Miss Vanjie, can I speak to you in my office for a moment?"

"Of course" I replied coldly. I stood up and looked at Akeria. "I'll be right back."

She shook her head and smiled at me, mouthing the words good luck, before turning back to her folders. Brooke waited for me, holding the office door, and looking me in the eye as she walked in. The moment the door closed, she grabbed me by the waist and her lips devoured mine urgently.

"You left," she whispered against my mouth and neck, "I don't want you to do it again."

"I left you a note," I answered breathlessly, rolling my eyes practically as her hand moved to my shirt.

"Yes, I found your note, little kinky girl" I laughed when I remembered what I had added after my explanation. "You don't have permission to leave in the morning without waking me up and kissing me goodbye, deal?"

She pulled away slightly to meet my eyes, and the seriousness of her expression surprised me.

"Done deal."

“Good, and since I don't remember my goodbye kiss, you better give it to me now.” 

I smiled as I leaned in to kiss her, closing my eyes and pressing my lips against hers, soft and cherry flavored. She kissed me tenderly before pulling away and looking into my eyes.

"Vanessa," she whispered, grabbing my face with her hands, kissing my mouth once more. My lips parted and I moaned softly as her tongue slid into my mouth, forgetting that we were in her office and that Akeria was right across the other side of the door. Her hands came down to my shoulders, down my back to the back of my skirt, grabbing my ass. She pulled me closer to her and grunted.

"What are you wearing under this? I don't notice anything but a garter belt. "

"Maybe it's the only thing I'm wearing." I told her to provoke her. She gave a loud groan and pressed her forehead against mine.

"Eat with me today."

"I can't. I arranged to have lunch with John and Silky.” she raised her head and looked at me.

"John?" she asked. I nodded and she shook her head slightly. "Sorry, Vanessa."

“There is nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine.” she nodded without much conviction. 

I was about to answer when the phone rang outside the office.

"I have to go back," I said, leaning down to kiss her again. She kissed me back and watched me leave with a strange expression on her face.

I spent the day busier than I expected, and before I could notice it, the principal door opened and a small body collided with my legs.

“Vanessa!” A shout of joy filled the room, and I looked down to see a head full of shiny curls with a familiar gaze watching me.

"Carrington!" I said with the same joy, picking her up and placing her on my lap. "Where is daddy?"

"There!" She replied, pointing to the open door. At that moment, an exhausted but extremely handsome John appeared.

“Here you are, little dwarf. How can you move so fast with those tiny legs? "

“She was looking forward to seeing my treasure chest, right?” I asked, grateful that the little girl was a kind of buffer between John and me. Carrington clapped her hands excitedly before opening the drawer that I kept for her. She rummaged through the small packages before showing me two of her chubby fingers.

"Can I have two?" she asked.

"Uhmm," I paused as I considered it, holding back a laugh from her pleading face.“We will make a deal. You can take two, but then you will give me two kisses. Done deal?"

The little girl jumped up happily before leaning in and wrapping her little arms around me and kissing my cheeks twice.

"Aunt Brooky Poo!"

I turned slowly to see Brooke standing by the door frame watching us, with a funny and playful smile on her face. Carrington jumped off my lap and ran over to her. Brooke scooped her up and tossed her into the air before filling her with kisses.

“How is my little bear doing today?” Brooke asked her, running her hand adorably through Carrington’s golden curls.

"Miss Vanessa was giving me treasures," she said, pointing at me.

"Really? Then you better keep going.” She led her over to my table and knelt as Carrington rummaged through my drawer, finally settling on a lip gloss and stickers. I watched as Brooke's eyes traveled from the drawer to me, a questioning expression on her face.

"Vanessa always has treasures for you, right princess?" Said John from across the room. The girl nodded and kissed my cheek again before climbing into her aunt's arms.

"Well," she began, looking at Carrington. "I am not as pretty as Miss Vanjie, but I also have something for my little bear, if she has been good."

"Jolie," the girl whispered, touching Brooke's shiny, tousled hair, who laughed and nodded.

"Yes. Jolie, pretty. Can you say anything else?” she asked, pointing at her nose.

"Le nez!" She yelled.

"Magnify, ma petite cherie! Eyes?” she asked, lightly stroking the girl's eyes.

"Les yeux," she replied after thinking for a moment. I looked at John, who shook his head.

“They always do this when they see each other.” I turned to look at them, in awe of seeing that side of Brooke. It was weird seeing them together, since John or Steve always took Carrington straight to her office after visiting me, and Brooke never went out.

“Très bien. Mouth?"

The girl rubbed her face as she thought.

"La bouche!" She exclaimed in wonder at herself. "And the gifts?"  
"How could I resist the most beautiful girl in the world," Brooke replied as she winked at me and headed for her office. The sound of Carrington's little screech brought me back to reality and I watched as she sat on her table while blowing her neck. Carrington giggled and Brooke pulled her onto her lap, pulling a precious package from her desk drawer.

"Brooke," John warned her.

She silenced him with a wave of her hand, watching as Carrington began to tug at the satin bows of the package.

"Brooke always does this, buying her things too expensive for such a little girl.

"Oh shut up, John." she said hiding her smile in her niece's hair. I watched as Brooke helped her unwrap the glitter paper and took the prettiest pink dress I had ever seen from the box.

“Brooke!” John yelled. Carrington's mouth dropped to the floor as her little hands touched the delicate fabric.

"Jolie," she whispered reverently.

"Yes, very pretty. I thought you might like a new dress for our next tea party. Do you like it? ” She wrapped her little arms around Brooke's neck as they spoke to each other in a tender tone.

"Come on, Vanessa. This is going to go on for hours. Let's eat. Brooky..." he called her,"If she gets really annoying, take her to Steve. "

She nodded and I was unable to take my eyes off Brooke and the little girl, and things I never imagined began to bubble in my mind.

“Vanessa?” I turned to see John standing by the door, waiting for me.

We made our way to the restaurant in awkward silence, and I wished I could talk to him about all this, but suddenly, John broke the silence.

“I have to apologize.” I turned to look at him in relief. "I know, I know ... you freak out."

He sighed deeply, he seemed to be thinking what he was going to say.

“Vanessa, I am very protective of my family, but… I have to admit that I overreacted. I still don't agree with what you were doing… "He paused, making a face of displeasure. "But you're both adults, and really, it's none of my business."

I gave him a smile, accepting the apology.

“Does that mean it's over?” He looked at me questioningly.

Shit. I gulped and tried to formulate a credible answer.

"I knew it," he said, shaking his head.

"Knew what?" I asked, uncomfortable.

“I love my husband, but sometimes he can be an idiot. You were at Brooke's apartment yesterday, right? "

I looked down, debating whether to lie or not, deciding to finally stay with the truth.

"Yes." I muttered.

I waited for him to say something else, but he didn't. He drove in silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts. My stomach rumbled and I was thankful I hadn't eaten all day.

"You're not very good at hide and seek, you know?"

"Sorry, John. You have no idea how bad it feels to lie to everyone. "

“I just don't get it, Vanessa. All of this...” he said, gesturing with his hands. "Just for sex? I mean, sex can't be so awesome that you risk your job, not to mention your reputation."

It only took a slight hesitation, a slight change in the expression on my face when I met his eyes, and John got it. He knew that I was in love with Brooke Lynn.

"Vanessa," he sighed slightly and shook his head. He ran his hands through his hair and leaned back in the seat. "I knew this would happen ..." 

He spoke slowly, more to himself than to me, and suddenly I wanted to confess everything.

"I had no idea," I replied as I surveyed the buildings.

"Vanessa. It's just that ... Don't get me wrong, I love Brooke ..." His voice trailed off and I could see how he fought for his loyalty with his sister-in-law and his friendship with me.

"John, who is Andre?" I blurted out, surprising myself.

"Oh God. Why can't we have this conversation in the restaurant, with alcohol? " he replied, shaking his head with a slight laugh.

"Okay, where do I start?" I watched as he thought about it, while I practically held the air. 

“Andre was Brooke's Parisian girlfriend, and as far as we all know, they were the ideal couple. Andre was a model and met Brooke at a fashion show. They were in all the magazines, they went to all the parties. They were the perfect couple. In fact, we were all waiting for the envelope in the mailbox with the wedding invitations. But one day Steve came home looking serious and I was scared. Steve is never serious. So it happened; Andre told Brooke that she wanted more. She wanted a wedding, a house, and children and Brooke broke up with her. Before we knew it, a note was posted in the company report saying that Brooke was coming home and that you would be her new assistant. "

I watched as John looked at me, waiting for some kind of response. I nodded slowly, appearing calm and assertive on the outside, but with my mind racing thoughts. My heart beat my chest as I thought of that poor girl, with whom I felt identified and admired: for having the courage to tell Brooke that I wanted to form a life together and let her go to the other side of the world.

“Vanessa?” I turned to look at John, terrified if he could see my internal battle. "Vanessa, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied, trying to clear my mind. "I think I was already imagining something like that."

“Do you love her?” From that peripheral view, I saw John turn to look at me. I felt overwhelmed and could only nod in response.

"And does she love you?"

Did she love me?

“I… I don't know. I don't know if it's the same for her as it is for me. "I replied, stroking the charms on my bracelet. "I know she cares about me, but she never says those words."

“I don't want you to misunderstand me. I've seen her with Carrington. I've even seen her with Andre. Brooke loved her, Vanessa. I saw it, we all saw it, but… somehow it wasn't enough. Brooke is a wonderful woman and she is capable of giving a lot of love. But she is a hermit, she loves her solitude. "

John took a deep breath before continuing.

“I saw Andre in New York a couple of months after Brooke broke up with her, and she was wrecked. She was not expecting it. I ... "her voice trailed off and my meat went chicken. I've never seen John run out of words before. "I don't want to see you risk everything for a woman who, surely, never wants the same things as you."

My hands were shaking slightly and I rested them on my lap. Was he telling me something I already knew? The details were new, but the feelings were not. He was confirming everything I feared; what we had was wonderful but it wasn't enough to keep her by my side. I asked her to keep this between the two of us for me, but she never resisted, she didn't seem like she wanted people to know.

She agreed to hide it.

"I get it, John," I replied weakly as we pulled into the restaurant. He looked at me worriedly when he turned off the car. “Don't worry, you haven't told me anything that I didn't already know. I'll be careful."

I gave him a reassuring smile, and he gave me a little handshake before getting out of the car.

Throughout the meal, I acted almost without thinking; I answered questions, laughed when necessary, but I was not really present. My head was diving through everything John had told me. I knew he was right. He had basically warned me to prepare myself to break my heart, but I already knew that. I wanted her and loved her, and despite all the alarms that sounded, I knew I could not pull away.

Does this happen when you find true love? Do you stop acting rationally and risk everything despite the warnings?

We were finishing eating when my phone vibrated. I looked at John, but he was deep in a phone conversation with Steve.

B: This little girl wants to know when you will return.

I couldn't help but smile. I was tired of fighting this. Keeping my heart away from her was as difficult as taking my body away, as I wanted to do at first. Exhaling deeply, I decided to shut up all my doubts and enjoy at least for this moment.

V: Oh yeah?

B: Yes. She also wants to know what you are going to do tonight.

I took a deep breath, thinking about what she had said before. She wanted to come to my apartment, and damn it, I wanted her to come. I'd had more fantasies about her in my apartment than I could count. I also knew that by inviting her I was making a decision. Once there, she would not leave.

V: Uhmm I was hoping to have a pretty woman at my place for dinner.

B: Do I know that pretty woman? Because if not, I have something to object to.

I stifled a laugh as I thought about my answer. We had done nothing but sleep last night and I knew that if she came tonight, sleep would not be in the plans. I wrote my answer while biting my lip, debating whether to send it or not. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, pressing the green button.

V: I think you know her. Tall, sexy, she looks like a work of art and makes me cum like never before.

A minute went by with no answer, and I wondered if I had done something wrong. When my cell phone vibrated again, I practically jumped on the chair.

B: God, Vanessa. What time?

I smiled, feeling powerful by her response. I could almost imagine the way she closed her eyes and leaned her head back in the chair. Not to mention another, more exciting type of reaction.

V: 6… don't be late.

B: I really think that will not be a problem.

V: Perfect. I don't want to have to punish you.

B: Is it 6 already?

I covered my hand to hide my laugh, just as John hung up the phone and looked at me.

“It was Steve. He and Brooke have to go, so Mommy Farra is staying with Carrington. I better pick up my daughter before she break something in her office "

We paid the bill and headed for the door, as I wrote a reply.

V: There are a few hours left.

B: I'm counting down. I already miss you.

The butterflies in my stomach kicked into gear as I read her message.

V: I miss you too.

B: I have to leave you, a meeting. I want a kiss as soon as I see you. Done deal?

“Ready?” John asked as he held the door. I looked at him and genuinely smiled at him  
for the first time all day.

"I think so." I replied, surprising myself by how calm I felt.

John and I were on our way to the car as I wrote the last message before heading back to the office.

V: Deal done.

Due to the traffic, I entered my apartment exactly fifteen minutes before Brooke arrived. I ran to the bathroom, touched up my makeup, and made sure everything was perfect. I would have to order dinner. I started looking for something on UberEats when the doorbell rang. My heart was beating fast and I got up from the counter, walking towards the door.

I glanced through the peephole and silently cursed her. She was standing, running her hand through her hair, without her suit jacket and with the sleeves of her white shirt pulled up to the elbows. The hallway light fell right on her head, illuminating her golden hair, shining.

I took a deep breath, knowing there was going to be no way this woman would get out of my bed. I opened the door and without saying anything, she approached me, putting her hands on both sides of my face and pulling me towards her. The moment her lips parted, we both moaned. My senses were overwhelmed and I wanted to lose myself in her essence as she kissed me, the taste of her tongue when she caressed mine, the sounds that came from her lips and the softness of her body pressing against me.

“Honey, I've been waiting for this all day.” Her words fanned my lips, and I pulled away slightly, needing to look at her.

"So why are you late?" I asked her with false severity. She looked at me confused before looking at her watch.

"What are you talking about? I'm not late. I texted you saying that the traffic was horrible, it's just that- "

I arched an eyebrow, looking at her.

"You're late."

Play my game, Brooke.

"You're right. I'm late. Didn't you say something about a punishment? " she asked with a smile, realizing it.

Good girl.

"I said so." I brought my hand up to her chest, as I watched my fingers caress the soft fabric of her shirt, feeling her muscles tense under my caresses.

I looked back into her eyes, watching her nostrils tighten and her chest rose and fell, increasing her breathing. I grabbed her tie with my hands, and raised an eyebrow, causing a groan to escape her chest. I twisted it, and drew her to me, slowly.

"God, Vanessa."

“Follow me.” I took a step back, bringing her with me, loving the way she allowed herself to be handled by me. I took another step and he obediently followed me. I smiled to myself, and turned slowly, clutching her tie firmly over my shoulder as I led her to my room.

"Sit down," I said as soon as we entered, pointing to the bed. She did it when I told her, while her eyes scanned the room.

"It is just as I had imagined it," she said, in a soft voice.

"And what is it like?" I asked her, standing by the door frame, eager and excited to hear that she had imagined my bedroom. She ran her hand over the pale pink beddees and over the white canopy that hung from the ceiling.

“It's like you. Soft, feminine, sexy, sophisticated; exactly as I had imagined. And I'd be lying if I said I haven't imagined it… hundreds of times. ”She looked at me again and anticipation enveloped us.

“I want you, Vanessa. More than anything. Take off your clothes."

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest and I felt my nipples harden as soon as she said that. I shook my head and smiled slightly for her.

"No. Today you are not in charge. "

Without saying a word, she stood up, her hands on her tie, undoing the knot and tossing it to the ground. Still looking at her, I pulled the pins out of my hair, letting fall off my shoulders.

Almost in unison, our hands grabbed our shirts, quickly undoing the buttons and pulling them away from our bodies, as the fabric fell to the floor, ringing in the silence of the room. I bit my lip and she took off her shoes. I did the same with my heels. Her hands moved shakily as they reached for her pants, slowly unbuttoning them before they slid down her hips.

I had been naked in front of her many times before, but my hands seemed unsteady when I tried to undo my bra.

"You are beautiful, Vanessa."

Her voice snapped me out of my insecurities, and I slid the fabric off my shoulders, letting it fall down my arms to the floor. I felt pride when her breath hitched when she saw my breasts. My hands moved to the zipper of my skirt, sliding it down, drawing her gaze with the metallic sound.

There was something very erotic about undressing us in this way, facing each other, and not touching. My body literally ached from feeling her hands on my skin. Slowly, I slid my skirt down my hips, leaving only my tights and garter belt on me. She bowed to remove her sports lingerie set and bit my lip at the look on her face when she returned to her posture and saw that I was not wearing any panties.

"I thought it would surprise you," I said teasingly.

"Fucking gorgeous," she said looking me up and down.

"You too boo."

I took a deep breath and walked the few steps that separated me from her, feeling like she exerted some kind of invisible force on me. I knew I had found the woman I would love for the rest of my life, and my heart screamed for telling her. She took my face in her hands, closed her eyes and rested her forehead on mine.

“You are everything I ever wanted.” she looked into my eyes and what I saw in them filled me with hope. "I wish I had found you sooner."

She leaned down and kissed my lips, my heart almost broken with love for her. I wanted this and could drop it all to have it a little longer. At that moment, I pushed aside any doubts and concerns about what might happen or what people might say, and I gave myself to her.

I rose on my toes and pressed against her, sighing as I felt her warm body against my bare skin. My tongue stroked her upper lip before entering her mouth, savoring her familiar scent, making my knees will waver slightly. Her hand tangled in my hair, pulling me closer to her as I caressed her chest. A chill ran through me as her touch set every nerve in my skin on fire. I grabbed a perfect pink nipple, pinching it, and circling it with my thumb.

"You are so perfect," I whispered, increasing the pressure of my caresses. I caressed my cheek with her jaw, feeling the softness of her skin against mine. I moved slowly up her neck, smiling as she moaned, feeling the vibration on my lips. Continuing down, I kept kissing and savoring her skin.

She brought her mouth to mine again, kissing me deeply as my fingers caressed her shoulders and her breasts, her abs, and finally my hand found its place between her legs. She was so fucking wet. She pressed against my hands seeking friction, making her moans turn me on more.

"I love the feel of you between my hands," I sighed against her lips, stroking her soft folds with my fingers, as if trying to open a flower bud. The air left her lungs and rested her forehead on my shoulder, while her body trembled against mine. I circled her clit and she moaned, lifting her head to capture my mouth, taking my upper lip between hers and licking lightly. I grabbed her hair, moving closer to her ear.

"But I like feeling inside you better" I murmured, smiling at the deep growl that invaded the room.

"I need you, Vanessa. Please don't keep me waiting, ”she asked almost out of breath.

"No more waiting," I barely recognized my voice as I pushed her onto the bed. Her hands never left my body, placing me on top of her. My body shook with the excitement that ran through me to see the fantasy I had had in the last nine months fulfilled. I leaned between her legs, separating them even more, and looking into her eyes I dropped a little son of saliva in her beautiful pink pussy. She looked at me in shock

"You're made for me, Brooke Lynn" I said and plunged into her, devouring her hungry, while her fingers tugged at my hair.

"Do you feel that?" I said separating my mouth from her pussy and my fingers rubbed her clit. I lifted my body to see her tense jaw, brought my middle and ring fingers to my mouth, savoring her delicious flavor and then gently introduced them inside her. She closed her eyes and dropped her head as her lips formed a perfect o. I twisted my wrist and found her sweet spot and she screamed. 

"Oh God, do that again", she said breathlessly as she watched me with narrowed eyes.

"Fuck," she moaned, dropping her head on the pillow.

"You are the most perfect thing I've ever seen." I turned to move and moaned loudly.

“I don't know how much more I'm going to- shit.

"Then close your eyes" I whispered as I leaned down and kissed her neck. "I don't think resistance is your biggest problem."

“Oh God, Vanessa. You can't say those things to me right now." Her eyes closed with  
strength, as she raised one arm and gripped the back of the bed, and her free hand went straight to her breast. I gasped as I watched pinch her own nipple and moan on laud. 

I closed my eyes and moved down again, tasting her, completely lost in the way our bodies came together seamlessly. I took her clit into my lips and bit it gently.

"Fuck! What are you- " 

"You're doing it so well princess," I said breathlessly. One of her hands moved up my back, gently stroking my spine.

I lost count of how many times she came and we continued that way until I realized that the sunlight had changed, and the sunset illuminating the room with a golden light. 

We lay in silence as our breathing calmed and our racing hearts returned to normal.

I turned slightly, slowly, and she brushed a lock of hair from my forehead, lifting my chin to look at her. Her expression had changed; before she looked at me hungry and now with the same devotion she had  
in her voice.

"This wasn't the way I wanted to tell you, but if I don't say it now I'm going to freak out" she said slowly, with a hint of apology in her voice. "I- I love you Vanessa"

We held our gazes and I nodded, unable to utter a word.

"Say it again. Please."

Her eyes searched mine as she continued to tangle her fingers in my hair. She closed her eyes tightly.

"I love you, Vanessa."

My chin twitched slightly and I looked away. I needed to assimilate it. She loved me. Suddenly, I don't care why she said it or if it all ended tomorrow. Tonight, right now, the woman of my dreams loved me.

I looked into her eyes again and could see the concern in them. A smile played on my lips as I caressed her cheek with my hand. She bowed to my touch and my breath hitched at how vulnerable she seemed.

My body will vibrate for all the love I felt for her. I needed her to know that I was with her.

“I love you too, Brooke. I love you so much.” My voice was shaking when I finally released it. "So much."

I blinked and the tears that I didn't know were there, started to come out of my eyes.

She smiled and put her arms around me.

"I love you," she whispered, wiping the tears from my cheeks with her lips. "Say it again please, Vanessa. Tell me you Love Me."

"I love you." I said simply, happier than I thought I would be saying these little words. She lifted her head from the pillow, brushing my hair back and kissing me on the lips.

"I think I'm going to need to hear that every five minutes," she whispered against my lips, laying my body on top of her. She pressed my mouth against hers, and I moaned as her tongue pierced my parted lips and her hand curled into my hair, facilitating the kiss. I lay down on her chest and closed my eyes, sighing. Her arms hugged me tightly and I felt her kiss my head.

"Can I stay?"she asked me slowly, stroking my hair.

"Yes," I sighed. "Please stay."

Her heart began to beat rapidly. I moved my body slowly, resting my head on the curve of her neck, planting a small kiss on her skin.

"Now I know what you mean," I whispered.

"Uhmm? What do I mean? ”She murmured sleepily.

I slid my hand over her naked body, placing my hand over her tattoo.

"To this," I murmured as I fell asleep in her arms. "Je ne regrette rien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe "Deal" will be our always...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is a sexy secretary with a boss who is a pain in the ass (in more ways than one) Welcome to Hytes Inc.
> 
> Content Warning: This story contains sexual/adult content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to offer an apology for not updating earlier, but the work has been really absorbing. But we are finally here, with a new chapter. This is one of my favorites, I hope you enjoy it very much. The song of this chapter is Song for a secret love by little mix. Thanks to my beta for her support.

She loved me.

I sighed deeply, yawning against her warm skin, moving closer to the sound of her heart. Every night we spent together I woke up in the same position: lying on top of her, pressing my face to her breasts and my arms firmly surrounding her. I was attracted to Vanessa, even when we slept, as if my body craved hers when my mind dozed.

In my 35 years, I had spent the night with several women. Sometimes I hugged them when we slept, but it wasn't like this. Just like when we were awake, I didn't feel close enough, as if my body believed that by holding her tightly, we could stay anchored forever. I had to admit that this idea sounded better and better when I imagined it.

I leaned on my elbow to sit up a little, so I could see her better. The light of the full moon streamed through the window, illuminating her room enough to see her, drawing silhouettes of whispering trees along the walls, casting its soft blue glow on her.

She sighed as she slept, pressing her lips together and frowning slightly as she readjusted her posture. Her dark hair fell from my own hands, spreading along the white pillows, resting her right hand beside her head and her left on top of her chest. I would never cease to marvel at how precious she was. I reached for her left hand, stroking my fingers all over her skin. I grabbed her and planted a kiss on her palm, admiring her delicate little fingers, without any jewelry.

Suddenly an image crossed my mind. I saw myself on a knee, slipping a precious ring on her finger, asking her to be hers forever, and she for me. The clarity of that scene was so overwhelming it almost took my breath away.

I pressed my forehead against her chest and closed my eyes tightly, wishing I could calm myself, leaving behind that mixture of panic and euphoria that the scene had evoked. It struck me how different this feeling was from now than from the past. For the first time, an uncertain future lay before me, and I was terrified.

As if she sensed my struggle, Vanessa twisted her fingers around mine as I slept, relaxing me almost without realizing it. A few deep breaths and thirty-two beats of Vanessa's heart later, I felt calm… and almost asleep.

I pulled away from her, rolling onto my back and glanced at the darkened ceiling almost without paying attention. I was lost thinking about Vanessa, about us, about what I wanted to give her. In seconds she was moving, snuggling up to my side, resting her head on my shoulder and her leg on my hip. I pulled her closer to me, turning my body towards her and closing my eyes again, concentrating on how perfect she fit next to me. I ran my fingers absentmindedly through her hair and thought back to how close I'd come to screwing it all up.

I moved slightly to the edge of the bed, reaching into my jacket pocket for a slim, long Dior box. I lay back down and hugged her tightly again, opening the box and running my finger over the delicate links of the bracelet, with the word "Oui" joining the two ends. Moonlight shone on the polished surface, and although it was a very simple piece of jewelry, it represented everything that Vanessa was: natural, elegant and beautiful. Such a simple word, engraved in plain platinum script, represented us: our connection, our passion, and our promise.

Fortunately, she would understand the meaning.

I took it out of the box, and wrapped it around Vanessa's wrist, fumbling with the little brooch. I was momentarily worried that she would object or disagree about giving her a gift, but the sense of pride I felt seeing her sleeping with just my bracelet quickly overshadowed my fears.

After the disaster with Steve in my apartment the last morning, I knew I needed to show Vanessa how I felt, something tangible that would remind her of what we meant to each other. I spent the rest of that day in my office, calling a few old Louis Vuitton colleagues, to get my hands on that bracelet. It would not have been so easy to receive it in such a short time; it was one of the advantages of having money and power.

My stomach twisted at the memory of her pained, indifferent face when she left my apartment, knowing that the only culprit was me. I felt helpless in front of Steve, knowing that she was in the room listening to every word. Even I was surprised by the ease with which the lies came out of my mouth; now I naturally returned to the cold and heartless person where I used to hide in my daily chores.

I knew Steve felt like I was acting suspicious, but I had no idea that he really figured it out already.

I considered for a moment the possibility that John might have said something, but quickly dismissed it. John had given me his word and despite our differences, I believed and trusted him.

My brother and I had a very close relationship. Even when we were kids, Steve had always been the one who knew me best, always looking beyond what I wanted. Yesterday he had been relentless, convinced that I was behaving inappropriately.

It killed me that he was right.

Suddenly I felt angry and cornered, screaming that Vanessa meant nothing to me. The moment my words left my mouth, a feeling of guilt and terror hit my chest violently, knowing, without even seeing her face, that I had hurt her.

Finally, when I had managed to convince Steve to leave, the sound of a vibrating cell phone filled the room. I watched as he realized that he was not alone, assuming that I had some woman with me, and apologizing before leaving.

He wasn't the only one to apologize.

When I got back to her, I knew instantly that the damage had already been done. She was distant, and she avoided looking into my eyes as she dressed, making up the excuse that she was meeting a friend. I tried to calm her fears, reminding her that I had only said those things because I had promised to keep our secret. She tried to tell me that everything was fine, but by now I knew her too well, and was unable to hide in front of me.

I managed to convince her to spend the night with me again, playing on her weakness for my touch. I prayed silently when she accepted without much enthusiasm, promising myself that I would do things right. And I would do them well because I needed her. Because I loved her.

For the first time in my life, I knew the depth of those words.

The sound of my empty stomach reminded me that we hadn't eaten. I smiled at the thought that this used to happen to us often. Giving her a small kiss on her neck and another on her lips, I got out of bed, careful not to wake her.

I almost burst into laughter as I tried to count the times I had imagined myself in her room. One of my most recurring fantasies consisted of imagining her lying on her bed and me fucking her until she lost her mind. The second was about making it on my desk.

I found my panties and bra on the chair next to the bed, put them on, and walked into the living room, closing the door quietly.

The living room was larger than I had thought, and the huge windows lined the chocolate-colored walls, warning me to turn on the light. The floor was the same cherry color as the room, also covered by a rug. The great dedication that went into every detail of the room was obvious; from the black and white photographs that adorned the walls, to the crystal chandelier that hung above two large and comfortable sofas, placed in front of a decorated fireplace.

I grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table, taking my time to admire some of the photos, instantly recognizing Vanessa. There were photos of those who, I guessed, would be her parents, others with some teenagers and others quite recent. I stopped as soon as I recognized one that I had seen before. The same photos that decorated my office table for years, in a digital frame; a beautiful brunette girl was standing between my mother and my brother, smiling at me. I knew the girl in the photo was Vanessa since we'd started working together, but seeing her here at her house was surreal.

I always knew that Vanessa spent time with my family, but I had obviously become uninterested in their importance in her life. I remembered seeing her with Carrington. They looked very comfortable, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for the girl to be on Vanessa's lap. Seeing them together evoked in me a feeling that I had never felt before. For the first time in my life, the idea of having children became a possibility, rather than an event loosely set in the distant future.

My body tensed and I straightened when two arms encircled my waist.

"Here you are," she whispered slowly, planting a kiss on my back.

"I was hungry," I murmured, turning in his arms, and showing her the bitten apple. "I tried not to wake you up."

"Uhmm. Well, my human blanket was gone and I was cold, "she replied, hugging me tighter and lifting her chin. "I miss you when you are not there."

I smiled and leaned in to gently kiss her lips, completely delighted by her.

"Let's see what we can do to make sure you don't miss me," I whispered against her lips. She nodded and I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand.

"Do you remember the rule that I couldn't leave without kissing you goodbye?"

"Yes," I replied while continuing to stroke her face.

"I'd like the same rule for you," she said softly, a hint of sadness in her voice.

My hand stopped and I looked into her eyes. Was she worried about me leaving?

“I promise that I will never leave without kissing you first. I'm not going anywhere, darling… besides, I kissed you right here," I whispered, stroking my thumb over her upper lip, and planted a little kiss there.

"And here," I pulled away slightly and leaned in, my tongue tasting her collarbone and her long neck to the base of her ear as she moaned." Have I already told you how much I like you with my shirt?"

"You may have mentioned it," she sighed, as my mouth moved down to meet her breast. Her hands gripped my hair, drawing me to her. My tongue moved over her hardened nipple over the fine cotton of my shirt, biting a little, feeling me harden at the sounds she made.

"Didn't you say you wanted to eat?" she asked breathlessly, running her fingers through my hair.

"Oh, I'm about to."

I got on my knees in front of her, lifting the hem of the shirt and grabbing her hips with my hands, pulling her close to me. Her stomach muscles tightened under my lips as I kissed the way to her belly button.

"But-" she said, protesting.

"Shh ...," I replied, pushing her back slightly, causing the leather of the couch to squeak as she lay down on it. "I can not wait."

"Brooke," she whispered softly, meeting my eyes in the dark.

I placed my palms on the inside of her thighs, pushing them away, leaving her open for me. My eyes traveled over her body, perfectly lit by the dim moonlight. I slid my hands up to her hips, pulling her to the edge of the couch, making her gasp. Wasting no more time, I lifted her legs, placing them on my shoulders, turning my head to kiss her thigh.

"Tell me, Vanessa," I murmured against her skin. She groaned loudly and tugged at my hair, guiding me forward.

"I love you," she whispered. Hearing those words again brought down my last wall of composure.

The moment my lips touched her, I was unable to stop the growl that emanated from deep within my chest. I stroked my lips over the delicate, bare skin from side to side, closing my eyes. Everything about her overwhelmed me: her sounds, her smell, and especially her taste. Inhaling deeply, I growled again, literally being able to taste her before my tongue made contact.

Her body vibrated under me and I increased the pressure by gripping her hips.

"Shhh… easy honey. Patience, ”I whispered with my lips floating just above her. "You already know that I always do it to you very well, right?"

I looked up to look at her.

I could see in the dark the shape of her hardened nipples through the thin fabric of my shirt, her breasts rising and falling rapidly, pacing her rapid breathing. Seeing her so aroused and physically affected by the mere anticipation of my touch sent a wave of excitement down my spine.

“Right, Vanessa?” The breath I released as I said those words fanned her sticky skin, causing her hips to lift off the leather of the sofa. I increased the strength of my grip, holding her tighter, excited when she whispered 'yes', sounding more like a plea than an answer.

I caressed her skin with the tip of my tongue, circling slowly without touching her clit. She whimpered a little, but with a smile on my lips as I savored her with long licks, finally giving her what she wanted.

"Yes... Oh God, Brooke, yeah... Oh fuck, Boo "

God, if she kept up like this, I was going to come just listening to her.

"I want you inside me," she pleaded, stroking my face with her fingers.

“You mean… like this?” I removed a hand from her hip, and gently opening her soft folds I slid my tongue inside her, moaning as I tasted her.

"Fuck, honey," I started to say, pulling away to replace my tongue with my fingers. “I can taste us both. Do you have any idea how fucking hot that is? "

I became insatiable, licking, sucking, and tasting, letting the sounds and uncontrolled movements of her body as she climaxed overwhelm me.

I looked up and waited, waiting to see the exact moment when her orgasm would come. She looked so gorgeous. Eyes closed, mouth closed, completely oblivious to the rest of the world except the pleasure I was giving her.

I took her clit in my mouth, sucking lightly, watching as her body arched and tensed around my fingers. Her hands tugged at my hair fiercely and she screamed my name as she came. I planted a kiss on each of her trembling thighs, and put her foot on the ground, kissing her body.

"You look so gorgeous when you come," I whispered against the soft skin below her ear.

She grabbed my hair and pulled me to her, kissing me deeply and moaning into my mouth as she savored herself. Her hands moved over my breasts and my stomach, and I felt a chill as her fingers caressed my soaked pussy. I grabbed her hands in mine, and shook my head.

"No honey."

"But-"

“No, there are no buts. Today everything is for you, "I whispered against her lips. “Anyway, I like when I'm with you. Let me give you everything. "

We laughed and I moved my hand to tangle it in her hair. She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, before holding my jaw and kissing me gently.

"Speaking of giving things," she started to say, pointing to the jewel that was around her wrist. "Would you mind telling me where this came from?"

I grabbed her wrist, planting a kiss on the delicate chain and looked into her eyes.

"I wanted to give you something," I started to say, not quite sure of myself. "Something to remind you ... what ..." I was speechless, not quite sure how to describe it.

"I get it," she whispered. "And it is beautiful. I will never take it off. "

I couldn't put into words how much I loved this woman. I tangled my hands in her hair and pulled her close to me, trying to fill everything I felt as I kissed her passionately. When I pulled away and caught my breath again, I rested my forehead on hers.

"I love you, Vanessa. Remember that always.” She nodded, with the same excitement that I felt.

"I love you too. Are you going to let me feed you?" She laughed as soon as I raised an eyebrow.  
“Food.” she emphasized.

"Please," I replied laughing, kissing her forehead before offering my hand to help her to stand up.

"There is the kitchen," she said, pointing. "I'm going to change my clothes, I'll be right back"

I watched as she walked into the room, admiring the way her tanned legs showed on my shirt, and I couldn't help but smile. Being with her was so easy, so different from the other relationships that I had had in the past. She understood me, sometimes I finished my sentences before I put finishing them in my own head. The same vision I'd had while watching her sleep came back to my mind, and I wondered what it would be like to spend each day this way.

I shook my head and realized that I was getting ahead of myself; we still had to tell everyone. My stomach clenched and I pushed that idea out of my head. I wanted to focus on now. We were together, and I was so fucking happy. For the first time, I was going to stop being a control freak and overthink everything, and just enjoy the moment.

I went into the kitchen, and turned on a small lamp that was on a table near the door. The space was spacious and had obviously been decorated by someone who spent a lot of time here. Like the rest of the rooms, it was spacious and airy, full of things that we both loved. Large maple cabinets adorned the walls, with a matching cutting board in the center of the countertop tiles. It was pretty and elegant, and I imagined my mother's face if she ever saw it. Another pang of guilt ran through me, as I wondered for the first time what my mom would think if she knew about us.

I heard the sound of running water across the hall and headed for the refrigerator, opening it to examine what was in it. When I heard the sound of her footsteps, I pulled out a frozen pizza and looked up to see Vanessa walking around in a pair of ivory satin shorts and a matching top. Apparently my face betrayed my mind because she laughed. Fuck, I loved hearing that sound.

"I figured if you were going to walk around in your bottoms..." she said pointing to my black sports underwear set "... I should do the same."

"I think we should make that a new rule," I replied mischievously, as my eyes traveled over her body.

"Sounds perfect to me" she replied, rising on her toes and kissing me, smiling against my lips.“I will add it to the list. And no way are we going to eat this. "

She took the pizza from my hands and put it back in the fridge, taking out other ingredients and placing them on the counter.

“If you want pizza, we'll make one.” she stopped and looking back she said. "Unless you're tired, of course."

I followed her gaze to the steel clock on the wall. It was 1:15 in the morning.

"I'm everything less tired," I said quickly, as my heart leapt at the bright smile that lit up his face. "Tell me what I have to do."

She arched an eyebrow and her gaze wandered hungrily over my body. I shook my head and smiled. She turned to the oven and took a pizza stone from a cupboard, placing it inside to preheat.

“We can use a prepared base that I have here. Do you want the cheese cut or grated? "

For the next twenty minutes we made a great team, and just like at work, it was very easy. We talk and laugh; I stole kisses from her and caught her staring at my breasts and ass on countless occasions. I have never felt more desired and cared for. I cleaned while she dried the dishes and placed them in a pile.

When we finished making dinner, I followed her with food and a bottle of wine to the living room. An hour later, stomachs full and a bottle of red wine nearly empty, we sat on the floor. Vanessa leaned against the couch and I lay down, my head resting in her lap, eyes closed as she ran her hands through my hair.

“What did you want to be when you're a kid?” She asked me, continuing the game of 20 questions. The answer was easy.

"My mother."

"Really? I mean, don't get me wrong. She is a wonderful woman and I love her as much as my own mother, but children always want to be princesses or super heroes. "

"No," I answered wistfully. “She is a true Queen for me, she is the type of woman I always wanted to be. Besides loving her for obvious reasons, I respect her more than anyone. She is the strongest, caring, most elegant and lovely woman that I know. I have seen how she built our company from the ground up. No one has more integrity than her. She is everything I ever wanted to be. "

My voice trailed off, while my own words mocked me. Vanessa was silent for a moment.

“I think you underestimate yourself. Your mother talks about you with such a big pride. The day she offered me my promotion, she told me how proud she was of you, how hard it was to see how you moved to France, knowing how different you are from your brother and that you needed to go on your own." She smiled wistfully and looked at me with a peaceful smile "I wish you could see the expression on her face when she announced that you were coming home."

"Really?" I turned to look at her. My mother had asked me many times over the years to come back to Chicago, but I always turned her down. I didn't want to take advantage of the Hytes name. The day it was over with Andre, I knew it was time to go back.

The imminent retirement of the then current CFO presented an opportunity that seemed almost destined for me. Twenty-four hours after resigning from Louis Vuitton, I began to make my plans to leave Paris. I had never thought that my return home meant so much to my mother.

"Really," she assured me, leaning down to kiss me gently. She continued to play with my hair while I thought about what she had said. Minutes passed before her voice broke into my thoughts.

"I love your hair," she said more for herself than to me, with a sigh.

"I need to cut it off now," I replied, instinctively running my hands through my hair. It was almost on my shoulders and I had always worn it a little shorter.

"No, not yet, usually you let it grow a little bit longer before cutting it," she answered distractedly, twisting strands around her fingers.

"Oh yeah?"

"MMmhhmmm," she said with a nod.

"Have you noticed that?"

"Of course. Your hair is one of the first things that caught my attention about you… even before we met. "

I sat up and turned to look at her, drawing her between my spread legs so that our faces were inches apart.

"What do you mean with before we met?”

She looked at me somewhat embarrassed and I held her chin, forcing her to look into my eyes.

“Well, I've been spending a lot of time at your mother's house, and she has a lot of pictures of you everywhere. I remember asking her about you, thinking how beautiful you were. "

“Did you?” I asked dumbfounded. I continued looking at her, trying to understand the fact that she thought of me before we met.

“You are insanely pretty, Brooke. And you know it," she replied with a smile.

“I have to confess that I also saw your photo before we met.” 

Her huge brown eyes looked at me full of curiosity.

"When?"

“In a lot of photos my mother sent me one year. You also have the same photo right there over the fireplace. I was so intrigued by you ... "I whispered, stroking her arm and her hair with my hand. “You were so pretty… And there was something else, something deeper that I can't even name. The first time I saw you, you took my breath away. "

Our faces came closer, leaving our mouths a few millimeters apart.

"Sometimes I wonder," I murmured, caressing her lips with mine, "since when have I loved you."

\-------------------------------------------------- ------

The next morning I woke up in her arms, exhausted, sore, and happier than ever. I looked at the clock on the nightstand, and at Vanessa, who was still asleep.

We had been up until 4 in the morning; perhaps resistance was not entirely a problem. I brushed her hair off her face and leaned in to plant a line of kisses along her neck.

"Vanessa, I have to go," I whispered softly.

She moaned sleepily and turned to me.

"No... don't go. Stay and sleep." She yawned slightly and without opening her eyes she clung to my waist like a little baby Koala.

"Honey, I have to go. I have no clothes here and I have a meeting downtown in three hours." I left little kisses all over her face, trying to wake her up.

"Shit," she growled. "Then me too. What time is it? It's like I just went to sleep a hour ago." she sat on the bed and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand trying to dispel the dream. Her curls were in a wild and messy tangle that only made her look even more adorable.

"Thats cuz you just went to sleep," I laughed against her collarbone. "It is 7 o'clock."

“You know, I was very rigid with my schedules, I always went to the gym in the morning before work. You've cut my whole routine dry." she said teasingly.

"Oh, I think you've already done a very thorough exercise," I growled. She moaned loudly as I stroked her ass and squeezed it hard.

"Didn't you say something about a meeting?" she asked as her hands began to approach me.

"Yes" I sighed frustrated, giving her one last kiss and cursing my excitement.

She rolled over, leaning on her elbow to get out of bed. I searched the ground for my panties but couldn't find them.

“You were looking for this?” I turned to see her long leg in the air. The sheet was tangled around her hip and my panties hung from her foot. God, I really loved this woman.

Good. Two can play this game.

"No," I blurted out, picking up my pants from the floor and putting them on. "Those are for you,"

The expression on her face was priceless, and I couldn't help but laugh over my shoulder. I finished dressing quickly and sat on the edge of the bed to put on my shoes.

I heard the rustle of the sheet and felt her arms wrap around my shoulders. The heat of her body pressing against my back penetrated the fine cotton. I turned my head and kissed her, running my hands down my back and finding warmth, nakedness, and skin.

"Hmm, Vanessa. You don't play fair. "

"I think someone said once, as long as you are the prize, I don't care."

I stood up and turned to look at her, kneeling on the bed and pressing her naked body against mine, dressed.

"You got me, never doubt that," I said, tracing my thumb in circles over her bracelet.

"I don't," she whispered, finishing buttoning my shirt.

"See you in a few hours."

"Laters Honey" I smiled, affirming her words. “I love you.” 

I kissed her for a long time, slowly, before leaving her much to my regret.

One hundred and sixty-three minutes later, I was sitting with my mother, my brother, and the rest of the executives in the back of the company limousine, listening to half of what they were discussing. Apparently my lack of focus had caused me to miss the announcement of the hiring of a new executive. With a resigned sigh, I promised myself never to make that same mistake again.

That promise faded as soon as I could see a pair of long legs in gold heels out the window. Was it her ..? My throat went dry at the mere fact that she would probably wear that dress again. I heard her voice outside the car and had to physically restrain myself from going out and seeing her.

Akeria came in first to sit next to Steve. Despite my distraction, I did my best to greet her, only looking away from the door for a brief moment. I could hear Vanessa speaking, saying goodbye to the young driver. What was his name? Jared? Jeffrey? Whatever her name was called, I didn't like the way he always looked at her. I was about to go out and put her on my shoulder, when suddenly my brother spoke.

"Girl, that boy has a crush on Vanessa," he mockingly said, whispering so that only I could hear him.

"Yes," I muttered, trying to sound disinterested. "I can see that."

A few moments later, she appeared in the doorway and I was unable to look away. She sat next to me, and my heart raced as soon as I saw her in that white dress. She closed the door behind her and I looked down at my folder, staring at my homework, trying to ignore the way her scent intoxicated and washed away me.

"Ladies, gentlemen," she said quietly, nodding to each of those in the car.

"Vanessa, how are you?" My mother asked her in a friendly way. It was clear from the tone of his voice that he was glad to see her.

“I'm great, Farra. How are you?"

I continued watching her out of the corner of my eye as she talked to everyone, noticing how her legs were crossed, and how her fingers caressed disinterestedly the bracelet that adorned her wrist.

My bracelet.

We got there early and I motioned for her to stay seated, explaining to the others that we would come right away. As the door closed, I pulled her close to me, grabbing her hair and searching with my mouth for hers, hungrily. She gasped as I hugged her furiously, turning that gasp into moans as her body melted with mine.

"Do you know how much I wanted to do this?" I said against her neck. "That dress ... I don't think I can stay sane for the rest of the day if you're wearing that fucking dress."

"This dress?" She asked confused "Brooke, this is the most modest dress I have."

“God, I know, it doesn't make fucking sense. There's something about the… the color, the way you look in it… I wonder what you're wearing underneath. ”My hands began to move up her thighs, twisting the fabric of the dress with my fingers.

"Okay, listen," she said, stopping my hand. "If you can stay sane for the rest of the day," 

She stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll let you rip it off tonight."

"God," I growled. My head fell against the back of the seat as she ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm very screwed up."

I turned around as soon as I heard her laugh, scowling look.

"This is not funny."

"Come on, you can do it." She tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile.

"Easy for you to say"

At that point, she didn't even try not to laugh. I tried not to look at her but it was impossible. With a resigned sigh, I grabbed her face in my hands.

“One last kiss?” She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine, before pointing to the door.

I nodded, grabbed my purse and folder, and got out before her, holding the door and helping her out as the morning sun shone. The light was projected on her dark hair, long and gathered in soft waves in the center of her neck. My hand ached from touching her as we entered the building, intertwining my fingers with hers, or placing my hand in the center of her back. I would just have to gather a little more restraint.

The conference room was on the main floor and we walked in only a few minutes later than the others, who were still greeting each other. I watched as my brother smiled at Vanessa, walking in front of me and pulling out a chair for her to sit on.

My stomach twisted in a mixture of guilt and jealousy that I couldn't do that myself.

"Miss Vanjie, do you have the pricing and earnings reports?" I asked slowly, taking a seat next to her. She started searching through her files, placing the required one in my hand.

“Yes, Ms. Hytes.” Our eyes met for a moment, stroking our fingers slightly more than appropriate. That simple, intimate touch made my pulse race.

"Thank you," I murmured, looking into her eyes again. At that moment I knew this meeting was going to get very interesting.

The next hour passed on time. Vanessa sat inches from me, taking notes and jotting down information when appropriate, but I was constantly on the lookout for her every move. I hadn't realized how hard it was to keep our distance once we accepted our feelings.

I knew keeping it a secret was best for now, but I was already feeling the emotional strain. I was proud of my love for Vanessa, and prouder that she loved me. I didn't want to hide that. Despite our agreement, I already knew that we should make some changes very soon.

I stood up to present my side of the project, arguing about profits and profit margins, aware that she was watching me the whole time. Even in the dark of the room, only illuminated by the projector, I felt her gaze fix on me. It was something she had never experienced before.

When I sat back down to listen, with my part finished, my eyes flew to her crossed legs. Beneath the hem of her dress there was a tiny strip of lace, so thin and insignificant that no one would notice.

But I did notice.

My fingers ached to touch her, to reach for her soft thighs and cover or reveal more. I hadn't made up my mind yet.

A few more minutes passed, and with each one, my attention focused more and more on the little strips of ivory lace. I looked around, satisfied that no one was paying attention, and slid my hand under the table, lifting her skirt.

"I'm not sure if this is for you or me," I whispered.

She bit her lip and smiled at me, meeting my eyes in the dark. I had to remove my hand from her thigh, but I could already feel the electricity that was generated between us. Aware of the rest of the people in the room, I gave her leg a little pinch before pulling my hand away, feeling my fingers tingle from the loss of contact. I watched her quickly clear her throat before turning back to her papers. A smile, small and embarrassed, touched the corner of her lips. I loved seeing that she was as affected by me as I was by her.

At 10:10, with preliminary caresses on our hands, we headed back to the office.

The conversation in the car was lively, with Steve telling everyone the story of his attempt to teach Carrington to play soccer on the weekend. Normally he would have had my full attention, but I was busy with my iPhone.

With just one email, I ordered a huge bouquet of pink orchids for Vanessa which would arrive tonight. Now I knew they would look perfect on her bedside table. I was unable to stop smiling as I wrote the message that I wanted to accompany the bouquet. I looked at her, sitting across from me, lost, looking at her schedule. Certainly, she seemed to have more attention span and disconnect from distractions than I did.

I watched from under my lashes as she tapped her pen against her lower lip before catching it with her teeth. I groaned inadvertently and looked back at my phone, texting her.

B: 6 hours before that dress disappears.

The phone vibrated silently in her hand, and I watched the expression on her face change the moment she realized the message was mine. She raised an eyebrow, looking up before quickly typing something and going back to her schedule.

V: It really is 5 hours and 37 minutes. Trust me. I'm counting.

Fuck. She was good…

B: What are you wearing under that dress?

Again, she was acting like nothing was wrong as she looked at her phone and typed in her reply. It seemed like she was taking her time while answering, but I immediately understood when my cell phone vibrated. Instead of a message, there was a link:

V: https://es.laperla.com/off-white-leavers-lace-brazilian-briefs/

Oh my God. The link took me straight to La Perla's website, with a photo of the exact panties she was wearing. Damn, that very thin strip of satin and lace looked so easy to tear off...

"Brooke? Are you okay? ”My mother's voice broke into my thoughts and I lifted my chin to look at her. Five pairs of eyes looked at me, including Vanessa's.

What an actress.

"Of course," I replied, dismissing it with a wave of my hand. "I was just checking my emails."

Calmer, she nodded and returned to the conversation. I didn't miss Vanessa's smile before going back to her homework.

B: Are you coming to lunch with me?

I waited, trying to catch her off guard.

V: I would love to.

When we got to the parking lot and got out, I promised my brother that I would see him later that afternoon at a meeting.

“Hungry?” I asked, pointing to my car.

"A lot," she said with a laugh.

I opened the door for her, watching as she sat on the seat, promising myself that I would behave correctly. We always went to meetings and meals together, so I wasn't particularly concerned with appearances. There was not a dull moment in the conversation as we headed to an Italian restaurant on the outskirts of town. I held her hand the entire time, enjoying the simple fact of being able to touch her, and relieved by the brush of her thumb, tracing lazy circles on my hand. As soon as I parked, I cut the engine and turned to her.

"Thanks for coming."

She grinned widely, as I consumed myself thinking how much I adored her.

"It pleases me to have you to myself for a while."

We sat in the car, under the shade of a large oak. The signs of summer surrounded us; bright grass, colorful flowers, groups of people enjoying the sun. But the only thing I saw was her. Her eyes flew to my mouth, as my fingers caressed the thin right strap of her bra.

"I can't believe how much I desire you right now," I said, my voice deep. "Will this ever end?"

I ran my hand through her hair, holding the nape of her neck and drawing her to me as my thumb stroked the soft skin of her throat.

“I hope not.” She whispered against my parted lips, and I closed my eyes to savor her warm breath on my tongue.

I closed the distance and she pressed her mouth against mine, gently cupping my upper lip between her. I groaned at the urgency that kiss sent to my entire body, and cursed the fact that my car had no back seat. I pulled away, pressing my forehead against her, and feeling under my thumb, how her blood flowed rapidly.

"I'd love for us to just sit here and kiss all day, but if you want to eat with me before my next meeting, we need to get out of this car now," I muttered quickly. She laughed and I kissed her hair, smiling at the familiar smell of oranges.

"Wait here," I ordered. I got out of the car and walked to her door, to open it.

I helped her out and once again, I admired the way that damn dress tightened around her body. I placed my hand on her back possessively as we walked to the restaurant.

I had reserved a small, out-of-the-way table at the back of the dining room, and I pushed her chair aside for her to sit.

"I've never been here," she muttered as she read the menu.

"I love it. I come here whenever I need to get away from the city,” I added, not needing to read my menu. "They have the best ossobuco I've had outside of Italy."

She shook her head, smiling.

"I have never tried it."

“Well, you can try mine.” I helped her choose and we continued our conversation about the car.

"Okay," she started, looking at me appreciatively as I removed my suit jacket and hung it over the back of my chair. Favorite family vacation? "

I reached out and reached for her hand on the table, intertwining our fingers.

“Uhmm… That's difficult. We had the opportunity to travel a lot, but I think my best memories are of when we spent the summer at our house on the beach; games in the sand, learning to swim in the sea. Just be a child. And you?"

“I haven't seen the ocean in a long time. I bet you were adorable.” she sighed deeply.

“Well, you can ask my mother.” I laughed, rolling my eyes. “I'm sure she will love talking about it. Answer my question."

Our food arrived and we continued to ask questions as we ate.

"First time?" I said trying to sound casual as I brought a piece of meat to my mouth.

“First time what?” She asked with raised eyebrows. I leaned over and placed my elbows on the table, dying of curiosity.

"First, first time," I replied, emphasizing each word.

"Really?" A slight blush stained her cheeks. Why was she suddenly so embarrassed? It never ceased to amaze me that despite being a demon between the sheets, Vanessa was quite shy when it came to talking about sex.

"Really."

She cleared her throat and took a large gulp of water.

"I was 17 and he was 18. We dated during the last year of high school." I was already feeling  
how my blood pressure increased, imagining some teenager with bad looking touching the beautiful girl I had seen in the photos of my house.

"The truth is that you already know him."

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking at her dumbfounded.

"Yes," she replied, rolling her pasta with her fork.

“Aidan, he was one of the speakers at the seminar in Seattle, remember? I presented him to you after he finished his speech"

Oh that Aidan ...

My hand automatically went up to the bridge of my nose as I remembered the day in  
that we met who, now I knew, was her ex-boyfriend. The same Aidan who had held her and made her laugh. The same Aidan that she herself had been glad to see, and who was obviously still in love with her.

That Aidan.

"So Aidan was the first," my voice was flat, and somehow it wasn't easy to ask what  
I was thinking I wanted to know about her first time but I hadn't realized that it was so… real. "and..?"

"And what?"

"Tell me, how was it" I said, trying to mask the enraged jealousy that ran through me.

“Well, it was in a corn field. I still remember the sound of the wind through the corn. "

"A cornfield? Sounds like the beginning of a horror movie. ”I muttered. What kind of  
cretin takes a girl to a cornfield to have sex for the first time?

"Right, it sounds weird now," she replied laughing. “But it was sweet, and he was a gentleman. So after all, it wasn't a bad way to lose my virginity. "

“Did you love him?” I lifted my gaze and met hers, terrified of what she might answer. Terrified that all the love that I felt for her, she would have felt it for someone else in the past.

“I thought so… but all those feelings that we all feel when we are young and inexperienced are blind. I don't think I knew what the word love meant until I met you.” she squeezed my hand as she spoke, trying to soften me. Obviously already I knew that she was bisexual and that she had been with men before, but knowing it and actually hearing the details were two totally different things. I could literally feel my caveman tendencies beginning to surface.

"What about you?"

"What?" I answered distractedly. I'd been figuring out how long it would take me to get to Aidan's office in New York and strangle him.

"Your first time?" She reminded me gently.

“Oh, it's nothing as exciting as a cornfield. Not at all.” I hated the sarcastic tone in my voice, but I couldn't help it. She frowned and looked at me. "Ok, Ok. I was 16 years old and in tenth grade. We had been playing soccer and a few of us went to a friend's house for the night. She had an older sister, in college and… well, you know. "

I shrugged my shoulders.

"And tell me, have you been with him more than once?"

"Wait, wait, wait," she said, interrupting. "You were 16 and she? 18? "

"I suppose. You did not answer my question."

"And you are not answering mine."

"There's not much else to tell. It lasted two minutes. I was practically ready to come before she even agreed. I like that you find this so funny. "I replied sarcastically, watching her as she doubled over with laughter. "Now answer my fucking question."

"Oh god," she said, wiping away her tears. "That's ... knowing how you are now ... God ... That poor girl, if only she knew what she's lost."

Fuck… I loved this woman. And the realization of this fact hit me hard.

"And yes, I slept with him more than once," she replied as my jaw clenched in response.

"How many times is it more than once?"

"Seriously, Brooke? How many women have you slept with? ”She said, taking a sip of her red wine, and licking her lips absently. I didn't know if I was more furious than horny right now.

"Well…"

“Did you love any of them?” The quickness of her question caught me off guard.

"I love you," I said, hoping to appease her.

"I love you too. But that doesn't answer my question. "

My stomach twisted guiltily, like it always did when I thought of Andre.

"Yes," I kept the tone of my voice, hoping that the pain I felt did not arise.

"Who?" I could see the same struggle in his eyes that I felt just now. Did she really want to know?

“Her name was Andre. I met her when I lived in Paris. "

"What happened?"

"Was over."

"Why?" She took a sip of water, trying to sound casual.

"It's just ... it's over," I said coldly. "Why did you break up with Aidan?"

She looked at me in surprise as I turned my attention back to him.

"Uhm ... Aidan was great, but he graduated before me and I didn't want a long-distance relationship."

I felt my jaw clench in tension.

"So things weren't working out, or did you lose interest?"

"No. I just figured it out, like it had to be that way. I hadn't seen him in many years and somehow we met again. That's why I was surprised to see him that day. "

My fist clenched under the table. Was that what she was thinking about? That he came back into her life because they were destined or shit like that? I abruptly tossed the napkin on the table, glaring at her.

“Have you finished?” My voice was harsher than necessary.

"What?" She asked me, a clearly confused expression on her face. I closed my eyes and blew out all the air.

"I said... have you FI.NI.SHED?"

She rolled her eyes, put her glass of wine on the table, and got up.

“Oh, definitely” She grabbed her purse and I grabbed her elbow, digesting us out of the restaurant.

"Send me the bill" I said without waiting for an answer from the waiter.

"What's your fucking problem?" She asked, pulling her elbow away from me, still confused and irritated. I didn't answer her question and avoided looking at her as we walked to the car. She walked fast, and opened the door before I could.

I got inside, started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, gripping the steering wheel so hard my knuckles turned white. Of course she was thinking about that. How could I have gotten into this mess? I'd been lucky with David, and apparently Aidan, but someday, someone was going to come and separate me from her. Separating myself from her in a way that would not be the case, if we didn't hide.

My blood boiled as I thought about all those things I wanted to do with her but couldn't, all because of the situation that we ourselves had created.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" She asked me from the passenger seat.

"Is that what you thought the day you saw him? That your Prince Charming had come back to your life to save you from your bastard boss?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief. The screeching sound of my cell phone cut through the silence before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Fuck!" I yelled, pulling it out of my pocket. I took a deep breath and replied, reflecting in my tone the current state of my mind. The confused voice of a prospective customer came from the other end of the phone. I did my best to calm down. Vanessa didn't even wait until I came to a complete stop. She opened the door, slammed it, and stormed off.

Could the day be more screwed up?

"Vanessa!" I screamed for her to come back. She didn't look back and disappeared into the building. I quickly ended my call and ran to our office, knowing that she would be there. As I imagined, I heard her throw papers and files on her desk as soon as I got out of the elevator.

“You. To my office. Now." I told her as I passed her.

"Have you lost your mind?" She yelled after me. I turned to look at her as she closed the door and walked toward me, clapping her palms against my chest. "Don't ever talk to me like that again."

"Let's get right to the point, Vanessa," I said walking towards her. She took three steps back, letting out a little gasp as her body slammed into the window next to my office. I put each hand on either side of her head, catching her.

"You ..." I whispered in a deep voice, bringing my mouth to her. "… You're mine. No one else's. Not David, not Aidan. No one is going to separate you from me. It's my name that you scream at night. It's me you love, Vanessa. Me"

Her eyes closed and she trembled when my hand cupped her cheek, as her chest rose and fell with quick breaths.

"Look at me," I growled, as my hand caressed her cheek. “I love you beyond any reason, Vanessa. No one is going to separate you from me. "

With a shaky gasp, she opened her eyes and slid her hand down my hips. Our gazes locked, as she gripped me tightly, pulling us closer. This moment was so similar to when we started and yet so different. Two stubborn people, filled with anger and insatiable lust, standing on the brink of a cliff, knowing that the next step will change everything.

The difference, however, reaffirmed any emotion that preceded me. This time my desire was not driven by the need to consume my control, but by the love I felt with every breath and with every beat of my heart. Would my life be complete if I kept hiding my love for her?

The answer was no.

My next step was already decided. I was going to do things right. But first…

I brought my hand up to her hair and grabbed her, closing the distance between us. My pulse throbbed in my ears as I savored her, letting out a small moan as my tongue stroked hers. That sound went straight to my pussy. Her fingers threaded tightly into my hair, guiding me where she wanted. I ran my hands over her curves, meeting warm skin as I stroked her thigh. In one fluid motion, I placed her leg on my hip, pressing it against the window.

She caressed my skin with her nails as she furiously pulled my jacket off, letting it fall from my shoulders to the ground. She gasped as my lips found her neck, sucking and biting her throat, not caring to leave any marks on her. She was mine; her heart, her mind and her body.

Pushing us away from the rest of the world, I moved closer to her, continuing to kiss her as I took the four steps to my desk. I released her to sit on the wood and stepped between her spread legs.

"No one could separate me from you,"she whispered against my open mouth, lifting my shirt, pulling it out of my pants, her voice was hoarse and desperate. She got rid of my tie as her words broke the knot of jealousy in my chest "I've never loved anyone so much…It's like I can't breathe until I'm with you."

“I no longer control what I think. Everything… everything belongs to you. " My voice was completely broke. She gasped as I slid her dress off her shoulders, exposing as much skin as I could; my teeth nibbled at her perfect, smooth skin. 

His fingers began to unbutton my shirt, exposing my breasts to his fervent kisses. I put my hands on her hips as she pulled her closer to me, groaning when I felt the heat through her underwear. With trembling fingers she lowered her hand down my stomach to the belt.

The clang of closing and her frantic breathing enveloped us. She unzipped my zipper and my pants slid down my hips, kissing my skin as she came down.

"I love you so much, Vanessa," I whispered, as she guided me to sit in my chair. She raised her head and grabbing my neck, she drew me to her.

"This, off," she grunted as she tugged at my shirt, and lifting her dress above her hips to nestle comfortably between my spread legs, fully exposing the little ivory lace straps.

She played with my clit over my panties, watching me run to the edge out of breath.

"Oh fuck .." I pleaded. "Please."

She increased the pressure of her caresses in a slow and tortuous way, giving me no real relief.

"Oh my little princess is in need and I am here to please her ... but first, I need you to promise me something." Her voice was warm and low, filling me with warmth everywhere.

"What?" I answered with cloudy vision. I was intoxicated by her expert touch. She brought her sweet lips to my ear and I felt more than listening to her words.

"I want you to stop being a possessive jealous little bitch, you don't have to fight for me, because you already have me" she said before taking the lobe of my ear between her teeth. "Done deal?"

The sound of my plea rose from my chest, a groan so needed it didn't even seem to come from myself. What the hell had this woman done to me?

"Yeah yeah, deal done" I growled again, bringing my hand above her head and pulling her where I needed her most.

She moved my panties to the side, exposing my lips, which were glowing with humanity. She leaned over and blew her cold breath on them, sending a delicious wave of shivers down my spine.

"Damn, do that again."

She repeated the feat; my body slid down onto the chair, colliding with her. She began to eat me out leisurely, savoring me slowly. I grabbed her hair tighter, pulling me even closer to her, intoxicated by the sound and feel of her moans against my pussy. My orgasm hit me when I felt her tongue slide inside me stealthily and even with shaking arms and legs, I lifted her off the floor and placed her on my desk. Her hair spread across the polished mahogany surface as she spread her thighs in front of me. Seeing her like this was a spectacle for the senses.

"Fuck, Vanessa. All these months, wanting to touch you ... wanting you to touch me "I gasped, caressing her nipple over the white fabric. "I can't wait to get home and tear up this dress"

I opened the last drawer of my desk, where I kept her panties under lock and key, taking out the harness that I kept there. I had fantasized about fucking Vanessa in my office so much that if I had a dildo ready in case the opportunity presented itself, she didn't need to know.

"I want you completely naked under me, with your hair spread across my pillow and your beautiful tits bouncing as I fuck you." I said as I quickly secured the straps to my hips, while Vanessa looked at me stroking her pussy with one hand and the other under her head.

Seeing her there, open to me, was like hearing a siren's song, and damn it, there was nothing I wanted more in this fucking world than to drown in it.

"Are you ready honey?" I said as I circled my head on her clit. She licked her lips and nodded slowly.

I pressed the tip of my cock against her and gripped her hips tightly, watching as my length slowly entered her body. She closed her eyes and I stopped, waiting for her to adjust to the intrusion. She lifted her hips, pulling me deeper and I grunted, pulling myself out completely before thrusting back into her. She placed her legs on top of my shoulders and grabbed onto the edges of the table so that I could thrust her more sharply.

But I didn't have a clouded mind. I still knew that we were in my office, that there were people on the other side of these walls. She heard footsteps in the hallway, traffic on the street, and telephones ringing in the distance. I knew I should care, but I didn't.

"I'm never close enough," I gasped.

"Fuck me harder, please Brooke"

Her body slid over the shiny surface with each of my thrusts, her hair tangled, holding on with her hands. She arched her back, placing her palms on the desk and dropping a pile of documents to the floor, while a cloud of papers fluttered around us. The computer monitor shook, threatening to topple over, the pens rolling across the table, landing one by one onto the carpet.

I kissed the length of her bare legs, feeling her sexy heels rest on either side of my head, and pressed my hands on her hips to enter deeper. She groaned as I accelerated my movements, her body hitting mine.

"Touch yourself, honey. I want to see you. ”My voice was gruff and desperate, with fear and adrenaline that someone might discover us. She brought a hand between our bodies, her fingers caressing my abdomen as she found her clit. She groaned as I watched her fingers between her bare skin to caress herself, her muscles tensing once she caught the rhythm.

My arms were shaking on top of her and my chest was heavy with the effort.

"Brooke," she whispered, looking at me and digging the nails of her free hand painfully into my shoulder. She was close.

I jerked her dress down, exposing her right breast as my hungry eyes devoured him and my hand gripped him, feeling her hardened nipple in my fingers. She cursed, arching her back again and tensing her body around me.

"Just there. Brooke… right there. "

"Fuck… like this?"

"Yeah… Oh God," she moaned in a whisper. Her orgasm began to build in her body and she wasn't going to be able to make it longer. Gripping the edge of the table in an almost painful way, I used all the strength I had left to ram her. I put a hand over her mouth, silencing her screams as she tensed and her body tensed around me as she came. With shaking hands I wrapped her legs around my hips and collapsed onto her, while my shaking legs were no longer able to support my weight. Damn, this woman was going to kill me one of these days. Being so thin definitely had its downsides sometimes.

She hugged me and I rested my face on her breasts as her arms wrapped around my neck and her fingers moved through my hair. Her heart pounded in my ear and I planted a kiss on her sweaty skin.

“Come with me to Paris.” The words left my mouth alone before I realized what I had said: my heart raced as I waited for his response.

“What?” Her hands stopped at my hair as she lifted her head to see my face. I stood up, leaning on my forearms and looked at her, brushing strands of hair from her forehead.

"Let me take you to Paris. I want to take you to my cafe, hold your hand and walk along the Seine. ”I said excitedly. "Please say yes, Vanessa."

"Okay," she replied with a laugh. "Let's go to Paris."

I held her head and pulled her to me, smiling against her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

“We can go at Christmas, when the office closes for two weeks. So we can still see each other every day "

Her expression wavered a bit, as her eyes looked down.

“Vanessa?” I asked, lifting her chin to look into her eyes. Before she could reply, the ringing of my desk phone broke the silence. I stood up, quickly removing the harness and helping her up, before answering.

"Brooke Lynn Hytes."

“Mrs. Hytes requests to see you in her office immediately.” My mother's secretary's voice sounded serious and monotonous.

"Yes Karen" I replied, with my attention focused on Vanessa, watching how she dressed. "I'll be there in five minutes."

I hung up the phone and turned to her.

"I have to go upstairs, my mother wants to talk to me" I paused, looking at her skeptically. "Vanessa, are you okay? I have hurt you?"

She shook her head and went into the bathroom, returning with one of the suits that I kept in the small closet there for any unforeseen event. My current suit was a crumpled mess on the floor.

"Of course not. I'm fine. Just a little… exhausted. ”She smiled, but I knew something was wrong.

"Are you sure?" I tilted my head to get a better look at her. She nodded.

"Sure. Why don't you go to the bathroom and fix yourself a bit. I'll do the same and then pick this up ”she said pointing to the mess of papers everywhere.

“I'll go up to see what my mother wants. When I get back we can go home and start planning our trip. ”I leaned closer to her, running my fingers through her hair, and smiling.

"I'll be waiting," she whispered, resting her cheek against my chest.

I kissed her hair and went to the bathroom. Something was wrong, but I had no idea what. I dressed as quickly as I could. When I finished dressing and fixing my hair, I went out and she was not in my personal office. I picked up the things that had fallen, and laughed as I picked up the pile of papers that were scattered all over the floor.

Apparently the declarations of love had not helped to appease our lack of control.

"Vanessa? I'll be right back, okay? ”I said through the employee bathroom door.

"Okay," she replied.

I checked my office one last time and after glancing in the mirror that hung next to Vanessa's desk and fixing my lipstick with my fingers, I headed for the elevator. My mind was thinking about taking Vanessa to Paris, showing her everything that I loved and being able to see it through her eyes. I smiled and shook my head as the golden doors slid open, and realized I was still sweaty.

I left the advisor and continued down the hall, smiling at Karen the secretary and waving at her. I knocked on the door, walked into my mother's office, and smiled at her.

But she didn't smile at me.

I knew at that moment that ...... finally, we had been caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
> I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
> I wish that it could be like that  
> Why can't we be like that?  
> 'Cause I'm yours  
> I don't wanna live love this way  
> I don't wanna hide us away  
> I wonder if it ever will change  
> I'm living for that day  
> Someday  
> When you hold me in the street  
> And you kiss me on the dance floor  
> I wish that we could be like that  
> Why can't we be like that  
> 'Cause I'm yours...


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is a sexy secretary with a boss who is a pain in the ass (in more ways than one) Welcome to Hytes Inc.
> 
> Content Warning: This story contains sexual/adult content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I bring you a little Christmas miracle, a new chapter in this story. They have been chaotic days for me, very difficult, but like everything in life, everything passes and everything improves.  
> The song for this chapter is Break my heart again by Finneas.  
> I hope you enjoy it!   
> Tysm to my wonderful Beta for her support.  
> This chapter it's for you K. Thanks for the motivation.

My mother was sitting at her massive desk, her chin resting on her tense fingers, a hardened expression on her face. My eyes scanned the room, lingering on the familiar face of a man, sitting across from my mother. My jaw clenched and my stomach lurched as I began to connect the dots. I looked at him, and he smiled at me.

"Brooke Lynn," my mother said, as she reached across the table to pick up her gold pen. "I think you already know Mr. Darby."

I nodded. He was one of the newest executives in the company. A pretty smart son of a bitch who from day one had my spot in his sights, I knew it. And he had finally discovered a way to get me out of the way. I should be angry, but I was just extremely worried. My only thought was Vanessa.

"Yes ma'am"

My mother took a deep breath.

“Brooke, I called you because Mr. Darby has made some very serious accusations against you. I thought it would be best if you could defend yourself. ”A heavy knot settled on my chest as she continued to speak. “He has said that during the time you and Miss Vanjie spent in Seattle, your behavior was inappropriate. To be more specific, he has said that he witnessed how she and you kissed passionately before entering a room together. "

Her voice sounded incredulous, it seemed like she was almost scoffing and I felt my shoulders relax a bit. I realized that she had not called me to reprimand me, but to defend myself against what she thought were false accusations.

The silence in the room pressed me, amplifying my lack of words. My eyes were fixed on the ground, by way of defense. I heard someone clear their throat, but I wasn't sure who. My mother stood up, walking around the table and walking to the door.

“I think we are done now, Mr. Darby. Thank you for informing me. ”She paused, causing the prolonged silence to increase my fear. "And I would appreciate your discretion."

"Of course, Farra."

The door closed and I exhaled deeply, walking up to the wide windows and waiting.

“Since when?” Asked a too calm voice.

I hesitated, still clinging to the promise I'd made to keep our relationship a secret.

"A few months ago"

She sighed heavily, staring at the view offered by the windows.

"Brooke," the sound of my name, in a tone of disappointment, tore my stomach. "If I had believed, for a second, that what he was saying was true, we would never have discussed this in front of him."

"I know."

"So, I'm not wrong when I say that's why you seemed distracted lately."

It was not a question. It was an affirmation.

"Yes, ma'am" My voice was indecisive, almost unrecognizable even to me. The leather chair creaked as she sat back down. I lifted my chin to look at her. She was thoughtful while her tone of voice belied her anger, her calm and her reproach.

She didn't look me in the eye.

“Brooke, to say that I am disappointed in you would not express even half of what I feel right now. You are my daughter, but you are also an executive of this company, and therefore, others trusted you. Your demeanor shows your contempt for the trust of your employees and for all the years of work that it took me to build this. ”She paused, and I could see a glint of sadness in her expression. "I know we're talking about Vanessa, but do you have any idea what the consequences could be against her if it comes out? This isn't just about you, Brooke. "

"Yes ma'am. I know, "I cleared my throat and looked into her eyes. "All responsibility is mine."

"It has nothing to do with your taking full responsibility, but for what you did," she said, with an evident tone of disapproval in her voice. "I expected more from you, Brooke."

A deep sense of shame tore through me. I had disappointed my mother; the only person whose opinion, thus far, mattered to me more than anyone else's.

"I know," I replied, staring at the wood of her desk. Was there anything else I could say?

"Do you realize that if it had been someone else, the two of you would just be fired?"

"Yes ma'am."

She waited and I raised my head again to look at her, being visible how everything she thought weighed on her. She began pulling out a pile of papers, depositing them on the desk while she thought about her next words.

"I cannot allow Vanessa to continue working for you," she said solemnly. The coldness of her words told me there would be no discussion about it. I froze as the reality of the moment began to become very clear; Vanessa would no longer work for me.

“As you know, a new executive will start working here next month. I worked with him years ago, and he already has my approval. He'll need an assistant. "She paused and I looked up as she continued .." I'll take care of all the arrangements for Vanessa to move to another floor, and hopefully no one will talk about this ... if she decides to stay, of course this."

I swallowed hard, looking at her again, as her last words broke me inside. She looked at me as she raised her eyebrows, knowing that her words had hurt. I felt something inside me stir, the shame of having disappointed my mother quickly turned to fear. Fear of how Vanessa would react.

It was going to be devastating for her, of that he was sure. But she wouldn't go ... would she?

I watched as she picked up the phone. I assumed my mother was talking to Karen, but I couldn't register her words.

My body felt like lead, with my feet stuck in the same place while my mind pondered the possible results. As much as I hated that the truth came out this way, somehow I felt liberated knowing that others were finally finding out.

Beyond guilt and fear, there was some release; as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. We could finally take a step forward. Surely she would see it this way; goodbye to hiding, goodbye to sneaking out of our apartments at dawn. I could tell the whole world that I love her. We could go hand in hand down the street. I could ask her to be-

I heard a happy and familiar voice from reception that broke into my thoughts. She entered the room and my body responded to her immediately. My breathing calmed down and my muscles relaxed slightly; the tight knot in it was beginning to loosen.

I wanted her, even now. I wanted to be with her, and ease the pain that she was soon going to have to face. My fingers ached to feel her, to hold her hand and face this together. She crossed the office to sit next to me, while the sound of her dress moving between her legs when she walked and her scent filled me. Her presence calmed me. She looked me in the eyes, and her lips turned into a beautiful smile, dedicated only to me. I tried to give it back, only able to draw a sad smile.

The shiny waves in her hair were gone, because of my hands tangled in it. Her lips were red. Her neck was covered in small redness, a result of my teeth. The neckline of her dress was wrinkled, due to my desperate need to see and touch her. These details were so minute that he was sure that only someone who examined her as much as, could tell. But once my mother looked at her with disappointed eyes, I knew she had noticed too.

Vanessa looked at us both and her smile disappeared.

"Farra?" She asked, looking at my mother. I exhaled deeply, preparing myself for what was to come.

"Miss Vanjie" my mother began to say, in a professional voice. “I'm sure you already know that a new executive will start working next month. "

"Yes, ma'am," she replied confused.

"I have decided to transfer you to another office."

\-------------------------------------------------- ---

Vanessa POV

My stomach jumped.

“Excuse me?” I asked, turning to look at Brooke, convinced that she had misheard. "I don't get it."

The moment I saw Brooke's expression, I knew. I closed my eyes as I felt the world collapse.

"In the meantime, you will continue to receive administrative assistant pay, until-"

"Mom," Brooke cut her off with a passionate plea. Farra looked at her reproachfully, before putting on her jacket and continuing to speak:

“I will not continue to discuss this. Brooke can answer any questions you have," she said, ending the conversation.

I stared at the ground, feeling the stabs of the tears that wanted to come out. I wasn't going to cry. Not here.

Angry with myself and willing to maintain my composure, I hardened my expression; I straightened my back and lifted my chin to look into her eyes. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears, my skin hot and uncomfortable, and my nails digging painfully into the palms of my hands. But I couldn't break down now.

Farra's expression was distant, and that only deepened my embarrassment. I couldn't blame Farra for what she was doing; if anything, I deserved much worse. I had seen other employees get fired for less serious infractions, and I knew that my job was only saved by my relationship with their family. Knowing that, and that I had disappointed her, hurt more than I had imagined.

"Yes ma'am" I replied with a trembling voice.

I heard Brooke sigh next to me and saw her head down. Farra didn't look at me for a while, and she immediately reminded me of my mother and how she would react if she knew what I'd done. The silence and tension began to build until she cleared her throat and got up from her chair.

"I have a meeting," she said, looking at her daughter. "I will excuse your absence to the council, and I look forward to seeing you home tonight."

Once again, her tone was firm, leaving no room for further argument. Brooke muttered something and Farra nodded, picking up her purse from the table and heading for the door. The sound of the door closing broke the silence in the room. I continued staring at the empty chair, not knowing what to say, still not understanding what was really going on.

"Vanessa," she said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"No," I said, shaking my head slightly. "Don't do it. I'm a grown woman, Brooke. I knew exactly what I was getting into. "

I stood up and started pacing like a caged lion. How the hell could she be so calm?

"But you shouldn't-"

"No," I said raising my hand and closing my eyes, cutting her short, mentally asking her not to apologize for what we had done. "How..?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to know how Farra found out. When I thought about it, I had imagined so many times the way we would be caught, each possibility more humiliating than the last.

With a sigh, she walked to the window, running her hands through her hair:

"Seattle," she started to say, with some bitterness in her voice.

“The night I went downtown for dinner… you stayed at the hotel… I ran into another company executive at dinner, who works out of the Naperville offices,” She shook her head and laughed harshly.

“I had no idea that Darby was staying at the same hotel.” She paused, resting her hands on the window. "Apparently he saw us together ... getting out of the elevator, after being on the roof."

My stomach jumped when I clearly remembered that moment. I remembered her lips on mine as we kissed, walking towards my room. I nodded automatically.

"I'm not sure why he told my mother, although I would be lying if I said I was surprised."

"Why?" I asked groggily, knowing that the answer didn't matter.

“He mentioned something about wanting to move to Chicago and work in the main office… just…” she laughed again, grumpy, running her hand through her hair in a nervous gesture. "I guess he had no qualms about slitting anyone's throat in order to move up."

I nodded again, more to myself than in response to everything she said. One by one, the pieces of the puzzle began to come together, and suddenly, panic began to wash over me. Farra knew it, Steve would know it. My mother would probably find out, like the rest of the company's employees, when the news of my transfer was announced. My new boss ... everyone would know that I ...

I felt like I was getting dizzy and leaned over the desk to support myself, trying to suppress the nausea I felt. My stomach clenched, and although I felt like I was panting, I was gasping for air in my lungs. My throat was dry, and as I tried to breathe my body was shaking with the effort.

“Vanessa?” Brooke turned and started walking towards me, an unmistakable tone of concern in her voice. "You're ok?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes, trying to calm my breathing; the sound of my pulse pierced my ears.

"I know how you feel, but-"

“How do you know? You don't know nothing” the anger burning my chest.

"I know how you feel," she said again, stopping in front of me and taking my hands in hers. “But everything will work out. We will get through this and be fine. "

"How can you say that?" I asked, shocked by her indifference and pulling my hands away from her. "How can you say that everything will be fine?"

"Because it will work out," she replied, keeping her voice calm. “This will pass, and everyone will forget it. Don't let them beat you, Vanessa. "

A tear of rage slid down my cheek as I realized that, somehow, I was letting myself be beaten.

“Vanessa, I need you to calm down.” She put her hands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes.

"There are people out there," she said, pointing to the office door. "And this is not the right place to have this discussion."

I nodded, knowing she was right and instinctively leaned into her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pressing my forehead against her chest. A chill ran through my body as her arms hugged me, pulling me closer to her as if she could protect me from anything.

If only she could do it ...

I held her tightly, while her lips caressed my hair, making me feel comfortable with her caresses, her smell, her closeness. For a moment I felt the weight of the world disappear. I loved her, and she loved me.

The panic from the beginning began to subside as he held her close. My lungs began to open, and the thunder of my heartbeat became more normal, as her hand traced circles on my back.

"I love you, Vanessa," she murmured against my hair. “Everything will be fine. Somehow, things will work out. "

Closing my eyes to hold back the tears, I nodded slightly; my ability to turn my disordered and erratic thoughts into words had left me. Our moment of peace was interrupted when whispers from reception began to invade the office. Brooke cleared her throat and pulled away slightly, flexing her knees until her eyes were level with mine.

“Are you okay?” She frowned, showing the concern on her face.

"I just ..." I started to say, feeling again that the calm left me. "I need to go."

My voice was nothing more than a whisper, and her concern began to grow.

"Vanessa-"

I shook my head, denying it.

"I can't ... this is too much."

She straightened up again and sighed deeply.

"Can I see you tonight?"

I tried to undo the lump in my throat by swallowing hard. My mouth was dry, and I found myself trying not to throw up. My eyes stared at the ground for a moment, and I wrapped my arms around her body.

"I just ..." I started to say as the words slipped from my mind. I shook my head and pressed my hands to her chest. “I need to go for a while. I will call you. I promise."

I turned to leave, but she caught me with her arms, holding my neck with her hand and meeting my mouth with her. She kissed me passionately, devouring my lips and gripping my hair tightly, pulling me closer to her.

"I love you," she gasped. Her hand slid down my neck and shoulder to grab my hand and bring it to her chest, while her thumb caressed the bracelet she had given me. "Please remember that."

"I love you too," I said softly but in a shaky voice.

Taking a step back, I looked back at her for a moment. She made a concerned face as she watched me leave the office, her eyes full of tension.

As soon as I walked out to the reception, I had no doubt that they had been listening to us. The others were conveniently busy with paperwork, which allowed them to avoid eye contact. I walked quickly to my office to pick up my bag, making sure I was not meeting anyone on the way. I quickly got to my car and exited the garage, beginning the familiar route to my apartment.

The world seemed to blur around me as I drove, finally letting the tears roll down my cheeks. I thought back to what had happened in Farra's office, the way she avoided looking at me, the hint in her voice that I'd betrayed her. It was like disappointing my own mother, and I wasn't sure I could fix it.

Another sob rose from my chest as soon as I imagined her face when she found out. Farra, who had been like a mother to me, who had opened the doors of her house and her family to me, who had told me that she loved me and looked at me with such pride, now she knew that I had lied to her and the way in which I had behaved. Steve would find out, Akeria… my mother. A feeling of utter anguish washed over me as I thought about how far my behavior had taken me, as I got out of the car and got into the elevator.

As soon as I closed the door to my apartment and took a look around the space, I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that the warmth and safety of my home would comfort me. But I found silence instead of comfort, and emptiness instead of security. I walked to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, while my eyes fixed on the pizza cooking stone on the counter, the clean plates and the wine glasses from last night. I remembered how we joked in that same room, stealing kisses and laughing. I saw us sitting in the living room, her head in my lap as she told me how much she loved and respected her mother.

My heart sank at the thought of how Brooke must feel about disappointing her mother. I wiped my cheeks, wet with tears, as I began to cry again.

I headed to my room, ignoring the photos we'd been talking about as I walked past them and the couch where we'd made love, and stopped at the bedroom door. Seeing my unmade bed, with tangled sheets and my clothes thrown on the floor, was another physical reminder of how perfect everything had been a few hours earlier.

I went to my bed, kicking off my shoes and laying down, pressing my face to the pillow where she had slept. Her scent lingered on the soft cotton, taking with it the pain I always felt when we were apart. Still dressed, but not caring, I covered myself with the comforter, burying myself in her warmth.

I knew that someday someone would discover us; maybe she could live under the stares and the questions, but what about me? We had argued in Farra's office about how people would react, and it hurt me that Brooke hadn't taken my feelings into account. Could I live with the things that people would inevitably say about me? People would talk, believe it or not. The tears began to disappear, and my sobs subsided into occasional sighs. I snuggled into the safety of my bed, while the scent of Brooke induced a kind of comforting numbness.

My feelings were mixed; The anger fought against the fear within me and each one of them surpassed me. I was angry at the man who had used our lives as pawns to move up in the company. I was mad at Brooke for her naive optimism that things would work out, and even more mad at myself for allowing things to go so far. Looking back I saw all the silly mistakes I had made just to be closer to her. I should have asked for a transfer, or quit my job, or better yet, stay away from her.

I stroked the delicate bracelet around my wrist and couldn't help but smile. I would never have been able to get away from her, even if I had tried. I had been so scared; worried that Brooke would only want me for a physical relationship, thinking that I could only be with her if I stayed away. I could never have imagined that my feelings were reciprocated.

I thought about how we had been together this morning; the tender caresses, the passionate kisses. The hours we spent exploring our bodies, trapped in her firm embrace. The absolute adoration in her eyes when she looked at me. I knew she loved me, but was it enough? Would you tire of the obstacles in our way?

I fell asleep at some point, and woke up to the sound of my cell phone vibrating. I leaned over the edge of the bed, picked up my bag, and pulled out my cell phone; I had five messages and four missed calls. The messages were from Brooke, asking if I was home, making sure that I was okay, and asking me to call her as soon as I could.

The calls were from Akeria, and my stomach clenched with anxiety as I wondered why she had called me so many times in just fifteen minutes.

I called Brooke Lynn first, feeling my soul sink to my feet when voicemail came out. I left her a simple message and hung up to call Akeria, jumping in when the phone began to ring in my hand, as the words “Akeria Work” appeared on the screen.

"Oh my God! Vanessa! Good thing you answered. What the heck is going on? ” she asked, practically yelling at me.

"Hello, Akeria," I replied shyly.

"Vanessa, what's going on? Ms. Hytes is inside with her brother and…“ she paused and I knew it was worse than I thought. I could only imagine what she was facing there.

"I almost can't hear anything but ... Nessa," her voice lowered, sounding like an apology. "They are talking about you."

"I know," I replied softly, surprised at how strange it seemed to me not to deny it.

"Vanessa?" She asked, confused.

“God, Akeria, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to lie to you," my voice was shaky and I bit my lip, terrified of what she would think of me when she found out. "Uhm… Brooke and I-"

"Brooke?" She asked incredulously.

“Yes, Brooke and I, we've been… seeing each other.” I lowered my head, wishing the news wasn't too drastic for her to accept.

"What? Oh my god, Vanessa, ”she said in a gentle, understanding voice. I could almost visualize her face in my head, pressing the tips of her fingers to her lips, and widening her eyes in shock… and disappointed.

"I know," I whispered, unable to raise the volume of my voice any more. "I'm so sorry, Akeria."

“Vanessa, you don't have to apologize to me. I'm your friend above all else. ”I realized once again how lucky I was to have her in my life.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me. ”I heard a sharp bang coming from the living room. “Listen, Akeria, I have to go. Someone is here, but I promise to call you later."

We said goodbye and I went to the front door, surprised to find a man holding a vase with the most beautiful pink flowers I had ever seen.

"Vanessa Vanjie Mateo?"

"Yes"

He nodded and handed me a small folder. I signed quickly, while he handed me the flowers.

"Thank you," I said absently, closing the door.

I exhaled deeply as I entered the kitchen, while the smell of orchids and calla lilies filled the house. I put the vase on the counter and saw a card. My heart began to beat rapidly as I opened the small envelope, tucked between the flowers, and my mind momentarily forgot about the problems. I bit my lip, nervous, and unabashedly excited when I saw who had sent them to me.

Pour la femme de mes revés..  
All the love, your BB

I couldn't help but smile when I read the card, shaking my head at the nickname she had chosen for me:

For the woman of my dreams.

Those words would have filled me with joy this morning, but now, as beautiful and heartfelt as they were, they flooded my chest with anxiety. I leaned in again, inhaling deeply, letting the sweet scent intoxicate me, appreciating that little moment of respite.

I put the card back, picking up the vase and carrying it to the dining room table. I sat up and stared at it in silence, wondering how Brooke could always know exactly what I needed.

I had been preoccupied looking for my place in her life, and without putting on a show or with unnecessary words, she handed me her bracelet while I slept. Even now, worried about my future, and disappointed in myself for hurting the people around me, Brooke had somehow managed to make me smile.

I looked at the time again and grunted. There was going to be no way I was just sitting here and waiting to see what was going to happen. I needed to distract myself and debate my opinions. So I decided to drive to clear myself.

I drove to the outskirts of the city, with the window open, the music blasting, and thinking about everything that had happened. I thought about our conversation, the way I'd lost my temper when I mentioned Aidan. I remembered how she pressed me against her office window and the way my body reacted despite her anger. I remembered the way she had taken me on her table, lost in our bodies, forgetting that the world still existed out there. She asked me to come with her to Paris, and although I was initially excited about the idea, when she mentioned going at Christmas, I realized that she still planned to keep things secret for a few more months.

It should have gone ahead. I needed time but what were my plans to tell everyone? Was she still seeing us, still as a secret? I shook my head as soon as I realized I wasn't going to consider that now. I could only pray that we were strong enough to survive all of this.

\----------------------------------------------

An hour later I returned to my building and when the elevator doors opened I saw her at the end of the hall. She was muttering to herself. Her jacket and bag were thrown on the floor, and she nervously ran her hands through her hair as she stood in front of my apartment door. How long would she have been there?

I was ten paces from her when she stopped suddenly, turning and closing the distance between us with a few steps, taking me into her arms.

"Vanessa," she sighed, pressing her lips against my hair as I moved closer to her. I could only respond with a whisper, relaxing my body into her, and wrapping my arms around her neck. I closed my eyes and gave myself to the moment; rejoicing in the sensation of her body pressed against mine, her smell and peace in being in her arms.

She lifted me slightly, lifting my feet off the ground as we hugged. I felt her heartbeat against my chest, and her hot breath on my hair as her fingers traced little circles where she held me.

"I love you," I whispered, planting a kiss on her neck as I lowered myself to the ground. Her hand held the back of my neck as her eyes searched my face. I tried to read her expression; she seemed anxious. Her frown and clenched jaw did nothing to assuage the feeling of discomfort that hung over me. I put my hand over her face, gently stroking the crease of her brows on her forehead with my thumb. I exhaled, as a small sense of relief washed over me, feeling her soft features under my hand.

"Thank you," she said quietly. I nodded, understanding that she thanked me for more than my declaration of love.

"You're welcome," I replied, holding my breath when her thumb caressed my upper lip, while her gaze locked onto my mouth.

With a small, almost tentative movement, she leaned toward me, her soft lips brushing my mouth before pulling away. She hesitated as our mouths stayed a breath apart, her chest rising and falling in time with mine. She breathed into my mouth and I shuddered; her lips were so close I could taste them, and her breath was warm and sweet against my tongue. I felt some uncertainty and pulled away, wanting to look her in the eye to question her. Her embrace tightened and she shook her head.

"Stay," she murmured against my mouth, nodding, and caressing my lips with hers.

Without saying a word, I could feel that something had changed. She resisted, treating me as if I was going to break or run away. My anxiety increased, and my mind weighed in on all the possibilities of what could have happened.

"Br-" I started to ask, exposing the panic in that little word. Her other hand moved to hold my face, moving her thumb between us to press my lips.

"Shh. Can we… can it be us, just? ”She whispered, giving me a small kiss on the corner of my mouth. "For a moment? I promise I will tell you everything. "

She paused, moving her head forward to gently caress my lips.

“But right now, I need this. Please."

Her little plea shredded my concern and I got up on my toes, closing our distance and pressing my lips fully to her mouth. She moaned softly at the contact, increasing the pressure but not deepening the kiss. I rocked myself in her arms, showing her love and adoration even now. She pulled away a little, slowly, placing a final kiss on my forehead before looking into my eyes.

"Can we go in?"

"Of course," I whispered, kissing her once more. "You're good?"

She nodded, pointing to the door and picking up her bag and jacket from the floor. She stayed behind me, holding my hand as I opened the door. She came in and dropped her jacket on the chair, leading us to the couch. She sat on the couch and I was on her lap, resting my head on the curve of her neck. I sighed when her arms went around me, while her fingers played with the strands of my ponytail. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy her closeness, leaving my concerns and frustrations of the moment behind.

I felt her pulse racing in my ear, and my body rising and falling in time with her breathing as we sat in comfortable silence. She gave me a kiss on my nose, stroking the skin of my wrist with her fingers. I shivered slightly, leaving goosebumps where she ran her fingers, under my shirt, down my ribs. She traced circles on my back as I played with the buttons on her shirt, stroking the soft muscles of her abdomen.

"Why do you love me?" She asked me slowly.

I frowned, surprised by her question.

"Because you let me be who I am, and you love me for it," I whispered against his neck. “You are determined, bright, and smart. You love your family without question. You are funny and sexy. You make me feel pretty and smart, ”I paused, giving her a little kiss on her ear.

“You make me want to be everything to you.” I finished looking directly into her beautiful, sparkling sea green eyes.

Her breath hitched and she swallowed hard, tensing the muscles of her neck against my lips.

"You are everything to me," she took my face in her hands, searching my gaze "You know that, right?"

"I know," I answered honestly. I knew we had a long way to go, and that much more would come, but her love was something I no longer doubted.

"Vanessa," she started to say, turning her body slightly and putting my head on her shoulder.

“It was not my intention to belittle your concerns. I would never do that. It is just that…. I didn't want people to find out this way, "she said apologetically. I undid my ponytail, running her hand through my hair, while her other hand stroked my arm.

"I know," I said softly, running my fingers over her collarbone. Even though our temperament often brought out the worst in us, I knew deep down in my heart that it was not her intention to be condescending.

"I think this may be a good thing, Vanessa."

"Something good?" I asked confused, not understanding how I could see something good in all this.

"Yes. We won't have to hide anymore. ”I felt my frustration evaporate at those words just imagining the possibility. "Things can be just normal now."

What does normal mean? We have never been normal before. Do we know how to do it? ”I questioned with a trace of fear in my voice.

"Of course we know what's normal, it's what we've been doing up to now, just hiding it," she said softly.

I remembered the few moments we shared, watching movies together, preparing dinner, learning from each other. Moments like those.

I wanted a life full of those moments.

"And I know this will make you sad," she started to say hesitantly. “But you don't need that job. I can take care of you. "

"I don't want you to take care of me," I objected, my voice bordering on frustration. “I want my own success. I know it is nothing compared to a career like yours, but my job is important to me. ”

She brushed away a lock of hair, tucking it behind my ear and sighed.

“I know, honey, and I understand,” she said, placing her hand on my hip. “But I don't think people will react the way you think.”

“How can you say that?” I asked, pulling away from her and standing up. “Brooke, you may think people won't talk, but I assure you they will. You need to prepare for it, instead of living in your own fantasy world where you assume that everyone will be happy because you and I love each other. ”

Her face twitched slightly as she rose.

“I am not naive, Vanessa. I know that not everyone will understand it, but I don't think it will be as bad as you think. ”

“Brooke, you have to take a step back. Look at things from the outside and think about how you would react if you saw two people in our situation. Think about how you would see the boss; think of the opinion you would have of the employee. Your perspective is from your privileges. ”

“What is that supposed to mean?” She asked, frowning, her tone brusque and bordering on anger.

“It means you are the boss and I am your employee. The world is going to judge us on a different level, Brooke. Nothing else matters. Since you are an important business woman, you will always be known as the woman who slept with her secretary. It's a cliché, typical of great executives, that they will not give much importance to, and that will not be worth judging. “I could feel myself getting more and more angry, and not because of the situation, but because Brooke had overlooked that. “And since I'm the clerk, I'll always be the fortune-hunting bitch who fucked her boss to get promoted.”

“Don't you think there can be a possibility that I am the same or more screwed up by this than you?” She looked at me at her, as her chest rose and fell violently. I shuddered. I hadn't considered that possibility; that she, too, was embarrassed by this whole story. She began pacing the hall, moving her hands roughly through her hair.

“I understand that you are upset, but I…” she stopped herself in front of the fireplace and took the frame where was the photo of her family with me. “You cannot allow people to draw a wedge between us.”

“I am not allowing anything,” I replied. “But I want you to be prepared, you need to be prepared. Because eventually someone, at some point, is going to say something behind your back, be it about you or me. Someone will call me a bitch or a whore, or question my integrity, and I need to make sure you can deal with that. Because despite what you think, it will pass. It has already happened in the company. I don't understand why you don't realize it. Is it because you really don't see it, or because you don't want to see it? Because honestly, the fact that you don't even try to understand it is what hurts me the most right now! ”

"Vanessa, I didn't mean that," she started to say, but I cut her off instantly.

“How am I going to look your mother in the face? What about my mother? Or your brother? ”I screamed, as tears of rage began to form in my eyes. “Judging from your face, I assume this conversation is not going to end well.”

Her brow furrowed and she looked at me confused, rubbing her jaw.

“How do you know that I have talked to my brother?”

“Akeria called me,” I replied scathingly. “And there is something else. How am I going to get back into that building? Look at my colleagues, my friends, in the face, and not feel that they are judging me? You could? Regardless of how we feel about each other, it's not going to matter in the grand scheme of things, Brooke. Not for them. You will always be the boss and I will always be the employee. Forever."

“And are you thinking about that now, Vanessa?” She replied, running her hands through her hair in frustration, letting them fall on either side of her body. “I knew from the first moment that this could happen, but imagining it and living it are two very different things. So I need to know that you are not going to let this separate us… that you are not going to tire of the stares and gossip, and finally decide that it is not worth it. ”

I blinked angrily, trying to wipe the tears that were falling from my face.

“I don't want to be the next Andre!” I yelled, as a sob broke my chest. “I don't want to be the next woman you leave with no explanation other than 'it's just over'”

She flinched, turning her face as if he'd slapped her. She exhaled deeply and looked at the ground. We stood in silence. My body was shaking from all the pent up emotions. When she looked up again, her face was pale and her features were tense.

“Vanessa, I…” she said with a broken voice, as she trembled slightly.

“No,” I snapped, shaking my head. “I can't do this now. You need to go see your mother and face this, and I… ”I paused, feeling her tremble, as a chill ran through her body.

“I need some time.”

She nodded, meeting my eyes and clenching her jaw.

“Can I come back tonight?” Brooke asked in a sigh.

The pain tore through me, almost taking my breath away.

“I don't think it's a good idea.”

“Okay,” she replied slowly. "If that is what you want…"

It wasn't what I wanted. What I wanted most in the world was to run into her arms and feel comforted by her caresses. But I couldn't. I didn't want to talk or think. We stood like this for a moment before she turned to take her jacket, pausing beside me as she headed for the door. Her fingers caressed my arm.

“I love you, Vanessa,” she said softly.

“Loving you is not the problem,” I replied, staring at the ground. She leaned in and kissed my head, stroking my hair with her lips. I closed my eyes, as a new wave of tears formed behind my eyelids, biting my lip to avoid stopping her.

With a resigned sigh, she turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her. The sound of the lock echoed through my empty apartment. I felt rooted to the ground the moment she left, tears streaming down my cheeks. I swayed slightly, feeling exhaustion and despair threatening to overwhelm me. I walked slowly to the door, locking it and pressing my cheek against the cold wood.

The elevator came from the entrance and I heard the doors open. Closing my eyes tightly, a sob escaped me as I imagined her entering the elevator and disappearing from my sight.

I walked up to my room, staggering, trying to see through my crying clouded vision, and threw myself onto the bed. Once again, I sank under the covers, and cried myself to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------- --------

A few hours later, I woke up. Eyes closed, my hand slid under the covers, instantly recoiling at the empty space beside me.

At that moment, reality snapped back to my consciousness and I turned around, bringing my knees up to my chest.

I wasn't sure what time it was; the sun was gone and my room was dark, lit by moonlight. My throat and mouth were dry, and my face was rough with tears. My body shook in silence, and my eyes blurred trying to focus on the red light that was blinking across the room. With a sigh, I reluctantly got out of bed and grabbed my cell phone, taking it with me to the sheets again. My chest shook as I wiped my eyes on the sheet and pressed the message button on my Iphone.

All the messages were from Brooke, waiting for me to read them, some in English and some in French, but they all made me cry again.

6:32 - I still remember the first time I realized I loved you.

6:44 - I know I've kept things from you. I'll tell you everything. Please give me the opportunity.

7:14 - Je ne peux vivre sans toi.

I copied and pasted the message into the translator: “I can't live without you.”

8:26 - Je suis a toi.

I didn't need to translate it. She had told me countless times: “I am yours.”

9:12 - I want to be everything to you.

9:35 - Sorry. I understand now.

10:07 - Je vais t'aimer toujours.

I went back to using the translator and a sob escaped my chest as I read the words: “I will always love you.”

10:32 - Please tell me you still love me.

I caressed the screen with my finger, breaking my heart as I imagined the desperation she must have felt when she wrote those words. I loved her very much, with every fiber of my being and with every breath that I took. She consumed my body and every thought I had. The prospect of a life without her was overwhelming. I looked at the time; the last message had been sent twelve minutes ago. She would surely be awake, waiting for my answer. Would she really tell me everything? Did she really understand? I rolled over in bed, staring out into the dark, my phone clutching at me. For the first time, a spark of hope ignited my chest. I absolutely loved her. I knew deep in my heart that there would be no one else for me. I thought back to what Silky had told me. Was it worth risking everything for her?

Definitely.

Even before I realized that I loved her, I knew that my life had changed forever. I always knew, and had accepted it, that when Brooke disappeared, she would take my heart with her.

Closing my eyes, I remembered the way she had asked me why I loved her, with a timid and insecure tone of her voice that I had never heard. I thought back to my answers, feeling that they were true even now.

I looked at my watch, considering if I should text her. Maybe I could call her, or even… I imagined her face in surprise when she opened the door for me, the way she would take me into her arms and kiss me. I stood up, feeling the pain in my chest begin to subside. I reached for her pillow and hugged it, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply. The scent of her was still clinging to the fabric and I remembered what it was like to have her lying next to me, her warm skin pressed to my naked body, the way she touched me and how she whispered tenderly in the dark.

I reread her messages and my mind cleared.

I could go with her. I could tell her that I wanted to be hers, as long as she wanted. I got out of bed, washed my face and combed my hair, putting the phone in my bag before heading out the door. I got in the car and left the garage, grateful for the little traffic these hours. In no time I was there. The doorman smiled back at me and opened the door to let me pass.

My nerves began to calm as I walked through the elevator's bronze doors. I pressed the button for Brooke's floor, pulling out my cell phone and rereading her messages, making sure I was doing the right thing. The elevator stopped and taking a breath to calm myself, I went out into the elegant and bright hall.

But I stopped short at what my eyes were seeing.

Just down the hall, Brooke was at the door of her apartment, and her hands were holding the face of a beautiful brunette.

I blinked several times, sure that couldn't be happening, hoping I could see something else every time she opened her eyes. My mind told me that there had to be an explanation, it couldn't be what it seemed to be, but my heart…

I saw that she had been crying, but they were tears of joy. The girl smiled adoringly, and Brooke smiled back. They whispered something in French, and I watched as Brooke Lynn took her hand and brought it to her mouth, planting a small kiss on her fingers. She leaned over to Brooke and whispered, and Brooke's arms hugged her, rocking her bodies. It was obvious to me and anyone who saw them.

My vision blurred as I watched as they hugged, the way her hands caressed Brooke's hair and her burying her face into her neck. I shook my head. I hadn't realized I'd moved until my back collided with the back of the elevator, knocking them out of my sight. I took off my glasses and wiped my tears away with trembling hands, barely noticing that they had fallen to the ground.

Silence surrounded me, I could only hear the murmur of the elevator as it descended.

Was I breathing?

The doors opened and I got out.

“Miss Vanjie?” A voice called out to me. “Miss, are you okay?”

I shook my head and made a gesture, heading for my car. I got out of the garage, and turned left, driving down the empty road, like I'd put on auto-pilot. I took out my card and parked in the space reserved for “Vanessa Vanjie Mateo” for the last time.

The building was empty as I walked towards the familiar elevator, my mind focused on one thing. I got to my office and unlocked the door with the key. I turned on the little lamp on my table, and my eyes began to examine the room, seeing moments instead of things.

With a deep sigh, I walked across the office to her personal office, breathing in the scent of wood and leather that filled the air. Chicago lights were streaming in through the large windows, and I made my way to her bathroom, carrying an empty box with me, hoping to find my things. When I turned to leave, my eyes fell on some cloth behind the trash can. I reached down to pick it up, and the pain returned to my chest, spreading through my body as it consumed me.

I grabbed at Brooke's shirt, fingering the buttonless, ripped buttonholes with my fingers. Without thinking, I brought the shirt to my nose and took a deep breath, smelling her. I stayed like that, knowing that the smartest thing to do was throw it away, but I couldn't. With a defeated sigh, I stood up, and carefully folded her shirt and left the bathroom. Without looking back I went back to my desk. The shirt was the first thing I put in the box, quickly searching through my drawers and putting my stuff in the box.

“Vanessa?”

I jumped up and turned quickly. My stomach clenched when I saw Farra standing by the door frame. She looked tired, though her appearance was still flawless, so much like her daughter, with blonde hair and the same green eyes. Her jaw was clenched, her brow furrowed and a pained expression on her face.

“Farra,” I started to say, looking at the ground. I couldn't look at her; I couldn't stand the disappointment in her eyes. “I didn't think there was anyone else here.”

“Vanessa,” she sighed, walking towards me. "I think we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the end of this story, thank you all for your wonderful support

**Author's Note:**

> "Damn girl. Porn. You've written porn. Did you know that?" Vanjiebitchh 2020  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Hahaha sorry girl, Ily!


End file.
